Boruto's Understanding of the Past
by NaruHinaF
Summary: One day after training, Konohamaru along with Iruka, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi's help show Boruto, Himawari, Sarada and Mitsuki the past of Naruto's childhood so Boruto can understand how his father grew up. The story will take place after Boruto's Chunin exams. I was given permission by Princess Rose Lily to continue the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Ok sensei, who are we waiting for?" asked Sarada who was sitting on a rock

"Well we are waiting for your parents, Hinata with little Himawari, Sarada, Kakashi and Iruka for something speical." said Konohamaru as he puts a bandage on Boruto's left arm that was bleeding

"But why is mom and Himawari coming with us?" asked Boruto

"What's this about it being kind of special?" asked Mitsuki as he watched his sensei bandaged Boruto's injured arm

"Ok you three are about to find out in a moment." said a voice whiched scared Sarada as she jumped off the jump and was ready to attack the intruder until she found out who it was

"I think it would be a bad idea to attack your parents Sarada". said a different voice

"We're so glad you made it, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata and of course little Himawari." said Konohamaru as he finished with Boruto's arm.

Himawari blushed when she saw her brother's sensei

"Oh no what happened to Boruto's arm?" asked Sakura as she walked up to sensei and student

"Well a kunai knife stabbed me" said Boruto

Himawari gasped

"Uh by who?" asked Sakura

"Sarada, she used Boruto as target practice until it got out of control." said Mitsuki

"Hey maybe big brother asked for it". Said Himawari which made Hinata look at her

"Hima, don't say that about your brother". Said Hinata

"Sorry mom, sorry big bro". Said Himawari

"That's alright Himawari". Said Boruto

"Ok Konohamaru did you know about this?" asked Iruka

"I came late, when I finally came, I saw Boruto on the ground holding his stabbed arm with the knife still in as Mitsuki was on top of Sarada holding her down". said Konohamaru

"Um did Boruto and Sarada get into a fight?" asked Sasuke

"Ah according to Mitsuki, no, Sarada just wanted to practice her kunai throwing". said Konohamaru

"Alright um, not to be rude sensei, but weren't the six of you guys going to show us and Himawari something special". said Boruto as he pulls his sleeve down to hide his injured arm

"Mmmm? oh yes, the reason why Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata with Himawari are here with us is because the six of us are going to show the three of you with Himawari Naruto's past from birth to childhood to where he is now" said Konohamaru

"But why dad's past, he told me he was a hero at a young age" said Boruto

"Yay we get to see daddy as a kid?" asked Himawari while she stood between Boruto and Mistuki

"Boruto, you were raised spoiled unlike your father, your father told you lies to keep you safe from danger" said Iruka

"Wait does dad know about this?" asked Boruto

"To be honest no your father doesn't know about this because it was your mother's idea" said Iruka

"Huh really mom?" asked Boruto

"Well of course, I wanted to see your father as a kid since we both grew up". Said Hinata with a smile

"So how far are we going into the past?" asked Mitsuki

"Starting from to Naruto's birth" said Sakura

"I get to see my grandparents from dad's side for the first time" said Boruto

"Yay" Said Himawari

"One yes and number two no one will hear or see you in the past" said Kakashi

"Alright the three of you come closer to us and Kakashi sensei. Then I will use our sharingan to go back to the past" said Sasuke as the plan was coming together.

Kakashi and Sasuke activated their sharingan and they disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Birth part 1

The five adults and three kids appeared in a room

"Huh where are we at?" asked Sarada while looking around

Before anyone could say anything, they were interrupted by a painful scream that echoed around them

"Um what was that?, mommy I'm scared" asked Himawari as she clutched her mother's leg in fright

"Hey don't be scared, Hima" asked Hinata

"A was that a woman? asked Boruto

"Why yes look behind you, Boruto" said Iruka

The four kids turned around to see four other people behind them

Boruto started to walk towards the group until he was next to the only male in the room

Boruto looked at the man with the yellow hair for several seconds until he let out a small gasp as he felt a hand land on his shoulder and he looked behind him to see it was Kakashi

"A big brother, who is that?" asked Himawari as she released her grip from her mother's leg as she watched her brother walk up to the strange person.

"Boruto, do you know who this is?" Kakashi asked

"Ah yes, I've seen his picture in dad's office at home and at the Hokage's office when I visit dad for missions" said Boruto looking up back at the blonde man.

The man standing next to Boruto had blue eyes, blonde short hair that is spiky and wild like his side burns but straight. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a band on his elbow and wrist on both arms along with his chunnin vest and anbu blue pants.

"Well this was my sensei: Minato Namikaze. Known as The Yellow Flash and The Fourth Hokage" said Kakashi

"Grandpa Minato". Said Himawari as she walked up and stood next to her brother who was staring their grandfather.

"Namikaze? but dad's last name is Uzumaki" said Boruto

"That's because your grandfather had many enemies from different hidden villages and they hated him in the Third Ninja War and if they knew your father was a member of the Namikaze clan then they could kill your father so your father took your grandmother's last name" said Kakashi

"So dad wouldn't be in danger?" asked Boruto

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Ahh this hurts you know" screamed the woman on the table with her eyes closed while clutching two bars in her hands.

"And this woman is my grandmother?" asked Boruto while looking at the woman.

The woman had long red hair with a baret on the left side on her face with blue eyes. She had a short sleeve white shirt connected to a green tank top strap dress along with a band on her left wrist.

"Kushina Uzumaki aka The Red Hot Blooded Habanero. said Kakashi

"Grandma Kushina" said Himawari

"The Red Hot Blooded Habanero?" asked Boruto

"You see your grandmother had great strength and a angry problem, whenever she gets angry, her hair goes crazy like its alive and she goes on a rampage" said Kakashi "only your grandfather could calm her down"he continued

"Hima, her personality was passed down to you" Said Kakashi

"But how do I have her personality?" asked Himawari

"Do you remember when daddy become the Hokage?" asked Hinata

"Um yes and I wanted to bring my panda with me but big brother said I would have fallen asleep and he would have to carry it?" said Himawari

"Do you remember anything else?" asked Hinata

"I only remember big brother tore my panda and I was sad and then something mad me angry and I activated my Byakugan and I was about to attack big brother until daddy come in and I knocked him and that was it" Said Himawari

"Oh and that's when your daddy missed the ceremony so Konohamaru had to be daddy" Said Hinata

"What! the Hokage missed the ceremony?" yelled Sarada

"Why yes he did" Said Kakashi

Screaming was heard again

"Hey what's wrong with her?, is she dying, is that way those two medical ninjas are helping her" asked Mitsuki

"It's because she is the opposite, she's in labor" said Iruka

"Wait dad is being born?" asked Boruto

"Ok your doing good, Kushina keep it up" said one of the medical ninjas

"But it still hurts" Kushina whined

"I never seen Kushina cry before" said Minato looking at his wife

"Hey don't be scared, your the Hokage". said the medical ninja

"But..." Minato started

"Seriously your job is to keep the seal on her stomach from coming loose." said the medical ninja again as she interrupted Minato

"Seal, what seal?" asked Sarada

"Take a good look on her stomach" said Sasuke

The kids looked at Kushina's stomach and they all gasped together

"Ok have you kids heard the story of the Nine Tails Fox Demon that almost destroyed the Leaf Village years ago?" asked Kakashi as the kids shook their heads no.

"I thought so, I think Shino didn't tell them this when they started school, long story The Nine Tails Fox Demon has been living in humans to host its chakra and power" said Kakashi

"who was the first host?" asked Himawari

"Mito Uzumaki." said Kakashi "she held the Nine Tails as a host until she grew old and she choosed your grandmother who whose her granddaughter as its next host but your grandmother begged her not to but her begging didn't help so it was done." said Kakashi.

"Alright the head is coming out" shouted the other medical ninja.

"Um so why does grandpa have his hands over grandmom's stomach?" asked Boruto

"It's because the seal is too weak when the host is in labor so the seal can't be broken" said Iruka

"Ah come on Naruto get out, stay in there Kyuubi" Minato shouted.

"Kyuubi?" Mitsuki asked

"Yeah who's Kyuubi?" asked Himawari

"That's the Nine Tails' nick name but it's real name that your father told us is Kurama" said Kakashi

"Kurama?" Boruto asked

"Boruto, Himawari, have you two ever wondered why your father and you two have those whisker marks on your faces?" asked Kakashi

"I asked dad but back then he always says later" said Boruto as he touched the whisker lines on his face.

"I never asked" said Himawari

"This was because your father was influenced by Kurama's chakra when your grandmother was pregnant" said Iruka.

"Oh yeah and your father is the current host of Kurama" said Sasuke

"Therefore you and your sister were influenced by the chakra also" said Sakura

"Huh what?" shouted Boruto

"So we have some Kurama's chakra in us?" asked Himawari

"Well you guys could have some of the chakra and you guys don't know yet" Said Sasuke

Kushina gave one more painful scream as she gave one more push until a baby cry was heard.

"Taji hot water." said the medical ninja

Minato went to hold Kushina's hands "Hey are you ok, Kushina?"

"Yeah but Kurama wants to get out" said Kushina

"Ok let's fix the seal" said Minato

Before anyone could do anything, two screams were heard then followed by two thuds.

The group looked up to see the two medical ninjas on the ground dead covered in blood and standing above them was a masked man and holding in his arms was the infant Naruto crying still while a kunai knife was inches away from his face.

Boruto heard his grandparents both gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Birth part 2

"Fourth Hokage Minato...step away from the Jinchuriki...or else this child will die after its first minute of life." said the masked stranger with his hand over the baby.

"Jinchuriki?" asked Sarada

"Wow the first person to hold daddy." Himawari thought as she watches the person holding her infant father.

"Jinchuriki is the name for the host" said Sasuke, while answering Sarada's question.

"Who is Lady Biwako and Taji?" asked Boruto as he looked the dead bodies

"Lady Biwako was the wife of the Third Hokage and Taji was a member of the Black Ops" said Kakashi

"Grandpa, please save dad" Boruto thought to himself as he stared at the mysterious stranger holding his infant father. All Bourto wanted to do was to help his grandparents save his father but he couldn't do anything because the thing he could do was watch and he hated being useless.

Minato stared at the mysterious stranger holding his newborn son until he moved his foot only an inch until...

"ah ugh" Kushina groaned in pain as the seal on her stomach started to changed shape "Unh"

"Oh no the seal" gasped Boruto

Himawari gasped also

"Kushina!...Kurama's seal isn't...!" Minato said as he turned his head back to Kushina

"Hurry up and step away from the Jinchuriki...Don't you care what happens to your brat?" asked the mysterious stranger as a kunai knife appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey dad is not a brat" Boruto thought to himself

"Wait...stay calm!" Minato said as he held his hand up

"Um did he just say "stay calm"?" Boruto half shouted

"Yes he did" Sarada said

"But why?" Boruto

No one answered Boruto as they continued to watch the past

"Speak for yourself! I'm supremely calm, Minato" said the mysterious stranger as he throws baby Naruto in the air who started to cry again.

Boruto gasped as he heard his grandmother screamed "Naruto"

Boruto didn't even noticed that his grandfather's eyes changed from a happy look to a pissed off look

 _ **The mysterious stranger was about to stab baby Naruto with the kunai knife until baby Naruto disappeared and then he reappeared with his father holding him**_

"No wonder granddad is nicknamed The Yellow Flash" Boruto thought

"Grandpa disappeared really fast" Said Himawari

 _ **"leave it to The Yellow Flash...but what about next?" asked the mysterious stranger**_

 _ **Minato looked under the blanket that baby Naruto was in to see paper bombs on it so Minato quickly took baby Naruto out of until he heard Kushina screamed "Naruto! Minato!" and a huge explosion come next**_

The five adults and three kids were shoved outside along with Minato and the naked baby Naruto

"Dad's naked" Boruto thought to himself

"Daddy is cute when he is naked" Himawari thought to herself

 _ **Minato was sitting down on his butt while holding baby Naruto who was crying again**_

 _ **"Phew...Naruto's not hurt" Minato said**_

 _ **"Aw" Minato said as he sees that a piece of wood had stabbed him in the leg near his foot**_

 _ **Minato pull the piece of wood out as he stood up and then he with his son and the invisible group teleported away and reappeared in a another room.**_

"Where are we now?" Boruto asked

"Your grandparents' house" Iruka said

 _ **"You'll be safe here. Please be patient, Naruto. I have to rescue your mother..." Minato said as he placed his son under the blanket in bed and quickly left.**_

"He left a newborn baby all by himself?". Then his anger got the best of him. "Seriously who does that? that's bad parenting!" Boruto said

"In reality he had to, your grandmother was in danger." said Sakura

"Big brother Aunt Sakura is right" Said Himawari

"Ok so do we stay here or follow grandpa?" asked Boruto as he stares at his father who was sleeping.

" I guess we'll stay here to keep your father company even through he won't know it." said Iruka

-Time Skip-

Within twnety minutes, the group noticed that Minato was back with Kushina in his arms

 _ **"Why?" Kushina asked weakly**_

"Huh?" Himawari said

"She looks like she is ready to drop dead any moment" said Mitsuki as she looks at Kushina's eyes.

"She's exhausted." said Sakura as she wished she could heal Kushina

"Why what?, why he saved her from death and bought her back to her son?" asked Sarada as no one answered her.

 _ **"Sshh...just be with Naruto..." Minato said as he laid Kushina on the bed with Naruto**_

 _ **Kushina stared at her son as she doesn't want to near her son until she bought her face to her son's face as she says "Naruto" while crying**_

Boruto started to cry a little bit and no one saw him crying unknown to them that Himawari saw him and started to cry a little bit

 _ **Minato just stared at his wife and his newborn son until he clenched his fists together and was quickly grabbing something.**_

"What is he grabbing?" Boruto thought to himself as he watched his grandfather

"What is he putting on?" asked Himawari

"Heh heh just watch sweetie." Hinata said

 _ **"Minato...thank you...Good Luck..." Kushina said as she looked up at her husband's back**_

 _ **"...I'll be right back..." Minato says as he puts on his Hokage outfit on and quickly left**_

"Where is he going to?" asked Mitsuki as he stared at the spot where Minato stood at

"In reality he's going to fight the mysterious stranger." said Kakashi

"So do we stay here or follow granddad?" asked Boruto

"I say we go see grandpa fight". Said Himawari as she sits on the floor

"He already left so we're gonna go find and see how Minato fought the masked man". Said Konohamaru

But Kurama was released from grandma.p" asked Boruto

"In reality it is said that if the demon is released from their Jinchuriki, the Jinchuriki were supposed to die but your grandmother didn't, she survived of him being released from her" said Kakashi

"So if Kurama is released from dad, he'll die?" asked Boruto

"Yes it's true" said Kakashi

"But daddy can't die when Kurama is released from him" said Himawari

"In reality if your father is on his death bed and the Nine Tails is released from him then yes, the Nine Tails needs your father to be alive so he can survive" said Sakura

"Not only that your father told me that Kurama was released from him in the fourth ninja war but when the war ended, Nine Tails went back into your father" Said Hinata


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Thank U for the positive reviews and loving the story! Also keep voting on my poll for which Naruto Version story of your favorite anime that You guys and girls want me to write about. Also I will write my version of the character voice cast for the story. Since I felt so angry that Boruto has a new girly voice in the English version, therefore in my stories he will have his father's original voice. Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch as a child & adult**

 **2\. Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **3\. Boruto: voiced by Maile Flanagan**

 **4\. Himawari: voiced by Melissa Fahn**

 **5\. Iruka: voiced by Quinton Flynn**

 **6\. Konohamaru: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey as a child and by Max Mittelma as an adult.**

 **7\. Hiruzen: voiced by Steve Kramer**

 **8\. Sasuke: voiced by Yuri Lowenthal**

 **9\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**

 **10\. Sarada: voiced by Laura Bailey**

 **11\. Kakashi: voiced by Dave Wittenberg**

 **12\. Mitsuki: voiced by Robbie Daymond**

 **13\. Minato: voiced by Tony Oliver**

 **14\. Kushina: voiced by Emi Shinohara**

 **15\. Obito: voiced by Michael Yurchak**

 **Now to answer some questions. NaruHina thanks for supporting the story! To answer your question Sasuke is using his Rinnengan and Sharingan to use all the others characters Naruto's past by making them be in a genjutsu. Genjutsu is another word for in case in Naruto dream world. But Boruto wants to see Naruto's past since Naruto never wants to talk about it too much. Also to answer your second question I try to use lower case but upper case letters are always suppose to be used in writing while do stories. I use upper case letters for character names. But I do understand that your new to this when it comes to the new generations of characters, don't worry I'm new to it two.**

 **1995hzq and tetsuwanatomu thank U for finding the story cool and interesting! Now JeromeDaBeast first off Kurama is the fox' real name, even the anime established that so look it up. Hinata and the others are just calling him Kyubbi and Nine Tails because the war era generation call him that since the First Hokage was alive. The Second Hokage, follow by the third Hokage and Naruto's generation didn't know Tail Beasts had a real name until Naruto found out during the Fourth Shinobi War. That's why Boruto's generation only know a Tail Beast by what it was originally call.**

Chapter Four

The Battle

While outside of the Village, Boruto and everyone that is with him can see how much the village is getting destroy. Even seeing some of the buildings being on fire was painful to see. Himawari can see lots of villagers running trying to get to the emergency shelter that is located at the Hokage Monument.

Sarada on the other hand asked Sakura something. "Why is home village so small even the bulking season are out dated?". It's so hard to believe that this place wasn't huge with technology back then".

Sakura "That's because our generation and the previous generation did stuff the old fashioned way. For example both generations won't spoil and we had to mature more quickly than us guys".

Sasuke then continued Sakura's answer. "Another thing is that we didn't have peace or devices, we used scrolls and birds to travel items to different villages. All village nations were enemies so we couldn't trust no one except for the Hidden Sand Village".

Hinata also say something to here kids. "We also didn't have enough trees to make our village be expanded that was another problem. We had to use the tress for shuriken training and to make scrolls".

Boruto had finally agree with their answers. "It all makes since. No wonder you guys had a hard time. War was the reason U couldn't have fun".

All the adults answered with "Yep".

Himawari had say something to lighten up the mood. "I'm glad things are different now. Especially for Daddy".

Hinata had smile after hearing what her daughter said. Iruka and Konohamaru had saw how much kindness Naruto had that was also pass down to Himawari.

Mitsuki had told everyone to look at the Monument. Everyone saw that Minato was on his stone face and that Kurama was firing a Tail Beast Ball at him. Minato says to Kurama "So U notice me?". Then the attack gets closer to him. "I won't let U do as U please". A few seconds later Minato did his signature technique to teleport the blast somewhere else.

Boruto happily shouts out "Go Grandpa show them what your made of!".

However it wasn't over yet. The masked man was behind Minato. Therefore then teleported away before he can get harmed.

Konohamaru then seen that they all were in a forest now. He then say "I can't believe Minato couldn't inform my grandpa in time to explain things to him".

Kakashi on the other hand knew something. "It made sense because the mask man wants to destroy the village quickly with no survivors".

Sasuke also say something. "I wonder how the fourth stopped everything from happening".

Mitsuki and Iruka say something at the same time. "I think we are about to find out during this battle".

Minato stares angrily at the mask man. "Why are U attacking the village I lead?".

The mask man cocky says "The rule the world, and to bring the world back to how it original was". While laughing he also says "I will use the fox and all the other tail beasts for my master plan, I have other ways to make my plan come true".

While running to Minato, the masked man brought out his chains. Minato then used his kunai to strike but he saw it went through his enemy.

The mask man cocky says "The rule the world, and to bring the world back to how it original was". While laughing he also says "I will use the fox and all the other tail beasts for my master plan, I have other ways to make my plan come true".

While running to Minato, the masked man brought out his chains. Minato then used his kunai to strike but he saw it went through his enemy.

Minato then spoke to the enemy. "Are U Madara Uchiha?".

The mask man say "What if I am?". Minato then say "That's not Possible your suppose to be dead".

Himawari then asked "Who's Madara?".

Sarada then answers the question. "I don't know to much about him but from what Dad told him he try to become the First Hokage before Hashirama Senju but fail. He then left the village and never returned".

Sasuke also says "He's also an Uchiha but he's insane and everyone wanted him dead". Then Boruto says something "If he's alive then why is he attacking my family?!". His anger got the best of him "WHAT DID DAD & MY GRANDPARENTS EVER DO TO HIM?".

Iruka says something to calm Boruto down "He wanted to place everyone in a dreamworld illusion but that'll be a story for another time".

Kakashi then spoke "let's continue watching my Sensei battle".

As Minato thought of a plan he decides to test his plan. Minato then threw his kunai t the masked man. The kunai went through the masked man. The masked man was about to touch Minato when Minato disappear and then uses a Rasengan on the enemy therefore defeating him.

The Masked man asks "But how".

Minato explains before anyone asks "I placed a seal on U when I threw my kunai. Kurama is no longer under your control".

The eyes on Kurama turns back to normal with no Sharingan. The fox continues to destroy the village.

The masked man says to Minato "well done fourth Hokage, but I will be back". After that he destroys under the ground.

Minato then thought "That look in his eye, I can tell this won't be the end of him or his plan". He then heard a blast. "I got to get back to the village". As Minato left Hinata says "I hope everyone's alright especially your father and grandma"-

Boruto says to his mother. "Dad and grandma are alright. There's no way they will go down that easily!".

Hinata thought otherwise 'I hope your right Boruto'.

 **Authors note: please let me know what u guys think of this chapter. In chapter 5 it will be the end of Kurama's attack on the village. I will try to add extra scenes in that chapter for U guys. What do guys want to see in chapter 6 & 7 Naruto's childhood in the orphanage or him meeting Hiruzen and the ramen Ichiraku people? Let me know in my pm. Do u want me to cover him meeting Hinata as well? Let me know! My vote poll list is still open for guys to still vote for the next Naruto story after I'm done with this one.**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Thank U for the positive reviews and loving the story! This chapter is so far the Longest chapter I have ever written, I for one am proud of myself for doing this story because it's 7,477 words. In this story I decided to use Himawari appearance from the Boruto manga, so I can tell the difference in age with her and Boruto. Just to let you fans know, if you agree with my idea let me know by going on my PM. Because to be honest I hate how she is tall in the anime, and doesn't look her actual age (a small child) anyway I'm happy that Boruto's height and age is correct. This is why I like the manga more, so in this story Boruto and Himawari will not have the leaf stems on their hair. Well anyway,** **KorrieChan don't worry I will use your example of the characters turning their heads to speak to each other face to face in this chapter and lots of more chapters. To be honest fans hate how I use capital letters for when the characters yell at each other, so they don't want me to add that in the story. In reality I love adding that in this story, too bad some fans don't like that I do it.** **Oh thank you Oblivion168 and AnimeKing211 for liking the story, being interested as the story goes on and not giving me bad reviews. Also NaruHina thanks for giving me hope to continue this story. I hope all you wonderful fans of Naruto will continue to read this story until the very end!** **Also keep voting on my poll (NaruHinaF) for which Naruto Version story of your favorite anime that You guys and girls want me to write about. Please keep reading my author notes after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast selection! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch as a child & adult. **

**2\. Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **3\. Boruto: voiced by Maile Flanagan**

 **4\. Himawari: voiced by Melissa Fahn**

 **5\. Iruka: voiced by Quinton Flynn**

 **6\. Konohamaru: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey as a child, & by Max Mittelma as an adult.**

 **7\. Hiruzen: voiced by Steve Kramer**

 **8\. Sasuke: voiced by Yuri Lowenthal**

 **9\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**

 **10\. Sarada: voiced by Laura Bailey**

 **17\. Kakashi: voiced by Dave Wittenberg**

 **12\. Mitsuki: voiced by Robbie Daymond**

 **13\. Minato: voiced by Tony Oliver**

 **14.** **Kushina: voiced by Emi Shinohara**

 **15\. Obito: voiced by Michael Yurchak**

 **16\. Hiashi: voiced by** **John Demita**

 **17\. Fugaku: voiced by** **Doug Stone**

 **18\. Inoichi: voiced by Kyle Hebert**

 **19\. Shikaku: voiced by Jonthan Fahn**

 **20\. Choza: voiced by** **Michael Sorich**

 **21\. Tsume: voiced by** **Jessica Strau**

 **22\. Shibi: voiced by** **Crispin Freeman**

 **23\. Danzo: voiced by** **William Frederick Knight**

 **24\. Koharu: voiced by Jeannie Elias**

 **25\. Homura: voiced by** **Beau Billingslea**

 **26\. Kurama: voiced by** **Paul St. Peter**

 **27\. Unknown ANBU: voiced by Dan Green**

 **Now on to the story and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 5

-The end of Kurama & The Council Meeting-

Boruto and everyone was then brought back to Safe house. However it was already starting to fall apart. Despite this Boruto and Hinata saw that Kushina and Naruto were alive and well. Boruto couldn't handle his excitement and told his mother as he looks at her "See Mom I told you that Dad and Grandma were alright!".

Hinata after smiling at her son turned her face and was happy that her mother in law was ok and still standing despite being exhausted.

Himawari was shock to see that her grandma was quiet and calm at the same time. She then thought to herself "I guess she really does act like me & daddy".

"So this is how the house fell apart" said a shock Iruka as he sees the house.

"No wonder Grandpa couldn't find it after the attack" said a surprise Konohamaru looking at falling concrete.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other at the same time. They even thought the same thing at the same time while thinking "It explains why Naruto lived in an apartment building". However the house started to fall even more apart.

 **As the house and everything else continues to shake, Kushina was the one to decided to stay calm as she lays in bed while she rocks Naruto back and forth as she whispers into Naruto's ear "shhh my sweet baby, nothing will hurt or harm you, mommy will protect you even if I have to die protecting you, my sweet Naruto" while Infant Naruto was whimpering in his sleep.**

"Um sensei, should we get out before the house fall apart on us?" asked Sarada as she looked at her sensei.

"No way, we're staying here with dad and grandma even if the house falls down on them!". Boruto said in a angry voice with his head down as like he is bowing and he didn't feel Kakashi placing his hand on Boruto's shoulder.

No one has ever heard Boruto speak in a angry voice unless his family was in danger. "Where did that come from, he never gets angry expected to people who hurt his family?" thought Sarada as she looked at Boruto.

 **Then all of a sudden, Minato teleports back in the house where he quickly grabs Kushina and baby Naruto from the bed as he, his wife and their son with the invisible group teleported just in time as the house is destroyed.**

Then they reappeared in a forest "where are we now?" Sarada asked someone that can answer her question.

"In the forest outside of Konoha, oh and kids look behind you" said Kakashi as he stares at the sky.

The three kids turned around and looked up to see what Kakashi was staring at which caused them to gasped.

"That's Kurama, he's so huge?" asked Boruto who looking at fox while seeking Kakashi right next to him.

"Yep that's him all right" said Kakashi who smiled at Boruto.

"He looks pissed off for a fox I mean" said Boruto who was talking to Sakura.

"Well he was just released from your grandmother. Therefore he is half excited, and half angry for being released from his prison". said Sakura who was answering Boruto's comments with a smile.

 _ **"I've got to erect a barrier right now". said Minato as he looks exhausted while looking at his wife.**_

 _ **"...I can still...do it...Minato". Kushina said to her husband as chains popped out of Kushina's back to trap Kurama around them.**_

"Whoa, that's awesome I didn't know that grandma could do that, can dad do that?" asked Boruto as he stares at the chains coming out of his grandmother's back.

"Yes as a matter of fact, your dad can do your grandma's chain technique as well" said Kakashi while looking at Boruto.

"Wow his anger just disappeared all of a sudden" Sasuke thought.

"Grandma is so cool" said a happy Himawari.

"Heh heh why yes she really is cool, just like your dad" said Hinata while looking at her daughter.

 **Kushina started to cough violently, until she coughed up blood which caused Infant Naruto to wake up, and start crying again**

 **"Kushina...!" Minato said to his wife as he holds his baby in one arm.**

 **"Whoops...I accidentally woke you up...sorry...Naruto" Kushina said as she smiled a little bit at her son.**

"Someone needs to stop waking dad up" thought an annoy Boruto.

"Daddy must have heard grandma's chain thingy or Kurama yelling" thought a curious Himawari.

"Guess this explains why Lord Third was able to get to you in time huh Naruto" said a relieve Iruka as he sees the barrier.

"I wonder how those two was able to end this event from happening". Said a curious Sarada who was looking at the barrier.

"I can see now why Naruto acts like his mom, and a tiny bit like his dad". Said a happy Sakura. However everyone hears the couple talking to one another now.

 **"Kushina..." Minato repeated again.**

 **"I'll take...Kurama with me...to my death..." Kuashina said "...so that...until he...emerges again...it will be delayed. It's all I can manage right now. With my remaining chakra, to help you two. Thank you...for everything up 'til now" Kushina said as she smiled at Minato who in returned gave her a sad smile.**

 _"Is grandma saying her final words to grandpa?" Boruto thought to himself._

 _"Poor grandma, I don't want her to leave". Thought a sad Himawari who was about to cry with her head down._

 _"Mom, I can finally see why you wanted Naruto to have a happy childhood. Somehow you knew this would happen" said a heartbroken Hinata as she watches her mother in law._

 _"So this is what makes a Jinchuriki special". Said an interested Mitsuki_

 _"Seventh told me about love and bonds. I see it now he actually got it from Lady Kushina, man Seventh really is awesome!". Thought a happy Sarada who made two fists with her hands._

 _"I can see now why our mothers wanted us to be friends, Naruto". Thought a stoic Sasuke, who looking at the family heart melt scene right in front of him._

 _ **"Kushina...you're the one...who made me the Fourth Hokage! Who made me your man, and you also made me this child's father! But for reason I just fell like I'm useless!" Minato says as he starts to cry a little while he looks at his son.**_

 _"You are not useless grandpa" thought a verysad Boruto who was looking at his grandpa._

 _"Oh grandpa I fell so bad for you right now, I just can't explain why though". Said a thoughtful Himawari who couldn't look at her grandpa right now._

 _"No wonder their a good couple, they act like Naruto and Hinata". Iruka said in his mind with a smile on his face as he looks at the late legendary couple right in front of him._

 _"Grandpa saw a lot of Lord Fourth in Naruto, I'm surprise". Said a thoughtful Konohamaru who was looking at Minato._

"S _he made him the Fourth Hokage?" thought Sarada who was curious to find out why._

 **"Minato...don't look so sad. I'm...happy you love me...plus...today...is our son's birthday...so...most of all...If...I...were to imagine...me being alive. And our future...together. As a family of three...then...I can't see us...being anything but happy..." Kushina didn't even notice that Minato had really started to cry while she was talking. "If I were allowed...just one...regret...I wish I could have seen Naruto...grown up..." Kushina continued to talk as she looked at her son who was crying his little eyes out.**

"I wonder how long they were married" Mitsuki thought.

"Somehow your regret came true Kushina" said Kakashi as he thinks in his mind.

 **Minato bowed his head down as he continued to cry of what his wife was saying to him.**

 **"Kushina...there's no need for you to die to kill Kurama. Preserve what little chakra remains in you for your reunion with Naruto...!" Minato said in which made Kushina say "huh...?" "I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra inside Naruto. It'll be part of an eight trigram seal" he says as he wipes the tears away from his eyes. "And then I'll take Kurama with me...with the sealing jutsu that only I can do, while not being a jinchuriki...The Reaper Death Seal" said Minato.**

 **Kushina gasps as she says "but...that jutsu results in the caster's death..."**

 **"Furthermore...I'm only going to seal away half of Kurama...partly because it's physically impossible to seal away such a large volume of power...but also because it's not strategically wise...If you take Kurama with you, there will be no Jinchuriki until he reemerges, and the Tail Beast balance will be off, which isn't good. With the Reaper Death Seal, we can at least seal away half of Kurama forever. And the other half of him...I'm going to seal inside Naruto! Using the Eight trigrams Signed Seal!" said Minato**

 **Kushina just stared at Minato of what he just said.**

 **"I know what you're going to say...but remember what Master Jiraiya said about world upheavel...and the calamities that will accompany that! There are two things...that I've become convinced of today. That one the masked man who attack you... Let's just say he will bring catastrophe to this world! And two our only son will be the one to stop him! He will open up the future as a Jinchuriki. I don't know how, but I'm sure of it" said Minato.**

 **"...but...Minato..." Kushina said as she watches her husband place their baby on the ground.**

 **Minato begins to do some hand signals until he goes "Reaper Death Seal" as a giant ghost with a sword in its mouth appears behind Minato "Let's believe in him! He is our son, after all!".**

 **Kushina just stares at Minato sadly to.**

 _"I always hated that jutsu who made that jutsu anyway" Kakashi thought to himself._

 _"I can't believe that jutsu takes someone's life". Hinata thought to herself while getting scare._

 _"Something's not right why would grandpa use a seal that kills himself. I guess I will see what happens soon enough" Boruto thought to himself as he wanted to know what is wrong with his grandpa._

 _"Poor grandma and grandpa I wish war never took them away from our family" Himawari sadly thought to herself as she looks at her mom holding her hand._

 _"My parent in laws really were amazing, I got to know a little bit about them. Maybe I should tell Naruto about my late mom, since he gets along very well with my dad and Hanabi" said a happy Hinata who thought of this in her mind with a bigger smile on her face while holding her daughter's hand. She then heard what Minato had to say._

 _ **"After this Reaper Death Seal, I'm going to seal your chakra inside Naruto...You won't have a whole lot of time to spend with the grown up Naruto...but I want you to help him when he tries to control Kurama's power as a Jinchuriki" said Minato.**_

 _ **"He's our son..." Kushina said "Which is exactly why...I don't want him to bear such...a heavy burden...!" said an angry Kushina.**_ _ **Minato stared at Kushina not saying anything.**_

 _ **"But why...the Reaper Death Seal...? There's no need...for you to die...just so I can meet a grown up Naruto...especially for so short a time...! I'd rather have you stay with Naruto...and watch over his development as a ninja! Why does Naruto have to be sacrificed...for the Tail Beast Balance...for country...for village...?! And why do you have to sacrifice yourself for my sake!?" Kushina yells at Minato.**_

"Wow that the first time I heard Kushina raise her voice at Minato" Kakashi thought in a fearful way.

"Go grandma, I see now where Dad gets his temper from" thought a happy Boruto who couldn't be even more happy.

"I can see why she wanted everything to be different for Lord Seventh. It's like she wanted him to have Boruto's life". Mitsuki thought to himself as he sees the father-son roles be reversed.

"I wonder what Lord Fourth will have to say in front of his wife". Said Konohamaru who spoke out loud to Hinata.

"I myself can understand why he was afraid of her when she got angry over random things. But this is definitely the first time I see it in person". Iruka thought to himself while looking at the Uzumaki family in front of him. Everyone then turned their faces to the scene, and listened to what Minato said.

 **"To forsake one's country...and one's village...is the same as forsaking one's child. Your birth nation is no more but you know that too well, no? How harsh life is for those without a land to call home...besides our family...is shinobi! Furthermore...even If I were to live, I'd lose out to you..." said Minato as he spoke calmly to Kushina.**

"Grandma was from a different village?" thought Boruto and Himawari who was shock after hearing this.

"That's a story Naruto and I will have to tell them for another time" thought Hinata as she can sense what her children are thinking.

"All this time I thought she was born in the Leaf Village" thought Iruka and Kakashi at the same time who were looking at each other..

"I never knew the Uzumaki clan lived somewhere else, grandpa told me the first Uzumaki lived in our village". thought Konohamaru, who unknown to him that he was thinking about Mito Uzumaki.

"Now I'm curious. Now I gonna research about this in the library or ask Lord Seventh about it". thought Mitsuki who didn't want to show excitement on his face.

"I definitely gotta ask Seventh about this before we retake the Chunin exams!" Said an exciting Sarada who had fire in her eyes while making a fist with her left hand.

"We might as well ask Naruto about this too. Besides he won't say no to us". Sakura and Sasuke thought at the same time while making eye contact to each other. They then continue watching the late couple in front of them.

 _ **Kushina went "huh?" again as Minato says "Even through you won't have much time with him...there's something only you can tell Naruto, something that I can't...That's a mother's job. So I'm not doing this just for you...I'm doing it for Naruto! I will die for my son...it is my duty as his father" as he says as he bends down to face Kushina with Naruto in his arms.**_

 _ **Minato quickly hands Naruto to Kushina as something like a claw hand pops out of Minato's chest to attack Kurama.**_

 _ **"Seal!" Minato says as he begins to feel pain as a symbol appears on his chest.**_

 _"The same symbol that grandma had on her stomach" thought Boruto while seeking the seal on his grandpa._

 _"Grandpa looks like his in pain" thought a scare Himawari who hides behind her mother._

 _"He must be low on chakra just like mom" thought a sad Hinata as she watches her father in law get exhausted._

 _ **"All right...Now for the Eight trigrams signed seal...in order to seal the rest of Kurama inside Naruto...!" Minato says as he summons a ritual altar with candles around it out of nowhere.**_

 _ **Minato grabs Naruto from Kushina as he lays Naruto on the bed until Kushina started to violently cough as she heard Minato says "Kushina?".**_

 _ **Unknown to them that Kurama was close to them, they hear Kurama say "Now" as he is ready to murder the baby until both Minato and Kushina got themselves stabbed through their chests with one of Kurama's nails and the nail stopped inches away from Naruto who was soundly asleep.**_

 _ ** _Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Konohamaru, Iruka and Kakashi all thought the same time with horror expressions on their faces. "So that's how they both truly got kill, and right in front of Naruto too. This really is painful to look at, it's no wonder the third Hokage didn't want us to know about it"._**_

 _"So much blood this really is to scary to see" thought a shocking Boruto who can't explain even further what he is seeing._

 _Himawari on the other hand closes her eyes to not even see what's happening right now. She admits that this scene is to much for her to handle._

 _Hinata was happy that her daughter didn't want to see her late grandparents get stab by a huge claw nail._

 _"Who can sleep through all this noise?" thought an annoy Sarada as she looks at baby Naruto._

"Holy crap" Mitsuki whispered as he watches some blood drip from Kushina's chest onto of Naruto's chest.

 **"...I said I was his father...dying for him is my job" Minato says as he bleeds from his mouth.**

 **"...I'm his mother. It's my job too" Kushina argued back with Minato.**

 **Then the invisible group heard "There's a child?!" "They saved it!" as they saw two middle aged ninjas and an elderly ninja.**

"Who is the old guy?" asked a disrespectful Boruto

"The Third Hokage" said an angry Kakashi

"And watch your mouth Boruto, because he's my grandpa and your father's surrogate grandfather" said an even angrier Konohamaru.

"I'm shock Hinata didn't hit him on the head or scold him yet" thought an annoy Iruka, who truly wanted to hit Boruto because he was acting like Naruto right now.

However Hinata finally gets Iruka's message upon looking at him, and without saying anything to Iruka. Hinata activated her Byakugan and hits him on the head since she heard from Naruto back then that Iruka would do it to him back then. "Ow mom why you do that?".

"Because you disrespected someone that was very precious to me and your father". Said a angry Hinata, who had her Byakugan still activated.

"Ok I won't disrespect Dad's extended family or the Third ever again alright". Said Boruto who apologize for disrespecting the Hoake again.

"Good" said Hinata who deactivate her Byakugan and a cheerful Konohamaru. Everyone then watched Kurama say something.

 _ **"You...!" screamed Kurama**_

"Since when could he even talk?" asked a scare Sarada

"Since he or all the other Tail Beasts existed" said an honest Iruka

 _ **"...Fine...this is the first time...I lost an argument to you...it proves...how serious you are..." Kushina said.**_

"I wondered how many times grandma had won her arguments against grandpa" Thought a interested Boruto.

"I can see why Naruto also wins his arguments with me" thought a surprise Hinata who saw something similar again in person.

 **"Thanks, Kushina..." Minato says he takes a little bit of his blood from the edge of his mouth and says "Art of Summoning" as he summons a big toad.**

"Toads are so disgusting", thought a horrifying Sarada who couldn't take looking at frogs anymore.

"Yes she got my fear of toads!", thought a happy Sakura who couldn't be prouder of her daughter.

"I wonder if she will be afraid of Slugs too". thought an stoic Sasuke who didn't want to express his face in person.

 **"Whoa! Kurama! Hey, Fourth! What's up with you?" said the scare terrified toad.**

"It talks?" thought a freak out Sarada

"She's gonna be surprised when she heards all animal summonings speak" Hinata and Sakura thought in their minds as the smiled at each other while thinking the same thing.

 **"Gamatora. I'm going to give you...the seal key. When I'm done...go straight to Master Jiraiya...and have him take it for safe keeping" said Minato as he gave the spell key to the toad while running out of breath.**

 **"I've received the key and now...I'm off!" said the relived toad as he disappears.**

 **"...Now we're safe..." said a grateful Minato**

"No your not, you both have been stabbed through the chest with a huge nail by saving your only child" thought a stress out Sakura who was furious beyond all reasons.

 _ **Then all of a sudden, Minato says "...Kushina...I'm not going to last much longer...I'm launching the eight trigrams signed seal now...so I can put,...some of my chakra inside Naruto too...!...We won't be seeing him for a while...so let's tell him...what we want to say to him".**_

 _"Their going to say their last words to him?" thought a sad Konohamaru_

 _"This must have the message Naruto told me that his mom gave him after I got marry to him" Hinata thought in her mind with a smile on her face._

 _"What's she gonna say to dad". thought a curious Boruto_

 _"I wonder if daddy will hear all of this". thought a curious Himawari. Everyone then hears what Kushina is about to say._

 _ **"Naruto...don't be a picky eater...eat a lot...and grow well! Make sure to bathe every day...and stay warm...and...don't stay up late...get...plenty of sleep...! Plus...make friends...you don't need tons...okay...? Just a few...that you can really trust...! And...your ma was bad at this...but study hard and learn your ninjutsu...! Just...everyone...is good at some things and not so good at others...so even if...things don't go well...don't get depressed, okay...?...at the Academy, respect...your teachers and those senior to you...! oh...need...this is important...regarding the three prohibitions of the shinobi...especially money...be careful about loaning and borrowing...make sure...to studiously deposit...your mission pay...and...don't starting drinking until you're 21...too much sake is bad for your body...so...drink in moderation...! So I don't really know much about this...but at some point you'll notice girls and that's normal...just be careful...don't fall for the first girl that comes your way...find someone...like me...!...plus...speaking of the three prohibitions...be wary of...Master Jiraiya, you know...! Naruto...there'll be plenty of hard...and painful...times ahead...take care...of yourself...! Make sure to have dreams...and the confidence...to make those dreams...come true...! So much! There's so...so...much...! There really is...so much more I want...to tell you...I want to be with you longer...I love you..." Kushina said all that as she closed her eyes and started to cry "...I'm sorry, Minato...I talked too much..."**_

" _grandma" Boruto thought as he cried when he heard his grandmother's final words to his father._

 _All the adults on the other hand thought the same thing as the looked at each other in horror. "She actually foreshadowed Naruto's personality, and what he's gonna do as a child!?". Everyone then heard what Minato had to say._

 _ _ **"No it's all right...Naruto...my words to you as your father...is listen to your motor mouth mother". Minato says while smiling with one eye closed.**_ _ **Unknown to Minato and Kushina, that Infant Naruto was smiling in his sleep as if he heard what his parents had said to him.**_ _ **Then he goes for the final time "Eight Trigrams signed seal..." until there was a flash of white light, Kurama was gone while both Minato and Kushina dropped to the ground dead as infant Naruto started to cry again as the seal showed up on his stomach.**__

The invisible group saw the couple dead on the ground before them.

 **Minato was laying on his back while Kushina was laying on her side with her arm covering the hole in her chest.**

"It's too late their dead". said an out loud Mitsuki who was looking at the extra ninja with the Third Hokage.

 **"Lord Hokage" screamed someone as they see the elderly man, and the two middle aged ninjas running up to them.**

 **One ninja went to Minato and got on his knees and got into Minato's face as he says "Lord Fourth".**

 **The second ninja went to Kushina's side as he sits her up while saying "Lady Kushina".**

The elderly man went to the alter ritual, and he gently picked up Infant Naruto while placing the infant into his arms. Then he walked over to where Kushina is at.

 **All of a sudden, Kushina opened her eyes a little and says "Lord Hokage".**

"She's alive but how she has a huge hole in her chest!?" asked a shocking Sarada.

"Anyone from the Uzumaki clan has a strong life force" Said Iruka as he answers Sarada's question with a smile on his face while looking at her.

"Thank you for answering my question!". Said a happy Sarada who was smiling at Iruka. Both of them decide to turn around to look at the scene in front of them.

 **"Kushina, we need to take you to the hospital at least for your son's sake" The third Hokage says as he gets on his knees and got closer to Kushina.**

 **"Lord Third...please take good care of my son, he's name is Naruto...Minato and I...Gave him the name from one of Jiraiya sensei's novels" Kushina says to the elderly Hokage as she finally closed her eyes for the final time while she had a smile on her face as her body because lifeless.**

 _ **"Kushina...I promise to take care of him" said Third Hokage as he and the middle aged ninja who was holding Kushina both bowed to her.**_

"That promise is bullshit, he's so not gonna keep his promise to grandma or dad" Boruto thought to himself without looking at the Third Hokage as he had his head down as well.

A few hours later everyone present was in a meeting room. Himawari then says "Why are we in a meeting". Hinata then says "You will find out right now sweetie".

Boruto then says out loud "This room really is huge for a meeting". As he looks around the huge room while turning his head in different directions.

"It's where all decisions for ninja and cilvians are heard, debated and handle". Said Iruka

"I guess me and Himawari are gonna see what happens to dad" thought Boruto.

 _ **"Lord Third Hokage, why have we been summoned after the Demon foxes attack a couple hours ago, some of us are grieving for our losses" said a clan member that wanted to know what's going on.**_

 _ **"Calm down right now Fugaku, I have a good reason why" said Third Hokage as he was looking at Fugaku face to face.**_

 _ **"And go on what is the reason?" asked Fugaku who was looking at the third Hokage.**_

"Dad, who is that man?" Sarada asked as she stood next to her father while looking at him face to face.

"That man is my father and your late grandfather: Fugaku Uchiha" said Sasuke as he stared at his father's back and then looks at his daughter.

"I see that some clan heads don't know that the Tail Beast has a real name" said Mitsuki who remembers about Kakashi explaining about Tail Beasts.

 **"Alright to be honest I will tell you all that Minato and Kushina were both killed by Kurama for saving their newborn son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" said Third Hokage as he hold up baby Naruto who was sleeping in his arms.**

 **"How did they die?"** asked another clan leader who Boruto recognized easily as his relative. "grandpa Hiashi" whispered a very low Boruto.

 **"They sacrificed themselves by making little Naruto the new Jinchuriki of Kurama" said Third Hokage as he reveals the red seal on the infant's stomach. "Also to be honest again, Minato's final wish was to see his son as a hero to the village that was just saved from destruction and danger".**

"No way dad was supposed to have been a hero after he was just born!?" Said a shock Boruto who had a shock look on his face as he looks at his mother. Hinata was also spleechless upon hearing this because she herself didn't know about this part. Iruka on the other hand already knew this part because Hiruzen told him about it after Naruto became a genin.

"Wow that's cool, dad is even cooler as a baby!" Said a happy Himawari who was grateful that her father was respected by the Hokage and clan heads.

All the adults thought something that became worrisome for them as they all looked at each other face to face. "Something tells me that the ninja clan heads agree with Lord but the civilian side don't agree", as they all say this in their minds.

 _ **Everyone was quiet for a few minutes until someone had shouted something.**_

 _ **"Kill the child" shouted someone**_

 _ **"Kill it before it grows up and it will take its revenge on us". shouted someone else**_

"WHAT?! How can they do this to ur father" thought a horrify Boruto and Himawari who had shock looks on their faces.

"Good thing I looked up to Naruto from the start while not seeing him as Kurama" thought an angry Hinata who had her eyes close, and was angry at the civilians who wanted to kill her infant husband.

"I can see why Naruto wanted me to spend more time with him from the start" thought an angry Iruka also had his eyes close, and who like Hinata was also angry at the civilians who wanted to kill his favorite infant student/surrogate son.

Sarada and Mitsuki then thought of the same thing as they looked at each other furiously. "How can these fools not see that he is just a baby and that he is innocent".

Konohamaru was so angry at the cilvians that he wanted to kill every single one of them for demanding his big brother's death. "Grandpa I truly wish you could've kill these blind fools back then from the start" said a furious Konohamaru who expressed Killing intent that scared Himawari so that she hide behind her brother.

"Sensei I wish you and Lady Kushina was still alive so you two can kill this blind council" thought a furious Kakashi, who wanted to use his Purple Lighting Cutter on someone so badly.

"How can they all not see that our teammate is just a person and not a monster" thought both a furious Sakura and Sasuke while looking at exact other in eye contact. Since Sakura wanted to punch a civilian very hard. But everyone invisible was cut off when they saw this happen right in front of them.

 _ **"You all foolish blind cilvians wish to defy the last wish of the Fourth Hokage?!" The third Hokage shouted as he stood up with the infant in his arms, as he sent a lot of Killing intent to the civilian council that nearly made them pass out and made some piss their pant.**_

"Kakashi, Konohamaru please remind me to never make him mad ever again" said a terrify Iruka.

"Don't worry Iruka, all of us adults are thinking the same thing" said Kakashi as he looked at Iruka.

"Good thing Naruto never told me that Lord Third can get angry. I already experienced it with Lady Tsunade" thought a scare Sakura.

"I knew my dad was angry with me during my childhood. But I never knew Naruto was afraid seeing lord third get angry, good thing we are so similar" thought a surprise Hinata who never knew that the kind Hokage can get angry.

"Thank God dad told me to never make mom angry, now I see why because dad is afraid when this guy is angry" thought a terrified Boruto.

"Good thing I never make daddy or mommy angry. Daddy must have been afraid seeing this guy get mad" thought a curious Himawari who was looking at her terrify big bro.

"Good thing me and Itachi never made mom get angry too much" thought a stoic Sasuke even though he smirked without no one noticing.

"And I was told mom was scary when she was angry" thought a frightening Sarada.

"Good thing the God of Shinobi shows himself" thought Iruka and Kakashi who was happy for him to shut the civilians up for good.

"Yes grandpa finally shuts the foolish cilvians up for good". Thought a relieve Konohamaru

"What's gonna happen with Lord Seventh now?" thought Mitsuki. Everyone then listens to what Fugaku had to say.

 _ **Everyone in the meeting was quiet and spleechless until Fugaku speaks up "so who will raise Minato's son then?"**_

 _ **"I've sent an ANBU to find Jiraiya since he is the boy's godfather" said Third Hokage.**_

 _So far Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke and Konohamaru thought the same thing while being shock as they stare at each other. "Master Jiraiya was Naruto's godfather, and then if that's true then why isn't here right now saving Naruto's life from the cilvian council?"._

 _Kakashi thought something else while placing a finger on his chin. "It makes sense since he was Minato sensei's teacher, Minato Sensei must have asked him this before Naruto was born"._

 _"I wonder who this Master Jiraiya guy is, he must be very important to daddy" thought a curious Himawari who was looking at the elderly Hokage._

 _"I never knew Lord Seventh had one of the Legendary Sannin as a extended relative. I gotta ask dad about this" thought a shock Mitsuki._

 _"Amazing Seventh must have more famous people in his family tree!" thought a exciting Sarada who couldn't wait to find out more about her idol._

 _ **However the Anbu that was sent to find Jiraiya came back, but Jiraiya wasn't with him. Hiruzen was quiet upon seeing this and even the council was quiet while looking at the ANBU.**_

 _ **The Anbu then spoke. "Forgive me Lord Third I did found Master Jiraiya and he did knew I was coming anyway because he recognized my chakra, but he was devastated when I told him everything that has happened. He sends his dearest apology for Minato's son as well".**_

 _ **Hiruzen then understands what's happening. "It's alright I will let it slide for now, since he thought of Minato as a son but tell him he better come see me when he gets the chance".**_

 _ **The Anbu then spoke. "Of course Lord Third, however Master Jiraiya says he will go along with you and Lord Hiashi's vote to keep Naruto alive from having the death sentence by the civilian council".**_

 _ **Hiruzen saids to the Anbu. "At he understands what really is going on after this tragedy of an attack. Tell me is that all Jiraiya had say?".**_

 _ **The Anbu then spoke again. "No that's not all. He says these are gifts for Naruto to have when he is old enough. The first is a copy of Master Jiraiya's first novel, and the second is a necklace that is similar to the First Hokage's necklace".**_

 _ **Hiruzen was shock about the second gift. He then thought with a smile on his face while shopping a smirk expression, "It seems that Tsunade knows about the attack too. She must have made this item so Naruto doesn't wear the real thing. It's funny how she cares about her distant family despite not being here. It shows that she still has the Will of Fire in her".**_

 _ **The Hokage then spoke to the Anbu while returning to his serious side. "If that is you may leave". The Anbu then spoke one last time before leave. "Thank you lord Hokage. Me and my friends at the Anbu head quarters also vote that Naruto**_ _ **will kept alive from having the death sentence by the civilian council". After that the Anbu sends killing intent to the civilian council and then disappears in a cloud of smoke.**_

 _"What?! I never knew Lady Tsunade was related to Naruto!" said a shock Sakura._

 _"Well she is the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki who was marry to the first Hokage" said Iruka._

 _"Heh it all makes sense now" thought a exciting Sarada._

 _"Come to think of it Naruto does bear a striking resemblance to Nawaki, Tsunade's late little brother" said Iruka._

 _"Oh yeah he showed me a picture that he found in the shelter compound and Tsunade was very shock when he showed her the photo" said a happy Hinata._

 _"Wait so there's someone that actually looked just like dad back then remind me to look at the photo when this is over with" said a shocking/exciting Boruto. He then thanks his grandpa Hiashi, and the elderly Hokage for not calling his father a demon like the civilian council. After finishing his thoughts he hears the elderly man say something._

 **"If that is all then I will like to come out of retirement to resume my role as the Hokage until I can find another successor to take my place".**

 **"Very well old friend it is understandable" said Koharu.**

 _All the adults were happy that the four children didn't ask them about Homura and Koharu. Sasuke was even surprised that the children didn't even ask about Danzo, and dear Kami he attends to keep it that way._

 **Then some other clan members arrive late to the meeting. The adults saw Tsume leader of the Inuzuka clan, Choza leader of the Akimichi clan & Shibi leader of the Aburame clan walk to their chairs explaining why they were late. Danzo didn't care at all he wanted to get down to the important part, the fate of the Jinchuriki. **

**"So lord Hokage, I have the ask the question we all in this room that are thinking. Who's gonna take care of the little pup now that Kushina is dead?" said Tsume as she shows a sad expression on her face at the last sentence she just sad.**

 **Hiruzen then said something that he truly didn't want to say in front of everyone present not even in front of Danzo. "Well to be honest I don't know what to do with little Naruto. That's why I asked all of you to come here so we can decide how Naruto should live his life".**

 _All Boruto and little small Himawari could think after hearing this was "What?!", while being horrify at the same time as they stare at the elderly Hokage._

 **Authors note: Please let me know what U guys think of this chapter. In chapter 6 it will be the end of The Council Meeting and Naruto's fate. What do U guys want to see in chapter 7 & 8 those chapters will be the start of Naruto's early childhood. Do you guys want his childhood to start at age 4? Do you guys want Naruto's childhood to begin with him meeting Hiruzen and the ramen Ichiraku people? Do you guys want me to cover Naruto meeting Hinata during winter or after Hizashi's funeral? Let me know by going to my PM (NaruHinaF). Because as a treat for you readers I decided to make Naruto's early childhood as NONCANON for you guys! My vote poll list is still open for you guys and girls to still vote for the next Naruto story after I'm done with this one. Please vote for these story choices that have 1 vote which are: ****Naruto Version of the Boruto Anime, A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball, A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball Z, A Naruto Version of Eureka Seven, A Naruto Version of Persona 4 the animation, A Naruto Version of Ajin Demi Human, A Naruto Version of 1999 Hunter X Hunter, A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventures & Naruto Version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. Oh and please vote ****these story choices to that have 0 votes which are: A** **Naruto Version of Onegai My Melody, A Naruto Version of INAZUMA Eleven, A Naruto Version of Letter Bee, A Naruto Version of Letter Bee Reverse, A Naruto Version of Trigun, A Naruto Version of Sengoku Basara, A Naruto Version of Medabots & A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventures Tri. ****I'm trying to have a total of 200 VOTERS on my poll because the vote will end in February 2018. So everyone please keep voting on my poll before next year comes! So far the only Naruto Version story choices that are in the lead is well wait 4 it... A Naruto Version of Bleach, A** **Naruto Version of Digimon Frontier, A Naruto Version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters & A Naruto Version of Fruits Basket!.**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Thank U for the positive reviews, and loving the story! Just to let you guys know ANYONE WHO FOLLOWS THIS STORY, OR LEAVE POSITIVE REVIEWS, OR EVEN PUT IT AS YOUR FAVORITE STORY: PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL THAT IS STILL POSTED ON MY PROFILE** **(NaruHinaF) 4 WHICH NARUTO VERSION STORY YOU GUYS WANT ME TO WRITE AFTER THIS STORY IS DONE. I JUST ADDED THE MULTI SELECTION ON THE POLL, SO U CAN VOTE FOR MORE CHOICES INSTEAD OF ONE CHOICE. Okay now since that is settled, Guest whoever you are thank you for liking the story, and being overjoyed while reading it! KorrieChan even though I spoke to you on my PM, do not worry the idea you gave me i used that in the previous chapter, and I will use that idea for the rest of the story.** **Oh thank you Oblivion168 and AnimeKing211 for liking the story, and still for not giving me bad reviews. Asyamharits** **09** **for now I am doing Naruto's early childhood but the Uchiha Clan Massacre will only be mention when Naruto is still in the Ninja Academy, hope that answers your question.** **cosmicblader12 I'm glad you like the story by seeing it as enjoyable, anyway to answer your question, Naruto's family will know that the fox's name is Kurama. Also Hiruzen and the other members of the shinobi council will continue to call the fox Kurama, because that's the fox's real name. That's the only part of NONCANON that I want to keep in this story for the original author Princess Rose Lily who asked me to continue the story for her.** **cosmicblader12 my advice to you is to continue reading my author notes after you finish reading each chapter so you can know what will be canon in the story and NONCANON in this story. Or you can just go on my PM, and ask me what you want to see in the next chapter.** **Hope that answers your question!** **Anyway** **I hope all you wonderful fans of Naruto will continue to read this story until the very end!** **Please keep reading my author notes after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast selection! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch as a child & adult. **

**2\. Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **3\. Boruto: voiced by Maile Flanagan**

 **4\. Himawari: voiced by Melissa Fahn**

 **5\. Iruka: voiced by Quinton Flynn**

 **6\. Konohamaru: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey as a child, & by Max Mittelma as an adult.**

 **7\. Hiruzen: voiced by Steve Kramer**

 **8\. Sasuke: voiced by Yuri Lowenthal**

 **9\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**

 **10\. Sarada: voiced by Laura Bailey**

 **17\. Kakashi: voiced by Dave Wittenberg**

 **12\. Mitsuki: voiced by Robbie Daymond**

 **13.** **Hiashi: voiced by** **John Demita**

 **14\. Fugaku: voiced by** **Doug Stone**

 **15\. Inoichi: voiced by Kyle Hebert**

 **16\. Shikaku: voiced by Jonthan Fahn**

 **17\. Choza: voiced by** **Michael Sorich**

 **18\. Tsume: voiced by** **Jessica Strau**

 **19\. Shibi: voiced by** **Crispin Freeman**

 **20\. Danzo: voiced by** **William Frederick Knight**

 **21\. Koharu: voiced by Jeannie Elias**

 **22\. Homura: voiced by** **Beau Billingslea**

 **23\. Unknown ANBU: voiced by Dan Green**

 **24\. Hinata's Mother: voiced by** **Stephanie Nadolny**

 **25\. Nameless female Sarutobi clan member: voiced by** **Michelle Ruff**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 6

-The end of the Council Meeting & Naruto's Fate-

Everyone in the room couldn't believe what they just heard. Not even the invisible group couldn't believe it either.

 **Homura then spoke with complete angrier at his former teammate. He then turned his face to see the elderly Hokage. "What do you mean you don't know what to do with the Jinchuriki! Wasn't everything easier when Mito passed the fox to Kushina making her very easy to handle?!".**

 **Hiruzen then turned to face Homura. He declined to repeat what he just say earlier. "Well to be honest that's the point Kushina was easy because she was just a child when it happen. Kushina was was able to handle the fox because she had Minato's love to help her out, which is why she didn't give into hatred. She took Mito's advice to heart, and I intend to keep that way for her own son! Like I just said to you all moments ago I in reality don't know what to do with little Naruto here because even though he's Kushina's son let's all be honest we are dealing with a newborn not a young 8 year old child. That's why I asked all of you to come here so we can decide how Naruto should live his life".**

 **Then a civilian member spoke arrogantly to the Hokage. "Let's just get this dumb ass meeting over with, so we can all go home and not care about that thing!". All the other civilians agreed with him silently.**

 **All the shinobi present and the elderly didn't agree with the civilian who just spoke. Then out of no way the Anbu that just spoke with the Hokage earlier came with his 20 friends that were right behind him. The civilian council was spleechless upon seeing this. However a female civilian spoke in anger. "Hey what's the meaning of this why is this Anbu back with a group of his own kind!?".**

 **Hiruzen then around and sent killing intent to the lady that spoke. "You young lady will watch your mouth. This kind Anbu is here because he and his friends here are going to help us with the true meeting on what to do with little Naruto!". Upon hearing this the civilian council decide to be quiet as the kind Anbu looks at them all being helpless.**

 **The Anbu that was here earlier decided to spoke face to face with the Hokage. "Ok lord third how does this meeting with little Naruto work? Since we never did this with anyone before and this is our first time being apart of a meeting?". Upon hearing this Hiruzen decides to explain a new law that he created so the civilian council won't have a say in the matter whatsoever while having his own evil grin on his elderly face to show that he is the God of shinobi. "As the Hokage again, I created a new law that while I am present as your leader I will have my Anbu involved in every meeting that is made about Naruto and other matters that involve him". Before anyone can speak the Hokage beated them to it. "I even made the paperwork and have it right in my hands to prove it so you foolish civilians won't have a say in the matter. I truly have to thank Kushina and my late wife Biwako for suggesting the idea in the first place, their the ones that told me to do it before little Naruto was born, and let's say I'm glad I listen to the opposite gender!". After saying what he had to say, Hiruzen was covering his mouth from laughing out loud. But in his mind he was doing a victory dance to accomplish his good deed to Kushina.**

After hearing what has happen so far. Boruto was laughing his mouth off while thanking his father for not being interested into rules and politics. Boruto was just so happy that he got that from Naruto, and not his mother as he was happily jumping up and down in the air. Little tiny Himawari who was way shorter than her tall older brother was wondering why their was so much rules to follow. Himawari then thought with her seven year old mind as she shakes her head back and forth "Agrh why do we have to follow so many rules, can't it happen at home and not in a meeting?!".

Hinata and Sakura fell flat down on their stomachs looking at each other while making eye contact. Sighing to themselves and trying not to cry, they both were thinking the same thing that was in their heads. "Please tell me he wasn't a big pervert like Master Jiraiya!?".

Sasuke then decides not to say anything while looking at how embrasse his wife and Hinata are right now. While sighing to himself he thinks one thing on his mind "Good thing Naruto wasn't a huge pervert like the toad sage, and third Hokage, at least he knew not be around girls too much. I guess he was grateful that he had Hinata and did not have a huge fanclub, this is why I wish I didn't have a fanclub".

Sarada was too shock to think about this as she just tries not to vomit in front of her parents. Mitsuki on the other hand was confuse with this politic stuff. Konohamaru was thanking God that he wasn't a pervert in public despite him learning the sexy jutsu. Kakashi was just trying not to laugh while knowing that he too was a book pervert. Iruka on the down side was hoping Naruto wasn't a pervert during his early childhood, he hopes that Jiraiya's bad habits wasn't adopted by his favorite student too much.

 **Hiruzen then decided to get on with the meeting. He stands up and speaks loud so everyone can hear him. "Since the civilian council only has twelve people present. They will be the LAST to vote since their are more clan leaders and ANBU present". Hiruzen then turns his face to look at the civilian council while showing a serous look on his face. "Is that clear? And don't interrupt anyone when they cast their votes. If you interrupt you will be escorted out of this room. Once again is that clear?".**

 **Everyone in the civilian council nodded their heads in understanding, seeing this brought joy to the ANBU and clan heads. Homura then decides to explain to the ANBU group how the vote starts off. Homura goes to the ANBU group whispering how the votes will go as plan. The unknown ANBU nods his head in understanding, and Homura walks back to his chair. Sighing the elderly Homura starts to speak while standing up looking at his former teammates. "Hiruzen and Koharu do you two vote for Naruto to live a peaceful life making friends and having an extended family without his status as a jinchuriki being told period to the public, or to himself. But also for him at least knowing about his mother, and nothing about his father while he can live by himself without anyone bothering him? What I just said was all choice number one, now for choice two. Or do you two vote for having him to live in the orphanage until he can defend for himself, and until he can handle learning about his heritage?".**

 **Hiruzen voted for choice number one, while Koharu speaks sitting down in her chair by saying "I voted for choice number two". Then Homura also speaks by looking at Hiruzen, "I myself also voted for choice number two". Homura then sits back down in his chair, and surprisingly Danzo speaks without standing up by saying "I also pick choice number two, but I won't say my reasons why because I don't want to upset you old friend". Now it was time for the clan heads to vote their option. Hiashi was the first to stand up, he turns his head facing the elderly Hokage. He saids to the Hokage in a calm manner, "I, Hiashi Hyuga of the Hyuga clan have supported Minato, and his decisions as the former Hokage. Therefore I hereby vote for choice number one thank you lord third". Hiashi then sits back down to here the other votes. Fugaku stands up not looking at anyone while being stoic. He then speaks out loud for everyone to hear him. "Even though my wife was Kushina's best friend, I'm sorry but for her safety and for the safety of my clan I'm gonna have to go with choice number two". Fugaku then sits down not caring how anyone thought of him.**

 **Inoichi then stands up to cast his vote by turning his face to look at Fugaku with rage. "I, Inoichi Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan, am just happy that Minato was able to have a family before he died tonight. That's why I too want to protect his son at all cost, I pick choice number one". Shikaku was the next to cast his vote, but Inoichi had to shake him violently to wake the Nara up by punching him multiple times in the face. The sleepy Nara round up getting a black eye on the right side of his face, and a couple of bruises on his cheeks not only that Inoichi even gave him a broken nose to complete the look. Once Shikaku was wake up he saids his vote in a sleepy way by looking at the Hokage with his left eye remaining open. "Troublesome...I...Shikaku Nara...of the Nara clan will continue to...support Minato's legacy. I choose choice one, now can go back to sleep so I don't feel the pain that Inoichi just gave me?". Everyone in the room just ignores the Nara going back to sleep, while the civilian council was dumbfounded by his sleep habit, therefore the council falls back on their butts upon seeing the Nara go back to sleep after casting his vote.**

 **Choza was the fifth clan leader to stand up. This time he was serious without eating anything which surprised the clan leaders the most. Even the elderly Hokage didn't notice that Choza didn't bring food with him to the meeting of Kurama's attack. Choza faces the third with a smile on his face, and began to spoke in a kind tone. "Even though I never met Kushina, I do respect her as a ninja since I heard many good things about her including not to make her angry if you tease her. I do love her nickname the Red Hot Blooded** **Habanero** , **a** **nd I hereby support her family 100%! I, Choza Akimichi of the Akimichi clan vote for choice number one".**

 **Tsume was the six clan leader to stand up, and the only female clan leader of the group. She turns her face to the elderly Hokage to get his attention. Tsume then speaks in a serious tone to show that she will agree Choza. "I, Tsume Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan was happy that Kushina got the man of dreams to finally get a family that she wanted. Even though her spirit lives on in her only child that I'm looking at right now. I can tell that great things will happen to him that will keep him happy, since Kushina would have wanted that here for little Naruto. Therefore I pick choice number one. Tsume then takes a breath in and sits down after making the right choice. Shibi was the last clan leader to cast his vote, making the votes for each clan leader to be finished for good. Shibi stands up to fix his glasses, and after fixing what was bothering him. He turns around to look at the Hokage without emotion shown on his face. "I, Shibi Aburame of the Aburame clan do know what it was like seeing Kushina being an outcast since my whole clan goes through it with everyone being afraid of us using insects. I will support her only son no matter what it takes, therefore I choose choice number one".**

After hearing what has happen so far. Boruto was surprised that six huge clan leaders actually care about his father. Boruto was just so happy that Naruto actually had support without realizing it from the start while once again, Boruto shows that he's happily jumping up and down in the air. Little tiny Himawari was shock that a lot of people cared about her family while some that knew her relatives never met them but they knew that her father was their family's biggest legacy and will continue to support him for years to come. Himawari wanted to cry so badly but she decides to hold it up until she heards how the 21 Anbu members will cast there vote.

Hinata was so happy hearing that her father actually cared about Naruto from the start even before she was born was just breath taking. She was crying while covering her mouth as she didn't want to show her children that she too has emotions but these tears were tears of joy for her husband since everyone invisible never witness this happening to begin with. Iruka was also crying knowing that his student was spared from death and just couldn't be proud to still be his surrogate father. Iruka then stops crying, and then walks to Hinata, hugging her by making sure she doesn't care too hard. Hinata then secretly says to her father, "thank you dad for caring about Naruto". Kakashi then saw that a lot as happened after Kurama's attack, he admits that while he was in so much guilt that he should have been there for Naruto more instead of being in the Anbu. He decides to make it up to Naruto more by completing to visit his family during his relaxing trips. Konohamaru was just crying to hard after witnessing everything to the point that he started to hug Mitsuki, who was trying to use his snakes to get away from his Sensei, but he decides to wait for his Sensei to stop. Once Konohamaru realize what he was doing, he starts crying and let's go of Mitsuki. Mitsuki on the other hand decides to ask Sai if he can teach him on how to express his emotions since, to be honest he couldn't tell if he was furious or annoy at Konohamaru for grabbing him too tightly that would have made him suffocate to much. Sarada was just surprised that despite these rules and politics. She sees that clan leaders do care for one another despite having different beliefs. However she admits she wants to change the Uchiha clan for the better so others can show their emotions, therefore she thinks she can start off with her father by making sure he isn't too stoic all the time. Sakura was happy that her teammate didn't get kill when he was born, sure she admits that she was mean to him and that making fun of him was a bad idea. However she was happy that their relationship improved after they became teammates, and that they remained friends while training with the two legendary sannin.

 **Now it was time for the Unknown Anbu and his huge group to vote as all of them were standing up. The unknown Anbu was the first to walk to the elderly Hokage. Even though he has a mask on, he speaks in a kind tone. "I hereby cast my vote to be choice number one". Next Anbu number two casts his vote, "I pick choice number one". Soon after Anbu number three picks choice number one. Then anbu number four and five pick choice number one. Anbu number six and seven chose choice number one as well. Follow by Anbu number eight, nine and ten choosing for choice number one. Anbu number eleven, twelve and thirteen also pick choice number one. Then Anbu number fourteen, fifth teen, sixteen and seventeen all picked choice number one. Then the last three Anbu in the group which are number eighteen, nineteen and twenty walked up to the Hokage bowing their heads in respect. Then Anbu twenty spoke for his friends "we three also vote for choice number one, since we all look up to lord fourth and will continue to watch over his son". Hiruzen then nods his head thanking the Anbu for thir votes. He was happy that this meeting was going on smoothly and that he wasn't nervous for the outcome one vote. He can tell that choice number one was winning so far. Hiruzen then turns his face to look at Naruto still sleeping in his arms. He then smiles while thinking "Minato, it looks like Naruto will live a peaceful life after all".**

 **The 20 Anbu then disappear in a cloud. But the unknown Anbu stays behind to say one final thing to the Hokage. "I will continue to see how little Naruto develops in his training, and I will make sure to have someone in the Anbu watch him from getting harmed by you foolish civilians! Good bye lord third, and keep this civilian council from getting too much power in their greedy little hands". After that the unknown Anbu disappears in a cloud of smoke. Hiruzen turns around to see the looks on every civilian council member. Some were furious and others were shaking in fear that they wanted the Jinchuriki dead right now. Unfortunately they only are 12 members, and they knew that they lost the bet to kill the Jinichuriki. However the civilian council decide to still make little Naruto miserable even though he was Kushina's son. Everyone was quiet waiting for this annoying group to decide. The civilian council formed a circle to decide their vote. After whispers were heard for 30 minutes, Hiruzen got so impatient by having a tick mark on his forehead. He then turns his head around to face the foolish people, and starts to yell at the civilian council in complete anger, "will you guys hurry up all twelve of you wanted this meeting to be over with as I recall!". Then the leader of the civilian council decides to speak for everyone representing him. He stands up with a arrogant smile on his face, "we twelve chose choice number two".**

 **Hiruzen stands up proudly to announce who won the battle. He faces everyone present to see their reactions, with the exception of Shibi and Fugaku. The elderly Hokage speaks with a smile on his face. "I hereby to say that little Naruto will live a peaceful life: by him** **making friends and having an extended family without his status as a jinchuriki being told period to the public, or to himself. But Naruto will only know about his mother, and nothing about his father. I will also have him live by himself in a safe apartment building without anyone bothering him. Therefore I will have officially decided for little Naruto to have Kushina's last name so Minato's enemies don't come here to kill him".**

 **All the clan heads and Anbu that voted for choice one was happy by showing how they felt you smiling, and screaming in joy. The Anbu group that left secertly stay behind to hear the outcome. All of them were happy that they accomplished their job, then they left to head back to the T.I headquarters. Hiashi on the other hand was smirking as he watched that who voted choice two was furiously piss off. Even Danzo was getting red as he show it on his face. Then the leader of the civilian council spoke in complete anger, "How is this possible!? How can we have less votes then you?! That demon needs to be kill!". Before a certain someone can explain, a prideful someone beat him to it!**

 **Hiashi decides to speak while showing killing intent to the leader of the civilian council. Then he watches the leader by activating his Byakugan, "listen here foolish civilian you lose because you only had 16 votes! 16 votes while I'm thinking that maybe you all should be dead, and not the fourth's only son! Who I have to remind you that Minato's own son is just a innocent child, and not the fox! If Naruto was the fox then we all be dead by now. Then Hiashi decides to look at Danzo and anyone else who voted for choice two, while continuing being angry he shouts more. "You foolish civilians including you too Fugaku, Homura, Koharu and Danzo are all forgetting the Kushina and Master Jiraiya taught Minato fuinjutsu! So all of you present are not thinking that Minato wasn't a great seal master when in fact he was great! You all think that the fox is gonna come out right now when he is not! Minato's seal is keeping the fox from killing us! Making sure we move on from this tragedy, so we don't go blind and think about it too much! You all should be ashamed of yourselves wanting a innocent baby to be kill and be left alone right after he was just born! I really wish Kushina was alive so she can beat up every single one of you, especially you Fugaku! I know for a fact that Naruto will keep the fox from hurting us, just have faith in him and stop hating him for thinking the opposite about him!".**

 **Hiashi while breathing heavily sits back down after letting out all of his anger. Everyone was shock that the stoic Hyuga actually had emotions. Hiruzen decides to speak to break the silence by coughing in his fist. "As Hiashi say, whoever voted for choice two only got a total of 16 votes. Now choice one wins the debate between there was 28 votes. Therefore this meeting is over. Everyone in this room better keep their word. If anyone mentions about Naruto or the fox I will kill you on the spot! Does everyone in this room and not just the civilian council understand!?". Everyone in the whole meeting nods their heads in understanding what the Hokage just say. Hiruzen opens his mouth after seeing everyone agree to his term. "Good now that this is settle, I have things to handle for little Naruto here. Hiashi can you with me right now to my office. I need to speak with you privately". With that Hiashi nods his head and soon after he was in the Hokage's office.**

 **Hiruzen the places Naruto on his desk, then he does hand signs to activate a sound proof seal so no one can hear them. Not even Danzo's root Anbu can hear them now. Hiashi then looks at Naruto on the Hokage's desk, then he looks up while seeing Hiruzen looking out the window.**

Now that invisible group was inside the Hokage office. Boruto was wondering what's gonna happen next for his father since his father was spared from the death sentence thanks to the civilian council only having less members. Boruto hopes that he can find out who raised his dad when his dad was an infant, he just wanted to know so badly because there was no pictures of his dad as a infant. Therefore he decides to be quiet in order to hear how this will turn out. Meanwhile little tiny Himawari was wondering who raised her father was a infant. Then she starts crying really hard by hugging her mother tightly at her legs while thinking that a bad person raised her father. But deep down Hinata reassured Himawari by smiling at her saying that deep down someone very kind cared about Naruto, but everyone just doesn't know who raised him when he was just born. Hinata hopes that whoever raised her husband was very kind to him.

Kakashi was very spleechless to see that Hiashi defended Minato and Naruto in front of the whole civilian council. He never knew that the stoic Hyuga had it in him. Kakashi just hopes that Minato just saw this from the afterlife, and is very proud that some Hyuga clan members aren't all that stoic. Iruka was just as spleechless as Kakashi, here the Hyuga clan leader just stood up to 12 civilian council members that wanted a child dead, not only that he sees that Hiashi hates Fugaku, Danzo including Homura and Koharu just as much as he does. Iruka was proud that Naruto got a father in law that truly cares about his future, and well being as a ninja. On the other hand, Iruka just can't wait to hear what Hiruzen has to say to Hiashi.

 **Hiruzen then turns around to face Hiashi, however the elderly Hokage had a smile on his face when he did this. Upon seeing this Hiashi was able to relax more in Hiruzen's presence. To be honest Hiashi was nervous thinking that he was in trouble for yelling at the civilian council. He didn't want to face the serious side of the elderly Hokage, no that would be too much for him to handle and witness since he know that he is the God of Shinobi for a reason. Hiruzen decides to break the silence by explaining to Hiashi about why he is in his office. The elderly Hokage begins to speak with a kind tone, "I have to say Lord Hiashi, I'm quite surprise what you did in front of the civilian council. I never saw anyone did that stunt before it made me want to burst out laughing in front of their faces. I'm even more glad that you finally show some anger to my foolish teammates, and Danzo not to even mention Fugaku as well, I gotta say well done it's about time some clan leaders speak up for what's right in a family's life. Well I'm mostly proud that you stood up for Minato, god rest his soul, and that even defending Naruto was the most important part that I wanted to hear someone say at this meeting. Thank you Hiashi for making me see that some people still believe in Minato's family, and most importantly Naruto who is his late parents legacy".**

 **Upon hearing this, Hiashi was shock that he was getting praise from the elderly Hokage. He didn't want to pass this offertunely up so he decides to ask why. "Ok I understand what I did was right, but I truly want to know why you brought me here". Hiruzen starts to walk to the Hokage pictures, he walks to his own picture by revealing a safe that is behind his picture. Upon opening the safe, he puts the two gifts the unknown Anbu gave to him earlier inside the safe. Hiashi also notice while having his eyes go wide that Hiruzen had a light brown paper bag also put inside the safe. Upon making sure that Naruto's gifts were put inside the safe, the elderly Hokage activated a seal so that Danzo doesn't get his greedy hands on it. As he closes the safe and puts his picture back down, the elderly Hokage turns around with a serious look on his face.**

 **"I will explain the true reason why I brought you here. To be honest I have a hard time trying to figure out who can raise little Naruto before he reaches the age of one. I can't raise him because I am the Hokage again, and if I put him in the orphanage I know for a fact that he will be neglected and abused by everyone. That's why I brought you here Hiashi, because even though your wife is almost due with her due date. I honestly want your wife to secretly raise Naruto until he is five months old, because I trust her and I know that this will be a good experience for her, since she is becoming a mother herself. Once Naruto reaches five months old, one of my clan men will secretly raise him in his apartment until he reaches the age of four. I know Mikoto can't do this task because Fugaku forbids it, but deep down I know Mikoto still cares about Naruto's well being, which will be good for him. So my question is will your wife do the task since she was Kushina's second best friend?".**

 **Hiashi was spleechless upon learning all of this. He knew that the life of a orphan and Jinchuriki was tough. But he never realize that it was this tough. To be fair he did agree with the elderly Hokage, Naruto will experience the love and gentle care that his late parents was suppose to give him. Not only that he will live a peaceful life without knowing that he is a jinchuriki, Hiashi had to admit the Hokage is always two steps head with a good plan. To be honest he could let Naruto have a secret friendship with his child without his elderly father knowing. Maybe he could also let Naruto be friends with his nephew when they are old enough. Yep Hiashi liked this plan 100%. Hiashi opens his eyes looking at the Hokage with a serious look on his face, and begins to speak with a serious tone. "My wife will agree to do this task without a doubt, sure she is sad that Kushina is gone. But she is strong, including that she gets over death really easily and she will cherish her memory of Kushina dearly, therefore raising her best friends son will be a huge honor for her. Who knows Naruto might adopt my wife's Will of Fire for sure. So the answer is yes, me and my wife will accept this task lord Hokage".**

 **Hiruzen was truiy happy to hear this response. He then goes around his desk, and gentle picks up Naruto who was still sleeping. To be honest the two men was shock that little Naruto wasn't even crying for food right now. Which was music to Hiashi's ears. Hiruzen then decides to explain the last thought on the Hyuga's mind. He looks into the Hyuga's eyes by speaking in a sorrowful tone. "I was able to find whatever items that survived the attack when I send a shadow clone to Minato's safe house. I was able to recover some non damage pictures of Kushina when she was not pregnant so Naruto can keep the photos when he reaches the age of 16. The paper brown bag you saw was the last thing Kushina made for Naruto before he was born. Kushina told me that she made two scarfs for him that he can use for the winter season. One scarf is dark red, while the other is a light blue stripe scarf. I will give Naruto the red scarf, including Tsunade's fake necklace, and Jiraiya's first novel when he enrolled into the Ninja Academy. Unfortunately I was unable to find anything that Minato left for him. But if I die and the seal behind my photo in this office is release, I want you Hiashi to protect Kushina's pictures from the civilian council, and Danzo so that they don't destroy any info that is left of Naruto's heritage. Can you promise me Hiashi, please protect Naruto from this foolish village that wants him dead!".**

 **Hiashi then bows his head in front of the elderly Hoakge who was spleechless upon seeing this. Hiashi starts to speak in a respectful tone, "you can count on my life that me, and my wife will do whatever we can to keep Naruto from getting hurt. You have my word as the leader of the Hyuga clan, lord Hokage I never go back on my word I keep my word until the task is officially done. Don't worry I'll make sure to protect Kushina's photos if you die". The elderly Hokage's worries were no longer shown on his face, and relaxed after hearing that bow. The elderly Hokage put a smile back on his face. "Thank you so much Hiashi". Hiashi then walks up to Hiruzen and picks up Naruto from the elderly mans arms. Before walking out of the office with Naruto, the Hyuga decides to tell the elderly man one last detail. Hiashi then has a smile on his face to shock the elderly man with, while looking at the front door the Hyuga says, "me and my wife are expecting a girl so little Naruto's first friend will obviously be my daughter, good night lord third. I hope to see you again when Naruto reaches five months old". With that Hiashi left the office, and Hiruzen fell flat on his butt.**

Now that invisible group was done hearing what Hiruzen and Hiashi were talking about. Everyone in the group was spleechless, but Hinata fainted upon learning that her father was talking about her. Iruka was shock but decides to make sure that Hinata wouldn't be unconscious to much while shaking her body gently. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't express how they felt upon learning about this new piece of information. Sarada couldn't describe how she felt about her idol being raised by the Hyuga clan, and Sarutobi clan. She was just so happy for her idol. Including that her idol was able to have some of his heritage lock away for safe keeping. Mitsuki decides to research how Naruto was able to be secretly raise by someone, but Konohamaru looks at Mitsuki shaking his head no showing that stuff needs to be private for a reason. Kakashi was shock that he should have left the Anbu sooner because he could have found out about this information from the start. He falls down to his knees crying while no one looks at him. Boruto and Himawari were hugging each other after learning that their own grandpa and late grandma were the ones that raised their father. The two siblings were hugging to the point that they wanted to cry for learning more about their father, and maternal family. Boruto and Himawari couldn't be more happier for their father. Boruto happily says in his mind "now I can finally see how Dad was raise as a infant!".

 **Upon reaching his house, Hiashi was able to get pass the guards without them noticing him. Sure he admits this wasn't his style but it will have to do for now because one thing was important making sure not to wake Naruto up. The Hyuga clan head was able to sneak into his bedroom unfortunately he have to do it from the bedroom window. To his surprise his loving wife was awake, but she didn't notice him because she was looking at an old photo that was important to her. A photo of her with her dead friend Kushina. However her husband coughs to get her attention, making her put the frame back on the night stand. "How are you doing, Hitomi?". Hitomi was a beautiful women with light pale skin. She had dark blue long hair and purple pupil less eyes that was beautiful to Hiashi. She wore a purple night gown and light blue pants. She was under the covers which was a good thing, but her stomach was huge because she was due on December 27. Hitomi looks at her husband and smiles at him with her eyes open. She begins to speak in a intelligent tone, "to be honest darling I am fine, our little daughter is healthy which is a good thing for us!". Hitomi begins to sigh by switching to a serious tone hinting that she wants privately seals to be activated. Her husband gets the hint, he puts Naruto on Hitomi's arms so she can hold him. Then Hiashi activated the seal so no one can hear them.**

 **Hitomi began to get serious, looking at her husband face to face. "You don't have to explain everything darling, lord third's shadow clone came by and told me everything. You were right about one thing I do agree with this special task, and I want to see how far Naruto can develop as a ninja besides I know that's what Kushina would have wanted". Hiashi was happy that his wife was back to her old self, he then sits down next to her as she smiles at little Naruto who was awake looking at her in curiously. Hitomi then sees somethings that her husband doesn't see as she smiles at her husband after looking at Naruto. "To be honest, Naruto looks exactly like her. I just wish he had her hair, then everything would be perfect!". Hiashi then explains something that not even Hitomi doesn't know by giving her a smirk smile that is shown on his face, "Naruto will have his mother's last name so that's as close as Kushina that he and you will get from her". Hitomi then gets annoy with her husband by acting like a child, while having huge anime tears coming down her eyes. "Ah man why can't I get to know my friends son for the better without you revealing too much information darling!". Hiashi then laughs out loud thankful that the privacy seals were still activated. On the other hand, baby Naruto also laughs by grabbing a little of Hitomi's hair while she wasn't looking, however she senses that her hair is being touch. After seeing baby Naruto touch her hair, Hitomi starts to smile by seeing this and then she lays Naruto on bed, soon after she gets up out of the bed with her husband's help. Hitomi then decided to do the very first respectful thing as a mother pulling out a baby pj. She then turns around to speak face to face to her husband, "you can go to sleep darling. Good thing we have a bathroom in our room. Because I glad I brought extra baby stuff, and a second crib that is dark brown with bars that can be push up and down. Therefore I'm gonna give Naruto a bath and although I don't have blue pjs I have some dark magenta pjs that will fit him perfectly. I can tell he's gonna like light colors especially when he wears this!". Hitomi reveals a nice size baby pj outfit that was a size small, it was light dark shade of magenta that could almost be confused for pink. But the color scheme was so fascinating, not only that the pj has light orange stripes on the sleeves and bottom feet. Yet what his wife pick out truly was perfect for little Naruto to sleep in. Soon after Hiashi puts the supplies in the bathroom while Hitomi holds Naruto in her arms as they go into the bathroom. Hiashi gets a wash cloth and towel for his wife to use, by having her use a wash cloth to wash Naruto with. Then she can use the towel to dry Naruto off with, along with using baby lotion to keep his skin from going dry. The last thing Hiashi did for his wife was making the water be warm and not too hot, along with putting a tiny bit of baby wash liquid in the baby tub. After he finished helping his wife, he left the bathroom so Hitomi can clean Naruto up. But unknown to Hitomi, her husband had left a tape recorder to hear her sing while she was in the bathroom.**

 **As Hitomi was washing Naruto up who was quiet, and surprisingly not fussy while getting a bath. Hitomi believes she should sing something in order to get Naruto to go to sleep. Since she just finished giving him a bath because the water finally got cold meaning that it was time for Naruto to get out of the baby tub. As she picks him up with her hands, and covers him with a towel. Hitomi holds on to him while using her right hand to hold the baby tub side ways near the sink, thus pouring the water out of the baby tub. Next she places the baby tub in the big bath tub. After that was finished she drys Naruto off, and puts lotion all over his body so his skin can be smooth and clean. After that she puts his diaper on him, and starts to put on his nice** **light dark shade of magenta orange stripe pjs on him, then she holds him in her arms rocking him back and forth as she sits on the toilet.** **Now is the time for her to start singing a lullaby to him, because she sees the tape recorder on top of the towel rack, being activated as on. While smiling with her eyes close, Hitomi begins to speak a little intro. "This is a smooth jazz song by Eartha Kitt that I just love to sing so much. It's my favorite song by her, and I think it will be a wonderful lullaby for you to hear my sweet Naruto". Hitomi some how begins to chuckle as she sees Naruto getting excited to hear it. While taking a breather Hitomi loses all nervousness inside of her body. Therefore she smiles at Naruto and begins to sing the song.**

 **"** It seem like happiness is just a thing called Joe"

"He's got a smile that makes the lilacs want to grow"  
"He's got a way that makes the angels heave a sigh"  
"When they know little Joe's passing by"

"Sometimes the cabin's gloomy and the table's bare"  
"But then he'll kiss me and it's Christmas everywhere"  
"Troubles fly away and life is easy go"  
"Does he love me good? That's all I need to know"  
"Seems like happiness is just a thing called Joe"

 **Out of nowhere, Hitomi sees that baby Naruto is starting to fall asleep. While he tries his hardest to stay up, she admits that for reason her sweet voice always make a baby go to sleep. How this possible, the sweet Hyuga will never know. Therefore she pretends not to notice Naruto falling a sleep and continues singing the song.**

"Sometimes the cabin's gloomy and the table's bare"  
"But then he'll kiss me and it's Christmas everywhere"  
"Troubles fly away and life is easy go"  
"Does he love me good? That's all I need to know"  
"Seems like happiness is just a thing called Joe"

 **Then right as she is about to finish singing the last three lyrics of the song, Hitomi sees baby Naruto finally fell asleep. She sings the last three lyrics so afterwards she can cut off the tape recorder.**

"Little Joe, my little Joe, little Joe"

 **Before cutting off the recorder, Hitomi smoothly says something to Naruto out loud while he was peacefully sleeping in her arms. "Good night, sleep tight my little whirlpool. Your surrogate mother loves you so much". And with that she kisses him on the forehead, then gets up from sitting on the toilet. She walks up to the towel rack, turns off the tape recorder and takes the tape out of the device. She closes the tape recorder lid reminding herself to take it off the towel rack in the morning. While holding Naruto with her left arm, she walks to the bathroom door and opens it with her right hand. As she walks out of the bathroom, Hitomi notices that one the privacy seals was still activated, and two that her night stand light is on. She chuckles to herself thanking her husband for keeping the light on. Therefore she cuts the bathroom light off, while still holding her little tape in her right hand, and gently closes the bathroom door. Upon seeing the crib bars being pull down, Hitomi walks up to her husband who is sound asleep and kisses him on the forehead as well. Thanking him for being a huge help to her. She puts the small tape on his small night stand dresser, by hiding the tape behind the big lamp.**

 **As she continues walking holding Naruto in her arm, Hitomi can't help but hear him snore with his mouth close. She admits the snoring wasn't loud, she wanted to see if he could adjust to a pacifier before he reaches 5 months old. The lady Hyuga was happy that she brought a orange pacifier that she wanted to give to her friend before she die. However she believes she should use her gift for her friends son as a memory of her late friend. Hitomi decides that she can let Naruto use a pacifier before it's too late, she wanted to do this because she didn't want him to start teething since he was still a newborn. She wanted to be a perfect mother to her surrogate son and her unborn daughter, she just didn't want others to think that she was a bad parent. There was no way Hitomi was going to let that happen.**

 **As she got to the crib, Hitomi gently picked up Naruto with both of her hands. She starts to bend down to the floor, and as she reaches for the floor mat inside the crib. She gently lays Naruto on the mat by letting him lay on his stomach. Hitomi also adjusts Naruto's head making his head face the left side of the crib. Hitomi then pulls up the crib bars, and as she sees Naruto sleep in his crib she smiles at the little cutey. She then walks to bed and gets into the covers the last thing Hitomi did was cutting off her light on her night stand. She lays her head on her pillow and falls into a deep sleep.**

-The Day of December 27-

 **Two months has pass since Hitomi and her husband has been secretly raising Naruto. The couple has been enjoying raising Naruto, sure they wish they can let Naruto be introduced to flowers and outside life. But secretly raising him in the Hyuga compound was the safest way they can handle by keeping Hiashi's father, and the civilian council from finding out. Because if someone outside the Hyuga clan found out that Kushina's son was being looked after by a clan head then there will be trouble, and Hitomi didn't want that to happen to Naruto. On the bright side little Naruto was adjusting being raised by Hitomi. He enjoyed being around her, and just love playing with her. Hitomi was happy that Naruto was a healthy 3 month old baby. She notices that he got his mother's hunger for food, and couldn't be prouder. Naruto was already use to taking baths, crawling, drinking a bottle and sleeping on his back. Hiashi was unsure if Naruto can handle having a pacifier because Hitomi knows that he hasn't have any teeth yet. But his wife reassure him that it will be fine. One thing the couple was afraid of is if Naruto can handle playing with stuff animals, and if he can be having his cut because Hiashi notices that Naruto's hair is starting to look like Minato's. Putting their worries aside they can tell that Naruto is finally showing signs of being sad and afraid if Hiashi or Hitomi leave the bedroom for a brief second. The couple thought that Naruto can show these sign when Hiashi first brought him to the Hyuga compound after Naruto was born, but the couple was wrong that's why Hiashi believes it's best to ask the third Hokage just so it be safe to see if Kurama's seal isn't making Naruto act this way. The good thing about raising Naruto was that he never puts his hands in his mouth, and that he never acts up when he gets changed into different clothes. One special moment that Hiashi can tell about baby Naruto is that he loves hearing Hitomi's lullaby tape recording, the couple would play it when he was about to take a nap and when he goes to bed. Naruto has show signs of growing a little bit, so some nurses that are loyal to Naruto come to Hiashi's house to not only secretly check on Naruto to see about his eating habits. But the nurses also come to make sure Hitomi is alright so she can give birth in a few hours.**

 **The nurses happily tell Hiashi that Naruto is finally ready to eat baby food which brought joy to Hitomi. Yes today Hitomi was happy because her water broke and she was already in labor. Today was her due date, and she was giving birth to her daughter. Hiashi had left a shadow clone to look after Naruto, while the real Hiashi can be there for his wife. He just prays that Naruto can handle not being afraid of seeing Hitomi not be in the bedroom. He puts his worries aside and smiles knowing everything will be fine. Hiashi was happy that Naruto will finally have a playmate that he can play with, and be friends with. A few hours later, the nurses tell Hiashi he can come inside to see his newborn daughter. Hiashi run right away to see his wife and newborn daughter. Hiashi saw that his daughter was the spiking image of his wife and that her eyes were lavender. The Hyuga clan head couldn't be any happier. Hitomi decides it's best to bring their daughter back to their bedroom so she can be introduced to her playmate. Upon walking in their bedroom, Hiashi's shadow clone gave Naruto to him. The shadow clone disappears and Hiashi saw in the clones memories that Naruto was perfectly fine with his shadow clone. As the couple lay on the bed, Hiashi lets Naruto see baby Hinata and Naruto happily giggles by holding his playmates hand. Baby Hinata was shockingly born 3 pounds five ozs. Therefore the two babies were able to sleep right across from each other. But their crib colors were different Naruto's was brown, while Hinata's crib was purple. As the two babies was taking a nap. Hiashi was telling Hitomi that he is going to speak to the third Hokage, and for her to put privacy seals in the bedroom when he leaves the room. Hitomi did what she was told but she tried to stay awake after the seals were activated. She comedically whines up taking a nap as well, while falling on her back as she was in the blanket covers.**

 **Upon seeing the third Hokage, Hiashi tells the elderly Hokage what has happen the past two months. While having seals inside the office, Hiruzen couldn't be anymore happier. The elderly Hokage decides to ask Hiashi a serious question.**

 **"Has anyone in your clan notice anything strange or fishy with you and Hitomi?". Upon hearing this Hiashi, "No not yet, not even after Hinata was just born. Everything is still the same with my clan". Hiashi then decided to ask Hiruzen a serious question, "has the foolish civilian council been trying to get power over you, and have they been trying to find out what happen to little Naruto?". Hiruzen tells the Hyuga, "no my Anbu and hospital staff that come to see Naruto has been making sure Danzo, my former teammates and the civilian council don't find out anything that has to do with Naruto. No one in the whole village and the civilian council don't even know that your secretly raising him. And I intend to keep it that way".**

 **Hiruzen also tells Hiashi, "don't worry the seal is not making Naruto act like how he is in front of you and Hitomi. He's just finally showing signs of love and affection to you two, and I can't be more happy for him. Minato and Kushina would have been so proud of you Hiashi, keep up the good work. Let me know when Naruto is finally 5 months old and good luck raising Hinata". Hiashi thanks the Hokage, and heads back home by using the body flicker jutsu. As he insisted to be with his wife, he comes back to his bedroom and sees his family awake from there nap. He smiles upon seeing Hitomi holding both Naruto and Hinata in her arms. Hitomi smiles and says, "see Naruto, Hinata likes how you hold her hands and see how she's smiling that means she's happy". Baby Naruto happily giggles and giggles even more upon seeing Hiashi pick him up from behind out of Hitomi's arms. The Hyuga lady, asks her husband, "I take it that lord third is happy?". Hiashi smiles at his wife and says, "yes he is and no one knows about our task except for his Anbu and hospital staff". Hitomi says to him while being serious, "good lets keep it that way". Hiashi nods his head in agreement. Things were looking good so far, he hopes everything can stay that way.**

-The Day Naruto leaves the Hyuga Clan-

 **It was a sad day for Hiashi and Hitomi because today was the day that Naruto reached 5 months old, therefore he had to leave the Hyuga clan. This day was tough for Hitomi because Naruto was the son she never had. Since Naruto was leaving the Hyuga clan, many things have changed, Hinata was already two months old. So Hitomi had to be strong not only for Naruto but for Hinata as well. Hitomi was happy that she raised Naruto the best that she could, because she became a good mother for her daughter as well. One thing that she did was to make sure that Naruto wasn't a picky eater when he finally started to eat baby food. She made sure he got all the nutrients he needed, sure he had a problem eating some vegetables but she was happy that he liked carrots and peas. Hiashi was happy that Naruto's hair wasn't long because he saw that he was relax when he got his first hair cut. Sure seeing him being afraid of scissors was funny because Naruto kept kicking the scissors thinking it was tool that can hurt him, which Hiashi admits is true because this tool wasn't suppose to be around a baby. However after Naruto calmed down and saw his hair fall down when he got the hair, Hiashi couldn't have been prouder seeing Naruto face his fears. Hiashi took a photo afterwards, and decides to keep it for himself to remember for years to come, but Hiashi admits that he wouldn't mind giving Naruto free haircuts when he enrolls into the Ninja Academy. He just hopes Naruto can sneak into the compound so he can get a hair cut, only time will tell.**

 **After Hitomi finished packing all of Naruto's stuff including his lullaby tape. She made sure to get him more clothes in magenta and orange. She also got him clothes in black too in case he wanted to switch styles. Hitomi admits that life without Naruto will not be the same, because Hinata is losing her playmate how her daughter will handle without her playmate, Hitomi will never know. She just hopes Hinata can endure this hardship. The Hyuga lady was happy that Naruto can stand on his feet, sure he has problems trying to walk but she can see that Naruto will try to walk before he turns one. Naruto was able to outgrow a pacifier and has started to grow three teeth. Putting pass memories aside, Hiashi steps outside to give his daughter to his father to look after. Hiashi tells his father that he and Hitomi has some business to handle and won't be gone too long. Hiashi was shock that his father never asked him why, and he intends to keep it that way. As Hiashi makes it back to his room, he sees to his surprise that the Unknown anbu is already standing next to Hitomi. The clan leader looks at the unknown Anbu with a serious look on his face, and the unknown Anbu asks Hiashi "I see little Naruto sure has grown since that day, are you two ready to see lord third?". Hiashi and Hitomi both nod their heads and the unknown Anbu uses the teleportation technique to bring them including Naruto's belongings to lord third.**

 **Upon arriving at the Hokage office, the group sees lord third with a smile on his face. However the unknown Anbu disappears so the group can speak in privacy as the seals was activated. Lord third then turns his face to look at Hitomi, and speaks with a kind tone. "I see that today has finally arrive, and I see that Naruto has grown since he was a newborn. Heh not only that he's healthy and doesn't have any baby fat on him whatsoever. I'm guessing you were the one that gave him a healthy diet huh Hitomi?".**

 **After hearing this, Hitomi bows her head in respect. Then she looks at the Hokage with a smile on her face, and decides to honestly tell the truth. She begins to laugh while saying, "heh heh yes I was the one that kept making sure Naruto was eating. He kept drinking 4 bottles a day, God he sure has Kushina's hunger. But once he started to eat baby food he loved eating different types of baby food. When he started eating vegetables he dislikes broccoli but only loves to eat carrots and peas. I'm just glad his not a picky eater. His a good sleeper, doesn't fight while taking a bath, already starting to grow more teeth but he has three so far, and he enjoys hearing lullabies. Naruto also doesn't show signs of getting attention from seeing me or my hushed. It's like you say lord third, Naruto loves seeing me and my hushed giving him the love and affection he deserves to continue having now that he's 5 months old". Once she finish informing the elderly Hokage, Hitomi looks down at a sleeping Naruto in her arms as she watches him sleep with a smile on his face.**

 **Hiruzen then turns his attention to Hiashi, and took a serious look on his face. The Hyuga clan leader was unfazed by the Hokage. Hiruzen was gonna ask Hiashi a question but Hitomi beats him to it. "Ya know who really made Naruto wear magenta and orange including black and magenta? It wasn't my husband that picked out the clothes for sweet little Naruto to wear from the day we started to raise him, it was all me lord third, and I just couldn't be any prouder!" Says an exciting Hitomi who just didn't want to dance in front of the two men, but she was imagining it for sure. Hiruzen was shock since he forgot to ask Hiashi this when he saw him the last time at his office. The elderly Hokage then coughs to get Hiashi's attention again, but was happy that he had one major question already answered for him. "Did Naruto had fears when you and your wife would leave the bedroom?" asked Hiruzen. "He did once when Hitomi was about to give birth to Hinata, but he would calm down if I left him with a shadow clone" says Hiashi who had his eyes close while answering the elderly Hokage. Hiruzen then asks another question, "has he outgrown his fear when Hinata was born". Hiashi then smiles while answering the Hokage, "yes he has outgrown that fear when he just met Hinata, although Naruto probably might not remember any of this for years to come". After saying the last part of his sentence, Hiashi had a frown on his face that only the Hokage can see. Hiashi then says his last response to Hiruzen, "I was able to keep his hair healthy, clean and neat. But he was afraid when I gave him his first haircut. Naruto thought I was gonna attack him with the scissors so he kept kicking them out of my hands with his feet, which was funny to me because he shows that he is smart about this topic. He finally calmed down when I showed him that I was just cutting his hair as he saw bits of it fall down and he was amaze after I took a photo of him when the haircut was done. He truly is Minato's son because he has Minato's intelligence to prove it, and I couldn't be any prouder of him" say Hiashi as he happily smiles at his wife.**

 **The elderly Hokage was happy to hear this response mostly because he was unsure if Naruto had his father's intelligence. But he was shock now that he got the answer. Hiruzen then looks at Hiashi with a kind response, "I think it's best that you should continue giving Naruto a haircut when he enrolls into the Ninja Academy, but I think it's best for you Hiashi to give him the haircut in my office when no one is around" say Hiruzen while being serious as he say the last part of his sentence. Seeing what the elderly man meant, Hiashi nods his head in agreement. The old man was also happy that Naruto was wearing different colors that couldn't represent his parents, because he saw this as a safe way to protect Naruto even more from his father's enemies. He had to admit magenta was a much better color on him than orange. At least he had a tiny bit of orange on him that was dark and not light, as long as he sees Naruto wear dark colors than he will be fine.**

 **Hitomi also decided to add one more thing for the Hokage to hear. She has a serious look on her face while staring at the elderly Hokage, "he didn't use a pacifier too much when I was getting him to go to sleep, he also didn't snore too loud when he's asleep. Not only that he doesn't put his hands in mouth, or have problems burping from what I can remember witnessing. The most important shocking thing I saw was that Naruto never got sick, even when your trusted doctors came to give him a check up that saw that he was completely fine. I just can't remember seeing Kushina having a cold or the flu from seeing this trait be pass down to Naruto. I gotta admit having Naruto not be sick is a good thing". And with that Hitomi goes back to being her kind self.**

 **Hiruzen then asks them both the most important question he wants to make sure it's true. He takes his nickname look for a reason. "So no one in your clan have saw you with Naruto while you two were keeping track on politics and delivering Hinata when she was born on December 27 as I recall?". Hitomi decides to speak the first part of the question, "from my point of view no men or women in our clan didn't ask me why I was buying extra stuff when I found out from your shadow clone about the special task. From the elderly female shop keepers that didn't lost love ones from outside of our clan they can tell that I knew Naruto's mother and they themselves also knew Naruto's mother. They were alright with me raising Kushina's son, they even give me tips on how to keep Naruto happy because they didn't want to witness him having Kushina's monsterous temper. So there you have it only the elderly women shop keepers knew about me raising Naruto, and they are 100% alright with it. One elderly woman told me to bring Naruto to her shop so she can keep giving more clothes in magenta, black and orange. I told her that if I witness Naruto enroll at the Ninja Academy then I will gladly bring him to her shop. I also told her to secretly drop off the clothes if I am no longer alive to keep my promise. She admits that she also wants to repay Kushina however she can, and I couldn't be happier for her. All of them agree not to tell anyone who lost love ones about it because they didn't want to lose their jobs, and I agree to also keep my mouth shut about it. From our clans point of view they all thought I was giving birth to twins, which was funny to me because I can read their faces perfectly. So no every clansmen was clueless that I was raising Naruto". And with that Hitomi takes a breather after explaining this from her point of view.**

 **Hiashi also decides to explain things from his point of view. He goes by being unfaze and serious, but his point of view was different after he got the special task. Hiruzen can tell from Hiashi's point of view was bad. Hiashi begins to speak by talking about his clan. "The second day we started to raise Naruto, my father was curious why wife never left our room. I lie to him saying she was having cramps and was still vomitting from eating too much. He took the lie for now but as time goes by he wonders why I kept having privacy seals surrounding my bedroom. Once again I lie saying that my wife needs privacy, and no one can bother her. I was able to make sure our room was sound proof so no one can heard Naruto. Everyone in our clan was clueless about Naruto being raised by us. But for some reason I can tell that my father knew about it all along, however he just pretends not to tell our clan. My guess is my father didn't want our clan to get in trouble by your foolish teammates or Danzo. So he agrees with us doing the task since he also honored Minato's last wish, but he agrees that he won't say anything to our clan. He was happy that I used shadow clones to keep Naruto busy when Hinata was being born. So far only my father knew but like Hitomi say our clans men didn't know about us raising Naruto". After hearing this Hiruzen was relieved that the former clan head was alright with the special task, he agree that even he didn't want Danzo to find out about it because he didn't want a horrible meeting with the civilian council again.**

 **But Hiashi breaks the happy moments aside to explain the bad part about it. He explains by being furious as he spoke "when I was walking outside of my clan estate. I was gonna meet up with Shikaku to tell him when my daughter was gonna be born, but as I was walking in the village I could hear horrible messages about Naruto that were coming from civilians that lost love ones. People who didn't lose love ones just ignored the horrible messages. Male civilians were calling Naruto a demon saying why can't we find him to finish him off, or saying why is the shinobi council and the thirds Anbu protecting the little monster. They even kept saying when I get my hands on that demon I will kill him to avenge the fourth. On the other hand the young shinobi and female civilians that lost love ones wanted to start a mob ever since their love ones were kill. I can't believe that civilians that never lost love ones were able to see that Naruto was a innocent child, but others are blind and just saw a fox". Before Hiashi could continue the lord was unleashing killing intent, so much that Naruto starts to cry so hard. Upon seeing Naruto cry, Hitomi says to the third while sitting on the floor as she holds Naruto tightly in her arms by shouting at the top of her lungs, "lord third please calm down, your scaring Naruto like crazy right now!". Upon hearing this lord third calms down, and Naruto stops crying because now he is officially awake from his nap. Hitomi walks to the couch, and sits on it so she can make funny faces at Naruto in order to keep him happy from hearing grown ups speak. Upon seeing goofy funny faces by Hitomi, little Naruto was happily laughing with his mouth open showing his three teeth.**

 **Hiashi decides to continue where he left off after the thirds outburst. "I can tell your thinking that right after Naruto was born that someone from the civilian council just had to spread the word about Naruto's status as a jinchuriki. Trust me lord third even I'm angry because I want to kill the civilian council for now ruining Naruto's peaceful life. Well at least half of our village respects Naruto and that's a good thing. At least your hospital staff and Anbu will keep him safe when he is older. Tell me lord third does the young children of today hate Naruto?". And with that Hiashi closes his mouth while still being angry. The elderly Hokage had to agree with Hiashi's theory, someone from the civilian council did spread the word about Naruto's status as a jinchuriki. The good thing is that everyone who lost love ones don't know where Naruto is at except the only ones that do know are his hospital staff, follow by the elderly women shopkeepers and his Anbu. Hiruzen is just happy Danzo isn't looking into it too much and he intends to keep it that way. But mark his words Hiruzen won't rush until he finds the foolish civilian that spoke about Naruto's status as a jinchuriki, and once he finds that person who spoke of it he vows to kill that person in front of every civilian who lost a love one for breaking his law. Hiruzen while still sitting down at his desk, gives Hiashi the answer he is looking for. "So far no young child doesn't know that Naruto exist and they haven't ask their parents anything about a demon or fox even though we know the fox's true name. Therefore I can see the children of today don't hate Naruto like their parents do and I intend to keep it that way so Naruto can still continue having a peaceful life".**

 **Upon hearing that no child hates Naruto so far, Hiashi declares to give the eldery Hokage one last piece of information. Hiashi begins by opening his eyes for the elderly Hokage to see. "Before Naruto turned 5 months old, he started to sleep on his back and sometimes he would even sleep sideways by switching up a bit. Those signs I can tell he will continue to do as he grow more. However when Naruto turned 4 months old, he started to do less crawling and tried to start walking. He so far doesn't have problems falling but he is good at standing up on feet. Seriously take a look for yourself". And with that Hiashi ends his speech with a smirk on his face as he and Hiruzen turn around to see Hitomi trying to teach Naruto how to walk while she holds his small hands.**

 **Naruto was basically walking with his left foot first then with his right foot. He was showing signs to do each step one at a time instead of at the same time. Not only that he didn't show fear when Hitomi lets go of her hands, showing signs that he trusts her. Naruto had show signs that he walk to the Hokage desk and run straight back to Hitomi without getting angry whatsoever. This was shocking to Hiruzen, because he knows some kids can walk by age two but he never knew that Naruto just started walking now. This piece of info was especially great because he just started crying while seeing this for himself. Hiashi had to admit he can use this to blackmail the elderly man since he now knows that even the Hokage has an emotional side to them. But he decides to ask Hiruzen something to get him to stop crying. "Is that all lord Hokage or is there more to why Naruto is brought back to you?". Upon hearing this Hiruzen stops crying since he and Hiashi never told Hitomi why they had to raise Naruto until he reaches 5 months old.**

 **Hiruzen starts to explain to Hitomi the second part of his special task as he sees that she is standing up straight again. He turns to look at Hitomi who was holding a quiet Naruto in her arms. When Hitomi walked back to be next to her husband, Hiruzen starts to speak now that Hitomi is all ears as she just heard this. "As I explained to Hiashi on the day that Naruto was born. I told him that once Naruto reaches 5 months old that now he will be raised by one of my clansmen until he reaches the age of four. My clansmen who like you two also didn't lost a love one will secretly raise Naruto in his apartment until he reaches the age of four". Hitomi decides to ask a curious question, "who is this person that will raise Naruto now, lord Hokage?". Hiruzen answers with a smile on his face, since he is starting to grow gray hair. "Her name is Yuuto Sarutobi, she is a excellent shinobi that is good at learning her surroundings if she is in danger. She has excellent sensing abilities so her making sure Naruto doesn't get harmed if he is left alone won't be a huge problem for her. Yuuto is also good at medical ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu so she can cast an illusion over Naruto's apartment so no one can find him. She will continue to inform you two, my Anbu, the hospital staff and the elderly women shop keepers on how Naruto is behaving and doing before he goes to the Ninja Academy. However I want you two to teach her the shadow clone technique so that she can teach it to Naruto before he goes to Ninja Academy". Upon hearing this Hitomi agrees with the second plan 100% as long as Naruto continues having a peaceful life than she is alright with that. But she asks Hiruzen one final question to make sure her fears are gone. "Are you gonna tell Naruto about his mother and nothing of his father? I know you have some of her belongings in your safe that is behind your picture".**

 **Hiruzen admits he completely forgot about Kushina's stuff that she made for Naruto. Good thing Hitomi has a good memory, and he was happy she reminded him. "Yes I will only tell Naruto about his mother and nothing of his father. I will give him his mother's red scarf when he enrolls into the Ninja Academy. But the pictures of Kushina and the second scarf she made for Naruto, I will advise that Naruto get those items when he reaches 16 or 18 depending if he is really wants to have those items. Like I told Hiashi that day, I couldn't find nothing Minato left for Naruto since the attack destroyed everything in Minato's safe house". Upon hearing this Hitomi was happy and sad at the same time. However she didn't want to show it in front of Naruto, because he was touching her long hair softy while not pulling at it like some mothers tell her about kids pulling things too hard. But she was smiling at Naruto because he didn't do it one bit. Hiruzen was happy that Hitomi didn't spoil Naruto which was music to ears, he just didn't like spoil kids for some reason. Then out of no way Yuuto Sarutobi appears in a cloud of smoke in front of them for all to see.**

 **Yuuto had the appearance of any Sarutobi clan member. She has dark brown hair that was tie in two ponytails. One ponytail on the left, the other on the right. She has light brown skin, and dark black eyes. Yuuto was in her early twenties so she was a young adult. The young Sarutobi was a little tire from getting back from a stressful mission, so she smiles upon seeing the Hokage. She wore the official Jonin uniform meaning she was a Jonin despite her young age. Everyone present can tell that she uses a mask to hide how she feels, but she is happy that she can take good care of Lord Fourth's son. Yuuto was grateful that her clan aren't goof balls, sure some of her relatives are laid back and lazy. But Yuuto on the other hand was not lazy or laid back. She was calm, serious, down right kind, energetic and honest. Yuuto can tell that Naruto will adopte lady Hitomi's will of fire and will probably still have his late mother's personality, only time will tell. Yuuto was a woman that wouldn't take no for an answer. She was bless that Lady Hitomi was able to look after Naruto when he was newborn, but now it's her turn, and she won't fail this task one bit. Yes she can herself as a perfect aunt figure for Naruto, since lady Hitomi was his surrogate mother. The Hokage on the other hand decides to break Yuuto from daydreaming, he hopes she doesn't give this bad habit to Naruto. Hiruzen makes a fist and coughs into it to get her attention. "Yuuto how in the world did you get into my office while I have privacy seals activated?" said the eldery Hokage because he didn't want to curse in front of Naruto who he recalls is still a baby, and that he is wide awake with curious eyes as everyone looks at Yuuto.**

 **Yuuto just sheeshly rubs her hand behind her head, while having an embrassing look on her face. She can tell that lord third, and lord Hiashi were impatient men, so she thinks she should be honest on why she just pop up out no where. She looks at the Hokage while waving her hands in the air in a comedic fashion. "To be honest I sensed your chakra because you weren't at home when I wanted to tell you how my mission just went. So I had a feeling you were in your office, that unknown Anbu was just leaving the building when I just got here. I can tell he just spoke to you even though he wears a mask. Anyway I didn't want to ask the representative lady at the front desk, so I just sense your chakra and decided to use the body flicker jutsu to appear in your office. I'm shock my plan worked perfectly even though you said you have privacy seals activate. I'm just happy I didn't use too much chakra to come see you otherwise I be dead even before I can raise little Naruto" said Yuuto as she get excited from explaining her master prove plan while holding two victory signs that everyone can see. The elderly Hokage was face palming in front of his own relative. She could have seriously killed herself after she just got from a mission. But he can see that she was telling the truth, and wasn't lying one bit. Hiruzen hopes she can pass that personality trait down to Naruto instead of her daydreaming habit. The elderly Hokage agrees to let everything slide because everything was for Naruto's sake and not them. "Anyway Yuuto I on the other hand am truly glad that you aren't seriously hurt. You can tell me about your mission report by using shadow clones". Before he can continue, Yuuto yells at the top of her lungs "shadow clones, come on gramps I don't know how to use shadow clones. I know you can use shuriken shadow clones but I on the other hand can't use a shadow clone. My chakra level is equal a little bit to Naruto's late mother!?". After that Yuuto starts to breathe heavily after her big outburst, the only thing on her mind was what is this old monkey thinking, shadow clones? this has got to be a joke even for her. Yuuto then stops breathing as she hears lady Hitomi speak to her in a kind matter that makes Yuuto look at her face to face. As Hitomi smiles at Yuuto, she starts to speak loud and clear. "Um miss Yuuto, what lord third means is that even though you have great skills in genjutsu, taijutsu and medical ninjutsu that will no thought make Naruto become a great ninja in the future. Lord third asked me and my husband to teach you the shadow clone jutsu so that you can teach it to Naruto before he goes to the Ninja Academy. You see Naruto has too much chakra so him doing a regular clone won't make him a great ninja. That's why using shadow clones is way better for him, even Kushina had this problem when she was in the Ninja Academy with me".**

 **Yuuto was spleechless to learn that Naruto will have problems with his chakra. She thought all Uzumaki clan members never had problems with doing ninjutsu. She's glad lady Hitomi did all the hard work for her but she also is glad that she has a challenge to do now. Yuuto was relieved that she wouldn't be on no more tough missions for a while, she hopes Naruto can handle being with his friends and extended family when she goes back to the life of a ninja. Yuuto smiles upon understanding everything now. Hitomi also smiles while saying "just keep using this stuff I packed for Naruto including this lullaby tape that calms him down, and you will be fine. Who knows you might be a wonderful aunt to him". Yuuto nearly fainted after hearing the last part, she wondered if lady Hitomi can read minds or something. However the elderly Hokage starts to get serious for once after seeing Yuuto nearly faint in front of him. He stands up from his chair, and coughs to get everyone's attention.**

 **"I will show you three where Naruto will live at for the rest of his life. The apartment building is in good condition, and everyone on the lower level that lives there is on friendly terms with one another. I'm not sure if everyone on the upper levels of the building is on friendly terms, so Yuuto let me know when you send me your mission report". Before the Hokage can continue the unknown Anbu appears and teleports Naruto's belongs with him. Yuuto was shock upon seeing this, and asks the Hokage in a scare tone "why did he teleport Naruto's stuff all of a sudden, and why he didn't tell us he was coming back". Hiruzen decided to clear things with Yuuto, "that person you saw miss Yuuto was his shadow clone, the real him is on a important mission. Don't worry he will check on you later". Yuuto then asks a curious question for once, "does he have a name or anything?". Hiruzen speaks while being unfaze, "he doesn't like saying his real name or his code name, he keeps certain things serious and private for a reason". Yuuto with a smirk on her face changes the conversation, "so what's the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu?". Before Hiruzen can say something, Hiashi demonstrates by unleashing three solid clones of himself. Yuuto was shock to see that these clones weren't illusions, these clones were without a thought real. Yuuto then angrily points a finger at Hiashi, "why you I might have the best grades in medical ninjutsu but don't fool me by acting cocky. I can't stand arrogant people" with that say Yuuto makes a puff expresion on her face.**

 **Hiashi activates his Byakugan to show Yuuto that he isn't what she thinks he is. He also has a furious look on his face as he stares at her for insulting him, however he makes sure not to use killing intent be a he doesn't want to make Naruto cry again like when it happen with the third. Yuuto was afraid for her life as she see the Hyuga head being angry with her, she even vows on her knees for going to far. Hitomi upon seeing this just hopes that Naruto doesn't meet rude kids that judge him wrongly for being different, and not special like he is suppose to be seen as. The important thing is that Naruto is suppose to seen as a hero and a special kid, he isn't suppose to be seen as the opposite. Hiashi decides to make one thing clear to Yuuto, and he looks at her dead in the eyes by saying it. "Let me make one thing clear, my clan is the strongest in this village. Therefore I am not arrogant or cocky, the only that is arrogant and cocky are the Uchiha. You can even tell it to Fugaku that I meant every word you just hear. But mark my words miss Yuuto, if you insult my clan in front of me. You will be sorry you ever me is that clear?".**

 **Yuuto upon calming down starts to sweat deeply even for her. She looks at the Hyuga head dead in his eyes to show that she is truly sorry for what she say. "Yes lord Hiashi, I am truly sorry for the misjudgment I use on you. It won't happen ever again, and I now respect for telling me that your clan isn't arrogant or cocky. Please forgive me". Hiashi after hearing this can tell that she wasn't lying and so he deactivated his Byakugan. Yuuto then stands up and asks Hiashi to teach her the shadow clone jutsu. The Hyuga clan leader told her to make two hand signs with both hands. The first hand sign is using the right hand by poking to upper fingers up, and the seconds was doing the opposite by using the left hand to point the two upper fingers by making them go across. As Yuuto did the hand sings correctly she used a lot of chakra, and upon releasing the technique 10 perfect clones appeared right in front of her. "Alright this is awesome thanks for showing me it, now can we go to Naruto's new home or what?" say Hitomi as her clones say the same thing as her. Hitomi decided to point out the obvious to Yuuto, because Naruto was laughing upon seeing copies of Yuuto speaking all at once. "Um miss Yuuto you have dispell the clones so we can get going" say Hitomi she had sweat drop on the back of her hair. Yuuto already knew the correct hand signs to release the jutsu without being told, and poof her shadow clones were gone. Hitomi also gives Yuuto one last good advice, "just keep Naruto healthy, train him to be a serious ninja and I on the other hand will keep bringing him new clothes to wear". Upon hearing this Yuuto couldn't agree more, "so just keep making him wear magenta, black and a tiny bit of orange. I can remember that easily since I have shadow clones to help get things done quickly. And don't worry I will use everything you gave me". She then happily smiles while looking at the Hyuga couple, not only that she even smiled in front of Naruto who was giggling at her. And with that the elderly Hokage stands next to Yuuto and Hitomi grabbing their arms, while Hiashi holds on to his wife's left arm, upon seeing everyone gather next to him, Hiruzen teleports them to Naruto's new home.**

 **As they made it to the front entrance, Yuuto casts a genjutsu so no one don't see Naruto with them. As everyone walks to the roof of the building, the eldery women that spoke to Hitomi saw pass the genjutsu and walked up to them. She admits being in her 80s was good because she doesn't need a crane to walk with. The elderly woman puts her hand near her mouth, and starts to whisper so no one but them can hear her. "I see you brought little Naruto to live here. Don't worry no one on my floor hates him and I will also make sure no harm comes to him. Oh and Hitomi don't forget your promise. Anyway call me if you need me miss Yuuto, I have a shop to run goodbye everyone". And with that the elderly female shop keeper left with a smile on her face as she began walking down the stairs. Hiruzen starts to unlock the door D Hiashi turns on the lights. Everyone saw that the room was nice, a bed, a dresser a closet, kitchen and a bathroom. Everyone wished that the room was big so Naruto can move around more, but this room will have to do for now. Hitomi saw that all Naruto's things was here, just cramp up and not toss around like trash which was music to her ears. Even his crib was here which made her more happy as she puts him in it, since she can tell he was falling asleep. While Naruto was asleep everyone help Hitomi moved things around to make the apartment look good. When everything was finish, all the stuff was put in the correct place and Yuuto was reading a medical book as she lays down on the bed. Hiruzen upon seeing that everything was fine now, gives Yuuto one last tip. "Place a level 10 genjutsu on this room so no one doesn't know about it, and make sure no one knows Naruto lives here". As Hiruzen and the Hyuga couple that are there leave by closing the door. Yuuto did what she was told by placing the genjutsu over the room, and prays that everything will be alright for her including Naruto.**

-4 years later-

 **Things have changed when Yuuto raised Naruto for Hitomi and Hiashi. She did everything Hitomi told her to do, and Naruto was a perfect toddler. He was well manner and behaved like a good kid, sure he had a problem opening up to her by telling her his problems but she was happy that he was honest with her. Yuuto was sure that Kushina would be proud of her son, forget that Naruto was shown to be a fast runner that outsmart others when she began to train him in the forest. She can tell that Naruto hates lying, and was happy that he tells her the truth. Yep the Hokage will be happy that Naruto got her personality trait of not lying. They were secretly training in the forest as she already taught him taijutsu and medical ninjutsu. She can tell Naruto had a problem doing the shadow clone technique because she wanted him to master it before he goes to the ninja academy. The Sarutobi lady was shock that Naruto stuck to wearing magenta, and black because lady Hitomi said he would. Heck she was surprised that he wore a tiny bit of orange and it was dark orange on the sleeves of his magenta jacket too. Yep Naruto was definitely becoming a good ninja, she can tell that he was in need of another hair cut because his side bangs kept growing. He looked like a complete copy of his late father, but she can see that Naruto didn't want the side bangs. As Naruto fall unconscious from using too much chakra, Yuuto can tell that Naruto was starting to wear patches that covers the whisker marks on his cheeks. Not only that the patches were in the color red too. Yuuto can tell that Naruto adopted Hitomi's way of never giving up on a task even though he was a small two year old. She picks him up and brought him back to the apartment, while Naruto was asleep on the bed. Yuuto uses the body flicker technique, and goes to the Hokage office to tell him something important.**

 **Upon arriving in front of the Hoksge desk. Hiruzen puts the privacy seals on without looking at her, and can tell that Yuuto had something important to tell him. While the privacy seals was on Hiruzen stops what he is doing at his desk, he looks at Yuuto with worryiness in his eyes. He sighs showing exhausting to get her attention. "Is there something wrong, miss Yuuto, you don't look too good? Is Naruto alright?". Upon hearing about Naruto, miss Yuuto decides to tell Hiruzen everything that is on her mind this was because she just finish training him. She stares at the elderly man with a serious expression. She sighs as she begins to talk, "To be honest lord third, you would be happy to hear that Naruto stayed wearing magenta and black, along with adopting my honesty and dislike of lying, not only that he adopted lady Hitomi's ninja way of never giving up on a certain task". Hiruzen has a huge smile on his face after hearing that. Yuuto happily smiles as she continues even more by explaining to the elderly man, "his hair is getting long by that I mean the side bangs, Naruto truly hates having side bangs. He thinks it makes him look like his father who is his idol. He is well manner, polite, he behaves himself and he still isn't a picky eater. He still has a good healthy diet along with inheriting lady Kushina's hunger, and so far he doesn't have any hobbies or a like for beverages". Upon hearing that, the elderly Hokage was not surprise that Naruto was trying not to be a copy cat of his late parents, sure he can see that Naruto likes orange but just doesn't want to wear it as a light color. He can tell that Naruto prefers dark orange, but he is happy that the kid is wearing magenta, Hiruzen just doesn't know why orange had to be a mix of Minato and Kushina. Yuuto with a smirk on her face explained even further to shock the elderly Hokage even more, "whenever I secretly train him in a forest, he has great speed that rivals his father! But he has a problem opening up to people". After hearing the last part the elderly Hokage got confuse, "I'm happy that Naruto's taking his training seriously but what do you mean that he has problems opening up to others, and Naruto should be a two year old right?".**

 **Yuuto honestly wishes she didn't have to explain this part, "Naruto's intelligence can rival that of a Hyuuga but he understands certain things by battling and not by looking at a paper. That's where the problem is if he doesn't understand things from a book, he understands stuff by seeing a battle take place. Oh and he is at the age of two". The elderly Hokage starts to smoke his pipe thinking to himself, "I see he truly gets that from his mother, I wonder if he's trying to hide his skills by using a mask". Hiruzen puts down his pipe and asks Yuuto a curious question. "How's his training, and what level rank is he at?" asked the elderly Hokage. Yuuto honestly answers the Hokage with a smile on her face, "I taught him everything he knows, taijutsu, medical ninjutsu but he can't use genjutsu. So I taught him ninjutsu however he still is trying to master the shadow clone jutsu before he goes to the Ninja Academy. I would say that his rank is like a elite Jonin". Hiruzen laughs upon hearing how Naruto's skills are, "it makes sense about not doing genjutsu because his parents never did it. That's good that he is trying to improve ninjutsu, and one more thing is he a slacker or does he rush into a battle without thinking?". Yuuto laughs upon hearing the last sentence, and wipes a tear from her eye. She calms down as she says this part, "not anymore he use to be a slacker always hating to study, but he grew out of it when he turned two years old. As for your second question, I for some reason can tell that he doesn't rush into things. For some reason it feels like Naruto's holds back on his strength because he doesn't want to hurt me or others". Hiruzen fell flat on his back after he heard the last part, upon getting up from the floor. He puts his hands on Yuuto's shoulders and asks her "Is he following lady Hitomi's way of being a pacifist fighter? Please be honest with me?". Yuuto bite a corner of her lip upon saying the answer, "yes he really is a pacifist fighter, and no he isn't using a mask to hide his skills. That's truly why he can't open up to others, because he believes that in his mind the civilian council who I never told him that hates him, will believe that he wants to hurt them, even though he doesn't want to hurt them or the villagers that do hate him. It's come to my understanding that I believe little Naruto is having an identity crisis, lord third".**

 **The elderly Hokage steps back from Yuuto, but she can tell he was furious upon hearing a answer he didn't want to hear, however he shows it by hitting his desk. This scares Yuuto out of no where. The elderly Hokage looks at her dead in the eye saying, "what do you mean an identity crisis? When did this all started? And doesn't he get along with the civilians that live in the same building as him?!". Yuuto finally snaps upon hearing the three questions, she shouts at the top of lungs while crying at the same time. "This was why I came to tell you about this in the first place, this topic was why I came to you in a serious manner! It all started after his second birthday! He kept asking me why do we always have to train in the forest, why do you have to place a genjutsu over this room, can't we say hi to the civilians that run a shop on the streets. Why do I only say hi to the lower level people that greet us at this building so nicely, and not the upper level. Shouldn't I be making friends now since I'm not a baby anymore, and why do I have these weird marks on my cheeks? That's when he started wearing red patches on his cheeks to cover the whisker marks. He feels embrassed having them on his face, and he's afraid somebody might tease him about it. You were might only the lower level of his apartment building respect him, but the upper level people that live there with him...they hate him so much. So far he hasn't ask any questions about Minato which is a relief, but I have a gut feeling that he's gonna ask questions about Kushina". She then falls down to the floor on her knees crying uncontrollably.**

 **The elderly Hokage was frozen upon hearing everything Yuuto told him. He can tell that she cares about Naruto and wants what's best for him. But this topic of identity crisis was now a huge problem, if the civilian council found out about this. Naruto would be in much more danger than he realized. Sighing the elderly Hokage had no choice but to go with plan B, it had to be done to protect Naruto from Danzo, his foolish teammates and the civilian council. Hiruzen does a secret signal with his right hand, telling the unknown Anbu to come. The unknown Anbu came in a hurry, his appearance was the same but his mask was smaller now showing some of his black hair. He spoke in an unemotional way, "you call lord third. Is something wrong with Naruto and why is miss Yuuto devastated right now?". Hiruzen spoke in a serious matter, "yes something is wrong miss Yuuto is devastated because Naruto has develop an identy crisis. I can sense that Naruto is asleep so bring him here right now without waking him up. While Naruto is here tell Inoichi, Hiashi and lady Hitomi to come here now, that's an order". The unknown Anbu disappears and 20 seconds later he arrives carrying Naruto in his arms. Hiruzen can see that Yuuto was telling him the truth, as the unknown Anbu lays Naruto down on the couch. Hiruzen and the unknown Anbu can see that Naruto does have hair that looks like his late father, along with wearing the colors that lady Hitomi picked out for him to wear, and three that the red patches was indeed on his cheeks covering the whisker marks. Yuuto then gets up off the floor and walks to the couch to be next to the elderly Hokage. The unknown Anbu soon after leaves to tell Inoichi, Hiashi and lady Hitomi to come to the Hokage office right away.**

 **An hour later, the elderly Hokage hears a knock on the door. He deactivated the privacy seals and sees his three main guest arrive through the front door. Inoichi was hanging out with Shikaku and Choza when he got the message from the unknown Anbu, who gave him a piece of paper that explains why the Hokage wants to see him. So he ran to to see the Hokage's office right away without hearing Choza shout out to him. Hiashi wasn't having a meeting with his clan when he got the message, so he went to his wife and they left their home upon seeing the message on a piece of paper. So here they are, Hitomi can see what this meeting was about upon seeing Yuuto and little Naruto. However she can it was a bad meeting, despite her seeing that Naruto was no longer a 5 month old baby. Hiruzen advised Inoichi to link his mind to him and the other two, so he can explain everything. Yuuto on the other hand while still being sad, puts privacy seals in the room again so no one call them. As Hiruzen explains everything to Inoichi, Hiashi and Hitomi through their minds. Inoichi and Hiashi was shock while Hitomi was spleechless. After the jutsu was done Hitomi ran to Naruto putting him on her lap checking to see if his injuries were serious. She saw that he was fine, however she asks the elderly Hokage a major question. "Has the villagers been attacking him including the civilian council despite the fact they don't know where lives at?!". Hiashi and Inoichi actually agree with Hitomi, because they wanted to know if he was getting abuse. Before the Hokage can say anything, Yuuto tells them the answer. She looks up to everyone showing depress and anger in her eyes, "He got those injuries from trying to learn the shadow clone jutsu. As you heard lady Hitomi, he is an admirer of you and his late mother. Naruto acts like you and of course he has my habit of being honest and not lying. The villagers that hate me and the civilian council still don't know where he is, because I still place a genjutsu over his room. So no the villagers or civilian council didn't attack me or abuse him. Naruto gets along with only the lower level people that live in the same building as him, but he hates how he only gets to see the forest and not make friends his own age. His getting curious day by day and like lord third said, Naruto is a great ninja taking things seriously. But his identity crisis is why you three are all here, he's grateful for having a peaceful lifestyle but he doesn't know who he is, that's why he's wearing those red patches on his cheeks. He's embrassed and ashame of how he looks even if he is a two year old".**

 **Hiashi can understand everything now, but he wanted to make sure Naruto wasn't asking about his late father. "Has he asked questions about his resemblance to Minato, miss Yuuto?". Yuuto shakes her head no and Hiashi is relive of hearing his answer. Hitomi while looking at Naruto sleep, asks Yuuto the second question as she covers Naruto's ears. "What about Kushina, did he ask about her?". Yuuto once again shakes her head no, and Hitomi is sad that Naruto is having a mental breakdown that she can't even help him because the civilian council will see this as favoritism or worse they might turn Naruto into a unemotional person like it is in the Uchiha clan. She hugs Naruto tightly begging that her two fears won't come true. Inoichi turns around from looking at Naruto, then looks at Hiruzen and calmly asks him, "so the foolish civilian council and the villagers that hate him still can't find him. It's best we keep it that way, and what do you intend to do lord third. We can't let Danzo or your two teammates find out about this". The elderly Hokage who now has gray hair was getting to old for this. He sighs as he starts to explain plan B to Hiashi, Hitomi and Inoichi. He looks at everyone dead in the eye and knew this answer would make them more sad or angry at him. "I think it's best to alternative Naruto's memories so he can still have a peaceful childhood. Before you all say anything yes he will still hear stories of his mother and nothing of his father. Naruto will still make friends but keep the genjutsu over his apartment so no one can find him. He can tell his closet friends and trustworthy teacher where he lives, but they must keep it a secret. We're trying not to have this whole village hate him, so far only hate the village hates him". While he finished saying his plan, Inoichi was furious and Hiashi no doubt was also mad. But Yuuto started crying again, while Hitomi has her head down only showing her hair.**

 **The elderly Hokage starts to explain more about plan B, "Naruto will only have the memories of you and your wife lord Hiashi, when he goes to the Ninja Academy in two years from now. He will only see you two as a aunt and uncle figure even though you two were the first people in his life to secretly raise him since birth. But erase his memories of Hinata, sure he won't remember her because he was a baby when she was born. What I'm saying is I just want Naruto to be friends with Hinata, the goal is for Naruto to have friends his age so we might as well start off with Hinata. Furthermore he will have his memories of learning taijutsu, medical ninjutsu and ninjutsu. But erase his memories of Yuuto training him. I think it's best that he doesn't remember Yuuto so this way his identity crisis doesn't get worse. However let Naruto keep his love of Hitomi's lifestyle of being a pacifist fighter, and Yuuto's habit of being honest and her dislike of lying. Naruto will even keep his memories of being a well behave kid and eating a healthy diet, I truly don't want him having Kushina's weird eating habits. He can keep the clothes that he's wearing since birth, I truly love him wearing magenta and black. As long as dark orange is on his sleeves it's alright with him. The last thing I want to say is that Naruto came up with a good idea to use dark red patches to hide his whisker marks, it's best for him to keep doing that so children his age don't find out that he is Kurama's jinchuriki. Think you can handle everything I said so far, Inoichi?".**

 **Inoichi nods his head in understanding the plan. He goes to Naruto and puts his hand on his head. Inoichi then does a jutsu that alters someone's memory. After completing the jutsu, Inoichi sees that Naruto is still asleep. While Naruto is unconscious the unknown Anbu comes and takes Naruto back to his apartment. Yuuto who stops crying walked up to where everyone was looking at the Hokage's crystal ball that is on his desk. The ball shows that Naruto is brought to his room, and is placed on his bed. The unknown Anbu then removes any photos that have Yuuto in Naruto's apartment. The unknown Anbu comes back in the office, and gives the photos to Yuuto. He says in a sad tone, "it's best that you keep them so you can remember the good times you have with him". With that Yuuto smiles and takes the pictures holding them in her hands. The unknown Anbu then says one last thing, "the genjutsu is still placed in his room no need to worry, miss Yuuto". Yuuto replies to the unknown Anbu saying, "thank you for everything, especially bringing him back home". The unknown Anbu waves goodbye to everyone and leaves the room. Inoichi starts to tell the Hokage the memories he let Naruto kept, "I did what you ask me. I let me keep knowing about Hitomi and Hiashi as his aunt and uncle figure. Naruto will only see Hinata as a friend, including him knowing that he learned how to do taijutsu, medical ninjutsu and ninjutsu. But he isn't gonna remember Yuuto teaching him these skills. He knows that he has his love of Hitomi's lifestyle of being a pacifist fighter, and Yuuto's habit of being honest along with her dislike of lying. Naruto will even know that he is a well behave kid and eats a healthy diet. He knows he's been wearing magenta and black since he can remember, and that he only wears dark orange on his sleeves. And lastly Naruto will continue to use dark red patches to hide his whisker marks". Inoichi shows he was tire explaining everything to the Hokage again, but he smiles as he finished his task.**

 **Hiruzen was happy upon hearing this, while smiling he says out loud "Naruto can now truly walk in public learning who he can trust and who he can not trust, also make sure when he is in the village to have my Anbu secretly watch over him. Hitomi's elderly friends will still send him clothes to wear, so that won't be a problem. As for his problem of learning the shadow clone jutsu, I will send the unknown Anbu to teach him it when he regains consciousness. Besides finding someone to secretly protect Naruto before he goes to Ninja Academy is giving me a headache. Any ideas on who can secretly protect Naruto as an Anbu when he goes to the Ninja Academy?". Hitomi had the perfect choice in her mind, there's no doubt this person hated Naruto. She puts a smile on her face saying who her choice, "I hereby pick Mikoto's son Itachi Uchiha to protect Naruto when he becomes an Anbu. He clearly doesn't hate Naruto or our village because he has the Will of Fire, instead of the curse of hatred and he's a pacifist fighter too. Not only that he knows Naruto's parents because his mother was Kushina's best friend. He'll be perfect for the job, don't you agree Hiashi and Inoichi?".**

 **Hiashi and Inoichi can see what Hitomi means, Itachi is a well manner kid, who is a prodigy and not a arrogant person. He enjoys trying to make friends instead being a loner, he trains hard to keep his skills from decreasing not only that he wants what's best for the village and doesn't care about his clan. Heck the kid is nothing like his father either. Yep Itachi would be perfect because he's a well trained Chunin. Both Hiashi and Inoichi nods there heads in agreement. The elderly Hokage shouts out loud with a smile on his face, "alright when Itachi joins the Anbu he will secretly protect Naruto when he goes to the Ninja Academy. Thank you for the suggestion Hitomi". Hitomi waves her hand up and down being embrassed as she shy fully says "it was nothing lord third, I just picked who ever pops in my head right away. Kakashi is always late so he was a bad choice to begin with, but I do like how he wants to train Itachi to learn the ways of the Anbu". However Hitomi starts to be by Yuuto's side in order to make sure she's alright. Yuuto knows she did the right thing telling lord third, however she fears that Naruto might hate her thinking that she abandoned him. Hitomi puts her hand on Yuuto's shoulder, and smiles at her. "Look Naruto's not gonna hate you for doing the right thing, he's gonna understand that this was for the best. Trust me Yuuto, he's gonna look back on this and forgive you. So don't blame yourself. Me and my husband can handle everything from here, you did a good job and his parents would be proud right now". Yuuto was spleechless hearing these words, she hugs Hitomi and says "thank you, thanks for making me believe again. If he needs anything let me know". Hiruzen decides to interrupt the moment by saying "Yuuto to be honest you can secretly watch him train before he goes to the Ninja Academy. Just make sure he doesn't sense your chakra or presences. Besides I still trust you and everyone who doesn't hate him". Yuuto nods her head in agreement and walks out of the office. Hiashi and his wife also took there leave being happy that Naruto will know them. But Inoichi stays behind to ask the Hokage something.**

 **Hiruaen looks at Inoichi with a confused look on his face. Inoichi says something he truly is afraid of asking, "do you truly want Naruto to be like his parents? It feels odd that he looks up to his father but doesn't know that his idol is his father. I'm just saying not even I want to see him act like Kushina, especially with pulling pranks. Some people who knew her doesn't want Naruto to have her temper". Both men shivers thinking how Naruto would have his mother's temper if his hair was long. Boy that would be bad for everyone to see. The elderly Hokage smiles giving Inoichi a honest answer, "as long as he's his own person. I'm alright with that, he doesn't have to be like Minato or Kushina to be recognized, as long as he finds a path he can follow then he will be alright. But it's his bonds that he will make that will keep him happy and not full of hatred. Oh and make sure to tell anyone that doesn't hate Naruto about this. Mostly the hospital staff and elderly women shopkeepers, however make sure they keep there mouths shut". Inoichi nods his head in complete understanding, and takes his leave to tell the people that trust Naruto the sad news. As the door shuts, the elderly Hokage angrily stares at how much paperwork he has to do now, and thinks in his mind "I hope shadow clones can make you go away paperwork. Why do I have more papers than you Minato? Why?!".**

 **Four hours later, Naruto wakes up in his apartment having a huge headache. He turns his head around and sees a stranger person in his room. Before Naruto can panic or freak out, the unknown Anbu speaks to him in a kind matter. "Don't be afraid Naruto, I am not gonna hurt you. I'm a friend of the Hokage. He told me you are having trouble learning the shadow clone jutsu, since you are trying to complete it before you go to the Ninja Academy right?" Naruto shyly nods his head not even hiding the fact that he is embrassed right now. Even the unknown Anbu can see that his two year old face is red. The unknown Anbu coughs to get the toddlers attention. "You don't have to hide your skills in front of me, lord third understands how you feel when you think others will judge you for being different and not special". Upon hearing the last part, Naruto crys since he found someone that can understand him. Sure he didn't know this person, but he can no doubt trust him since he knows his pain. After wiping his face Naruto runs to the unknown Anbu and holds his hand tightly. The unknown Anbu teleports them to training ground 27, where 3 tree stamps are present. Unknown to Naruto that Yuuto was secretly watching him train like the Hokage told her to. She was hiding behind a shade tree so no one can see her. Yuuto wanted to see him master his toughest jutsu, and once that's done she will leave him in the hands of everyone who doesn't hate him.**

 **The unknown Anbu kneels down to Naruto's face, and shows him the hand signs to make a shadow clone. Naruto sees the hand signs, and the unknown Anbu tells him an important fact. "Try to use more chakra and see if you can make a thousand clones" with that the unknown Anbu sits down to see what happen. Naruto did the hand signs and focused on using more chakra, but he closes his eyes as he's scare to see the result. He releases the jutsu and the unknown Anbu says something to Naruto, "you can open your eyes now because you just made three perfect solid clones. Sure it's not one thousand but it will do. Just try to remember the hand signs". Naruto opens his eyes and see three of himself he rubs hie eyes to see if he was hallucinating by he wasn't he made. He finally shadow clones. He dispels the technique and hugs the unknown Anbu tighter. Naruto lets go after the unkonown Anbu was suffocating, and with that the Anbu left but Naruto truly wanted to know his name in the future. Yuuto was happy that Naruto can finally go to the Ninja Academy with his signature technique, but she quickly left so Naruto couldn't see her. As Naruto got back to his room, he fell asleep with a smile on his face for finally accomplishing something in his life. One he complained his worst skill and two he made a friend. Unknown to Naruto that the lullaby tape was tuck inside his pillow, so he can still have a piece of Hitomi to remember her by.**

The invisible group was shock upon seeing everything about Naruto. They couldn't say anything about him. They saw how Boruto's material family raised him to how he was also raised by Yuuto Sarutobi. Then they saw the bad part that happen, Naruto had a identity crisis that was way worse than Sarada's, and to protect him from the civilian council the Hokage have to alternative his memories so Naruto can still have a peaceful childhood. Boruto was happy that his father was able to keep some of his memories but he was surprise to see that his father wanted to be different and not like his late grandparents. Boruto then secretly thought to himself without trying to laugh, "your not so lame after all dad even trying to learn shadow clones before me was shocking. I can see why now, you truly want others to see that you weren't like grandpa Minato or grandma Kushina. I'm glad you have grandpa Hiashi in your life til this very day, I just wish grandma Hitomi was alive. I really glad I got to see what she looks like, and I'm surprise you adopted her ninja way". Himawari was happy to see how her father had a color scheme that was never before seen, and she got to see that he wasn't trying to be a problem child either. The good thing about learning from her father's past was that he didn't want to have side bangs. Himawari thought that was so funny, she's happy that he didn't keep the side bangs. It was already to weird anyway. Iruka was surprised and sad to see that Naruto had to get his memories erase, sure he's happy the civilian council didn't know about this. But he was angry that Naruto had problems with his identity, sure he agrees with Naruto that it would be better if he didn't have the whisker marks on his cheeks. But at least he saw that Naruto was able to train before meeting him, and that Naruto had something in common with his late mother, Naruto hated his whisker marks whereas Kushina hated her hair. It was funny to Iruka, because he never knew Naruto hated how he look but at least he can handle it by having his friends to back him up. He can tell that's the only difference Naruto had with his mother because Kushina didn't get help until she was a genin.

Kakashi was without a doubt unable to say anything. He never knew that Naruto was having problems at a earlier age, and starts to cry again for not helping him sooner. No one didn't see him cry again. Konohamaru was piss that his own clansmen didn't tell his grandpa sooner about this ordeal. That way his big brother didn't have to be ashamed of how he look. But he understands that this was to protect his big bro, and Konohamaru vows that if Yuuto is alive he will speak to her to refresh her memory. Mitsuki was not knowing how he can express himself, he decides to ask any elderly women who didn't hate lord seventh for their point of view of how Naruto was able to get through this. Sakura was spleechless and sad, one that Naruto was raised by two clans and two that he had to get his memory erase so the civilian council couldn't find him or turn into a unemotional weapon. She was happy that Naruto will have Hinata to help him and that's all that matter to her. Sasuke was shock that Naruto had a tiny normal I've until he had to get his memories erase so the civilian council couldn't get him. His happy that his frien was able to his memories of his in law family, but he was shock that his brother was assigned to protect him in the shadow that shock him overall. Sasuke shakes his head hoping nothing bad will happen when the Ninja Academy starts. Sarada was furious that her idol had to get everything taken away from, she wanted to see if he truly was like Boruto. But no the third Hokage had to make everything worse for her idol, she just hopes that nothing worse will happen again.

Boruto had one last thing on his mind, "I wonder how dad will be treated when he goes to the Ninja Academy". Hinata then decides to wake up from being unconscious. She puts a hand on her hand as Iruks helps her stand on her feet. "Oh what happen, I haven't fainted since me and Naruto were little". Boruto decided to answer his mother's question, he doesn't understand why she would faint. Boruto answers by crossing his arms and tapping his feet, "you miss everything mom. Dad was raise your parents then he was raise by this Sarutobi lady. However when was two he started having an identity crisis that was worse then Sarada. He had to get his memories erase. But lord third was able to keep some memories. So let's just hope dad's childhood doesn't get worse". Hinata puts her head down in shame then mumbles to herself in a whispering way, "I'm gonna have to ask father about all of this when I see him". Boruto then smirks at his mother in a rude way, "or you can ask me I'm right here ya know". Hinata then yells at her son for being rude, "no Boruto stoping being rude. I'm asking my father and that's final". Boruto sighs in defeat he and his dad hate being ignore, and just can't understand why his mother is this way.

 **Authors note: And there you have it! Finally finished with another long chapter, I was gonna post this chapter last week. But I was spending time with my family last Saturday that's why I didn't post this chapter. Anyway for this chapter, I chose to name Hinata's mother Hitomi because it means beautiful and intelligent, also another reason is because it fits her perfectly and that her name was never established in the anime. The female Sarutobi clansmen will be call Yuuto, because it means the most helpful and I don't see too many girls in the Sarutobi clan. Furthermore I also decided to post this story on Saturdays so I can have the whole week day to plan and write the next chapter! This idea just makes sense to me, and it makes things easy for me since I'm busy on Tuesdays and Fridays.** **I know less speaking dialogue by Hinata and the other characters that are seeing Naruto's past, don't worry they are gonna talk in the next chapter. Please let me know what U guys think of this chapter. What do U guys want to me to name the unknown male Anbu, I'm having problems giving him a name that will fit him. Also do you guys want this story to go onwards to Part 2 of the Naruto series, and do you guys want me to write a special chapter that shows a elderly Hiashi talking to adult Naruto in the Hyuga compound after this story is finished? What do you want see in chapter 7 & 8 those chapters will be the start of Naruto's early childhood. Do you guys want his childhood to start at age 4, of course you fans want his childhood to start at the age of 4! Do you guys want Naruto's childhood to begin with him meeting the ramen Ichiraku people? Do you guys want me to cover Naruto meeting Hinata during winter or after Hizashi's funeral? Let me know by going to my PM (NaruHinaF). Because as a treat for you readers, like this chapter being NONCANON I decided to make Naruto's early childhood NONCANON as well! My vote poll list is still open for you guys and girls to still vote for the next Naruto story after I'm done with this one. My vote poll just got up to 24 voters I am so happy! But please everyone vote for these story choices that have 3 - 5 votes which are: A ****Naruto Version of the Boruto Anime, A Naruto Version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, A Naruto Version of Digimon Frontier, A Naruto Version of Fruits Basket, A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball, A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball Z, A Naruto Version of Eureka Seven, A Naruto Version of Persona 4 the animation, A Naruto Version of Ajin Demi Human, A Naruto Version of 1999 Hunter X Hunter, A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventures & Naruto Version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. ****Oh and please vote** **these story choices to that have 0 votes which are: A** **Naruto Version of Onegai (Please) My Melody, A Naruto Version of INAZUMA Eleven, A Naruto Version of Letter Bee, A Naruto Version of Letter Bee Reverse, A Naruto Version of Trigun, A Naruto Version of Sengoku Basara, A Naruto Version of Medabots, A Naruto Version of Major & A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventures Tri. So ****far the only Naruto Version story choice that is in the lead is... A Naruto Version of Bleach** **!. As I said before I** **ADDED THE MULTI SELECTION ON THE POLL, SO U CAN VOTE FOR MORE CHOICES INSTEAD OF ONE CHOICE!** **I'm trying to have a total of 200 VOTERS on my poll because the vote will end in February 2018. So everyone please keep voting on my poll before next year comes!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Thank U for the positive reviews, and still loving this wonderful story! Don't worry KorrieChan and NaruHina, I'm trying my hardest to separate long paragraphs. Thank you My 2 guys, for loving this story and don't worry more chapters are on the way! So far** **Asyamharits** **09 wants this story to end with Naruto and Sasuke's final fight. While** **cosmicblader12** **would like to see this story until the end for the fourth shinobi war, and I like the reason why he told me on my PM**. **Please let me know what you guys think, or you can go to me PM. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter.** **I'm inspired by my favorite authors to write long chapters. Some of you fans might hate me doing long chapters, but that's what makes the story good. Long chapters in novels like the light Naruto stories of his wedding with Hinata, that story has to be long it can not be short. 5 of my favorite authors don't like writing short stories.**

 **But to answer your whole review, NaruHina to be honest your one of my 10 favorite authors. Just to let you know, when I originally first publish this story right before I accidentally deleted it, I red my original reviews. The first original review was that someone hated me using capital letters in a character's quotes. The second original review was that someone didn't** **like how it was canon with the Nine Tails attack. That's why I am making this story NONCANON and CANON back and forth because fans hate how a story is canon overall. I like when multiple characters talk, I don't do one character talking all the time. The characters have to speak, because if there was no dialogue then you guys wouldn't understand what's going on.**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **The only story arcs that will be canon is the Land of Waves, Chunin Exams, finding Tsunade and the Sasuke Retriveal arc. Those are the only storyline arcs that will be Canon, Alright. By that I mean the fight scenes of Zabuza, Gaara, Orochimaru and the sound four. I probably will switch the rookie nine teams. You act as if I hate canon but some readers that read this story do hate canon Naruto, that's why I'm trying to make him different before the Land of Waves arc. You want me to use** **capital letters in a sentence, but I have been adding it for the beginning of the sentences. As for baby Naruto, it was only gonna be for one chapter, I promised myself that he will be in the Ninja Academy in this new chapter (7). Ok yes I was gonna add more about baby Hinata's reactions, but I was making chapter 6 to long, so I have to cut that part short.**

 **Your alright with Naruto's friends showing emotions, that's ok and I like how you enjoy when his children are happy. But why do you hate when I make his children cry, and be angry. His children have to get angry too that's all part of emotion, and I'm trying not to force it, it has to be added in the story. You say that you can't understand the conversation about Hinata that her father and Hiruzen were talking about. I foreshadowed her in this quote, "** **me and my wife a** **re expecting a girl so little Naruto's first friend will obviously be my daughter". How can you not see that, and I used her birthday (December 27). Yes this is her actual birthday as proof in the story, and in the anime. That's why Hinata fainted in a comedic fashion because she realized that she was foreshadowed by her own father. Hope that answers all of your review.**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **AS A REMINDER.** **ANYONE WHO FOLLOWS THIS STORY, OR LEAVE POSITIVE REVIEWS, OR EVEN PUT IT AS YOUR FAVORITE STORY: PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL THAT IS STILL POSTED ON MY PROFILE** **(NaruHinaF) 4 WHICH NARUTO VERSION STORY YOU GUYS WANT ME TO WRITE AFTER THIS STORY IS DONE. THE MULTI SELECTION IS STILL ON THE POLL, SO U CAN VOTE FOR MORE CHOICES INSTEAD OF ONE CHOICE, AND YES THE MULTI SELEECTION DOES WORK. YOU GUYS CAN VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU DON'T SEE A NEW CHAPTER BEING PUBLISH. Hope** **all you wonderful fans of Naruto will continue to read this story until the very end!** **Please keep reading my author notes after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast selection! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch as a child & adult. **

**2\. Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **3\. Boruto: voiced by Maile Flanagan**

 **4\. Himawari: voiced by Melissa Fahn**

 **5\. Iruka: voiced by Quinton Flynn**

 **6\. Konohamaru: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey as a child, & by Max Mittelma as an adult.**

 **7\. Hiruzen: voiced by Steve Kramer**

 **8\. Sasuke: voiced by Yuri Lowenthal**

 **9\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**

 **10\. Sarada: voiced by Laura Bailey**

 **11\. Kakashi: voiced by Dave Wittenberg**

 **12\. Mitsuki: voiced by Robbie Daymond**

 **13.** **Hiashi: voiced by** **John Demita**

 **14\. Unknown ANBU: voiced by Dan Green**

 **15\. Hinata's Mother: voiced by** **Stephanie Nadolny**

 **16\. Itachi: voiced by** **Crispin Freeman**

 **17\. Tuechi: voiced by** **Patrick Seitz**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 7

-Naruto (Age 4) Before Entering the Ninja Academy-

 **In the Hidden Leaf Village it was spring season, thus many things have happen for the good and the bad. The village was restore to having buildings being remodeled, and even stores were remodeled. One thing, on the good side is that many civilians who survived the attack against Kurama aka the Nine Tails, was relieve that half of the population in this village didn't lose their love ones. So they were happy that they were able to live another day thanks to Minato the Fourth Hokage. Due to this half of the village who didn't lose a love one was able to tell stories about it to their kids. But it was left out that Minato has a son who is their hero, thus the parents and shinobi know they can't tell their children about this or they will get in trouble. So all the children in the village don't know that the Fourth Hokage has a son or a wife, because this secret was to protect his family.**

 **The adults and elderly that knew Minato's wife respected her, and vows to protect her son from any harm by helping him if he needs it. Or if they sense something is off with the mobs that want to harm him. Everyone knew how Minato's son look like, they saw that his son looks like his wife but with his eyes and hair color. The only difference is that his son has whisker marks but covers it with dark red patches, and that he hates having side bangs. This half of the village sees him as their hero, and can tell that he will be a wonderful person to befriend if you give him a chance. Not only that they see he doesn't have a monsterous temper, or have a habit of pulling pranks (so far not just yet). They know where he lives but don't want anyone to know, they also kept this a secret.**

 **To the people that don't hate his guts. They can tell how he is like in public out walking on streets. He was small for his age, some saw him as a tiny kid. The shinobi saw that he had no baby fat, meaning he ate healthy. He would walk slow or run very fast if he felt like it. The kid would smile but was afraid of waving his hand to anyone who greeted him with a kind smile or warm aura, he just couldn't tell if he should trust them. He has a lot to learn from the saying right from wrong. Even if they were good shinobi that can see right pass him, he had to trust them too. The kid can tell who was a ninja, who was a shopkeeper and who was civilian. He can tell by seeing their aura or personality. Yep the kid was ok for others that admire his late parents, and his name will forever be known as Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **-** **000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **The bad side of the other half of the village population is that many civilians who survived the attack against Kurama aka the Nine Tails, was angry that they their love ones was dead. The ones who lived were happy that they were able to live another day thanks to Minato the Fourth Hokage. But they were piss that the son of the Hokage who they call demon brat had no choice to be alive with them. They couldn't stand the Jinchuriki, they saw him as the fox that nearly killed them 4 years ago. When they found out that the third Hokage, his Anbu and the hospital staff have the location where the demon lives at. They wanted the location so badly, by forming mobs and shinobi who also hated the demon brat too. But to their surprise the location to where the demon lives at was off limits, and the third Hokage would use killing intent on them if they used force on the hospital staff that favored the demon brat over them.**

 **The adults and elderly that knew Minato's wife respected her, and sure they didn't know that she was the demon fox's previous host. But since they know that her son is the new host for the demon that nearly killed them, these villagers vow to harm her son anyway they can. Everyone knew how Minato's son look like, but they saw no legendary son to their late great Hokage. These blindly fools saw a demon. The only difference is that his son has whisker marks but covers it with dark red patches, and these villagers hated how he was using patches to hide his true look. This half of the village sees him as the demon fox reincarnate, and to them they blindly think that he will be a problem to get rid of for good. Not only that they blindly think he has no one to help me when they can attack him from behind. The cruel villagers thought they can use that to there advantage, even if the Anbu is protecting him.**

 **To the people that hate his guts. They can blindly tell how he is like in public out walking on streets. He was small for his age, some saw him as a tiny kid. The shinobi saw that he had no baby fat, meaning to them that he was hiding what he would eat to stay young. The kid would show a scare expression on his face to anyone who greeted him with a hateful glare or killing aura. The villagers didn't trust the demon at all. The child would hide in alleys if he sense that bad aura, but his speed would get him out of trouble before it even started. The villagers sure hated that about the demon, even if they can't admit it. Whenever they call him mean names behind his back, and whisper cruel things about him. They saw he would blindly to them, walk away and be quiet not even defending himself in front of them. The fourth Hokage's legacy will forever be seen in their eyes as a demon, and not a innocent little kid. It has been four years since the demon was reveal to them, and the villagers want to make his life a living nightmare aka hell.**

(Naruto's Point of View)

 **It was a beautiful day in the village, and Naruto has been through a lot since he was born. He doesn't know who his parents are, and doesn't know that his father is the Fourth Hokage. So far he looks up to him as a idol, always sitting on his stone face. For some reason he felt comfortable sitting on the fourth's stone face, and the Hokage Monument always made Naruto felt safe. So he was laying down on his idols head, staring at the baby blue sky. The young boy is curious how the world is even when a dragonfly starts so land on his fist, and then fly off. After staring at the sky for two hours, Naruto decides to get off the monument.**

 **While walking in the village Naruto had a lot on his mind. He was training to prepare to go to the Ninja Academy, actually he started to train two years ago. But he can't remember who trained him to master Taijutsu, medical ninjutsu, and ninjutsu. He knows that the unknown Anbu taught him the shadow clone jutsu, but that's it. He can't remember who raised him since birth, but he knows about the Hyuga clan. Sure he knows about the clan, but he felt like a couple from the clan is like his aunt and uncle figure. Naruto will find out for sure when he goes to school, because he kept a lullaby tape that always calmed him down if he got sad or depress. To Naruto he just wanted to know who made him the tape, it just made lead him some clues to who raise him since birth. He knew that the voice on the tape was a sweet and kind voice, so the person who raised him didn't hate him. Which was good to Naruto because he always feared that someone bad had raised him.**

 **Another thing he remembers is that he's been wearing dark clothes for years. The colors he's always wore was a long sleeve dark magenta shirt that others might confuse for pink. But Naruto knew the color was definitely magenta because the color is mix with red and purple. To him magenta was a better color than any dark color because it can easily bend in with black, and boy did Naruto like wearing black pants and shoes to go with his outfit. Naruto was surprise that he only have a tiny bit of dark orange on his sleeves and he was ok with it. The boy just didn't want to wear light colors, and intends to keep it that way. The boy was happy that a nice elderly woman who keep sending him more pairs of the same outfit. When he asks her why she keeps sending him the same thing, she smiles and told him that a kind woman from the Hyuga clan picked the clothes for him to wear after he was born. When he asks her who this woman is, the shopkeeper who lives in the same building as him told him that the mysterious person is a good friend of his late mother. Upon learning this, Naruto has since then continues to wear the same outfit. So this way he can thank her for letting him wear something that spoke to him, he admits it's better than wearing raws.**

 **Besides wearing a good outfit, Naruto just didn't like having side bangs. He would cut them off when he see that they are growing long. He knew someone who give him haircuts but he fills like the person who gave him a haircut is marry to the mysterious lady that gave him this magenta outfit. Naruto had some many questions and he won't stop until he got answers. His past is a mystery even to him. On the bright side he knows he lives a peaceful life, but he wants to make friends that don't see him as different.**

 **He knows that he has his love of the mystery lady's lifestyle of being a pacifist fighter. Even when he trains alone, he just don't want to hurt someone, even if they were mean to him. Heck he didn't want to hurt adults who hate him, Naruto just wants to handle things in a peaceful way. Handling things in a peaceful way made sense to him. To be honest he didn't know why he has a habit of being honest along with a dislike of lying. He assumed he probably got this from his late mother, he doesn't know anything about her except seeing some friends that knew her. To be fair, Naruto just loves his personality, and just don't want to be seen as a orphan who need pity. He wants to be acknowledge and respected, not as a orphan but as a person who isn't invisible.**

 **Sure he knows that he is a well behave kid and eats a healthy diet. But he was lonely, he wanted someone to talk to. Someone who can see him as him and not a burden. And lastly Naruto just didn't like having these marks on his cheeks. The adults who hate him always called him names whenever they see his marks. Due to this he was ashame of how he looked a kid being call a demon of a animal that might have the same marks as him. Due to this he hated his birthmarks, and continues to use dark red patches to hide them.**

 **Naruto felt getting embrassed when some elderly women shopkeepers would see his birthmarks as cute and adorable. He at first while hearing that would use his hands to cover his cheeks. Naruto felt that his birthmarks was his weakness, and he couldn't stand it. He felt so helpless to protect himself if someone saw his birthmarks. But he stops thinking when he sees that he arrive at Training ground 27.**

 **The young boy got to his usual thing to do at this location, train to pass the time. Then afterwards try to find food to make some yummy soup. Naruto notices a tree and decides to punch it to blow off some stem of the evil civilians in the marketplace calling him names, and having their children stay away from him. But he touches his cheeks to fill if his patches was still on it, and he sighs in relief as his patches are still on him. Making a serious face Naruto starts to use a taijutsu stance and begins punching with his left fist. He does another punch with his right, and another and another. As he punches even more he starts to have a flashback of when he was two years old.**

 **-Flashback start-**

 **It was back when he was alone at the playground where kids his age would play at. He would sit on a swing by himself, minding his own business. When out of nowhere older kids that would pick fights with other kids younger than them was at the park. It was only them and Naruto since no parents or their kids were not at the park at this time, because it was 10am in the morning. Besides to the bullies, families want to eat breakfast at this time, or start selling stuff at their shop. Then the leader of the bullies saw Naruto sitting on the swing, and the bully has a evil smirk on his face. His friends saw who he was looking at, and upon seeing Naruto all alone they all decided to join in on the fun. The bullies decide to pick on him.**

 **Meanwhile Naruto was unaware that other kids were at the park. He would usually come here to be alone since the evil civilians who would bring their kids before, was angry when they saw their kids trying to talk to him. Ever since then the evil civilians never brought their kids back to this park ever again. That's when Naruto decided to have friends his age, but it was taken away from him. It was that incident that made Naruto wonder why some of villagers hated him so much, and he wanted to know why starting now.**

 **Back to the present, Naruto had his head down looking at the ground. Then it happen, the bully f** **or no reason sneaks up behind little Naruto. The bully puts his hands on Naruto's back, and before Naruto knew it. He** **was pushed shockingly off the swing landing on the ground. As** **Naruto fell flat on his face wondering who push him off the swing. A group of five boys surrounded, one was skinny, and Naruto assumed he was the leader. The second bully was chubby, while the third was tall, whereas the fourth was slim. The fifth bully Naruto couldn't see because he held him down to the ground by making sure he couldn't escape their hold of him. That's when the bullies started to speak.**

 **"Well look who we have here, the demon brat that half of our village hates" said mockily by the bully leader.**

 **"We have a hard time finding you, since we don't know where you live" said angrily by bully number two.**

 **"Not only that now that I think about it, you don't look anything like our parents told us" said bully number three.**

 **"Yeah he just looks like a toddler, and not some dangerous animal. Well whatever we finally found him, might as well have some "fun" while we're here" said bully number four who was curious on what they were gonna do.**

 **"Let's just do this, before someone sees us with the shrimp. I heard some people that are loyal to the old Hokage don't even hate this brat" said bully number five, who was still holding Naruto down on the ground.**

 **However the bullies were shock to see Naruto cover himself with his arms. The bullies were confuse upon seeing this. Naruto on the other hand didn't want the bullies to see his face, and not only that he truly didn't want the bullies to look at his birthmarks. He just kept praying for the bullies not to look at his birthmarks. That's when bully number five stands up from holding Naruto down, shows a smirk smile on his face, and just when Naruto starts to get up. Bully number five uses his left foot, and stomps his foot on Naruto's back making Naruto scream in pain.**

 **Naruto screamed out loud for everyone to hear him. The group kept laughing hearing Naruto scream in pain as he still covers his face. The bullies love tormenting the poor boy, even though the boy kept telling him to stop. Even when he would beg them to leave him alone, and asking them what he ever do to them. The older kids wouldn't listen by finally having enough of him covering him face. The bully stomping on Naruto's back walks around to him seeing his arms still covering his face, and upon seeing Naruto upfront and center, the bully picks him up by the shirt cover. As Naruto covers his face still, the bully kicks him in the stomach making him land flat on his back as his face was finally exposed.**

 **Naruto stares at the group in fear sensing their killing intent. While Naruto's body was shaking in fear showing that he was afriad of bullies. He just didn't like bullies, he found them worse than the adults who shunned him. The bullies finally take a good look at Naruto, minus seeing his yellow hair along with the magenta black outfit he has on. The bullies see that Naruto has pale skin, baby blue eyes and weird birthmarks on his cheeks. Bully number one wondered if the marks were scars asking his friends what they thought. Bully number two taunted him saying their obviously animal marks. Bully number three was saying Naruto's so scare he might wet his pants, and go home to his poor mommy laughing hard after he just said it. Bully number four starts laughing at his friends comment saying it's true.**

 **Naruto starts to back away with his hands going backwards as he is still on the ground, hoping he can get away from the bullies laughing at him. But bully number five notices him getting away, then he runs up to Naruto, and slams him to the ground. The bully sits down on top of Naruto, as he begins punching Naruto in his face making the poor boy have scratches on his face, while bully number one holds Naruto's feet but he lets go after his hands got numb. Bullies two, three and four watches on wondering if this incident has gone too far even for their victim.**

 **Naruto then starts to show signs of getting sleepy as his vision gets blurry. Bully number five sees Naruto about to pass out, and starts mocking him saying not to go to sleep as he gets his first annual "breakdown for thinking his life is great than theirs, and you deserve this demon brat for ruining our lives". Naruto would struggle to get away from them again however he was trap. What could Naruto do he was helpless, shockingly bully number five gets up off the ground and lifts Naruto up by his shirt collar making him look at them. Bullies two, three and four saw how badly Naruto's face looked as the boy not only had scratches but a busted lip, a broken nose and almost a black eye.**

 **Bully number one stands next to them seeing the outcome as well. However to hide the regret the bullies had doing this to poor Naruto, all of them would stare at him with cold eyes, showing no misery.**

 **The bully still holding Naruto at his collar, starts to see Naruto coughing and out of no where blood starts coming out of Naruto's mouth. The blood lands on the bully's cheeks but the bully didn't care, he'll wipe it off later. As Naruto stops coughing and breathes heavily, the bully starts to look at Naruto's birthmarks. Naruto sensing that his tormentor is about to do something starts to move his right hand slowly so he can cover his his face. But the bully slaps Naruto's hand very hard, making Naruto feel the pain of the effect.**

 **The bully starts touching Naruto's right cheek, using his right hand by roughing it. Naruto felt his cheek hurting as the bully kept touching it too hard. The bully starts to get bore as he stops touching Naruto's right cheek. However he begins to finally figured out the brats weakness. The bully admits he's gonna enjoy teasing the brat about this. He just can't wait to see the look on the brats face.**

 **The bully lets go of Naruto dropping him to the ground. As Naruto breathes heavily as he is on the ground. Bully number two runs behind Naruto and grabs the boys back collar. Bully number 5 sees that this is the perfect time to taunt the brat about his birthmarks. His friends decided to join in on the fun, well only bully number 4 who was on Naruto's left.**

 **"Men those marks on your cheeks make you look like a animal, your parents probably abandoned you for having those marks", said teasingly by bully number 5.**

 **"Yeah you look like a animal monster, sucks to be you right now" said a laughing bully number 4.**

 **"I..." said Naruto as he tries his hardest not to cry or mumble since he has his knees on the ground.**

 **"What was that again, geez speak up you little brat" said arrogantly by bully number five, who has his hands on his hips looking at Naruto face to face.**

 **"I...hate...my...birthmarks!" said Naruto as he yells at the top of his lungs while crying at the same time.**

 **Then out of nowhere, Naruto started to unleash a lot of killing intent that made the bullies scare out of their minds. As the bullies try to get over what aura they felt out of no where, Naruto elbows bully number two in the stomach making him scream in pain as he released him. Naruto then punches bully number two in the face as he lands on the ground. Bullies number one, three and four were motionless, after feeling Naruto's killing intent so they stay still watching Naruto beat up their two friends. Naruto then took his anger out on bully number five, since he started teasing him about his birthmarks. Naruto then jumps on the bully's body as the two are on the ground. Naruto starts to punch his tormentor non stop, the bullies friends watched as Naruto nearly kills him. Blood gets on Naruto's hands as he starts to shout out loud.**

 **"But even though these marks are apart of me. I still can't change that, it's still me!" said Naruto as he starts to stop punching the bully.**

 **As Naruto gets off the bully, and breaths heavily from exhaustion by standing up. The bully's friends get up from sitting on the ground, and run to him helping him off the ground. Naruto then sees the blood on his hands, and sees that he gave bully number five nearly the same look he has. Bully number five has exactly what Naruto has:** **scratches, a busted lip, and a broken nose. The only thing Naruto didn't gave to the bully was a black eye. As all the bullies stare at Naruto with anger in their eyes, Naruto felt scare and guilty at the same time.**

 **Naruto knew he had to defend himself from bullies, and he felt glad he did the right thing. He just didn't like how he was being tease, since the bullies started it by making fun of his birthmarks. Naruto tries not to look at the bullies, but the bullies now started to stare at him with cold eyes. Thus Naruto started to fell fear instead of guilt because his body starts to shake, and his eyes with wide. Because the bullies started to shout at him.**

 **"You really are a freak!" said bully number one who was on the left.**

 **"My mom was right about you. Why are you even alive?!"** **said bully number two who was next to bully number one.**

 **"You should be dead right now after what you just did to our friend!" said bully number three who was furious as can be.**

 **"You better be grateful no one doesn't know where you live. Because we can be destroying your house with you inside of it, you really are a demon brat!" said bully number four.**

 **All four of the bullies started walking away, but bully number five stays behind to speak how angry he is at Naruto for beating him up. Bully number five starts to clenching his fists, and coughs out a little bit of blood as it lands on the ground. Bully number five stares at Naruto face to face, and begins to shout at the top of his lungs.** **"You little good for nothing outsider! As if a outsider like you can ever be acknowledged in this village! I hope your parents truly abandoned you, because your nothing but a freak and an outsider!" said bully number five.**

 **Bully number five begins to walk away leaving a motionless Naruto behind. Naruto was completely frozen after hearing every word that the bullies call him. He starts to hold in his tears and begins running out of the park. He runs to an alley hoping no one saw him, and starts wiping the blood on the ground. After that he walks out of the alley, and sees the Hokage Monument. As he stares at the faces on the monument, his hair starts to overshadow his eyes. Naruto then has his head down walking away from seeing the monument trying not to see the civilians giving him cold glares.**

 **As he walks back to his house he thinks to himself saying, "It's because of everyone here that hates me. I...I just want them to see me as me and not a freak. This village is my home and I want it to stay that way, but I still don't know what my dream goal should be". With that Naruto angrily decides that he officially hated his birthmarks, and tries seeing if they can disappear by rubbing them off with his fists, but to no avail. As Naruto tries to get rid of his marks, his good neighbor calls out to him in a whisper. Naruto saw that he was at her shop, and wonders that him being distracted was the cause of him running into her. His neighbor would come by seeing if he was alright with no one bothering him, but today was no different she saw that someone did bother him. She kindly pulls him by his right arm leading him in her shop.**

 **Inside the shop was something Naruto consider to be well done, because the style of the store was nice and the paint was always not pilling off the walls. The shop was a clothes store, since no one was inside that meant that the shop wasn't open yet. Naruto saw the sign at the door entrance saying the shop will be open at 12. This meant that his elderly neighbor works in the afternoon. He was happy that his neighbor was a afternoon person, but he wonders why she is in her shop this early. Seeing different styles of clothes made him wonder if this women was around when the village was made. Deciding not to think too much, Naruto sits down on the chair as he sees his neighbor going to the cashier stand for something. His neighbor comes back with a first aid kit, much to his shock. She sits down next to Naruto face to face, cleaning his injuries that are on his face.**

 **She was happy that she was able to clean off the scratches and fix his busted lip with ointment. However she was sad that** **Naruto's black eye was taking to long to heal. She smiles in order for Naruto to cheer up but it didn't work. The elderly woman saw that Naruto's hand had blood on it even though she can tell it had more on him then less. So she started to clean his hands, and bandaging them up so no one can question what happen to them. Besides Naruto can lie pretty good, but she knows he hates lying. After getting his injuries healed for good, Naruto in a shy tone says thank you. The elderly woman smiles back at him saying your welcome, and telling him that her name is Yumi.**

 **Naruto is happy to know his neighbors name, but turns around and sees a box on the cashier stand. He walks to the box and grabs it. Naruto sees that inside the box has different color patches, but the color patch that spoke to him was the dark red patches. Naruto then runs to Yumi asking her if he can keep the red patches, and miss Yumi says he can keep the, but wonders why he wants the patches in the first place. Deciding that it's none of her business, Yumi declared that Naruto can use the patches for good use. She takes all the red patches out and puts them in a small box. She tells Naruto he can have them for free because he doesn't have too much money to pay for it. Upon hearing this Naruto smiles and hugs Yumi thanking her for the gift. Naruto promises that he will pay Yumi back whenever he can and bows his head down to her. He quickly leaves her shop as she secretly waves good bye to him.**

 **As Naruto gets inside his apartment he runs into the bathroom. He starts to put the red patches on his cheeks, and upon seeing this in the mirror. He was happy to use this item in order to cover his birthmarks. As he comes out of the bathroom and lays on his bed. He puts the box of patches on his lamp stand. Naruto thinks back to everything that has happen today. He declares that he wants to become a shinobi in order to protect himself, not only from the bullies that picked on him but also to protect others that didn't hate him. And with that he goes to sleep being happy he made the right choice.**

 **-Flashback End-**

 **Naruto finally stops punching the tree, after thinking about what happened two years ago when he was two years old. One he was happy that his black eye did clear up five days later. Because he didn't want to be someone's punching bag if they knew he had a black eye, but everything worked out in the end. No older kids messed with him after that, and he hopes that rumors of the incident didn't spread like crazy after that.**

 **Getting back to reality, he sees that the tree he kept punching had no damage to it. That he was confuse about, because he was sure that trees would have holes in it if you punched it for hours and hours. He hears his stomach growling and decides to find something to eat. Naruto walks away from Training Ground 27 and goes deep into the forest. The boy was able to find non poisoning mushrooms, including four fish and lastly he spent three hours finding fire wood. The boy uses all the stuff he found to see if he can make a fire, and to see if he can make some dinner.**

 **While the fire was going the soap was heating up in a pan he had gotten thanks to miss Yumi, he sees no mold in the mushrooms interdicting he was safe. He then pours the soap in bowl so it can cool off. Naruto then puts the fish on a stick, while waiting for the fish to cook. He thought about one thing the bullies said two years ago, something about an old Hokage. Who is this old Hokage everyone keeps talking about, Naruto wanted to know so badly. Now that he was four years old, he starts to understand things quickly, maybe this old Hokage can help him become a great pacifist shinobi.**

 **As the fish starts to smell really good, Naruto saw that one of the fish was ready to be eaten. Naruto grabs the first fish and starts to bite into it. While eating Naruto was unaware that someone sat right next to him. Naruto freaks out as he sees the mysterious person, who was wearing robes. The mysterious person to Naruto was no doubt old probably older than miss Yumi to him. Naruto asks the old man who he is, and the stranger says that he a old man passing by.**

 **As the two be quiet they look at the sky. They were admiring the stars and the old man told Naruto history about the star by comparing them to people. He tells Naruto that as long as he has bonds with others his age, than he will alright. Naruto takes all the information in, and smiles at the old man who also smiles back at him. Sure Naruto was afraid of asking the old man if he can help him with his training to be a pacifist fighter, but he had no doubt in his mind that he was speaking to the old Hokage that everyone spoke about.**

 **Hiruzen meanwhile was happy that Naruto was alright now that the boy was living by himself, but he wanted to make sure Naruto didn't have his identity crisis intact. He decides to worry about that later became he sees Naruto offering him some fish. Hiruzen takes the fish because he stomach just growls as Naruto laughs out loud for the old man to hear. After Naruto finishes laughing he offers the old man some mushroom soup. The old man asks if the soup is safe, but Naruto tells him to eat it in order to make sure. The old man starts eating the soup right after he finished the fish in his hand. How the old man was able to finish eating fish before eating soup was a mystery to Naruto. Yep this night was truly precious to Naruto because he met the man that he would call gramps for the rest of his life. The next day as Naruto lays on the fourth's head wearing the same magenta black outfit, he smiles as he jumps off the Hokage Monument so he can continue training.**

 **-A week later-**

 **This week was definitely a week that Naruto took a break from training. The reason why is because it was raining. Naruto was trying to find healthy food he could buy, but he was unaware that he would get the healthy food delivered to him from Hiashi and Hitomi. However Naruto had no luck finding anything to fed him because most of the food shops were owned by civilians that hated him. As Naruto's stomach was growling he sees a small food stand that red Ichiraku Ramen. He runs to the stand to see if anyone was there, and saw an old man making something. Naruto didn't know what the old man was making but it smells good to him. As Naruto was staring at the chief he felt like he should sit down so he didn't get to soak in wet from the rain. Beside his hair was already too wet as it is.**

 **Naruto walks inside and sits on the stu, he starts getting the water off of his magenta coat by pushing out whatever amount of water was on it. He was already wearing a white t shirt to cover up the fact that he didn't wear two colors all the time. Sure Naruto dislikes doing this tactic in doors but he hates when someone doesn't see him inside a place that welcomes him in open arms, well any shop besides granny Yumi's clothes shop. He just wanted something to eat so badly because he felt like he was about to pass out.**

 **Hearing water inside the restaurant got the chiefs attention. The chief saw to him was a small four year old who had yellow hair and baby blue eyes. What attracted the chief was the fact that boy looked like the fourth Hokage, but was wearing red patches on his cheeks. Why the boy was wearing patches, Tuechi will never know. But Tuechi had to admit the young boy looked like his old customer Kushina, especially since he was about to pass out. Tuechi was about to laugh when he hear the young asked him if he had anything for him to eat since most food shops won't let him in. Upon hearing this Tuechi was angry, how could these civilians do this to this poor young boy. But he was happy when the boy told him that some of his neighbors don't hate him. Tuechi was happy that this poor boy had a little bit of a peaceful life.**

 **Naruto told his name to the old man, and the old man told him that his name was Tuechi. Upon hearing Tuechi ask him what he would want to eat. Naruto asked what does old man Tuechi make. Tuechi laughs upon being call a old man, but he brushes it aside, and tells Naruto that he makes ramen noodles. Upon hearing this Naruto asks, "Ramen what's that?".**

 **"Well Ramen are noodles made from dough, it's the stuff that I was making inside that big pot over there" said Tuechi as he points to the big pot. Getting curious, Naruto asks Tuechi what flavors do he have. Tuechi hands Naruto the menu, and Naruto points to the miso ramen. But he tells Tuechi to don't add the pork inside the order, and Tuechi starts to make the order. While Naruto was waiting for the food, a young girl walked in and hands him a towel. Ayame introduced herself as Tuechi's daughter and tells Naruto to to dry himself up some more so he doesn't get a cold. Naruto takes the towel, and starts to dry off his arms and his legs.**

 **After drying off, Ayame asks him why he is wearing patches on his cheeks. Naruto comes clean by telling the Ichiraku family about him getting bully two years ago when a group of bullies teased him about his weird birthmarks. He admits he was afraid of the bullies for bothering him because he wasn't bothering them, but they were bothering him for no reason. He tells them that the bullies had him cornered so he couldn't get away, and they had held him down. Naruto also tells them that the leader of the bullies gave him scratches, a blasted lip and a black eye. He also explains that one bully kept stomping on his back. But when the leader held Naruto by his collar rubbing his birthmarks, Naruto confessed that he tried to make the bully stop, however he tells them that the bully slapped his hand too hard, and kept rubbing his cheeks to hard. Naruto tells them that after the bully stop rubbing his cheeks and dropped him to the ground. Another bully held him by his collar again, and that's when they all kept teasing him about his birthmarks.**

 **Naruto tells them that he snapped afterwards and beated them all up. However he admits that he didn't kill them, but it was their cruel words that made him froze. Naruto sadly says that incident had truly made him hate his birthmarks ever since, but he was happy that granny Yumi had help him with his wounds. He smiles at the Ichiraku family saying granny Yumi had let him keep a box of red patches, the patches the family sees on his cheeks. He tells them that he wanted to uses the patches so no one doesn't see his cheeks, and it was that incident that made him wanted to be a pacifist fighter so he can help innocent people from bullies. Naruto also says he wants to be a shinobi so he can protect his precious people from getting hurt.**

 **Tuechi decides to inform the Hokage about this. As Naruto finally gets his food, he starts eating it. Naruto says he loves the flavor and asks for two more bowls. When Tuechi asks why he doesn't want more than three bowls, Naruto says he wants to remain eating healthy. He tells the Ichiraku family he'll only come here when he runs out of food to eat at his apartment. After eating two more bowls, Naruto is about to pay for it. But Tuechi says it's on the house for his new number one customer. Naruto happily smiles and thanks the family. He then puts his magenta coat back on, and runs out the restaurant not caring that he was getting wet again.**

 **Tuechi walks out the shop telling Ayame to take over as he goes to speak the Hokage. While speaking to the Hokage, Tuechi confessed everything Naruto told him to the Hokage. Hiruzen was furious because of the bullies but sees that this must have been what** **Yuuto was speaking about when she said Naruto started to use the patches to cover his cheeks. However he was happy that Naruto defended himself, but now it made him hate his whisker marks and had also made him a pacifist fighter. One the other hand he would have to thank Yumi for looking after Naruto when he came to her shop to get clean up after beating up the bullies. The Hokage thought Naruto was like his mother when he snaps. Hiruzen thanks Tuechi for the info, and the ramen chief left the office.**

 **The elderly Hokage tells the unknown Anbu to bring Hiashi and Hitomi, so he can inform them about Naruto. The unknown Anbu left and brought the two guests he wanted to see. Hiruzen tells Hiashi that Naruto is like Kushina when he snaps, and Hiashi went wide eyed upon hearing that. Hitomi was laughing upon hearing this saying "I knew it! Like Mother Like son". As she stops laughing, Hiruzen tells them the incident Naruto had two years ago. Upon learning about the incident, the couple can see why Naruto started to wear the patches but they were happy that he defended himself. Brushing the incident behind them, they decide to bring more food to Naruto so he doesn't go to Ichiraku too much. The Hyuga couple thanks the Hokage and take their leave. Hiruzen then decides that Itachi is ready to secretly watch Naruto, he tells the unknown Anbu to bring Itachi to him.**

 **Itachi stands in front of the Hokage, he bears a striking resemblance to his mother but with gray hair. He wears the Uchiha clan clothes, but Itachi was more of a pacifist fighter than Naruto. Like Hitomi say, Itachi loves this village more than his clan. He didn't hate Naruto because he knew his parents. Yep Itachi is the perfect choice to watch over Naruto.**

 **"You wanted to see me, Lord third" says Itachi in a kind tone.**

 **"Yes I wanted to inform you that you will join the Anbu" said Hiruzen with a serious tone.**

 **"Why so early sir, I'm only eleven years old" said a curious Itachi.**

 **"Well since your team was disbanded when you were seven years old. You Itachi are by yourself because your other teammate is a civilian now, and no longer a shinobi. I don't want you to end up like Kakashi, because I want you to protect Naruto from anyone that harms him. Especially from anyone that hates him because of his Jinchuriki status". With that Hiruzen ends his reasoning.**

 **Itachi can understand what the elderly Hokage was talking about. Besides their was false rumors of Naruto being like his mother when he snaps. But Itachi doesn't believe in rumors, and hopes Naruto can defend himself from kids, and not adults. Itachi smiles and accepts the mission. Hiruzen thanks Itachi and tells him to go to Ibiki to learn the ways of the Anbu. Itachi takes his leave as Hiruzen begins to smoke his pipe. Hiruzen also releases the privacy seals so the smoke can leave the room by going to the window.**

 **-A Wonderful Winter Season-**

 **At last winter has finally come to the Hidden Leaf village. Snow covered the whole village, even the ground. Not only that less people were outside, because they wanted to stay warm in their homes. Only kids were outside playing in the snow, but some parents were signing them up to go to the Ninja Academy. The Hokage was in his office because he already had the clan head leaders agree to have their children go the Ninja Academy. The children of the clan head leaders were no doubt excited to go to the Ninja Academy, so to spend the last winter as no school kids they played in the snow, or started to train to prepare themselves. The Hokage was relived that Hiashi secretly delivered food to Naruto's apartment after he have met Tuechi. So the Hokage decides to see if Hiashi and Hitomi can come to the opening ceremony for Naruto's age group, when they come to the Ninja Academy. Hiruzen wanted this to happen so Naruto can try to remember Hiashi and Hitomi, but to also be friends with Hinata.**

 **As usual the Hokage asks for the Hyuga couple to come to his office. The Hyuga couple arrives on time, and Hitomi informs Hiruzen that Hinata is doing alright after her uncles death. However they can see that Neji doesn't get along with her anymore. As Hiruzen hears this information, he believes Naruto will have a hard time getting to know Neji. Hiruzen was also shock to hear that Hinata has a little sister. Things were getting interesting but he decided to get to the topic at hand. The Hokage tells them to come to the opening ceremony so Naruto can meet them in person. Hitomi was happy hearing this, because she wanted to hear what Naruto has been doing since his memories got alternative. Hiashi didn't mind at all, just as long he didn't run into Fugaku. After that the Hyuga couple left, and Hiruzen tells the unknown Anbu to go get Naruto. The unknown Anbu leaves, while the Hokage holds out** **the red scarf, including Tsunade's fake necklace, and Jiraiya's first novel. Hiruzen thinks to himself, "it's time I told Naruto about you Kushina, and these items you guys left for him".**

 **On Q the unknown Anbu arrives with Naruto. The Hokage smiles seeing Naruto wear his magenta black outfit. But the coat had a little bit of peach on it, nevertheless it was still a good outfit because Naruto was wearing a white t shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the front of the shirt. Shockingly the Hokage saw that Naruto's jacket wasn't zip up. Getting to the topic at hand, the unknown Anbu left while privacy seals was activated. The Hokage stands face to face with Naruto, who was wondering why his gramps wanted to see him. But before Naruto can ask, the Hokage hands him a pair of blue goggles that has 'Naruto' written on it. Naruto puts the goggles on his forehead seeing that they were a perfect fit for him.**

 **The Hokage coughs to get Naruto's attention, because he didn't want Naruto to ask him why he got him the goggles. Hiruzen regrets being there for the boy when his birthday would come around. He hopes the goggles can make it up for his mistake. The Hokage begins to talk to Naruto in a kind matter.** **"I wanted to ask you how you been doing since you are four now. Miss Yumi and Tuechi told me about the 'incident' when you were two. I have to say I can see why you wear those patches on your cheeks, do you really hate bullies that much Naruto? Or do you want to show those idiot civilians that they are wrong about seeing the real you".**

 **Naruto kindly tells his gramps the reason he is grateful for that incident. "If it wasn't for that incident I would have never found my goal gramps. To be honest, I really do hate bullies. I can't stand them one bit, they always think they can hurt the weak. Same thing with the those civilians giving me cold glares. I'll show the bullies, and those no good civilians that there wrong about me. Because deep down I want to become a great pacifist shinobi, so I can protect the innocent. That way I can become the Hokage that is respected by everyone!".**

 **Hiruzen was surprised to hear this, he knew Naruto's shinobi goal. But he never knew Naruto's dream goal. The Hokage smiles at his surrogate grandson one more time. Seeing this confused Naruto as gramps asks him, "Is there a certain clan you admire that made you want to be a pacifist fighter? And which Hokage do you look up to the most that made you want to be the Hokage?". Naruto smiles as he gives gramps the answer, "I admire the Hyuga clan! They try their hardest trying not to hurt others by doing things in a peaceful matter. That's what I like the most about them, if I can learn about their lifestyle then I can use it in the way of a pacifist fighter. As for your second question I look up th** **e Fourth Hokage. Hearing granny Yumi's stories about him being in the Third War, and him defeating the fox was amazing! Yep the fourth is my idol!".**

 **Upon hearing this, the Hokage tries not to cry. Instead he hands Naruto three items: a red scarf, a book that read the tales of the gutsy ninja and a crystal necklace. Naruto was shock seeing these items, the goggles was one thing. But seriously it wasn't his birthday, so what's with the old man. Naruto decides to be straight forward he didn't like hearing someone lie to him, and his gramps better not do it to him. He stares at him with a serious expression on his face, "Why are you giving me these items. Sure I hear stories about my mom from miss Yumi, but she never tells me her name. So once again, why are you giving me these things?".**

 **The Hokage has a sad look on his face, "That's the reason why your here Naruto. After you were born, I made a vow to only tell you about your mother and nothing of father. Your father has enemies and it's only safe that you know about your mom because she never had enemies that hate her". Naruto nods his head in understanding the situation, as long as he can learn about his mother he is alright with that.**

 **"Ok gramps, does my mom look like me? Does she have a similar past like me? Did she live in the same village as me? Is she from a clan? Did she care about me? What's her name?" Naruto stays quiet because he only wanted to hear answers to these seven questions or five if he's satisfied. Hiruzen decides to answer all of Naruto's questions. The Hokage begins with question 1, "You look like your mom, but she had red hair and purple eyes. The color those patches you wear and the scarf you have is an example. Magenta is a color that is mix with red and purple, so I say you admire dark colors like your mom did". Hiruzen sighs while taking a breather. Naruto was shock that he looks like his mom and likes her love for dark colors. He was sad he didn't get her hair color or her eye color, but he'll deal with because he is her son after all.**

 **Hiruzen begins answering questions 2 and 3, "Your mother had a similar past just like you. Everyone in the village did indeed hate her because she was a foreigner. She never was a civilian of the Hidden Leaf because her clan was from the Hidden Eddy Village. Your from the Uzumaki clan Naruto, your mother was a pure blood relative of that clan. In fact the Senju clan is distance relative to the Uzumaki clan because my late teacher the First Hokage married someone from your mother's clan. Your mother did care about you. She was very happy finding out that you would born, it really made her happy to be a mom. Mostly because she wanted to create a family to replace the hardship she had of losing her clan".**

 **Before Hiruzen could continue, Naruto interrupted him by having a wide eye expression on his face. However he was happy getting the answers he needed to hear. "What do mean losing her clan? I thought the rest of the Uzumaki clan was with her when she came to this village". Hiruzen sighs as he continues explaining a new answer for Naruto to understand. "When your mom came here. The Uzumaki clan was already wipe out. All the villages were enemies and your clan was good at making seals. However the Hidden Leaf was the only ally that your clan can trust. But sadly it was your clans specialist in seals that made our enemies kill them off. I don't know if there were any survivors when your mom came here, so it looks like your the last survivor Naruto. As for your last question, I can't tell you her name because I think it's best you find out her name when you are old enough".**

 **Naruto was so happy he found out more about his mom. Sure he was sad he didn't get to know her name. Before leaving Naruto puts on the necklace and wraps the red scarf around his neck. He then hugs his gramps who smiles back at him. Naruto then carries the book under his left shoulder and walks out the office. After Naruto left, the Hokage decides it's best that Naruto's clan can only be taught when Naruto has a teacher he can trust. Thus the Hokage sits down getting ready to handle his enemy, paperwork. And to thank miss Yumi for not mentioning Minato to Naruto as his father. But most importantly to also sign Naruto up to go to the Ninja Academy with his age group.**

 **While running on the streets, Naruto decides to go to his apartment to put his new gifts away. But first he had to tell the good news to granny Yumi. As he runs into her shop, he sees that she was just closing up. Boy was Naruto happy that Yumi has her shop open from 12 to 3pm. As Yumi saw Naruto, she asks him why he is so happy out of nowhere. Naruto with a big smile on his face told her everything that happen with his visit to gramps. He even shows her the gifts he got from the Hokage including the blue goggles. Yumi was very happy for Naruto, and advise him to hide the gifts so no one doesn't steal it from him. Upon hearing this, Naruto laughs to himself because he was gonna hide his gifts.**

 **Yumi was happy that Naruto got to learn about his mother, but she did agree with the Hoakge to not say his mother's name. However she was happy Naruto only acts like his mom when he snaps. Nevertheless she hopes Naruto doesn't act like his mom when he goes to school, especially with pranks. However she regrets mentioning his father by saying him as the Fourth Hokage, but she was lucky Naruto didn't ask what his father's name is. Yumi admits hiding Minato's identity was going to be tougher then it looks, she prays that Naruto only keeps asking about his mother. She sees that being 85 really has gotten to her. Yumi says goodbye to Naruto as he runs out of her shop.**

 **Naruto waves goodbye to Yumi as he heads back to his apartment. Upon getting inside his apartment, Naruto takes off his shoes. He then runs to his dresser, he opens up the dore and puts his necklace, tales of the gutsy ninja book, and his lullaby tape inside it. He then locks it so no one can open it. After that Naruto decides to keep wearing his goggles and red scarf, besides it was winter nothing bad would happen to his new scarf and the scarf was hand made. Smiling to himself, Naruto puts his shoes back on and heads back outside. After locking his door, Naruto declares not to train because today is the day he will make a friend that is in his age group.**

 **As Naruto reaches a forest, he sees a swing attached to a tree. He sits on the swing being quiet, wondering if any other kids are in the forest. Sighing he gives up thinking if anyone but him is at the forest. Besides the forest was cover with snow, who would play in the forest at this time anyway. But to his surprise Naruto does hear kids a few meters away from him. To him it sounded like three boys but they were talking to someone in a rude way. Judging by the three boys talking it sounds like they were talking about a person from the Hyuga clan. Because they kept calling this person a "Byakugan Monster", after hearing this Naruto declared that these three boys were bullies. And this made Naruto very angry because he hates bullies, especially older kids from the look of it.**

 **Naruto gets off the swing as he hears the three bullies laughing out loud; but he couldn't hear the victim who was crying. He starts walking to the bullies and gets their attention by telling them to leave the victim alone. Upon hearing this the bullies and the victim all look at Naruto standing a few feet away from them. The victim was a girl who had short dark blue hair, pupilless eyes and was wearing a dark purple coat. She also had blue pants and blue sandals, but she wore a star sharp pattern scarf around her neck. But she had light pale skin and her name was Hinata Hyuga.**

 **"All right, enough is enough. I heard the whole thing, quit picking on her, and stop calling her Byakugan Monster. Or you will have to answer to me!" said Naruto who was talking to all three bullies because he was piss off now.**

 **"Who are you, her bodyguard? Go away and stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you" said Bully number one who was thick headed, as Naruto nicknamed him.**

 **"Oh I'm sorry. Do I have to repeat myself? I said leave her alone, and no I might not be her bodyguard! But as of now, you totally disrespected her clan, and I'm sorry because as of now I can not stay out of this issue! Because now it does have something to do with me, because I admire her clan!" said Naruto who was defending Hinata in front of the bullies who was bullying her.**

 **"What's your problem? We're just teaching her lesson you brat! Because her clan thinks their better than us!" said bully number two who Naruto nicknamed dumb.**

 **"Argh! It's my problem because you three are bullying her for no reason! How are you three teaching her a lesson when her clan did nothing to you guys! You judging her on the outside instead of getting to know her on the inside! It's because of that I can't stand you bullies, you guys make me sick. Now leave or else" said Naruto who was getting really piss off, and was about to "snap".**

 **"Or else what you brat?! Gonna get the old Hokage to fight your battles?" said bully number three who Naruto refers as cocky.**

 **"Oh no now you three are gonna answer to yours truly, Naruto Uzumaki! The Lengendary Pacifist fighter, and the Future Hokage!" said Naruto as he started cracking his fists together.**

 **Before the bullies can respond, Naruto started beaten up bully number one. Punching him in the stomach, kicking him in the face and using a knuckle sandwich before the bully falls on the snow. Naruto then karate kicks him to the ground and bully number one is knock out. Bully number two tries attacking Naruto from behind but Naruto jumps out of the way and lands on a tree branch. Naruto then jumps down and gives bully number two a bump on his right eye. Naruto also gives the bully a busted lip, but the bully grabs Naruto's red scarf before he falls to the ground. Hinata was amaze at Naruto's skills, and she can tell he didn't see the bully grab his scarf. Naruto was about to fight bully number three, but instead he decides to give the bully a little warning. Naruto grabs the bully by his collar and the bully was scare seeing this. Naruto whispers to the bully in his ear, while giving him a death glare.**

 **"If I ever see you or anyone else bully her again. I will not show no misery to harm you. Not even gramps will be able to save you, because he hates people like you who hate me. Now leave and never come back" said Naruto who drops the bully to the ground. Before Naruto can ask his friend if she is alright, he hear bully number two shout out loud. "Hey let's ruin his scarf since he thinks he is all high and mighty for trying to mess with us!". Upon hearing that Naruto tries to stop the bully, but the bully behind Naruto gets up and elbowed him in the stomach really hard. Naruto falls to the ground filling the pain in his stomach as the two bullies climb the tree and ruin his scarf to spreads by twisting it on a branch.**

 **As Naruto was getting up, he sees the bullies stomping their feet on his scarf. The two bullies left with their unconscious friend, not caring what happens to Naruto and Hinata. Boy was Naruto angry, he had just gotten that scarf. Now it was ruin and he can't ask granny Yumi to fix it because he was unsure if she was a knitter, and because her shop was close. Oh well he can't walk around with a rip scarf on his neck, besides he doesn't want it anymore now. Letting bygones be bygones, he walks over to the victim and sits down with her. Naruto starts rubbing his stomach as Hinata asks him if he is alright.**

 **Naruto tells Hinata that he is alright and that this stuff happens when he is faced with bullies. Hinata hands him his scarf but Naruto signals with his hands saying no and he didn't want it. Hianata has her head down saying she's sorry. Naruto smiles and gets up saying not to worry about it. He starts walking but stops when Hinata says thank you again. He turns around and see Hinata vowing to him in respect. Naruto was happy upon seeing this because no one but gramps, the Anbu, the hospital staff, and the Ichiraku family gave him respect. But here's this girl who doesn't know him giving respect. Naruto decides to let her keep his scarf as a memento of him, but smirks and asks her one last thing.**

 **"Hey what's your name!? I can tell your from the Hyuga clan. I just need to know your first name, because you already know my name" said Naruto who was looking at Hinata face to face.**

 **"Um...my name is Hinata Hyuga. Thank you...for saving me Naruto, you don't know how much it means to me" said Hinata while blushing as she didn't stutter too much which shock her.**

 **"Well see you around, Hinata! Let's meet again when it's our opening ceremony at the Ninja Academy! Besides I really want to meet your parents, since gramps is going to be with me at the event. Once again bye!" said Naruto who was waving goodbye to Hinata as he runs off into a distance.**

 **Hinata while holding Naruto's scarf in her hands, happily agrees with Naruto. She was smiling because she too was hoping that they will meet again. After all she holds Naruto's scarf tightly in her arms and watches him fade out off view. Hinata decides to tell this to her father, because she finally got to meet her first friend. Not only that she can tell her father that her first friend has yellow hair, and red patches on his cheeks.**

* * *

The invisible group was shock upon seeing everything about Naruto even further. They saw how he was bullied, and how he can snap like his mother and daughter. The invisible group also saw how he started to talk to granny Yumi, the Third Hokage and the Ichiraku family. They were surprise that Naruto sits on Minato's head, and that he started to know a little bit about his mother and clan. They were relieved that he and Itachi didn't believe in rumors. But for Boruto he was happy that his dad had met his mother. He enjoyed how his father beated up bullies, and he was getting more excited to see more of Naruto's past. "Oh man this getting better by the second" said Boruto as his makes a fist with his left hand.

Himawari likes how her father didn't want to be different, and loves how he wears patches on his face. Other then that she couldn't think of anything else. She then turns around to look at her mom, who was happily smiling. Hinata truly enjoyed how her parents got to keep an eye on Naruto, but she loved how she can see him fight bullies. Because she was happy she had that in common with Naruto, the dislike of bullies. She decides to ask Naruto if he still has the box of red patches, so she can see them. But she was mostly happy that her kids got to see how they met.

Iruka was shock to see that his surrogate son wanted to be a pacifist fighter, sure he knew about his goal to be the Hokage. But he never knew that Naruto hated bullies and that he didn't want to hurt other. He can see why Naruto didn't want to kill Gaara during the invasion back then. Iruka smiles declaring to see more of his son's past before he had met him. Kakashi was quiet he can see why Naruto didn't hurt other, he can see how Naruto is a little bit like Itachi. The only difference is that Naruto has friends whereas Itachi did things by himself. Nevertheless Kakashi hopes Naruto can keep up with his pacifist goal.

Konohamaru was crying yet again, being happy his big bro hates bullies and enjoys his big bro standing up for others instead of himself. Mitsuki was still trying to understand more about their Hokage, sure he can see why the Seventh has a huge amount of chakra. But he wants to understand why the third can't use shadow clones to do his work like how the Seventh did. Mitsuki shakes his head hoping the third can see his message clearly to spend time with the young Seventh instead of being in his office. Now Mitsuki sees how Boruto felt back then.

Sarada was quiet, she enjoyed seeing the Seventh beat up bullies. She also love how the Seventh met Lady Hinata, she can see why the two were meant for one another. She vows that she wants to see more of their love story instead of her own parents. Sakura was shock, she never knew Naruto could beat up bullies. She can see this is why he never defended himself whenever she punched him back then. Sakura declared to ask Naruto if those bullies gave him and Hinata a hard time after they became genin. With that Sakura smirks became she was gonna give those 8 bullies a piece of her mind. Sasuke remained stoic, sure he can see why Naruto trained hard and why he hated bullies. He just wished that Naruto didn't have to hide his shadow clones while using his fists. Otherhand he can't wait to see what happens in the Ninja Academy, and to seee how Itachi protects him when the civilians.

Boruto shouts at the top of his lungs, "Next time will be the Ninja Academy opening ceremony! I gotta see if dad will pull a good prank like I did that day!". Hinata shakes her head, hoping her husband didn't pull a prank that day. She just hopes Naruto didn't get his habit of pranks when he and her met Iruka. Only time will tell.

* * *

 **Authors note: And there you have it! Finally finished with another chapter! I decided to have the characters that are looking at Naruto's past speak right when a chapter ends. Since 1 fan (you know who you are) don't want them to speak during scenes that I write in the story. Also I wanted to add Naruto meeting Hinata, the Ichiraku family and the third Hokage all in one chapter, without splitting it into three parts. I used scenes of Kushina's past but differently for Naruto's perspective, same goes for when he met Hinata in the Last Naruto Movie, but like I said differently.** **One last thing, do you guys want this story to also be from young Hinata's point of view when Naruto is in the Ninja Academy? Let me know by leaving a review, or go to my PM. Chapter 8 will be about NARUTO MEETING IRUKA while he is still in the Ninja Academy. Chapter 9 will be about Naruto trying to train when he has days off from the Ninja Academy, I was inspire by it from Naruto episode 129.**

 **Chapter 10 probably might be about the back hills incident and Naruto training during Hanabi's point of view. I'm sorry I just have so many ideas to make the story good. Don't worry there will be fights in the Ninja Academy era, probably with Hibachi and his gang because we never knew what happen to him after Naruto became a ninja. Naruto also lacks saying his mother's catchphrase, don't get me wrong his ya know catchphrase is better than believe it. But I just don't want to add it in this story, now you know why Boruto doesn't say it in the first chapter.**

 **(About Time!)**

 **Finally some choices on my vote poll got votes, and I'm not gonna say how many. I check the results when my favorite stories are updated. But these choices have to have more votes. The story choices that got a few votes are: A** **Naruto Version of Dragon Ball, A Naruto Version of Eureka Seven, A Naruto Version of Persona 4 the animation, A Naruto Version of 1999 Hunter X Hunter, A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventures, A Naruto Version of Ajin Demi Human, A Naruto Version of INAZUMA Eleven, A Naruto Version of Medabots, A Naruto Version of Trigun, A** **Naruto Version of Onegai My Melody, A Naruto Version of Letter Bee, A Naruto Version of Letter Bee Reverse, A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventure Tri & A Naruto Version of Sengoku Basara. **

**My vote poll just got up to 30 voters I am so happy!** **So** **far the only Naruto Version story choices that is in the lead is... A Naruto Version of Bleach, A** **Naruto Version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters** , **A Naruto Version of the Boruto Anime,** **A Naruto Version of Fruits Basket,** **A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball Z, A Naruto Version of Digimon Frontier, & A ****Naruto Version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds!** **I'm trying to have a total of 200 VOTERS on my poll because the vote will end in February 2018. So everyone please keep voting on my poll before next year comes!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Thank U for the positive reviews, and still loving this wonderful story!** **Please let me know what you guys think, or you can go to me PM. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter. I don't have any review questions to answer, which was shocking. I'm sorry I didn't post this chapter I had a lot family business stuff I had to take care of in October and in November. Now I'm back! I will have only Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Sundays off to write my stories! I will post new chapters on Saturdays as promise! Not every Saturday just once a week is what I'm trying to say! I just wanna say I love who puts this story as a favorite or who puts it as a follow. Therefore I am glad to say I have 19 fans who favorited this story, and 22 followers who follow the story. FYI: I'm taking a break from Writing Naruto Children of** **Prophecy. I haven't had the time to write chapter 4, and today I found out I lost the document that saved the story. So now I got to write a new document for Children of Prophecy, don't worry the story is still save on my profile! I have the ideas for chapter 4 in my head, but I don't know how to write it out yet.**

 **-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I just love getting good reviews, and don't worry I am trying to improve my grammar and shortening paragraphs.** **Hope** **all you wonderful fans of Naruto will continue to read this story until the very end!** **Please keep reading my author notes after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast section! Because THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA BE WRITING MY Naruto Version stories! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch as a child/teen & adult. **

**2\. Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **3\. Boruto: voiced by Maile Flanagan**

 **4\. Himawari: voiced by Melissa Fahn**

 **5\. Iruka: voiced by Quinton Flynn**

 **6\. Konohamaru: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey as a child, & by Max Mittelma as an adult.**

 **7\. Hiruzen: voiced by Steve Kramer**

 **8\. Sasuke: voiced by Yuri Lowenthal**

 **9\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**

 **10\. Sarada: voiced by Laura Bailey**

 **11\. Kakashi: voiced by Dave Wittenberg**

 **12\. Mitsuki: voiced by Robbie Daymond**

 **13.** **Hiashi: voiced by** **John Demita**

 **14\. Itachi: voiced by** **Crispin Freeman**

 **15\. Teuchi: voiced by** **Patrick Seitz**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 8

-Naruto (Age 4) Entering the Ninja Academy-

 **Winter was finally gone and January had finally come. It was really hot in the hidden leaf village. Most villagers was wearing short sleeve outfits, and drinking water. But Naruto didn't care he was wearing his magenta jacket tie around his waist. One he was happy because last month he made his first real friend, Hinata Hyuga. He hopes gramps had enroll him into the Ninja Academy not only to begin his shinobi career but to also make more friends besides Hinata. He didn't mind protecting her from bullies, but he was afraid that her clansmen didn't want him to be around him. However Naruto just couldn't wait to meet Hinata's parents, and meet a teacher that didn't see him as a demon. One thing was for sure, Naruto was glad he kept up his lifestyle so far, and is happy he still has lots of food in his house. He just doesn't know who still keeps sending him food.**

 **Putting his hands behind his head, Naruto puts a smile on his face and decides to worry about it some other time. He is just so excited to finally take his first step to became a great pacifist fighter, and to do that he will have to go to the Ninja Academy. Once he becomes a shinobi then he reach for the Hokage hat. As he finally stops thinking to himself, the young boy saw he was far away from the Ninja Academy. He just hope that the Ninja Academy was close to the Hokage residence. Naruto for one thing didn't want to be late for the entrance ceremony. So the boy wonders how to get to the Ninja Academy quickly, and he starts to run like really fast to the point that the kind civilians thought he was like his idol, the yellow flash.**

 **As he kept running he finally saw some civilians that didn't hate him. But he stops as he saw a familiar shop. The young boy was greeted by granny Yumi who was a little sad about something, but nevertheless she told him to have a great first day at the Ninja Academy. Naruto then smiles, and thanks granny Yumi as he ran because he finally saw where the Ninja Academy was. However the Ninja Academy was far away then Naruto thought.**

 **Therefore Naruto took the alley ways as a quick shortcut so he wouldn't be late, he saw the Ichiraku family who also told him to have a great first day at school. Naruto thanks them and ran like he never felt before. As he got to the Ninja Academy, he saw gramps speaking to someone that has a scar across his nose. Then Naruto sees a lot of kids and parents. However Naruto ignores the parents and kids that are giving him cold glares.**

 **Naruto was wearing his magenta black outfit, but this time besides wearing red patches on his face. He wears his blue goggles on his forehead for everyone to see. He then saw Hinata waving to him, and he waves back at her as she blushes at him. However Naruto saw someone who was staring at him, the man was the Hyuuga clan head. Naruto for some reason felt he saw this man before but as he keeps looking at him, Naruto puts a hand on his head because he keeps filling some type of pain he never felt before. Brushing the pain aside, Naruto walks to Hinata and her father. Standing next to the Hyuuga family, Naruto vows down in respect and introduces himself to Hinata's father.**

 **"Please to meet you Lord Hiashi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I heard a lot about your clan, because I research whatever I can by finding books. In fact I admire your clan a lot because you guys can see pass others for who they really are, good or bad. Besides I can tell especially because I saved Hinata from some no good bullies last month. Not only that you try your** **hardest trying not to hurt others by doing things in a peaceful matter. That's what I like the most about you guys, if I can learn so much more about your lifestyle then I can use it in a influential** **way of a pacifist fighter. If that's alright with you and Hinata, Lord Hiashi?".**

 **Staring at the young boy that he secretly looked after right in front of him was just surprising and shocking to say the least. Hiashi couldn't just answer young Naruto, sure he liked Naruto's idea. But he just didn't want his clan or the damn civilian council finding out about this. Putting a smirk on his face, Hiashi had the perfect idea that will make him and Naruto happy. Coughing in a fist, Hiashi got young Naruto's attention by starring at each other eye to eye.**

 **"I would love for you to still hang out with Hinata, but I also want you to help her with her training. Since you get along with her overall, and she really need help learning new things. However I want to secretly show you a place that you two can train at. I truly do agree with your idea Naruto, however we have to keep it a secret, and I want you to meet me when you are let out of the Ninja Academy so I can teach you the ways of my clan. That way you can have a fighting style that is a little similar to a Hyuga. How does that sound?".**

 **Naruto just couldn't help himself after hearing everything. He hugged Hiashi so tightly that, Hiashi wasn't fazed by this, and let's go. Naruto vows his head and thanks the Hyuga. Hiashi accepts the thanks and with a serious look on his face tells Naruto not to tell anyone about this, and to definitely not tell the Hokage. Naruto with a serious look on his face, tells Hiashi he won't tell anyone. And with that, Naruto decides to ask Hiashi a serious question. Naruto had asked where Hinata's mother is since he didn't see her with them. Hiashi was shock to hear this question, unfortunately he has to lie for now because Naruto wouldn't be able to handle the truth until he is older. Hiashi told Naruto that his wife was on a "mission" and won't be back for a month or so. Taking the lie as an understandable answer Naruto thanks Hiashi for telling him.**

 **Upon hearing the Hokage tell the parents and students to line up, Naruto and Hinata say their goodbye to Hiashi. The Hokage had told this years students how proud he is to see them come the Ninja Academy to learn and respect one other. He also says to be respectful to their teachers and to not cause trouble. But he most of all told the students to have the Will of Fire in them and to protect this village with their lives. Most of the students were confused but Naruto and Hinata took this message to heart. As he turns around Naruto sees Hinata standing behind him. He smiles at her, Hinata meanwhile looks away as she keeps blushing not wanting her crush to stare at her. Naruto who turns back around looks back at gramps, and decides for now he wants to protect his trustworthy teacher and Hinata the most.**

 **On the other hand Naruto hopes he doesn't get a teacher that hates him. Turning to the left, Naruto saw Hiashi looking at the sky for some reason. To Naruto he thinks Hiashi was just bore by the Hokage's speech as every adult here was. However Hiashi was truly praying that his late wife makes sure Naruto can handle himself in the Ninja Academy without his supervision, and begs her to make sure he doesn't pull pranks. After the speech was over, Naruto saw all the kids and parents speaking to one teacher. To his surprise he saw Hinata and Hiashi with gramps, and the scar nose person. Naruto walks to them so he doesn't hear some hateful parents tell their kids to stay away from him. Hiruzen on the other hand was happy to see Naruto, smiling at him while saying.**

 **"I'm happy you can make it Naruto. I want you and Hinata to meet your new teacher, Iruka Umino". Upon seeing Iruka, Naruto thought the man had hatred in his eyes but he smiles at him, saying he is finally happy to meet him. Hinata notice the same thing Naruto had notice about Iruka, but decides to keep it to herself for now. She and Naruto vow their heads down, and say that they are happy to learn from Iruka. The older ninja on the other hand sheepishly says the pressure is all his. Hiruzen whispers something in Iruka's ear, and Iruka nods while smiling. Iruka tells Hiruzen and Hiashi that they don't need to worry about Naruto and Hinata. As the bell rings, Hiashi and Hiruzen left while Iruka told all his students to follow him into the building.**

 **Upon Hiruzen getting back in his office, he saw Itachi looking out the window. Hiruzen with a serious look on his face told Itachi if his training with Ibiki was complete. Itachi looking into the Hokage's eyes and told him yes. Hiruzen walking to Itachi placing a hand on his shoulder told Itachi it's time to protect Naruto. Hiruzen told Itachi to go to the Ninja Academy, and to secretly watch Naruto from a far away distance. However before leaving Itachi is warn by Hiruzen to lower his chakra so Iruka doesn't sense him. Taking that little advice Itachi aks the Hokage one last thing.**

 **"Does my father know about this? Including my clan?".**

 **"No not even your clan. They don't know nothing at all?".**

 **"Thank you Lord Third, I'm off". After Itachi left Hiruzen puts up privacy seals because he doesn't want to interrupt and he doesn't want to attend a stressful council meeting by those damn civilians that hate Naruto. He takes out his pipe and starts to smoke hoping he did the right thing for Minato and Kushina.**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Inside the classroom was a very average classroom for kids to go. It was small because their was lots of desks the children can sit at. Naruto decides to sit at the back of the classroom, much to his surprise Hinata sit next to him. He saw lots of kids his age. Naruto a girl with pink hair, a girl with light yellow hair talking to the pink hair girl. Then there was a pineapple hair boy taking a nap, while the chubby boy next to him ate chips. At the front of the class was a boy with sunglasses on looking at bugs, while a boy with a dog sat next to him. But there was a boy with duck butt hair sitting down front center ignoring girls talking about him. However two boys one with a light blue cap on his head who wore causal clothes including having** **short crop of light brown hair was looking at him with mean eyes. Not only that** **, his friend next to him with** **long brown hair stares at him to. The light brown hair friend's also wore a blue track suit, with a yellow collar and a white shirt underneath, a pair of pants, sandals and a green band around his forehead not to mention** **light glasses still kept looking at him and Hinata for some reason by whispering. Thus ignoring all his future classmates socializing with each other, Naruto saw Iruka sitting at his desk looking at paperwork.**

 **Sighing to himself Naruto felt Hinata trying to touch his cheeks, Naruto fletched for a second which scared Hinata. Breaking a weird silent between them, Naruto sitting on the left asked Hinata while whispering why she touched his cheek. Hinata while stuttering with her cheeks being red look at Naruto in the eyes and say, "Um I was just wondering...why you cover your cheeks...with...patches Naruto?". Upon hearing this, Naruto told Hinata why he covers his cheeks with patches. But he also told her it's because older bullies had made fun of him having weird birthmarks. As Hinata hear everything Naruto told her she could understand why Naruto had to beat up the bullies for the incident that made him wear those red patches. She was hurt and sad hearing this story, but she was happy the bullies got what's coming to them. Naruto was resting his head on his arms when Hinata asked if he like to have lunch with her during the break. Upon hearing this Naruto says he love to have lunch with her.**

 **Iruka had gotten everyone's attention by clapping his hands together. He pull out a sheet of paper and asked the students to be quiet while he took attendance. Iruka had told them to stand up when their name is call including to tell everyone their hobbies and dream goal of the future. As students from A to B told their name including hobbies and dream goal to the teacher. The chubby boy went next and says out loud, "I'm Choji Akimichi! I like eating different snacks as a hobbie, and I want to lead my clan as a dream goal!". As students from D to G went, Hibachi went up next. Naruto saw that Hibachi was the boy that kept looking at him. Hibachi had say that his hobbie was doing some test of courage with his friends, while he wanted to be a ninja as his dream goal. Hinata stands up next, and says without stuttering. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. I like pressing flowers as a hobby and my dream goal is to become a strong ninja so I can change myself for the better".**

 **As she sits down a girl name Ino went next, saying she wants to impress Sasuke as her dream goal. However she says she loves working with planets as a hobby. A boy name Kiba went next saying he wants to become a bad ass ninja as dream goal but says he plays with his dog Akamaru as a hobby. Iruka decides to ask L to M to say what he told them. However Naruto raises his hand asking Iruka if he can go last, smiling Iruka agrees to the request. As L to M says what they wanted to say. Iruka told O to R to say what they want.**

 **After most kids were done kids with answering. The kids with S had to go next, Sakura went first saying she wants to impress Sasuke as a hobby while her dream goal was obviously about marrying Sasuke as she kept shy fully turning away as she looks at him. Standing up Sasuke not caring about any girls looking at him simply told Iruka he wants to be a ninja like his older brother, and that he wants to join the police force. All girls kept gushing off Sasuke's name much to everyone else's annoyance. To break up the gossip about Sasuke, Shino went next speaking out loud saying he studies insects as a hobby and wants to lead his clan.**

 **Shikamaru was hit with an eraser mumbling Troublesome out loud. Iruka angrily told him no sleeping in class and to say what he requested to say to his classmates. The lazy boy sitting down anyway, say his name and his hobby is looking at clouds but taking his naps. However he says he wants have a normal life as a dream goal. Upon hearing this everyone sweatdrop, even Sasuke.**

 **Kids with T to W, X, Y and Z went as well. Naruto had didn't know that a boy sitting next to Hibachi had also ask to go last. Unagi says that he wants to protect others from demons, and that his hobby is watching Hibachi say mean cruel things to others. Iruka shook his head upon hearing Unagi's answer. Most kids had good answers but Unagi was the worst. Who would want to watch someone say cruel things to others, and sure the fox hasn't attack since 4 years ago. But seriously Iruka knows Naruto is the true person keeping everyone safe from harm. All Iruka hopes for is that Hibachi and Unagi don't cause anyone trouble especially him. Naruto quietly stands up adjusting his goggles. He looks up with determination in his eyes and says out loud, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My hobby is watering plants, and I have two dream goals. The first is to become a great pacifist fighter, and the second is to become the Hokage so I protect my friends and this village from danger!".**

 **Upon hearing this all unknown nameless classmates laughed at Naruto even Sakura, Hibachi and Unagi. Iruka saw that Naruto was getting piss as if he was ready to "snap" with his killing intent. To make sure Iruka and a unseen Itachi spying from a tree can witness seeing Naruto be like his late mom, Iruka angrily shouts out for everyone to be quiet. He explains that when Naruto heard everyone's dreams did he laugh afterward. All classmates realize what they did, and mumble low saying no. All the classmates apologized for their mistake to their teacher. Iruka told the classmates who laughed at Naruto, that he will not tolerate this behavior, and if he sees this happening again he will send them to detention on the first day. Naruto had calmed down upon hearing this and after sitting down again. He sees Hinata tap his shoulder, looking at her face to face, Hinata smiles at him saying she likes his dream goals. Naruto looks at Hinata surprised, and turns away blushing but thanks her which upon seeing this puts a smile on Iruka's face.**

 **"Alright everyone I'm gonna give your guys a paper to work. This isn't a actual test but I just want to see how smart you guys are". And with that Iruka starts to walk to each desk giving each student a paper with ten questions on it. After Iruka gave a paper to Sakura and Ino, the two started yelling saying who ever answers all ten questions right can have Sasuke all to them self. Everyone in the room was annoy hearing the two girls talk, then every girl except Hinata started to join in on the rivalry for Sasuke's affection. Before this can go on even further Iruka yells for every girl to shut up. This made all the girls be quiet and Iruka continued giving every last remaining student their paper, but not before waking Shikamaru with a piece of chalk to get him to write on the paper as the Nara mummies Troublesome.**

 **As every student started answering the questions on the paper. Naruto show what each question was as followed:**

 **1\. Which Hokage used Wood Release?**

 **2\. Which Hokage is call the Professor?**

 **3\. Which Hokage is call the Yellow Flash?**

 **4\. What is the Byakugan?**

 **5\. Which two clans uses Fire Release?**

 **6\. Who founded the Hidden Leaf Village?**

 **7\. What is Chakra?**

 **8\. What is medical Ninjutsu?**

 **9\. Which clan is known for using Fuinjutsu?**

 **10\. Which clan is the First Hokage's wife originally from?**

 **Upon seeing all the questions, Naruto was shock upon seeing question 9 and 10. In his mind he wonders if he can finally tell about his late clan to Iruka sensei, or if gramps was the one that requested for these two topics to be talk about as of now. Turning to his right, Naruto saw that Hinata was having trouble trying to write a answer for questions 9 & 10\. Tapping her shoulder gently, Naruto give Hinata a helping hand for question 9 and 10. Hinata was grateful that Naruto was able to help her, because one she didn't know about Fuinjutsu and two she didn't know about any Hokage ever having a wife. Naruto had whispered the answers to Hinata, and she wrote them down. After seeing Hinata finish her paper, Naruto got to writing his paper.**

 **Answer for Q1: Hashirama Senju, the First** **Hokage**

 **Answer for Q2: Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage**

 **Answer for Q3: Minato Namikaze, the late fourth Hokage**

 **Answer for Q4: A dojutsu that the Hyuga clan uses. It lets them see the Chakra network in a person's body and lets them see things from a far away distance.**

 **Answer for Q5: The Sarutobi Clan and the Uchiha Clan**

 **Answer for Q6: The Senju and Uchiha**

 **Answer for Q7: Chakra** **is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts.**

 **Answer for Q8: Medical Ninjutsu** **is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or another's body, practised by shinobi categorised as "medical-nin". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. The knowledge of medical ninjutsu can be used for a variety of purposes apart from simply healing, such as creating and treating poisons.**

 **Answer for Q9: The Uzumaki Clan, they were famous for creating and using Fuinjutsu.**

 **Answer for Q10: Mito Uzumaki, She's originally from** **Uzushiogakure aka** **the Hidden Eddy Village. Because the Uzumaki clan was basically call** **Uzushiogakure.**

 **And with that, Naruto was finish with his paper. He saw that most kids such the clan heirs were already done. Iruka told everyone to stop writing and hand in their papers. Each kid got up and handed the paper to Iruka. After everyone sat back down. Iruka was grades the papers while most of the students chatted. Hinata blushes as she thanks Naruto for helping her with questions 9 & 10\. Naruto waves his hand off, saying it was nothing. But he told her he was grateful gramps told him about his clan before he enrolled into the Ninja Academy. So Naruto says he owes everything to the Hokage because he truly didn't want to be seen as a dead last student, and looks over to Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru since he can see where they will end up at if they goof off.**

 **Himata placing a hand her her mouth laughs at Naruto's comment. She just loves how her crush is determined, a hard working and has lots of effort to pull things off without giving up. Naruto and Hinata then look around seeing Sasuke ignoring girls, along Hibachi trying to be cocky saying Sasuke isn't all that great. After hearing that comment, both Naruto and Hinata covered there ears seeing every girl trying to beat up Hibachi for saying something mean about Sasuke. On the other hand Naruto was glad he wasn't the victim, who would know what would of happen if he had say that same comment just now.**

 **Upon seeing what the commotion was Ituka uses his big head jutsu, and told every girl to sit down. After everyone was quiet. Except some boys kept laughing at Hibachi nearly getting a black eye. Iruka got everyone's attention with a serious look on his face. He spoke with a serious tone, "I'm impressed with how smart most of you are. However some of you need to study more and not goof off. I will write down your name on the board and next to your name will be how many questions total your answered on this paper. However from your point of view it will be how many questions you got wrong. I will explain why you got the total amount you received. This will determine if you are an A, B,C, D or F . I don't make the rules I just follow them".**

 **And with that Iruka started writing names on the board. Some kids were afraid, unfazed, or confident. Just like that all the names are on the board from and center. Most kids were shock what they just saw.**

 **Ami: 6/10 (F) - Qs 3, 4, 7, 8, 9, 10**

 **Choji Akimichi: 5/10 (F) -** **Qs 4, 7, 8, 9, 10**

 **Fuki: 6/10 (D)** **\- Qs 3, 4, 7, 8, 9, 10**

 **Hibachi: 4/10 (F)** **\- Qs 7, 8, 9, 10**

 **Hinata Hyuga: 10/10 (A)**

 **Ino Yamanaka: 8/10 (B)** **\- Qs 9, 10**

 **Kasumi: 6/10 (F)** **\- Qs 3, 4, 7, 8, 9, 10**

 **Kiba Inuzuka: 6/10 (F)** **\- Qs 3, 4, 7, 8, 9, 10**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: 8/10 (B)** **\- Qs 6 only**

 **Sakura Haruno: 8/10 (B)** **\- Qs 9, 10**

 **Sasuke Uchiha: 8/10 (B)** **\- Qs 9, 10**

 **Shikamaru Nara: 5/10 (F) -** **Qs 4, 7, 8, 9, 10**

 **Shino Aburame: 8/10 (B) -** **Qs 9, 10**

 **Unagi: 4/10 (F)** **\- Qs 7, 8, 9, 10**

 **To be honest all students were either happy or angry with their grade. Kiba, Hibachi, Ami, Shikamaru, Choji, Unagi, Kasumi, and Fuji were all panicking because they didn't want to face their parents since it was the first day. All the students who fail put their heads down in shame. Hinata was taking a breather because she was happy that her father won't be angry with her if she had gotten a B like some of her classmates. As usual Sakura and Ino were arguing because they have a tie on their little bet. Sasuke didn't care that he got a B, he just didn't want his father to compare to Itachi. On the other hand, he wants to heard does special words his father gives to Itachi. Shino being his quiet self, secretly admits he didn't know the answers to questions 9 or 10, he didn't know what the answer was.**

 **Naruto on the other hand was speechless, he only had question 6 wrong. But he admits it's impossible because he wrote the right answer, why did he get it wrong. In order to clear this up, Naruto raises his hand. This got everyone's attention even Iruka.**

 **"Yes Naruto, you wanted to say something?". While getting shy out of no where, Naruto says something out loud. "Um you wrote...I got question 6 wrong. I wrote the correct answer...so why did you mark it wrong, Iruka sensei?".**

 **Looking at Naruto face to face, Iruka toldvthe homsest answer for once. "The reason you got question 6?wrong is because you forgot to write clan next to the names of the clan that is written on your paper. Other than that you got 9 questions right. You should be proud you got a good grade. I recommend you show this to Lord Hokage, I can tell he will be shock upon seeing how hard you work on a test. Well done, Naruto I'm very proud of you!".**

 **Upon hearing that he forgot to write clan down, all the students started to laugh at him again. However Hibachi and Unagi got piss and shouted how can he get 9 questions right while some got two wrong or all questions wrong. Upon hearing this, Iruka couldn't answer this question. Then he thought back to his earlier conversation he had with the Hokage right before the entrance ceremony.**

 **-Flashback start-**

 **Iruka is standing inside Hiruzen as he sees Naruto running in the village, while some bystanders wave at him or some that glare at him. Iruka on the other hand can't see how Naruto can handle all this pressure of being an orphan. He never saw Naruto get angry, what heck he never saw the 4 year old pull a prank or get depress. So why is this boy so happy all the time, he should be struggling or goofing off trying to get attention like Iruka did when he was his age.**

 **"Your wondering why Naruto isn't like you?" said Hiruzen as he looks at Iruka with a smile on his face. Upon getting shock Iruka asks how did he know. Hiruzen laughs saying he can tell by reading his emotions. Waking back to his desk, Hiruzen sits in his chair. Iruka on the other hand just can't see why he had to be Naruto's teacher, shaking his head Iruka tells the Hokage he can't do the assignment.**

 **The Hokage tells Iruka that he has to do the assignment because Naruto doesn't have a road model to look up to. The Hokage also tells Iruka that Naruto likes Ramen but doesn't eat it 24/7, while also admitting that his only friend is Hinata Hyuga. The Hokage even admits that Naruto has been through much since he was two years old. Iruka asks what does he mean, and the Hokage tells him the sad incident that made Naruto hate his whisker marks. After hearing everything Iruka can see why Naruto is a little bit like him, but he just doesn't see it yet. Sighing to himself Iruka tells the Hokage he will take the task of being his teacher. Hiruzen was happy hearing this saying you don't know how much you are truly helping Naruto.**

 **Hiruzen also tells Iruka to start teaching about the Uzumaki clan in today's lecture and only then he will see how great Naruto is. Iruka gets confuse but doesn't mind teaching about the Uzumaki clan, however he wonders why Naruto is from the clan even though his parents are long gone. Hiruzen comes up to Iruka and whispers in his ear, "I want to teach about the Will of Fire and about Naruto's clan because I want Naruto to see you as the only teacher he can trust".**

 **Before Iruka can ask why, Hiruzen explains even further. While being sad right now with a depressed look on his face. "I haven't been there for him that much. I made a law after he was born that he knows nothing of his father, but he only knows about his mother. I also made sure that the clan heads can have their children be friends with him. So fat only Hinata is his friend. I haven't spend time with him since I interacted with him in the woods one time. He can easily see that I'm busy and hates how I don't spend time with him on his birthday. An example was last winter when I had gave his birthday gifts before he had met Hinata. That's why Iruka I want you to be there for Naruto when I no longer can. I want you to be a father figure to him since he sees me as a grandfather figure".**

 **Iruka says he won't let him or Naruto down with a smile on his face. Hiruzen takes a breather after hearing this and gets up from his chair. Before leaving the office, Hiruzen tells Iruka that Naruto isn't like the fox and that he is like his late mother as long as you don't get him piss off. Iruka started to freak out which made Hiruzen laugh. After he stops laughing, the Hokage says he will met him at the Ninja Academy. Iruka on the bright side didn't want to see a repeat of Lady Kushina, and with that he runs to the Ninja Academy to meet Naruto.**

 **-Flashback end-**

 **Getting back into reality, Iruka told Hibachi that he can't answer his question because he will have to ask the Hokage. Hibachi and Unagi were piss after hearing this. Thinking why the demon brat gets to have his way while having no parents. One way or another they will get pay back real soon. Therefore they sat back down while still being angry. Everyone else except Sasuke were surprise about how smart Naruto was even Shikamaru. Seeing all the attention being directed at him, Naruto sat down and lays his head down. He didn't see Hinata smiling at him because he was depressed, he didn't want to be considered dumb or be seen as a dead last. Now he is going to be teased for sure.**

 **Sasuke was annoyed he wanted to be number one at everything but this nobody beat him to it. One thing is for sure this no body's popularity won't last long. Therefore Sasuke just turns around and looks out the window thinking he just saw someone on a tree, but blanks and poof no one is there. Naruto on the other hand felt someone was watching him but he thought it was the nameless Anbu, since he hadn't seen him in a while. Brushing his thoughts aside Naruto starts checking his pocket for something that he can give to Hinata. Naruto was happy he didn't left it at home.**

 **He pull out a rectangle picture locket necklace. The locket he pull out of his hand was in the color purple. He has his in the color magenta. While holding it he thought back to Ayame giving him it when he first met her and her father.**

 **-Flashback start-**

 **As Naruto was eating his third bowl of ramen. Because Teuchi kept arguing with him to eat more instead just three bowls. Naruto says he will only eat three, and that's final. The old man was sad because Naruto wins arguments like his late mother, god rest her soul.**

 **Ayame smiles being happy, and was finish drying his hair off since Naruto only dry his clothes off. While Naruto kept insisting he can pay for the meal, but Teuchi kept saying it's not a problem and that the meal was free. The ramen chief told Naruto to smile, and out of nowhere he told his picture. Naruto asks Teuchi why he would take his picture and put on a wall beside him. The chief says that as of now, Naruto is their number one customer.**

 **Naruto was yelling throwing his arms in the air, saying why when he didn't eat too much ramen. Teuchi laughs saying that he reminds him of his previous customer who acts like him. He goes on as Naruto is confuse, saying that his previous customer was a girl with facial features similar to him. Along with the fact that her hair color was red, whenever she would eat ramen she would eat up to four or five bowls. But what made Teuchi laugh was that whenever he would try to give the red haired girl coffee, she throw a fit and try to beat him up saying she hates coffee. Ever since that incident he vows to her give her drinks with ramen ever again. After hearing the story, Naruto asks him if he is comparing him to his late mother.**

 **Teuchi nods his head yes, but freaks out and begs Naruto not to throw a fit because he is giving him water to drink after he had two bowls of ramen. Naruto puts his hand on his cheek saying he won't throw a fit. He also goes on saying he didn't have anything to drink today anyway. As Teuchi give him the water, Naruto drinks it slowly and after drinking the last of the cup. He gives it back to Teuchi. On the other hand he was happy Naruto kept his promise. Ayame sits right next to Naruto and gives him something.**

 **As Naruto looks at the two** **rectangle picture locket necklaces in Ayame's hand. Ayame smiles at him and explains that she brought these for him to have. She says one is in magenta, which she places around his neck, while the other one is in purple. Naruto asks her with to do with them and Ayame laughs saying he keeps the one around is neck. But he has to give the other one to a girl who loves the color purple, since he loves magenta which is similar to purple.**

 **Naruto blushes after hearing the last comment shouting he has been wearing magenta for as long as he can remember, while Ayame laughs at him. Nevertheless Naruto grabs the other necklace and vows in his mind to give to his friend while hoping his friend doesn't hate him. He also prays that his first friend is a girl.**

 **He puts the other necklace in his pocket, and hears Teuchi say it's a picture locket. He also learns that he has to place a picture of someone that he loves, and the same person has to do it in the other locket. Naruto asks them why, and they explain that when you look at each other's picture in the locket you will be connected to one another no matter how far apart you two are. After hearing that, Naruto removes his locket and saw that his design was in magenta but had black swirls on it. Whereas the other locket that he takes out of his pocket, was in purple but it had red flowers on it.**

 **After placing the second locket in his pocket again, and putting his locket on over his neck. Naruto thanks Ayame for the gift and promises he won't lose it. Ayame grabs him by the collar saying he very not lose it because she had to pay a lot of money in order to give it to him. After letting Naruto go, the young boy says in his mind he can't stand when someone threatens a child it scares him whenever he sees another child witness it. Once again he thanks again for the meal, and pays for it which shocks Teuchi.**

 **Naruto laughs at seeing the looks on horror on Teuchi's face. Because Naruto payed 300 Ryo for the meal. Naruto puts on his magenta coat, and tells the Ichiraku family he'll only come here when he runs out of food to eat at his apartment. And with that he runs out of the shop not caring that he is getting wet again.**

 **while running to his apartment, Naruto says out loud holding the purple locket. "I promise to give this to a girl that doesn't hate me and loves me only for who I really am!".**

 **-Flashback end-**

 **Getting back into reality, Naruto saw Hinata playing with her two fingers poking it at each other. Naruto smiles seeing how quiet and patient Hinata is. That's one thing he likes about her is that she doesn't yell at him to stop day dreaming or scold him for spacing out. He can sees that most girls consider him either annoying or weird. Oh well he will just settle down by only having Hinata as a friend, besides he didn't want to have too many friends. Tapping Hinata's shoulder, Hinata sees Naruto holding a purple locket with red flowers on it. Hinata thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world, she loves the color purple and she loves flowers the most.**

 **Sure she likes roses but her favorite flowers were lavender and white lilys. Hinata promises herself that she will tell Naruto about her favorite flowers when they get older. Smiling Hinata thanks Naruto for the gift and places it around her neck, seeing that it goes great with purple pocket holder vest.**

 **Naruto smiling tells Its no problem and was happy that she likes the gift. However Hinata asks him how he got the gift. Naruto shyly tells her big sis Ayame gave him the gift, and panics when he told her she threatened him not to lose the locket. Hinata laughs upon hearing Naruto get threatened she just couldn't imagine it because he is so quiet all the time. Nevertheless she tells him she loves the black swirls on his locket because black is better than a light color.**

 **Naruto thanks her and tells her the true meaning of these picture lockets, "You** **to place a picture of someone that you love, and the same person has to do it in the other locket. That way** **when you look at each other's picture in the locket you will be connected to one another no matter how far apart you two are".**

 **Hinata was speechless upon hearing that, she never heard someone say such beautiful words. She blushes uncontrollably and thanks Naruto for the gift. Naruto says your welcome and hears every girl minus Sakura say "aw" to him. Naruto covers his hands on his head and begs Iruka to make it stop. While every boy minus Shino and Sasuke was laughing at Hinata blushing. Iruka seeing how embarrassed Naruto and Hinata are told everyone to be quiet and to listen what he has to say now.**

 **"Alright everyone. I think you guys deserve to have a lunch break. In an hour I will come outside and that's when I want to see how skilled you are in performing a jutsu or being skilled in weapons".**

 **Every nameless student ran outside the room except Sasuke was cornered by fangirls asking him to eat lunch with them. Shikamaru, Choji Shino and Kiba jumped out of the window so they don't be in Sasuke's way. Hibachi and Unagi was enjoying how miserable the great Uchiha was feeling. So after they laughed so hard, they left to get a round row seat outside to see more misery from the Uchiha.**

 **As Hinata and Naruto was getting their lunch out of their desk, Sasuke uses substitution to get away from the fangirls. All the fangirls race out the classroom to find Sasuke. After the noise die down, Iruka was happy to have some peace and quiet. Iruka waving his hand asks Naruto if he can speak to him for a moment. Naruto was confuse hearing this and looks at Hinata. Hinata tells Naruto she will meet him outside and Naruto nods his head telling her he understands.**

 **But he gives her his lunch and she heads outside closing the door. Iruka stands in front of Naruto, having his arm cross. Naruto on the other hand was either scare or thinking he was trouble for something he didn't do. Gulping with his head down Naruto asks Iruka sensei if he is in trouble or something. Iruka falls flat on his back in a comedic fashion saying in his mind, "what's with this boy. He thinks he is in trouble but I just want to say I'm happy he saw the true purpose of that test I gave him".**

 **Getting up off the floor, Iruka laughs telling Naruto he isn't in trouble. But he just wants to graduate him on the first day for seeing the true purpose of that written rest. When Naruto asks him what does he mean. He goes on telling Iruka he gave him a 9/10. Iruka apologies saying that he just wanted to see how smart he was, and was surprised when he saw how Naruto answered questions 6 & 7\. Iruka coughs and says the true purpose of the test was helpful no out a classmate who was struggling with the test. Upon hearing this, Naruto asks if Iruka meant him helping Hinata out with the test.**

 **Iruka with a smile on his face tells Naruto yes, and Naruto jumps up and down in joy. Before Iruka can talk, Naruto asks if it will be like this on every test, Iruka shakes his head no saying it won't be all the time. Which made Naruto sad putting his head down, because he didn't want him or Hinata to be seen as dead last. Iruka puts his hands on Naruto's shoulders telling him to cheer up and says he gets extra credit for helping Hinata out. Including that he will tell Lord Third about this, and Naruto smiles thanking Iruka.**

 **Iruka sheepishly says no problem, and says to come to him if he or Hinata have a problem with anything. Naruto gives Iruka a thumbs up and runs out the classroom. After Naruto left, Iruka still couldn't see how Naruto isn't a dumb goofball. He sits down at his desk looking at Naruto's test, wondering if he should have follow all the other teachers advice of avoiding Naruto instead of talking to him. One thing is for sure he just don't know if Naruto trusts him as his teacher. In Iruka's mind, he believes Naruto is afraid of him. He folds the paper, and places Naruto's test in his pocket. He then thinks in his mind "what's wrong with me, trusting that kid".**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Outside of the Ninja Academy Itachi was on the roof this time seeing his brother ignoring girls. He smiles upon seeing this, but he brights up even more seeing Naruto eat lunch with Hinata. He heards how Naruto thought he was in trouble, but was shock when Naruto found out the true purpose of the written test. Itachi couldn't have been more happier he looks on as he sees what Naruto is about to do because Hibachi is about to start some trouble from the looks of it, and Itachi knows he can't interrupt this because it's Naruto's problem not his.**

 **Hinata who had her lunch on the grass, was happy that Naruto was getting the acknowledgement he deserved. But Naruto says it's not like that he was just helping her that's all. Hinata says he deserves it because he needs to be treated like a someone, and not a monster or something. Hearing that made Naruto happy, he considers Hinata as someone that he cares about and wants to protect. To him Hinata was someone that didn't hate him or glare at him like half of the village did. Hinata was someone he truly considered as a best friend, and maybe even more than a best friend. Naruto having his head down whispers thanks to Hinata, and she smiles saying anytime. As Naruto is about to eat his rice balls he hears Hibachi call him a name he didn't want to hear.**

 **"Hey demon brat, I got a bone to pick with you!". Upon hearing that word, Naruto was in his snap mode while everyone even Hinata was confuse about who Hibachi was talking to. Even Sasuke looked on to see what the commotion was about. Itachi was freaking out wondering if he should go get Iruka to handle this. Yep that's what he will do, Itachi ran into the building as fast as he could to find Iruka. He just hopes Naruto doesn't kill Hibachi by the time he gets back.**

 **Naruto standing up angrily asks Hibachi what does he want. He also tells Hibachi that he wants to eat his lunch in peace. Before Hibachi can speak Naruto sarcastically tells Hibachi they only have an hour for lunch. Everyone laughed upon hearing that comment coming from Naruto, even Unagi but he stops when Hibachi gave him a death glare. Hibachi throws a cart in of milk at Naruto, hut he and Hinata easily dodge it as it lands on the grass. Naruto was holding his lunch in his hand as he, and Hinata were sitting on a high tree branch, everyone was amaze how easily the two dodgers dodged something. The only ones that wasn't impress was Sasuke, and Shino but his mouth was covered so no one can tell his expression. Sasuke's fan club though Naruto was trying to be like Sasuke which anger them. Hibachi was unimpressed while Unagi couldn't say Naruto got him good this time. But he kept this comment to himself.**

 **Everyone sees Naruto and Hinata land back on the ground. Hinata saw her lunch all mess up now mix with milk. This made her sad, but seeing Hinata sad and her lunch all ruin made Naruto mad really mad. Hibachi didn't care if he messed up Byakugan Monsters lunch but he truly wanted to mess up the demon brats lunch. As Hinata is about to cry, Naruto hands his lunch to her saying she can have his. Hinata protests saying no but Naruto angrily not looking at her, tells her to eat so she doesn't starve. Taking his lunch out of his hand, Hinata with her head down thanks Naruto, and Naruto himself now looking at Hibachi dead in the eye says don't mention it.**

 **Naruto looking angrily at Hibachi asks him what did he just call him. Hibachi gets cocky and says he's deaf because he call him demon brat. Naruto was so mad because he hated that word, however he reads Hibachi's emotions, and says something no one thought Naruto would say out loud. Naruto with a smirk smile on his face while having his hands on his hips say, "Oh and for some unknown reason you were gonna call Hinata 'Byakugan Monster" right?". Every girl gasps upon hearing this, who would call a quiet sweet girl like Hinata Byakugan Monster. To every girl who knew Hinata didn't like Sasuke, thought that nickname for her was cruel and low. Every girl stare angrily at Hibachi who felt so much killing intent, was about to pass out.**

 **However he told Naruto to shut up, and says so what if he was going to say that. He also says he doesn't know how to read emotions. Now every boy except Unagi was angry at Hibachi, who says Naruto can't read emotions when everyone can see how Hibachi is now that a teacher isn't here to stop him from bullying Naruto and Hinata.**

 **Naruto points a finger at Hibachi and declares him as nothing but a bully, and a coward who only cares about himself. But Hibachi grabs Naruto by the collar and sees how much hatred Naruto has for him by looking into his eyes. Hibachi lets go of Naruto, and as Naruto turns away for a brief second, Hibachi hits him by the neck with his elbow. Naruto falls down and every girl run to find a teacher seeing this incident was going to far. While Sasuke's fan club left, Shikamaru tells Hibachi to leave Naruto alone because he's too troublesome to bother. But Hibachi tells every boy to stay out of it. Before Sasuke can step in to help Hinata, he is blocked by Unagi who says not even an Uchiha is suppose to help someone as low as them right.**

 **Sasuke angrily looks away thinking Unagi is right. He will hope that his annoying little fan club will find Iruka in time to stop this madness. However every one saw that Naruto got up off the ground, Hibachi angrily asks him why he is out cold. But Naruto tells him he didn't hit him hard enough. Hibachi charges at Naruto trying to punch him, but Naruto easily blocks each punch and dodges every kick thrown at him. Naruto then punches Hibachi giving him a black eye. Hibachi falls to the ground but before he can get up. Naruto lands on top him, grabs him by the collar and whispers something in his ear, while giving him a death glare. "If I ever heard you call me demon brat or Hinata Byakugan Monster will not hesitate to kill you. Consider yourself warn Hibachi because I'm coming after you if you ever graduate and become a ninja".**

 **After Naruto gets off of Hibachi, the cap boy tells Naruto he won't forget this and he will settle the score during weapon practice. Naruto looks away not caring and after seeing Hinata with his empty lunch box. He smiles seeing that she did eat his lunch, thinking she probably did it when he and Hibachi was talking trash to each other. Before Hibachi can leave in humiliation, that's when Iruka came with Sasuke's fan club. Seeing Naruto speaking to Hinata, poor Hibachi decides to trick Iruka and blame Naruto for everything that has happen. Revenge was so sweet so as Hibachi thought.**

 **Iruka angrily asks what is going on out here. Hibachi points a finger at Naruto saying he started it. Blaming him for ruining his lunch that is laying on the grass. Naruto angrily grabs Iruka's hand, and tells Iruka that Hibachi is obviously lying and that the lunch on the grass was really Hinata's. As everyone kept talking saying who was right. Iruka uses his big head jutsu, and tells everyone to shut up. While everyone was quiet Iruka broke Hibachi's hopes saying he has after school detention. Hibachi says why does he have detention when everything was Naruto's fault.**

 **Iruka obviously tells Hibachi the truth shocking Hibachi to the core. Iruka with a angry look on his face crosses his arms says to Hibachi, "Some Anbu who was going on a mission came to the Ninja Academy and saw everything. This Anbu came in my office and told me about you causing trouble for Naruto. Then as I was running to stop whatever you were doing to Naruto, out of no where your female classmates told me that you were saying cruel words to Naruto and threw a milk box therefore ruining Hinata's lunch. Not only that you seem to like calling Hinata what was it Byakugan Monster am I right?".**

 **Before Hibachi can explain himself getting scare out of his mind, Iruka tells him not forget about after school detention. Everyone minus Shino, Sasuke, Hibachi and Unagi was cheering. But Hinata gives Naruto his lunch box and hides behind him as a unknown teacher came to get the ruin lunch off of the grass. Iruka tells Hibachi who was still angry that he will tell this incident to not only his parents, but the Hokage and Hinata's father. Hinata freaks out hearing her father being mentioned. Naruto seeing how scare Hinata is, and asks Iruka if he doesn't mention this to Hinata since he is going to see him anyway after class. But Naruto gets elbowed by Hinata and falls face flat on the ground.**

 **Eveyone pays no mind what Hinata did and Iruka tells them it's time for shuriken practice since their lunch hour is up. Everyone leaves the scene when Naruto gets off the ground cleaning the dirt off him, and tells Hinata he wasn't going to tell Iruka what Hiashi told him before they went into the building. Hinata apologized for elbowing him to the ground and Naruto places his hand out to her. She grabs his hand and the two walk off joining the rest of the class. Hibachi was cursing his mind out saying he can't wait to see how Naruto will be when throwing a weapon, and with that he left to join his classmates.**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Iruka shows them three posts, and everyone see him throw a shuriken or a kunai from a far away distance. Everyone was shock to see how far you would have to throw a weapon. Iruka laughs seeing how everyone's expressions was. He mostly laughed at the girls. Some boys like Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru didn't show to much of an expression. Iruka saw that some boys along with Kiba and Choji were scare which made him laugh even harder. Iruka tells his students that he will test the girls first then the boys. Everyone nods their head in understanding. Iruka looks at the clipboard, saying Ami is up first.**

 **Ami winks at Sasuke and throws the shuriken to the post then a kunai. Iruka shakes his head in misery saying she has 3/7 in both weapons. Ami angrily stomps back in the crowd. Fuki went next but got the same results as Ami, she leaves with her head down. Kasumi went next and like her friends got the same thing, she too hide her tears from Sasuke to see. As more unknown girls went and got low scores. Hinata was next she was worry but looks at Naruto who gave her a thumbs up, seeing that made her confidence.**

 **Hinata stands from front the post, she throws a kunai getting 6/7. She then throws the shuriken getting a 7/7. Iruka smiles telling Hinata well done. But Naruto shouts way to go Hinata as she blushes without no one looking to see the blush on her face. As Hinata stands next to Naruto, he heards Ino being call. Ino actually gets a 7/7 for both weapons. Ino tells Sasuke how good was that, but Sakura angry and asks Ituka if she can go next.**

 **Iruka tells Sakura she can go next as Ino walks pass her. Sakura throws both weapons with her eyes close and gets the same score as second Ino. Sakura tells Ino that they are even. As Sakura argues with Inoin the crowd, Iruka call more unknown boys to go next. After the unknown boys went, in was Choji's turn. Choji got a 6/7 for both weapons. Hibachi went next but he got 4/7. He stomps his feet in anger after hearing his score.**

 **Kiba went next being cocky and got the same score as Hibachi. But Kiba was sad hearing the score out loud. Unagi went next and got the same score as his friend and Kiba. But he vows to try harder next time. Shino was suppose to go next, but he refuses after showing everyone his insects which scared the girls overall. Iruka had no choice but to mark down a zero for Shino. Iruka yells for Shikamaru to go next so the boy doesn't fall asleep. Shikamaru yawns and did the same score Choji got. Shikamaru walks back to the crowd as Sasuke's name was call. Every girl goes crazy for Sasuke. But Hinata wasn't into Sasuke, and every boy minus Naruto wonder what is so great about him.**

 **Sasuke easily throws both weapons getting a 7/7 for both. All the girls go crazy again, but Iruka tells Naruto's it's his turn. Naruto walks up to Iruka as Sasuke walks pass him. Naruto sees Hinata smiling at him, and sees Iruka nodding his head for him to go. Hibachi on the other hand, was hyper seeing how the demon brat can fail at something.**

 **Naruto has his head saying in his mind that he wants Iruka to acknowledge him. Including that he wants all of his classmates to acknowledge him as an equal. Because he doesn't want anyone to see him as a dead last or a prodigy he wants them all to see the real him. Naruto looks up at the posts he holds four shuriken in his hand. He throws all four at once, one hits a dead eye. The second shuriken hits center, the three hits the top while the four hits the bottom. Iruka tells Naruto he got a 7/7. Now all Naruto had to do was great the same score with the kunai. Easy enough he thought, he does the same thing. But this time he misses each target. All shuriken are scattered, one even near Iruka's left ear.**

 **Naruto freaks out seeing what happen and everyon except Iruka, Hinata, Shino and Sasuke begin to laugh at him saying his good at throwing a shuriken but not a kunai. As everyone stops laughing Naruto walks to Iruka, and asks if he can go again. But Iruka says no and that he wants everyone to perform a jutsu, while Naruto has a sad expression on his face.**

 **As everyone try's to perform a jutsu. Iruka writes down the results on a clipboard. Choji tries to the expanding jutsu but fails, while Shikamaru does a perfect shadow. Shino uses his bugs which scare Iruka, while Ino tries to take over his and fails. Sakura tries to punch a wall but fails. Ami, Fuki and Kasumi try to break a post but fail. Kiba try to do fang over fang with Akamaru but fails. Iruka believes none of his students can do a jutsu, but Hinata easily shows Iruka her Byakugan and he gives a passing grade.**

 **Hibachi and Unagi try to do a water jutsu but fail. Sasuke easily does the clone jutsu and passes with flying colors as every girl go googlely eyes on him. Iruka asks Naruto if he knows a jutsu and Naruto has his head down. Naruto truly doesn't want Iruka to see he can do a shadow clone. Instead he decides to see if he can perform this clone jutsu that Sasuke did. Well it's all or nothing, besides my taijutsu is alright, and I don't want no one to see it Naruto thought.**

 **Naruto does the exact hand seals Sasuke did, and yells out clone jutsu. And poof laying on the ground was a half dead looking clone of Naruto. Once again everyone laughs except Hinata, Shino, Iruka and Sasuke. Naruto says damn it out loud his head down, but Sasuke walks up to Naruto and tells him to stop copying him. Shino agrees with Sasuke saying because Naruto is different from him as a opposite. Hinata looks angrily at Shino after hearing this come out of his mouth, Hibachi also agrees caking Naruto an idiot. Well Unagi tells Hibachi that's cold but also true.**

 **As Naruto angrily yells and is about to punch Hibachi, he is blocked by Iruka who tells them to stop picking on Naruto. Upon hearing this Naruto smiles at Iruka, but his smile disappears as Iruka stares angrily at him telling his classmates not to bother with. Naruto has his head down while Hinata and Sakura look at him with pity. Iruka then happily to head bsck to class. As everyone walks back to class with Iruka, only Hinata stays behind trying to cheer Naruto up while the two are unaware that Hiruzen overheard everything.**

 **At sunset while Naruto was trying to do the clone jutsu. He kept getting angry seeing the half dead clone, and tries even harder while Hinata secretly watches him from standing behind a tree. At night time Naruto ignores Teuchi walking pass him because he doesn't want to tell his problems to him. While inside his apartment, Naruto while having his pajamas on looks at his picture locket of Hinata smiling without blushing. He liked this picture of Hinata because she can be herself without be afraid to speak her mind. He was happy that he took a picture with her after school was over with today. He decides to thank Ko whenever he has the chance since he was the one that took the photo for him to put in the locket. But sadly Naruto still couldn't get over what Iruka had say today thinking back on it right now, especially that glare he gave him. With that Naruto closes his locket, and puts his head down on his knees.**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **The next morning as Naruto was about to sit next to Hinata in the back of the class again. He over heards to boys saying the Uchiha clan got murder and that Sasuke is the only survivor. Naruto turns around looks at Sasuke with pity since the Uchiha is an orphan like him. As Naruto sits down Iruka comes in and tells everyone no school today without explaining things to them. Everyone cheers and runs out the classroom as Naruto and Hinata walk out of the Ninja Academy. They know it's about Sasuke's clan, so Naruto asks Hinata if her father can show them that secret location he was talking about.**

 **Hinata looking at Naruto tells him that her father told them to meet him at the secret location. Naruto was shock asking her if she knows where it is, and she nods her head. Having no time to waste, Naruto follows Hinata as the two go meet her father. As Naruto and Hinata reach at Triaing Ground that Naruto that was all too familiar, Naruto sees that they are at Training Ground 27. And on Q there Lord Hiashi waiting for the, with his eyes close. Naruto runs up to Lord Hiashi and asks if he knew about this place. Hiashi with a serious look on his face says to Naruto he does know about this place because he himself use to train here as well until a certain red hair girl took it over.**

 **Naruto decides to ask Hiashi what he will be teaching him today, and Hiashi says to sees if he can form a pose similar to the Gentle Fist. Naruto does a pose similar to Hinata but uses his left hand upwards while having his right arm far back. Hiashi was impressed with the pose because it was the exact same pose his brother uses. Walking up to Naruto, Hiashi tells Naruto to use his taijutsu to attack that log. Before Naruto can ask how does he know he can do taijutsu, Hiashi chuckles saying he can read someone like a book.**

 **Naruto charges at the tree stump, and jumps into the air doing to pose he shows Hiashi. However Naruto channels Chakra into the attack and nearly break the tree stump. This causes a tiny blast as Naruto lands on the ground with a burn left hand. As Hinata and Hiashi run to Naruto to see if he is alright. Hiashi tells Naruto to use less Chakra in his strikes, and praises him saying well down. He leaves the children alone saying he has clan business to attend to. But shock them both revealing that Hiashi was only a shadow clone.**

 **Naruto was bum out that he only learned one thing from Hiashi, but vows to not give up what he just learned today. As Naruto continues using less Chakra on his strikes, he sees Hinata hitting the post gently and not roughly. Seeing this gave Naruto an idea. He asks Hinata by running to her to see how much Chakra he is using in his attacks. Hinata sees Naruto doing the same thing when her father's clone was here. She tells him after deactivating her Byakugan that he is using too much Chakra.**

 **Naruto gives her a pencil and paper so she can draw how much Chakra he use for his strikes. Hinata draws what she believes what Naruto can use on his attack. She shows him to focus more Chakra on his left hand instead of his right hand. Naruto begins to channel less Chakra on his left hand and does the same strike. He then sees that there was no huge damage to the post. Naruto happily runs to Hinata hugging her, and thanking her while she blushes to the point of passing out.**

 **As Hinata comes back to her senses, the two wave good to each other saying they will see each other later on in the afternoon. Naruto and Hinata running off in different directions, thinking that they admire each other for working hard and never giving up on the task at hand. Besides they decides to train harder on their days off from the Ninja Academy.**

 **When Hinata gets home, she sees her locket and look at the picture of Naruto in it. She was sad that she can't talk more around but decides to stop stuttering even it was a little bit. She admits that she loves how determined he is and how he never stops trying to give up, no matter how many times he falls back down. She then closes the locket and leaves her room to make sweets.**

 **While walking in the village Naruto goes to granny Yumi's shop showing her his burn hand. As Naruto yells getting alcohol placed on his hand in order for it to not get infected. Naruto was happy he came when her store is close. But he can't handle the pain of alcohol or rubbing alcohol for some reason it hurts really badly. As the burning stops he gets his left hand bandaged.**

 **Naruto thanks her as she smiles. Naruto decides to tell her that he has a friend name Hinata Hyuga. Yami loves how Naruto describes Hinata as a kind sweet girl, hearing those words made Yumi think about Hitomi, god rest her soul. She loves how he tells her stories about Hinata, and sees him blushing every time he mentions her name. Yumi thinks in her mind that the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree. After all the Third did drop by after hearing how she helped Naruto when he was two years old. She was surprised when the Third vows to her in her shop before opening time when she was suppose to vowing to him instead. Yumi was truly happy Naruto found a god friend like Hinata. She just hopes he can keep protecting her from those no good bullies.**

 **As Naruto waves goodbye to granny Yumi, he runs in the village. Seeing the Hokage Monument in sight, Naruto had a feeling to something today but he just didn't know what. He stops when he sees two unopened paint cans in dark alley. He reads that one can is black paint, while the other is white paint. Naruto wonders why someone left it here with a blue paint brush. Taking the items with him Naruto uses the alley ways, so no one won't see him. Landing on the faces of the Hokage, Naruto ties a long rope around his waist.**

 **While looking at each Hokage fsce, Naruto had a hunch not to mess up the fourths face for some reason. Therefore he jumps down on the first face, and paints black swirls on it. He quickly moves to the second face, and paints white tear drops on it, and for gramps face he writes the word pervert in Japanese. After seeing his idol's face Naruto decides to make sure not cover the fourths face in paint. He makes his leave as he walks off the monument, and as he throws away the two paint cans, paint brush and long rope. Naruto hears adults screaming saying call the Hokage ASAP, and little kids saying look at the silly faces.**

 **Some adults were saying why the fourth Hokage's face wasn't painted. While everyone was thinking who could have did this, and this mysterious person will be punished for sure. Naruto not caring that he just pull his first prank walks away as a crowd runs to the Hokage Monument. He sees Shinobi trying to get the paint off, too bad for them he thought. Naruto was surprised that people like his prank, and it hit him the cruel villagers will acknowledge him through his pranks. Chuckling to himself, Naruto says he will pull pranks on the Hokage Monument and only on the villagers that are mean to him. Naruto with a huge smile on his face, runs off to Training Ground 27 saying in his mind that karma is so good.**

 **Hiruzen, Teuchi and Granny Yumi thought one thing for sure: Kushina lives on in her son. While Ko laughs saying in his mind Kushina would be so proud that Naruto is the king of pranks. Hiashi on the other hand tries not to laugh seeing the monument. Hinata on the other hand thought this was good to look at, and wonders who did it. Because to Hinata this person is very skilled not to be notice or caught from the looks of it.**

 **As Naruto finishes practicing his taijutsu for the day, Hinata came running to him. Saying he has to see what everyone is talking about. Naruto asks if it's about Sasuke, but Hinata says it's about the Hokage Monument. Hinata shows Naruto a drawing, and he laughs like crazy seeing it. Hinata is confused, and asks him why is he laughing. Naruto gets serious now and tells her not to tell anyone including her family. When Hinata says she promises not say a word. Naruto tells her that he painted the Monument. After hearing this Hinata sees Naruto isn't joking or lying.**

 **She asks him why would he do it. Naruto tells her he wants to be acknowledge by the civilians and children that hate him. He goes on saying that now they only sees him through his very first prank and if he keeps it up, he won't be seen as invisible to them. Hinata can see how Naruto feels, but she reminds that Iruka cares about him. Naruto angrily tells Hinata while not looking at her, that Iruka doesn't care about him, and says he is just like the mean civilians. Hinata says that isn't true, until Naruto reminds her that Iruka gave him the same glare that the mean civilians give him after the jutsu practice. Hinata has her head down remembering that day. She tries to say something, but she couldn't think of anything.**

 **Naruto looks at her face to face telling her that he is just sick and tired of others thinking that he is a demon, when he is just Naruto Uzumaki and nothing more. He tells Hinata that he will only pull pranks when no one notices him. Hinata gets up from the ground placing her hands near her chest, and smiles telling him good luck. Naruto was shock hearing this, he thought Hinata would be piss off at him, and break off their friendship. But here she was praising him, and telling him good luck which made Naruto smile upon hearing that.**

 **Hinata says that tactic of him not getting notice or caught, was the only thing that she love about his prank. Including that he should use speed and stamina during his pranks to end it quickly. Naruto nods his head taking Hinata's advice to heart. He hugs her thanking her for understanding his pain. Hinata smiles saying no problem and that they are in this together now. Naruto asks her what does she mean, and Hinata says she will only help him if Iruka catch him painting the Hokage Monument. Naruto laughs saying Iruka will never catch him because he already is a fast runner. As he and Hinata leave the training ground, Naruto decides to see how his classmates thought of his pranks. Chuckling to himself he heads back into town.**

 **Naruto hides in an alley hearing how angry Sakura and Ino were seeing the monument in paint. He hears how they want to beat up whoever did the prank. He then leaves not wanting to face two angry girls. As Naruto sees Shikamaru looking at clouds with Choji. He hears how they thought his prank was a rumor, and how Shikamaru called his prank Troublesome from the looks of it. He then went to Kiba and hear how happy he was seeing the monument in piant. Naruto panics seeing how badly Kiba want to ditch class to do what he did just now. Naruto vows to make sure Kiba doesn't copy him.**

 **As Naruto spy on Shino, he hears the bug boy say pulling pranks is a problem because this unknown person will get into a lot trouble in the future. Naruto not knowing that Shino will be right about him, takes his leave so he doesn't hear him talk all day. Now Naruto sees how Kiba feels being around Shino. While trying to figure out who else he can hear, Naruto hears Ami, Fuki, no Kasumi say that Sakura probably did the prank to steal Sasuke from them. Naruto laughs since these girls have no idea how wrong they are. He then looks on as Hibachi and Unagi believe that a kid their age can't piant the monument in one day.**

 **Naruto gets angry hearing this he worked very hard to piant the monument. What was worse is that Hibachi believes his parents saying that the demon brat probably did. Oh how right Hibachi was but Naruto kept that to himself. Naruto didn't want to be expose so easily. Sighing Naruto left to go home after hearing how his classmates thought that his very first was bad. As he sits in his bed he wonders if Hinata was right about him starting a new habit of making a name for himself. One thing is for sure, Naruto was happy he wasn't a dumb idiot, however he truly doesn't want his classmates to call him a slacker. Getting sleepy Naruto removes his locket and puts it under his pillow. He then drips off into slumber taking a nap.**

 **Iruka was in Hiruzen's office asking why did he wanted to see him. The Hokage hands a photo of the monument being painted. Hiruzen smiles asking Iruka now does he see the big picture between him and Naruto. Iruka was impressed that Naruto wasn't caught but he still refuses to get involved with him. He asks Hiruzen if he can start being Naruto's teacher but the Hokage refuses, and Iruka storms out in anger. As Naruto wakes up from his nap he sees that it is the afternoon. He decides to go the Ninja Academy for some reason he can't explain. At Ninja Academy, Naruto sees a bunch of kids playing but he sees Hibachi talking about some test of courage.**

 **Naruto asks if he can join them but Hibachi declines and walks away telling Naruto that no one wants him around. Walking on the streets Naruto thinks back to Hibachi's cruel words and decides to prank him. But two women glare at Naruto calling him that boy. Naruto brightens up seeing a mask shop and likes the mask that looks like a fox. The shop owner on the other hand angrily sees Naruto and pushes him to the ground. As the shop keeper glares at Naruto, poor Naruto angrily asks him why he do that. The shop keeper ignores the question and asks him what is he doing at his shop.**

 **As a huge crowd gathers around them, Naruto was unaware that Shikamaru, Choji and little Hanabi was watching him. Some people even begin to whisper about Naruto. But Naruto has his head down and says he was onlying looking at the mask. Upon hearing this the shop owner takes the correct mask off the pole and throws it making it hit Naruto on the head. The shop owner tells to take the mask because he can have and never come back to his shop. The shop keeper leaves as Naruto picks up the mask saying what's his problem. But he looks and see some civilians whispering about him behind his back. Naruto angrily asks them what are they looking at and gets sad mumbling why are you looking at me like that. Naruto runs off while Shikamaru and Choji just witnessed something they wasn't suppose to see.**

 **At night time, as Unagi screams coming out of the grave yard. Hibachi says he is weak and goes into the grave yard himself. But Hibachi gets nervous saying he has to take a branch off the fire symbol. As he walks closer to the fire symbol, Hibachi scare hearing a ghost voice not knowing it's Naruto saying his name. When Hibachi looks up he believes he is seeing a fox spirit and scream running out the grave yard saying fox demon. But in reality it wasn't Naruto wearing his magenta clothes, a swirl cape and mask fox. Naruto was happy he wears dark clothes because his prank worked perfectly. While Iruka is taking a walk, Hibachi and his friends run pass him saying a fox demon is in the graveyard.**

 **iruka runs to grave yard with a kunai in his head. When he sees the fire symbol he prepares to attack but sees a kid land down nest him. Iruka is about to attack but sees the kid remove his mask and is shock that's Naruto. As Naruto smiles he says Hibachi deserves it and jokes telling Iruka not attack him. But Iruka puts his kunai away and Naruto asks him what's wrong. Iruka stares angrily at Naruto saying his pranks ain't funny, and that someone could've gotten hurt.**

 **But Naruto gets piss off, and angrily asks Iruka why is like the civilians that hate him. Iruka is shock as Naruto tells him he isn't a problem child but that is Naruto Uzumaki. Iruka is quiet as Naruto begins shaking and runs off shouting he isn't coming back to Ninja Academy ever again. Iruka calls out to him, but Naruto is already gone unable to be seen in view.**

 **The next day, Iruka begins class but sees that Naruto isn't here. Everyone is shock including Hinata who gets worry. Iruka asks Sakura if she seen Naruto, but she says no and Ino also says no. Kiba gets woken up from a nap and says he doesn't care about Naruto and hasn't seen Iruka. After hearing this Iruka gets started with the lesson. When sun down comes Iruka is tire trying to search for Naruto, but he sits down at a bench and tells his problems to Kakashi. He admits that Naruto doesn't look up to him as a good teacher. But Kakashi tells him his job from the Hokage is to look out for Naruto to be there for him because it's his ordeal.**

 **After thinking about what Kakashi said to him, Iruka finally finds Naruto at the play ground playingwith kids from the looks of it. Naruto hears parents telling their kids it's time to go home, and as he sees the parents taking their kids. Which to Naruto's horror and sadness, it's parents that hate him. As Naruto looks at the sunset with a sad look on his face, Shikamaru hears his father call out to him. Shikamaru gets off the slide and his father says they will bring Choji home. Choji happily says goodbye to Naruto while Shikamaru does the same. Naruto with a sad aura looks at the three leave the park, while being unaware that Iruka was watching him.**

 **Walking home by himself, Naruto saw Sasuke looking at the water. He looks at him with pity, but when Sasuke looks at him Naruto glares at him. Sasuke does the same but the two look away from each other, while both secretly smile while Naruto continues walking home.**

 **The next morning Shikamaru asks his father about Naruto, and Shikaku asks him what does he think of him. Shikamaru says Naruto is quiet, smart spends time with Hinata and hates Hibachi. But he says he doesn't want to around Naruto if he has a problem he can't handle. Shikaku smiles telling his son he should be there for Naruto if he gets into a problem that has nothing to do with him.**

 **Waking up so early a second someone bangs on his door, Naruto freaks out seeing Iruka at his door. Making his leave Naruto grabs his locket, clothes, shoes and goggles running out the back door just when Iruka unlocks the door. Iruka walks into Naruto's home and sees how neat he is and to his shock seeing the rumor of his student liking healthy food and ramen are true. Naruto yawns walking in the village saying he should train since he is no longer a student at the Ninja Academy. But he goes in mean mode when Hibachi's gang corners him. Shikamaru and Choji seeing what mess Hibachi is up to now with Naruto.**

 **Naruto angrily asks Hibachi what does want, and Hibachi fake smiles telling him he wants him to join his gang. Naruto doesn't believe him for second and goes along saying if it's true. Hibachi says yes but tells Naruto he has to do something for him in order to join, and Naruto angrily asks what is it. Hibachi tells Naruto that there is a certain item in the back hills, and that until he brings the item back with him. Only then will he be allow to be a member of Hibachi's gang. Naruto tells Hibachi he will get the item, but he gives Hibachi a death glare saying if he finds out he was lying he will not hesitate to beat him up half to death.**

 **Hibachi nervously laughs saying he isn't lying and walks away out of sight. After Naruto left, Hibachi says karma is so good. Hibachi was so happy he got pay back for the demon brst ruining the test of courage with his prank. Unagi sees that Hibachi can't wait to hear about Naruto getting hurt, the two walk off not aware Shikamaru had just hear everything.**

 **In class Iruka asks if anyone has seen Naruto, but Hibachi lies saying he has not seen Naruto. Standing up from the desk behind Hibachi, Shikamaru angrily tells Iruka that Naruto went to back hills. Hibachi was horrified that his little stunt has been expose while Iruka is shock hearing what he just heard. Shikamaru tells Hibachi that Naruto went to find some item, and that this prank of his is so annoying. Iruka angrily tells everyone they have study hall. Hinata and all the other students are confuse as Iruka runs out of the classroom. Naruto is seen running in the forest trying to find the item in order to see if Hibachi is telling the truth, or if he was lying to him. As Naruto disappears into the shadows, he is unaware that three ninjas are looking for the same item he is looking for.**

* * *

The invisible group was shock upon seeing everything about Naruto. They saw how he was good at tests and almost good at throwing a kunai. Heck he was good at throwing shuriken but wasn't good at doing regular clones. His children can see why he uses shadow clones overall. The invisible group also saw how he started to talk to Hinata more, the Third Hokage and how he truly hates Hibachi. Incmuch to Boruto's happiness, Naruto painting the Hokage Monument. Boruto was also shock that the Third Hokage regrets not spending time with his dad. He sees now that his previous relationship with his dad was what his dad went through with the Third Hokage. Boruto didn't want to admit it but he sees that he and his dad really are similar. Other than that he enjoys his dad defending his mom, but hate how Iruka showed his dad the cold shoulder after the jutsu practice and refused to teach his father. However he only liked when Iruka went to save his father from this prank Hibachi did.

Hinata laughs after no didn't see Naruto paint the monument with white paint since everyone thought that Naruto only uses one color. Boy was everyone wrong about her husband. Then she reveals her locket to everyone showing that Naruto truly did gave it to her. Hinata opens the locket and shows a picture of their father at the age of four. All Hinata can wonder is if Naruto still have his locket.

Boruto falls on his butt saying that see his dad's past so far wasn't all a lie like he thought it was. But his little sister had other thoughts, Himawari likes how her father didn't want to be as a loser, and loves how he was a hard worker. Other then that she couldn't think of anything else again. But she wonders why her dad was mean to her daddy. In her innocent mind, she thought her daddy and grandpa Iruka had a fight. Poor Himawari doesn't know that she will be right about her predicament.

Hinata truly enjoyed how she and Naruto spoke during their Ninja Academy days. She also love how Iruka standed up for Naruto when everyone laughed at his dream goal. Other than that she was happy seeing her kids look at how she and her husband met Iruka. Still like her son, she to hated how Iruka showed his dad the cold shoulder after the shuriken practice. But she sees now it was his way to protect Naruto, and see how much potential Naruto had growing up without his guidance. In a way Iruka was like the father version of Minato that Naruto was suppose to have. Hinata turns around to see the look of horror on Iruka's when he relives seeing this part of Naruto's past.

Iruka was shock to see this part his surrogate son's past. He didn't want Boruto or Himawari to hate him. But he can see Boruto staring angrily at him for hating Naruto. By thinking that their kind father surrogate son relationship was all but a big fat lie. Iruka has his head down in shame because he can't face Boruto right now until he sees the rest of this part of Naruto's past.

Kakashi was quiet he already knew about this part of Naruto's past. But he never saw Naruto fighting Hibachi and Naruto's early rivalry with Sasuke. He can't wait to see the rest of Naruto's past, since Hinata took his pervert books away so he doesn't look at them.

Konohamaru was no longer sad. He loves how Naruto picks fights and never stops defending is wife or his friends, He can't wait to how Naruto's relationship with Iruka unfolds to end. Since Naruto never told him because he only described Iruka as his favorite teacher and wanted to be just like him. He then gets fire up but Hinata hits him on the head in order to calm down. Now Konohama was lying on the ground unconscious.

Mitsuki was happy to see that the Third saw the regrets he had. He was happy seeing the young Seventh protect his wife and was shock that the Third ask Iruka to protect the young Seventh. Why would Iruka do that when the Third was alive, Mitsuki then thought that something wasn't right. He then looks to see how the Uchiha family felt see this part of the past.

Sarada was quiet she couldn't express how she felt seeing everything. However she was angry at her father for not helping her idol. Not only that she's angry at Iruka for being mean to the young Seventh and not caring about him at all. She was only happy that her idol got to spend more secret time with his father in law. Sarada admits she wants to see more this so call relationship between her idol and Iruka. Only then she will stop getting angry at the principal of her era. Her father on the other hand will have to deal with her mom. Sarada deactivated her Sharingan, so she can calm down while not looking at her father.

Sakura was shock she remembers everything about this part of past. Sure she was embarrassed that her rivalry with Ino was shown and how she thought Naruto's first prank was annoying. But she was angry at Ami thinking she did the prank, and she was angry at Sasuke for not helping Naruto. Sakura then angrily thought why couldn't Sasuke stop thinking about pride for once, and show compassion for a change. Sakura then looks at her daughter and thanks god she wasn't exactly like Sasuke. Sakura makes a fist and angrily vows to speak to Sasuke later. She then huffs not looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke remained stoic but felt killing intent from his family. He can face his daughter but his wife was a different story. For now he decides to ignore them besides this was Naruto's past not his. However Sasuke turns around, and sees Boruto running to Iruka with a furious aura around him. Boruto kicks Iruka in the stomach shocking everyone seeing this, even Himawari.

Boruto crosses his arms saying why he was mean to his father. He also asks if he was really kind to his father, or was it all an act to hide how he really felt. Iruka gets off the ground and tells Boruto he can't answer his questions. Boruto asks why not, and Iruka says that he will have to watch the rest of Naruto's past in order to see everything for himself. Boruto huffs saying fine but threatens Iruka with a death glare that mirrors Naruto's saying this conversation is over yet. Going back to happy go luck self, Boruto shouts "Let's see some of dad's past! I want to see how dad handles Hibachi and Iruka! Not only that I want to see how Dad trains by himself!". Hinata laughs covering her mouth, upon seeing how similar Boruto is to his father, while having a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Authors note: And there you have it! Finally finished with another long chapter! First off happy holidays! I just wanted to say Merry Christmas to anyone that celebrates Christmas, and Happy Kwanza to anyone that celebrates Kwanza because I celebrate both holidays! I AM A GIRL just to let you readers know. I'm also black and half Spanish. In case your all wondering, I live in New York City and I only speak English. But I love the Japanese language because I love how Japan thinks our Language (English) is so cool!**

 **Anyway let** **me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a review, or go to my PM.** **Chapter 9** **will be officially be about the back hills incident and Naruto training during Hanabi's point of view.** **Chapter 10** **will be about Naruto trying to train when he has days off from the Ninja Academy, I was inspire by it from Naruto (Part I) Episode 129.**

 **Yes like in the franchise, Hinata's mother is dead. In reality I think Hinata's mother die before Hinata enrolled into the Ninja Academy. If you want me to write about it in the next chapter let me know. The rookie 9 members including Ami's gang along with Ami, Hibachi and Unagi all wear the outfits they were in Naruto Shippuden episode 176 except for Naruto and Hinata, just to let you guys know. I didn't mention Ami, Fuki and Kasumi's dream goals/hobby because it's obviously that they like Sasuke. I was inspire making Naruto and Hinata have pictures because I saw it in Yu-Gi-Oh with the Kaiba brothers having it, so I thought it would look great on Naruto and Hinata in this story! I just made the lockets have different designs.**

 **Each chapter will be long probably 80 paragraphs, because I like long chapters! The total number of words for this chapter is 17,205, because that's the number I stopped at. Chapter 7 was 16,000 words! I surpassed my previous record!**

 **I just want to give a special shout out to: AnimeKing211** , **asyam** **harits09** , **cosmicblader12** , **my** **2** **guys** , **and** **Oblivion168**. **You always like this story. You guys always give my** **good** **ideas, and ask me questions on how I approach the story. You guys never get angry on how the story turns out, and you guys** **always** **give** **me** **good** **ideas** **for what to write about in this story. I love how you guys like my idea for this story to be NONCANON and** **Canon** **at the same time. So keep reading the story and giving me good ideas. I'm so happy you guys favorite me as your favorite author thank U so much!**

 **Thank U 4 all you new comers reading my story and favorite it. I always say thank you on your PM, so that way I don't have to write in a review. I will post a new chapter of this story in January 2018!**

 **Finally I closed my vote poll! I got good results and it's great! Remember I had 22 choices on my vote poll, and I couldn't decide which story to write about! That's where you voters came in, and thanks Giki16 for having more voters come to my profile and voted! Don't worry Giki16 I will still continue reading your stories! Well anyway thanks to you wonderful 31 voters for deciding! Here are the results.**

 **-000000000000000000000** **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **1st Place: A Naruto Version of Bleach**

 **2nd Place: A Naruto Version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters**

 **3rd Place: A** **Naruto Version of Fruits Basket**

 **4th Place: A Naruto Version of Digimon Frontier**

 **5th Place: A Naruto Version of the Boruto Anime**

 **6th Place: A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball Z**

 **7th Place: A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventures**

 **8th Place: A Naruto Version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds**

 **9th Place: A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball**

 **10th Place: A Naruto Version of Persona 4 the animation**

 **11th Place: A Naruto Version of Medabots**

 **12th Place: A Naruto Version of Eureka Seven**

 **13th Place: A** **Naruto Version of 1999 Hunter X Hunter**

 **14th Place: A** **Naruto Version of Trigun**

 **15th Place: A** **Naruto Version of Ajin Demi Human**

 **16th Place: A** **Naruto Version of INAZUMA Eleven**

 **17th Place: A** **Naruto Version of Onegai My Melody**

 **18th Place: A** **Naruto Version of Letter Bee**

 **19th Place: A** **Naruto Version of Letter Bee Reverse**

 **20th Place: A** **Naruto Version of Digimon Adventure Tri**

 **21th Place: A** **Naruto Version of Sengoku Basara**

 **22th Place: A** **Naruto Version of Major**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Once again thank you for voting on what story I should write next year! As promised I will write the stories starting from first place to last place. Therefore I will start writing A Naruto Version of Bleach first, you can go on my profile to see what ideas I have for each story. The Naruto stories that WILL FOLLOW THE JAPANESE VERSION ARE:** **A Naruto Version of Yugioh Duel Monster, A Naruto Version of the Boruto anime, A Naruto version of Dragon Ball, A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball Z, A Naruto Version of Onegai My Melody, A Naruto Version of INAZUMA Eleven, A Naruto Version of Medabots, A Naruto Version of Digimon Frontier, A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventure, A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventure Tri., A Naruto Version of 1999 Hunter X Hunter, A Naruto Version of Eureka Seven, A Naruto Version of Letter Bee, A Naruto Version of Letter Bee Reverse, A Naruto Version of Major & A Naruto Version of YuGiOh 5Ds. **

**The Naruto stories that** **WILL FOLLOW THE ENGLISH VERSION ARE:** **A** **Naruto Version of Bleach, A Naruto Version of Trigun, A Naruto Version of Persona 4 the animation, A Naruto Version of Ajin Demi Human, A Naruto Version of Sengoku Basara & A Naruto Version of Fruits Basket. BUT MY VOICE CAST LIST THAT I POST IN MY STORY WILL BE DIFFERENT 4 ALL MY STORIES, just to let you fans know. ****Also when I post my second vote poll, it will be about A Naruto Version of My Favorite Classic Cartoons, follow by A Naruto Version of Power Rangers that I love watching. Including A Naruto Version of my favorite sitcom show, Family Matters! Don't worry I will let you know what language style my second vote poll stories will follow when I post the poll. Well that's all I have to say, look out for these stories in February 2018!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors** **note: Happy 2018 everyone! I am getting ready to write my Naruto Version Stories in February Dattebayo! Thank U for the positive reviews, and still loving this wonderful story!** **Please let me know what you guys think, or you can go to my PM. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter. Also if you guys can't PM me just post your idea of what you want to see in the next chapter in your review, that way I can squeeze it in for the next chapter!**

 **As a reminder, when Naruto is at the age of 12, I will post a vote poll for you fans to choose who his teammates should be. Ino-Shika-Cho is not allow, so it might be between Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sakura or Sasuke.**

 **Also** **AnimeKing211** , **asyam** **harits09** , **cosmicblader12** , **my** **2** **guys** , **and** **Oblivion168 since you five are my biggest fans, keep suggesting your ideas by going to my PM. I love how you five keep giving me good ideas** **. Man new followers just keep coming, now the total is 33 followers that follow this story, and 29 people who favorite this story I'm so happy!**

 **NaruHina, I am so happy you don't hate the story! I know I PM you about it after I had red your previous review. I'm glad you understand that this format is how I want the story to be. Including Naruto being a half genius/half loser is how I want Naruto to be in my story. And the title is just about Boruto learning Naruto's past. But differently nothing is canon except for The Land of Waves arc and etc. In this story I'm** **trying to make Naruto be like Boruto while being a genius. Such as him valuing teamwork, being good at written tests, and throwing shurikens very well. Naruto will only have Boruto's arrogant attitude when he interacts with Hibachi. He will also act like his mom when bullies try to bully him or Hinata.**

 **But I am adding elements of Naruto being a late bloomer, like him not being good at throwing kunais, being a slacker when Hibachi thinks he's dumb or when Iruka tries to catch him pulling pranks. I'm only making Hinata be his only friend and training partner since Hiashi won't be around to see how well Naruto and Hinata process. Don't worry in this chapter he has his rivalry with Sasuke because in this story Naruto doesn't want to be label stupid by Sasuke, or dead last by Sakura. All my fans love the story because this is how I made Naruto turn out. Remember NaruHina, Naruto only knows stories about his mother. He doesn't know anything about his father, and that only the good civilians that don't talk to him admire him for keeping Kurama from attacking them. Naruto only wants the civilians that hate him to acknowledge him, and still doesn't know about his status as a jinchuriki. One last thing, Naruto knows that his clan is extinct and that his clan is good at seals.**

 **Ok glad everything is settled with you not hating the story, and not criticizing me for not writing it as canon.**

 **As of now I can not see myself writing Naruto Children** **of** **Prophecy no more. My new job of working every Wednesday from 10am to 3pm is too much for me to handle continuing that story. I will write all my other stories, just not Naruto Children of Prophecy. He told me he is getting back into writing dark Naruto stories which he is happy about. Last chapter was 17,205 words. But this chapter is 19,547 words, wow surpassed last chapters record again!**

 **As a reminder I** **will have only Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Sundays off to write my stories! I will post new chapters on Saturdays as promise! Just ONCE A WEEK is my goal, because I want to double check for spelling errors. I will do the same thing for all my other stories starting in February!**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **As a reminder** **I posted a vote poll on my profile page. Since A Naruto Version of DBZ will be the 6 story I will be writing about. I have a little tiny problem, and here's the problem I have the cast list set for which Naruto character to play which DBZ character. But the problem is I have no idea who to cast as Vegeta. So far me and AnimeKing211 see that Sasuke has many similarities with both Vegeta and Piccolo. But me and AnimeKing211 thought it was best for Sasuke to play Piccolo. You guys don't have to agree with me, so I want you to vote on my poll and decide which Naruto character I put on the vote poll to play VEGETA! The vote is between Shino or Sasuke. Which either character doesn't play Vegeta, will be chosen to play Piccolo. For example if Sasuke wins the vote to play Vegeta, then Shino will play the role of Piccolo.**

 **So please go on profile (NaruHinaF), and vote on my poll for either Sasuke or Shino to play Vegeta! Especially if you fans watch the Dragon Ball series! I just want 30 votes, like I had for my first vote poll. I already had one voter who voted on my poll. So keep voting because I vote which character has the most votes, in other words I did a blind vote.**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Please keep reading my author notes after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast section! Because THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA BE WRITING MY Naruto Version stories! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch as a child/teen & adult. **

**2\. Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **3\. Boruto: voiced by Maile Flanagan**

 **4\. Himawari: voiced by Melissa Fahn**

 **5\. Iruka: voiced by Quinton Flynn**

 **6\. Konohamaru: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey as a child, & by Max Mittelma as an adult.**

 **7\. Hiruzen: voiced by Steve Kramer**

 **8\. Sasuke: voiced by Yuri Lowenthal**

 **9\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**

 **10\. Sarada: voiced by Laura Bailey**

 **11\. Kakashi: voiced by Dave Wittenberg**

 **12\. Mitsuki: voiced by Robbie Daymond**

 **13.** **Hiashi: voiced by** **John Demita**

 **14.** **Yugao** **: voiced by** **Danielle Nicolet**

 **15\. Teuchi: voiced by** **Patrick Seitz**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 9

-The backhill incident, and Iruka acknowledging Naruto-

 **Iruka was seen in the forest jumping on branches, hopping on each one a step at a time. After hearing that Naruto was in the backhills, poor Iruka got worry and went after the boy. Iruka was worry sick trying to find Naruto in this huge forest. He cursed to himself saying where could Naruto be. While looking for his student, Iruka thought back to what miss** **Suzume had told him before class had stated.**

 **-Flashback start-**

 **Iruka was sitting in an office looking at papers. All of a sudden when Suzume asks him a question. She goes on asking Iruka has he heard. Iruka turns around to look at her, asking her what. Suzume pulls up her glasses, saying that "there has a been a dangerous battle in the backhills". Iruka looking scare, and horrified saying "it's best not to let any students from the Ninja Academy go outside today". Suzume nods her head in agreement saying that "the enemy may still be in the backhills", as she turns around and looks out the window.**

 **-flashback end-**

 **Back into reality, Iruka while jumping on branches was angry and furious. Therefore while being angry, Iruka had only one thing to say in his mind. "I hope I make it in time". And with that, he disappeared into a distance while he still searches for Naruto.**

 **Meanwhile Naruto is seen running in the forest, trying to find the mysterious item Hibachi requested to find. He stops and takes a heavy breath. Not to mention being a little sweaty, but nothing he couldn't handle. At least he didn't smell too bad, because he hated Iruka coming to his house unannounced which is why Naruto didn't have a chance to take a desense shower. He stops taking a heavy breath, and looks around his surroundings. Seeing nothing but trees, Naruto places a hand on his head. Cursing himself for not grabbing Hibachi by the neck forcing him to describe the mysterious item to him. One thing for sure, Naruto hopes the item isn't a Fuma Shuriken, and hopes that when this is over. He will see if Hibachi set him up, or not by saying he can be friends with him. Despite Hibachi being a brat, Naruto still can't trust him or stand him.**

 **Getting back to the mission at hand, Naruto thinks to himself that the item might be a shuriken because he is good at throwing it. He just prays to god it wasn't a kunai, because he sucks at throwing it. Naruto does the same idea getting good grades throwing a shuriken, but he just doesn't see how it fails with a kunai. Was he missing something here, or was he just over thinking too much. Naruto just yells and rubs his head in frustration saying he can't do this. Looking at his surroundings again, Naruto can tell he isn't far from the item because he is deeper in the forest. He decides to start walking, but he hears someone call out to him making him stop.**

 **The person Naruto saw was none other than Iruka, staring angrily at him from the looks of it. The person Naruto stop calling sensei altogether. As Naruto was wondering why Iruka was here, he decides not to ask him that since Iruka was thinking the exact same thing with him. As Iruka lands on the ground next to Naruto, the Ninja Academy teacher tells Naruto to head back to the Ninja Academy by pointing a finger in the opposite direction. Naruto not looking at Iruka, turns around showing his backside to him.**

 **The boy had his head down with his eyes being over shadowed. He said to Iruka in an angry tone. "I'm not going back to the Ninja Academy. I already told you that". Iruka who wouldn't back down told Naruto to come back for his own safety. Naruto still being angry with Iruka, say "I'm not going back even if you force me". Iruka was now really angry with Naruto being stubborn from his point of view. He say to Naruto in angry way, "Naruto just do as I say I'm your teacher!". Now Naruto was really in snap after hearing that, he angrily turns around and stares at Iruka. Naruto then yells at the top of his lungs "oh now you start acting like a teacher! Why are you acting like a teacher at a time like this?!".**

 **Iruka was shock after hearing that, heck he didn't have anything to say. Naruto on the other hand shows a sad expression on his face. He then says out loud thinking back to the incident of the shuriken practice and the entrance ceremony, "** **Sensei, you don't understand how I feel. Even if I do go back to the Ninja Academy, nothing will change. I'm always alone, I only have Hinata as my only friend. Some of the villagers that smile at me don't even talk to me. Half of this village doesn't give a damn about me!"**.

 **Iruka was still motionless unable to say anything right now. Naruto continued on saying, "But this time It'll be different. If I bring back some item, then everyone in my class and those bad civilians will acknowledge me if do something funny! If I do that, then I won't be alone anymore! I won't have to experience that feeling ever again!". He then closed his eyes thinking back to when he was two and with the incident with the shop keeper.**

 **Naruto then looks at Iruka with determination in his eyes while saying, "That's why I'm definitely going to find this mysterious item, even though I want to see if Hibachi is telling the truth or not!". Iruka then sighs and tells Naruto that he is his student and that in a dangerous situation, he wants to protect him. Naruto then turns away saying Iruka doesn't understand him at all. Iruka continued looking at his student. But Naruto secretly smirks which Iruka didn't notice. He then makes two unusual hand signs that Iruka never saw before.**

 **Naruto yells out "Take this! A brand new technique that I created! Sexy Jutsu!". And proof Naruto turns into a girl wearing clothes but cover in fog. The girl version of Naruto blows a kiss and Iruka falls to the ground with a big nose bleed. Naruto undos the transformation, and smirks. He then runs off as Iruka calls him telling him to wait, while blood is shown under his nose. Naruto was happy his get away plan work, and say that somehow he can only trick Iruka when his guard is down.**

 **But Naruto stops running when he sees a ruin battle field. He then says that now he can find the mysterious item because from the looks of it. The item was definitely in this location, since Naruto saw nothing but burn trees. He begins by looking behind trees. Then he searches some grass, and stands on a branch by trying to see the item from a far away view. Lastly Naruto ends his search by digging some dirt, by thinking the item is underground. He then sits down on the ground cursing himself saying the item has to be here somewhere. But he hears his stomach growl, and pulls out a candy bar. Naruto was happy he had something to bite on, because he didn't want to pass out while finding the item.**

 **But as he finished his candy bar, Naruto saw something shining in the nest of a bird. He then stands on a branch and pulls out something from the nest. Naruto saw this was a kunai as he frowns upon looking at it. But it was sharp because it had two sharps combined. Smiling to himself, Naruto comes to the conclusion that this the mysterious item Hibachi was talking about.**

 **Jumping off the tree, Naruto decides to head back to the village to show the item he just found to everyone. While Naruto was running, he was pretending to be unaware that three Ninja were following him. Meanwhile Iruka was trying to find Naruto as fast as he could. However he was thinking about his past, and finally saw that deep down Naruto was exactly like him.**

 **Shikamaru and Choji were back in class after Choji couldn't buy a snack to eat. While Choji was bum about not eating, Shikamaru hoped that Naruto was alright after telling a stranger that Iruka went after him in the back hill. He turns around to see that Hinata was thinking the same thing Shikamaru was thinking. Because she had her head down on the desk, which Shikamaru saw was something she never did before. Turning back to Choji, so he can comfort him Shikamaru mumbles Troublesome.**

 **Back in the forest, Naruto was running with the kunai. He then smirks and thought to himself, "Can't wait to rub this in Hibachi's face, and I ain't letting him have the item either". While still noticing that he was being followed. Naruto then thought, "Well might as well stop for these three ninjas. Can't let them ruin my day, besides I can handle them until sensei shows up. Either that or play dumb for now, which to choose?".**

 **Stopping on Q, Naruto showing a smirk smile tells the three ninja to show themselves. The three Ninja appear in front of Naruto. The three Ninja wore masks covering their faces, but as the leader demands for the kunai. Naruto can easily tell that the three Ninja were no doubt strong, but mostly women. Looking at the kunai, Naruto tells them he ain't giving it to them. The leader of the group decides to get serious, and draws out her weapon. A sword was her weapon, and Naruto admits he never saw a sword before. Feeling killing intent, Naruto decides to make a run for it. He starts throwing shuriken at them while screaming out loud. Iruka had heard Naruto's scream and realizes that he's close to Naruto's location.**

 **Seeing shuriken being thrown at him, Naruto kept getting his jacket rip. He didn't care right he just wanted to get out of this forest. Naruto was uncertain if he should show his shadow clones to these Female ninjas. But now he decides to do the clone jutsu as a distraction. He yells out clone jutsu, and makes his escape. The leader of the group was angry, and makes the half dead clone vanished by slicing it with her sword. She tells her allies not to show mercy this time.**

 **Cursing to himself Naruto says he is just gonna have to lower them with hidden traps for now. He steps on a rock making the group try to dodge logs coming at them. Then he smirks and cuts a rope making the group get trap inside a slack. The three were angry falling for this trick. Naruto was running now wondering where the three trap was but he stops thinking when he hears Iruka calling out to him by saying Naruto. The boy was surprised upon hearing his teacher, Naruto then shouts out loud while running to the right. "I'm over here sensei!". But he trips on a rock and falls off a cliff.**

 **After landing on the ground, Naruto falls unconscious laying on his back. Iruka finally comes to his aid. The teacher puts Naruto by his shoulders, asking him to wake up. Upon waking up, Naruto's vision clears he sees Iruka smiling at him. Naruto only had one thing say right now, "sensei". Iruka lifts Naruto up on his feet, telling him they should head back to the Ninja Academy. But before they can leave, the three female Ninja found them. With Naruto angrily saying out loud, "Those damn girls! They ruin my favorite jacket!". And with that Naruto begins coughing out blood, that only Iruka can see in shock. As Naruto kept coughing uncontrollably Iruka demanded the three ninjas to state their business.**

 **The three Females stated that they want to kunai the brat has in his hand. But the leader arrogantly says that Iruka is a horrible teacher for nothing finding the brat in time. Iruka brushes everything aside telling them, he won't let them kill Naruto or have the kunai Naruto found. The leader then says Iruka truly is a bad teacher since he has no back up with him. Iruka while having confidence shown on his face, told the group he can handle beating them just fine, even without back up. But out of no where Naruto falls unconscious as Iruka grabs him before he falls to the ground. Iruka carries Naruto on his stomach by holding his back overall. Seeing that Naruto taped the kunai on his lower left arm. Iruka was happy Naruto wore clothes that made weapons not be notice by an enemy.**

 **Iruka then throws purple smoke bombs to make his escape with Naruto. While trying to get away from the enemy ninja, Iruka saw the three use the** **Multiple Phantom Shuriken jutsu on him. A bunch of shuriken fly a around. But he dodges most of them. However the leader tries to strike him with her sword, yelling die out loud. But Iruka blocks the attack with his kunai telling her he will protect Naruto. He then kicks her in the stomach, and she falls. But her friends catch her and she tells them to throw more shuriken at him. As Iruka see more shuriken come at him, he gets cut in the arm. He admits he can't dodge them but he sees a paper bomb fly pass him.**

 **Iruka jumps behind a tree as the paper bomb kunai explosed, making the three say what As their attack was stopped. The person who threw the paper bomb kunai was none other than Kakashi. Iruka asks him what is he doing here, and the copy ninja tells him that Shikamaru had told him everything. Which is why he was here now, and Iruka thanks him. Kakashi tells him to get going and Iruka takes his leave. The leader tells Iruka not to leave and the group does the** **Fire Release Garuda Cooperation Technique. Three flames of a dragon appear looking like it ate Kakashi as he lands on the ground. As Iruka looks on in worry, the group believes they killed Kakashi.**

 **But Kakashi shows that he used his** **Earth Release: Earth Style Wall to protect himself. As the wall crumbles the three girls are shock as Kakashi uses his Lightening Cutter on them. The three girls scream in pain a second they are defeated. The three were now unconscious and tie up laying next to a tree. Iruka once again thanks Kakashi for saving him and Naruto. The copy Ninja says it ain't a problem, but hears Iruka say he finally understands what he told him when they spoke at his favorite spot. Kakashi tells him to explain, and Iruka says at first he was trying to shun Naruto like some of the villagers did. But he goes on saying that now he understands how Naruto feels, and that it's his duty to protect Naruto and train to become a great Shinobi.**

 **Kakashi upon hearing Iruka's new resolve puts a hand on his shoulder, and tells him good luck. Iruka agrees and leaves by running back to the village. Upon getting back to the village, Iruka is questioned by Genma asking him if Naruto is alright. Iruka tells Genma that Naruto is alright but to take him to the hospital so he can have his injuries healed. Genma carefully holds Naruto the same way Iruka did, and runs straight to the hospital.**

 **Iruka then body flickers into the Hokage's office, revealing that he took the kunai off of Naruto's arm before handing the boy to Genma. Hiruzen asks him the same question Genma had asked earlier and Iruka says the same thing he told Genma. The Hokage sighs in relief as Iruka hands the document Naruto found. Hiruzen laughs saying Naruto's mischief saved the village for once. The Hokage tells Iruka that Naruto can keep the kunai as a gift for saving the day. Iruka smiles and agrees upon hearing this. He thinks to himself saying Genma should train Naruto in case Naruto wants to use that kunai as a weapon in battle.**

 **Getting back to the topic at hand, Hiruzen looks up from the paper asking Iruka what's wrong. Iruka thanks him for making Naruto his teacher, and he says he remembers about the Will of Fire that made him want to be a teacher in the first place. The scar face chunin says that it's his duty to protect Naruto and to train him to become a fine Shinobi. He also says he will pass down the Will of Fire lecture to Naruto, and his generation. Smiling Hiruzen agrees by smoking his pipe.**

 **As Naruto was getting bandage up by the nurse in his hospital room. Genma and the kind nurse that always took care of Naruto, saw that the boy's injuries heal faster than usual. Genma comments in his mind that Naruto obviously got his mother's healing abilities. As the nurse fixes up cleaning Naruto's face, she makes sure to put back on the red patches. Genma thanks her for all the help, and the nurse now know as Junko says it was no problem. She goes on saying out of all her patients Naruto is easy to handle instead of patients that flirt with her.**

 **Sighing to herself as Genma sweatdrops after hearing that male patients flirt with her. Junko smiles saying she'll let Iruka come in to see Naruto, and that Genma should go tell Hinata her boyfriend is safe in good hands. Genma smirks with his toothpick in his mouth, saying he is gonna enjoy teasing Hinata for fun. He then bodyflickers out of the room as Iruka walks in. Junko steps out saying Naruto is about to wake up now. As Iruka sits down next to his student, he hides the kunai so Naruto doesn't see it. On Q, Naruto wakes up by remembering everything that has happen.**

 **He gets up asking Iruka in a panic tone if gramps knows about this, and not to mention Hinata. Upon hearing a yes from Iruka, poor Naruto has his head down. Sure he almost got kill but he didn't want anyone to get involved nevertheless hear his teacher say Hinata already knows about his little stunt. He then remembers that all of this was Hibachi's fault, scratch that as of now Naruto will officially call Hibachi "Shitty Hibachi", yep that will be his new nickname since he calls him demon. Naruto smirks thinking the saying "two can play that game" as he grabs his blue goggles from the lamp desk.**

 **Naruto tells Iruka he is truly sorry for everything that has happen today. Iruka was speechless, he never heard Naruto apologize. Hearing that made Iruka see him in a new light. But Iruka decides for now to punish Naruto for his actions. He then uses his big head jutsu and yells at him calling him a jerk. Naruto on the other hand has his eyes closes waiting to be hit, but the attack didn't came which shock him. He then looks at Iruka in surprise. Iruka tells him in an angry tone that even though he is happy he saw the error of his ways, he is angry that Naruto almost got kill.**

 **Naruto says he knows that but shouts throwing his arms in the air, that he is surprised someone never yelled at him before. Including that seeing this for the first time surprised him. Iruka on the other hand forgot that Naruto never got scolded in his early childhood, so he decides to officially start scolding him for now on. While Iruka was thinking to himself Naruto went back to having his head down. Coughing to himself, Iruka pulls up Naruto's face to look at him in the eye. The scar face ninja tells him he is going to be upfront with him for now on. While Naruto being annoy admits he will start coming to the Ninja Academy less. Upon hearing this Iruka tells Naruto to put his jacket, and pants back on because he wants to show him something. Naruto did what he was told, and the two were now standing outside the Ninja Academy.**

 **As Naruto was standing next to Iruka while the two were looking at the Hokage Monument. Iruka asks Naruto if he has the Will of Fire, but Naruto asks him what that is. Iruka explains that the Will of Fire is a Will that keeps the village strong and safe. He goes on saying everyone in the village has it because that they all have something to fight for, even the Hokage. Naruto comments by smiling saying he never knew all the previous Hokage have the Will of Fire. Iruka admits that each Hokage has there own method of being strong, but says that the Fourth was the true strongest because no one couldn't beat him in battle.**

 **Naruto looks at Iruka saying it's strange how not even he can't talk badly about his idol. Iruka smiles upon hearing this saying in his mind that Naruto truly has the Will of Fire inside of him because he truly has the Third Hokage, Genma, the Ichiraku family, him, granny Yumi, Junko, Hinata and Shikamaru to protect. With that Iruka pulls out the kunai Naruto found by giving it to him. Upon seeing that the kunai wasn't on his arm anymore, Naruto takes the kunai from Iruka. But gets shock when Iruka tells him has one condition on why he is keeping the kunai. Naruto asks what the condition is, and Iruka says he has a friend that can train him whenever he has days off from the Ninja Academy. Naruto asks Iruka if his friend is an Academy teacher but Iruka laughs saying his friend is a jonin ninja.**

 **Naruto bows his head thanking Iruka as it was now sunset. Naruto runs out of the Ninja Academy while the two were unaware that, Hinata and Shikamaru over heard everything. Both were hiding behind the front door. They were glad Naruto didn't get hurt but Shikamaru mumbles that Naruto truly is a Troublesome friend that he and Choji can hang out with. Hinata on the other hand smiles seeing that the toothpick ninja was right about Naruto not getting too injured. She almost fainted when Genma told her that Naruto got hurt, but was happy he was alive in one piece. As Shikamaru says to Hinata he is leaving to go to the park, Hinata nods her head in understanding. Before leaving she thinks Naruto finally sees that Iruka does care about him.**

 **Hinata runs off to Training Ground 27, to see if Naruto needs company while he is training. She had just finished her own training with her father, so she wanted to make sure Naruto was still training by himself. As expected Naruto was training to master the clone jutsu, while Hinata calls out to him. Naruto was happy to see Hinata as he's practicing the clone jutsu. Boy Naruto was surprised hearing Hinata say "if he can throw shuriken then he can make a clone". As Naruto tries harder to make a clone, while Hinata watches him with a smile on her face. The two were unaware that Hanabi was spying on them. Little Hanabi takes her leave after seeing how the two encourage one another.**

 **Naruto thanks Hinata telling her that she was right along about Iruka. Hinata playfully punches him on the cheek saying "see I told you". The next day at the Ninja Academy, Iruka was happy to see that Naruto was back for good. He then sees that Hibachi was piss about something. Iruka decides to do something that will make even Sasuke's fangirls be shock. He then uses his big head jutsu on Hibachi, saying "Hibachi you are in big trouble for your little prank! I told the Hokage and he is having a talk with your parents after class is done! Oh and did I mention you have been expelled!".**

 **Iruka saw that everyone was shock even Hinata and Sasuke's fan club. Naruto and Shino then turned around to look at Hibachi, while Sasuke was the only one that didn't care. Getting up from his desk, Hibachi angrily asks why does he have be expelled. Iruka says that due to his backhill prank it almost got Naruto kill, and that he showed his report cards to the Hokage. Saying a teacher saw him trying to change his grades. Hibachi gulped after hearing everything he was shock he couldn't torture Naruto anymore. Having his head down, he asks what will happen to Unagi. Iruka says that Unagi will be moved into a different class. Sitting down Hibachi had his on the desk, everyone didn't say a word after that.**

 **Iruka told everyone it's time to learn about the substitution jutsu. He tells everyone to meet him outside for the lesson. As everyone got up and left the room. Iruka came back and grabs Hibachi to make him come outside. Everyone was outside at the spot to throw shuriken and Kunai. Iruka came afterwards dropping Hibachi to the ground. Shikamaru then whispers to Naruto, saying he can't believe everyone is filling bad for this guy. Naruto then huffs not caring at all, besides he had a little surprise for Hibachi after class.**

 **Getting everyone's attention Iruka asks Naruto if he help him show everyone the substitution jutsu. Everyone was shock, Iruka never asked Naruto to help him. Everyone minus Hinata and Shikamaru thought what's gotten into Iruka. Sakura thought Iruka can do this by himself, he doesn't need strange Naruto to help him. Ino thought the same thing Sakura was thinking. Sasuke's fan club thought Sasuke should help Iruka and not Naruto. Shino sees that Naruto helping out in class was interesting but not shocking. Kiba thought Naruto was being a show off like Sasuke. While Choji was happy to see another jutsu for a change, but Sasuke brushed his fan club off.**

 **Hibachi was staring daggers at Naruto thinking the demon had just ruin his life. Upon hearing this from Iruka sensei, Naruto nods his head and throws a shuriken at Iruka. Everyone thought Iruka got hurt with the shuriken landing in his stomach. But everyone saw that 'Iruka' was a now log. Iruka jumps down from the building showing everyone that they have to switch places with a log. Naruto was shock hearing this. Heck most of the girls were scare while the boys were confuse.**

 **Iruka tested Hinata out first. He threw a shuriken and she successfully switched with a log. Sakura was next but she was close. Ino was next but she got it right. Sakura was angry upon seeing Ino got it right. Ami did it wrong, while Sakura laughs at her. Kasumi was next, but she got the same results as Sakura. Fuki was next but she almost got it right as Sakura did. Most of the unnamed students got it wrong. Kiba got it right saying now Sasuke won't beat him, but he got scare seeing Sasuke's fan club having killing intent all around them. While Akamaru hid behind Naruto who noticed but kindly told the same pup that Kiba will live, which put the small white pup at ease.**

 **Iruka told Hibachi to do the technique since it was his last day here. Everyone looked at Hibachi who got up from the ground, he did it with horrible results by landing in a fence. Some students laughed at him while others were embarrassed with seeing the outcome. Shikamaru was next and did it right. After that much to Iruka and Naruto's embarrassment, Shikamaru went to sleep next to the shaded tree. Choji was next but he lands on the posts instead of turning into a log. Shino was next he did it as just as he saw Iruka did. He turns around walks back to the crowd and stands next to Naruto who was surprised upon seeing this. Naruto didn't want to ask the quiet Aburame why he is standing next him, but he hears him say it's because he wants to stop those fan girls from killing Kiba.**

 **Naruto sweatdrops hearing his, and nods his head in agreement. However he choose not to see the bugs come out of Shino if the boy was angry. The two then saw Kiba with a black eye after Iruka used his head jutsu telling the girls to stop hurting Kiba. As Kiba stands next to Shino, the inuzuka cursing fan girls for being born admits he now can't stand them. Naruto, Hinata and every boy nod their heads in agreement which shocks Iruka. Looking at his clipboard he looks and sees that only Naruto and Sasuke was the last two to go. Iruka tells Sasuke to think fast and the Uchiha easily does the substitution jutsu. Sasuke's fan club went all heart eyes while every boy was annoy with the last Uchiha being cocky. Naruto angrily tells the Uchiha, "Stop acting cocky! Me and every boy here don't like it! Why don't you stop thinking about your pride, and show some compassion for once! Besides there's nothing great about you, arrogant jerk!".**

 **Every boy was happy Naruto can stand up Sasuke's cocky side. Even Shino smiles upon hearing that outburst. Kiba was laughing sees strange Naruto make Sasuke and his fan club mad for once. The fan club even stare daggers at Naruto. Before a fight can start, Iruka send a shadow clone to take Hibachi to the nurses office. As the shadow clone Iruka left with Hibachi. As Iruka see Sasuke yelling at Naruto calling him a quiet show off. Naruto calls Sasuke a stuck up duck butt. Everyone boy laughed hard hearing the truth that Sasuke's hair did look like a duck butt. Before Sasuke can punch Naruto in the face, Iruka grabs Sasuke to make sure no harm can be done. He tells Sasuke to just go back in the crowd with his classmates. Before Sasuke starts walking back he stares angrily at Naruto.**

 **Naruto upon seeing this thought one thing in his mind, "This guy... those eyes. Those are the same eyes that every mean civilian looks at me with. No he's are... they're even stronger. But it's as if he's not looking at me". As Sasuke walks back to his annoying fan club, Naruto huffs while Iruka hears him say that Sasuke is a jerk. Iruka then tells Naruto to do the shuriken jutsu. Iruka throws a shuriken and Naruto successfully replaces himself with a log. Before anyone can ask a question. Naruto beat them all to it by saying, "This is my first time doing substitution, and even I don't know how it happened correctly. Guess I used less Chakra then I thought".**

 **Upon hearing this, Iruka nods in understanding since Naruto was a hard worker upon learning something new. Not only that Naruto did it with a lot of effort too. Iruka couldn't wait to see what the future holds in store for this generation. Smiling he tells everyone to keep learning as best as they can. While he told everyone that they can take a break and have lunch. Before everyone left, Iruka says class will be let out early due to him speaking to Hibachi's parents.**

 **With class eating lunch, Naruto was shock to see Shino, Shikamaru and Choji eat lunch with him and Hinata. This was a shock for Hinata since she knew Shikamaru was lazy, but it was Shino that confuse her because like Naruto he was a mystery too.**

 **The group ate in complete silence while Shino surprised everyone asking a question. "To be honest Naruto, I was actually surprised with your skills and your rivalry with Sasuke was unexpected. Are you gonna wear your magenta black outfit when we're all at the age of 12?". Almost choking on his rice ball, Naruto calms down swallowing everything in his mouth. He then sighs deciding to be honest with Shino since the bug boy might want to be his friend. Naruto looks to Shino's eyes or glasses from his prospective. He then says calmly out loud for the group to his hear, "First off Shino me and that Sasuke jerk ain't rivals. I just can't stand how cocky he is that's all. Once he loses that cocky side then he might be a rival. As for your second question, I will wear magenta and black forever even when I'm older. I'm gonna ask granny Yumi to add more stripes to the jacket. Beside this long long sleeve no collar jacket only has three orange stripes".**

 **Everyone agrees thinking Naruto should continue wearing magenta and black. Besides they thought it was better than him wearing orange. After that the group started asking random questions to each other. The question was there any other hobbies that they do with an adult that speak to them. Naruto says he secretly likes when granny Yumi has a clothing store that fits his style and need. Due to this he goes to her as a hobby in case he need some more clothes to wear. Shino says he trains with his father when he doesn't have any bugs to look after. Shikamaru says he plays Go and Shogi with his dad. Hinata says she likes to see how long Ko can find her without him noticing she's gone. Choji says he loves having eating contests with his dad as a hobby.**

 **As everyone was satisfied with this response, Iruka calls everyone to head back in the classroom for their homework assignment. When Iruka hands everyone a piece of paper. Everyone saw they only had one question to answer. The question was If the world was to end, who be the last person you want to spend your time with on your last day on Earth? Iruka saw Sakura raise her hand by asking the one question everyone wants to be answer. "Um sensei. Why you give us all one question to answer. I thought the first semester doesn't end until we're all 6 years old?".**

 **Everyone in the room actually agreed with her for once. This question just didn't make sense to them. Some boys mostly but the girls have other thoughts about the question, mainly Sasuke's fan club. Iruka that since Naruto was honest being around a group he can trust. Well Iruka thought he might as well be honest with his students for a change. He smiles telling everyone he gave them that question because he wants to see if they can truly be with the one person they trust in their life. But he goes on saying the person has to be a friend or a relative.**

 **Before the students can say anything, Iruka makes things easy by saying girls have to write the name of a boy, while the boys have to write a girls name down. As everyone was leaving the classroom, Shino say bye to Naruto and the others. Shikamaru and Choji also say goodbye to Hinata and Naruto. Hinata saw that in deed there the Hokage was with Iruka who was speaking to Hibachi's parents. Seeing Hibachi get scold by his parents was sad to see. Hinata felt happy seeing Hibachi get what's coming to him. But seeing his mother ask confuse questions saying why he would do this made Hinata more sad. She couldn't remember thinking if her late mother was ever like this with her.**

 **Everyone saw how Hibachi got yell at by not only the Hokage, but his father too. Hibachi hears that his father is frustrated with him and is going to ground him for life. Hibachi hears that he is gonna have to take over the family business working in a shop since he can't be a ninja now. Hibachi's mother asks him to hand over his real report card and he does. The parents saw his grades were all Ds and Fs. Hibachi's father grabs him by the arm walking out of the Ninja Academy with so much killing intent scaring everyone who saw him walk pass.**

 **Hibachi's mother walks up to Naruto and Hinata shocking the two small children. She bows her head down asking Naruto to forgive her family for putting him in danger. Before Naruto can speak, Hibachi's mother goes on saying she had no idea Hibachi was like this. She admits if she had paid better attention then she would have stopped him from the beginning. Hibachi's mother crys so hard saying she now knows the foxes attack 4 years ago wasn't Naruto's fault, and that she finally forgives him for everything he has done so far. With that she wipes her face goes to the Hokage who smiles at her and she takes her leave.**

 **While Iruka and the Hokage left the scene. Hinata told Naruto that she's going home to train with little sister. Naruto waves goodbye to Hinata and leaves the Ninja Academy as well. While walking in the village, Naruto ignores the bad civilians giving him glares. One thing was sure, Naruto can tell he is gonna have to prank Hibachi when his guard is down. He didn't know if he should use magenta or orange paint for his prank. He was unsure if he should paint Unagi's house first or Hibachi's. Running into alley, Naruto made a shadow clone. He told the clone to use black and white paint on Unagi's house. While also telling the clone to make sure no one sees him. The clone nods his head and takes his leave.**

 **Naruto saw that Hibachi was in a restaurant with his parents. What restaurant he was in Naruto wasn't sure, probably fast food. This was his chance to prank Shitty Hibachi for almost getting him kill. Naruto ran back to Hibachi's house. The house was small, so Naruto hid in the shadowed areas. He was surprised no one can see him. He decides to use dark orange paint and light magenta on the house. He makes orange swirls on the walls and does magenta lines on the door knob. Naruto didn't want to paint the windows so he left them alone. He then takes a picture and makes his leave.**

 **As he is inside his apartment with his shadow clone. Naruto saw the pictures the shadow clone took. The clone did the same thing did, and left the windows on all three houses alone. Naruto releases the jutsu and goes to bed. He decides to do the homework later because he was too tire to care. He takes off his jacket hungs it on his closet door, removes his goggles and picture locket by puting them under his pillow. Naruto then drifts off to sleep for a five hour nap.**

 **At the Hokage's house, Hiruzen saw Naruto's prank through his crystal ball. He can tell Naruto was shock and speechless seeing Hibachi's mother apologizing to him about Kurama's attack 4 years ago and about Hibachi's behavior. However he can tell that Naruto was seeing if she was lying to him but after seeing her crying in front of the boy. Hiruzen can tell she wasn't lying and hopes Hibachi doesn't try anything funny now that he is expelled from the Ninja Academy. The Hokage can't help but agree that Naruto's little goodbye prank was funny.**

 **Getting back to the topic he walks out of his house and sees Hibachi's father scold his son for something he didn't do. Hibachi's mother walks away from her husband and son because she knows Naruto did it because she saw him paint the Hokage Monument, and sees that Hibachi deserves this prank as his punishment. Even Hibachi's friend deserved a punishment, and she secretly smiles thanking Naruto for giving the punishment to them.**

 **Hiruzen was thinking about Itachi begging him to look after Naruto, but to make sure Danzo won't harm Sasuke. Hearing that plea from Itachi made the Hokage sad. He admits he can handle Sasuke, but keeping an eye on Naruto was tougher then Hiruzen thought.**

 **As Hiruzen walks into his office, he smiles seeing that two of the mean villagers are starting to see Naruto in a better light than they originally thought. Sitting in his chair, Hiruzen calls Yugao to his office. Yugao is a female Anbu that has purple hair and wears a cat mask. She is seen wearing the female Anbu outfit. Bowing her head in respect, Yugao asks the Hokage if he needs something. On Q, the Hokage assigned her a long term mission file report. Yugao was shocking reading that she has to watch Kushina's son.**

 **Don't get her wrong, she was honor since Genma told her that Naruto almost got kill in the backhills. Yugao was angry hearing how no one didn't care for an orphan child nevertheless Kushina's son. But when Genma told her that Iruka risked his life to save Naruto. Man was Yugao happy to hear that, she wasn't sure how to secretly watch Naruto like Itachi did. But Yugao vows to try her best she admits it's gonna a be a long 8 years. But she feels that Itachi had his own reasons for killing his clan and not protecting Naruto like he was suppose to when the boy became a student in the Ninja Academy, she vows she won't let Itachi down or make the same mistakes he did.**

 **The female Anbu was happy Kakashi wasn't given this mission. Because she can tell he was too stress out as it is.** **Yugao accepts the mission and disappears landing in front of Naruto's apartment. Yugao was happy a barrier was still surrounding Naruto's apartment which made things easy to handle. She thought to herself in amusement he might have his mother's less sleeping habit. Waking up from his nap, Naruto saw his clock and it was only two hours. He wanted to go back to sleep but something in his mind told him not to. Getting up from his bed, Naruto takes out the homework and re reads the question. Who would I want to spend the last day on Earth with? He thought about it and he remembers that he has to write a girls name on his paper.**

 **He was unsure to write Hinata down. Come on she's his only friend it would be weird to write your friends name down right? Not only that Naruto thought it wasn't cool he just couldn't see if Hinata had feelings for him. Sure he was happy she didn't like Sasuke, but seriously she has a family. While he doesn't, she knows about her parents names, and has siblings even a cousin from him remembering her talking about her daily life at home. He doesn't have no family or siblings and doesn't know his parent's names. Naruto sighs in frustration he only knows stories about his mom. Deep down he just wish he knew what his parents were like and what they look like. Is that too much to ask?**

 **Putting on his jacket and goggles Naruto decides to take a walk to calm down. Putting his picture locket on around his neck, Naruto decides to go see granny Yumi so he can tell her his problem with the homework assignment. Outside of his apartment Naruto locks the door and runs to granny Yumi's shop. But when he got there, he saw a sign that "Taking a nap. Do not deserve us elderly people need our sleep you know!". Naruto fell to the ground upon seeing the sign on the door. He was shock granny Yumi was actually sleeping, "she's usually up when I see her" thought Naruto as he gets up off the ground.**

 **Sighing to himself, Naruto was about to take his leave when he saw a father give his two kids lunch boxes. He saw the father wish them a happy good day and that broke Naruto's heart seeing that. He then leaves as he hears that the bad civilians referring to him as the mysterious prankster. Upon getting back into his apartment Naruto sees gramps waiting for him in the kitchen. Hiruzen gives Naruto his monthly allowance telling him to spend it wisely. While sits at the table, the Hokage is about to leave when Naruto asks him a serious question.**

 **"Why don't I have a father?" The Hokage was about to tell Naruto he knows the reason, but this time Naruto wouldn't have it. He couldn't take being an orphan anymore. He shouts out to his gramps at the top of his lungs by slamming his hands on the table saying, "** **That's not the story I want to hear! The village was attacked by the Kyuubi right?! Back then a lot of villagers sacrificed themselves, my mom and dad too!". The Hokage remains quiet as he wants to hear Naruto ask more about his heritage.**

 **Naruto now has his head down not looking at Hiruzen as he continued saying, "But that's not what I wanna hear from you. It's always the same thing with you, I will tell you when you are older! I'm sick of you having excuses and avoiding my questions. Come on gramps, I have only hear stories of my mom, and I know you describe her personality to me. But I still don't know if granny Yumi has a photo of her, because I want to see the results myself! So I'm asking you, who was my dad? And what kind of person was he?!".**

 **Turning around Hiruzen tells Naruto bringing the dead back won't change anything. As Hiruzen walks out Naruto secretly saw him walking in the village. Walking back to his room, Naruto writes down Hinata's name because he can tell she was the only person who he trusted with his secrets. And with that he puts the paper on his desk. He goes to the park still being angry with gramps not telling him about his parents. But his angry side went away when he hears Iruka call out to him. Naruto saw that Iruka was standing with someone who wore a bandanna on his head, and has a toothpick in his mouth.**

 **Getting off the swing, Naruto sees Genma introduce himself as Iruka's friend. But Genma tells him that he had brought him to the hospital one thing. Naruto asks him when was that but before Genma can explain Iruka says Genma is just here to say hi, and that he is person who will train on his days off from class. Naruto smiles saying it's nice to meet you and thanks for bringing him to the hospital even though he can't remember. Genma says it's no problem and he was happy to help. Iruka and Genma then leave as Hinata enters the park. She runs to Naruto asking him a question.**

 **"Naruto in two months do you want to attend this festival with me. It's a festival to celebrate the Third Hokage by thanking him for protecting the hidden leaf village for so long. I never been to an event like this and I hear from Ko that it's really fun. So can you come with me? I know we won't have school or training to do when that day comes". Naruto was happy extremely happy, no one would invite him to anything. He knows Ayame and her father would be busy that day. So he was alright with it, and he turns around making sure Hinata wouldn't see him blush. Making a fist and having determination in his eyes, Naruto tells Hinata he would love to go with her to the festival. Hinata hugs Naruto and thanks him. She then runs out of the park.**

 **Naruto is seen on the training field trying to see if he can still control his air palm strike. As he hits the post 50 times, Naruto sees that the post is getting damage. Just when Naruto decides to take a break while thinking about Hinata's offer, he starts to see blurriness in his vision. Naruto rubs his eyes but the vision gets worse, and before Naruto knew it he falls unconscious due to Chakra exhaustion. Poor Naruto was unaware that Yugao saw the whole thing. She picks him up, and brings him back to his apartment for now, placing him on his bed.**

 **Yugao decides to tell this incident to Hiruzen. As she is now in his office, Yugao tells Hiruzen exactly what she saw. Seeing Naruto nearly damage a tree stump, rubbing his eyes afterwards and falling unconscious. Hiruzen asks how did this happen, Yugao says she is unsure but can tell that Naruto was probably trying to mimic someone that they just don't know. Hiruzen asks if there was Chakra coming out of his hand and Yugao says a tiny bit. The Hokage tells Yugao to bring Hiashi and not to tell Iruka about this. Yugao takes her leave, and a few hours later shows up with Hiashi.**

 **As Yugao takes her leave again, she tells them she will bring Naruto to Junko. Both men say thanks, and get straight down to business. Hiruzen asks if Naruto was trying to mimic Hitomi and this shock Hiashi, who says her fighting style was very tricky to master. Hiruzen asks if Naruto was over exhausting himself too much he might go blind by trying to mimic Hitomi's air strike attack. Hiashi asks when did Naruto lost his eyesight, and the Hokage say he had lost it a few hours ago when Yugao brought him to his apartment.**

 **This was bad, and frustration couldn't describe it for Hiashi. He was angry but at least Yugao doesn't know that Training Ground 27 is a place that Naruto secretly goes to train at. Not only that who would expect a 4 year old to be blind. Hiashi thought there has to be another way that can save Naruto so he doesn't be blind forever. Especially since he is a student at the Ninja Academy. "Think what does cure the eyesight, medicine maybe or carrots. No carrots is dumb probably a liquid that's hard to find", thought Hiashi who was furious.**

 **Then it hit him, Hiashi tells the Hokage he has an idea. But he wants to keep the idea a secret and runs out of the office confusing the elderly Hokage even further. At the hospital Hiashi had found out from Genma that Junko had to put Naruto on bed rest so his blindness doesn't get worse. Not wanting Naruto to miss out on the Hokage festival in two months because he made plans to go with Hinata. Lord Hiashi is inside Junko's office asking her where can he find a cure that can cure the eyesight.**

 **Nurse Junko smiles seeing that deep down the Hyuga clan head really does have a soft spot for kids. She looks at her clipboard and tells him that there is a cure. Hiashi asks what it is and hears that it's call the Eye Medicine Plant. Hiashi asks where he can find it, and she tells him that the plant was** **fabled to grow in the Valley of Judgement. However she advised him not to get it. The Hyuga head asks why and Junko says for some reason no Shinobi who usually finds the plant never makes it back alive.**

 **Hiashi thanks Junko for the information, and takes his leave. As Yugao was spying on Naruto in his apartment, she sees that the boy is trying to use his other 4 senses. However she feels bad when seeing Naruto think no one is there watching him. After seeing Naruto talk to himself, Hiashi decides that he has to get that cure. The Hyuga head thanks Yugao for letting him check up on Naruto and leaves her to continue watching him. At nighttime while everyone is asleep, Hiashi decides to leave the village to get the Medicine plant.**

 **But he is unfazed seeing that Genma and Iruka are waiting for him at the main gate. Hiashi asks them how they knew. Iruka says he heard from the Hokage, while Genma says he heard from Yugao. Hiashi nods his head in understanding walks pass them, and the group heads off. The group makes it to the Valley of Judgement and Hiashi uses his Byakugan to search for the plant. The group down but Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan because everything is hard to see in the mist. Iruka asks them if they heard someone moving. Genma says he can hear it too. The group see that they are now surrounded by** **humanoid creatures, without faces.**

 **Iruka tries to fight them off with paper bombs but that fails. Genma tries to use shurikens to cut them, but that fails as well. Hiashi uses his eight trigrams on them including the rotation. But none of this works on them. The group wonders how they can defeat someone that comes back, until Hiashi uses the intent to kill method. He is about to an air strike on the creatures, until he heard Lightning Cutter.**

 **Kakashi and Guy show up asking them what are they doing here. Before Hiashi can explain, Kakashi uses more Lightening** **on the creatures and they start to leave.** **As everyone heads back up to the surface, Hiashi explains his reason why he came to get the plant. Upon hearing everything that has happen,** **Kakashi noted that the search for the plant was futile and that they need to go back home. Hiashi was extremely angry hearing this but he understood. He will just have to wait until Naruto can get the cure when the cure is ready. Besides he didn't mind liking the idea for Naruto to get around using his other senses. Hiashi notes that since Iruka, Genma, Junko, the Hokage, and Yugao know about Naruto's condition. He might as well tell Hinata about it.**

 **Everyone then walks back to the village. Upon getting back to the village since it was morning, Hiashi tells Guy to keep his mouth shut. Guy gulps afterwards as Iruka laughs at him. Everyone part ways while Hiashi goes to speak to the Hokage. As Hiashi explains everything that had happened by getting the Medicine Plant. Hiruzen was shock there was actually a cure that can get rid of blindness. He was sad that Naruto won't see the festival with his eyes but at least Hinata would be there at his side. The Hokage says he will arrange for a simple of the Eye Plant to be brought to him in a month or so. The Hokage says he probably might cancel the festival so Naruto can regain his sight back.**

 **Hiashi told him not to cancel the festival so that way when the plant does comes, Naruto will be able to see the festival with his eyes and not his ears. Chuckling to himself Hiashi leaves while Hiruzen sees that Hiashi still has a humor side. The next day Naruto was sitting on the Fourths head while Hinata was sitting next to him being sad he lost his eye sight. Naruto tells her it's not a problem since gramps told him he will get his sight back in a month. The two can see why Shino, Shikamaru and Choji were shock that class was cut to a half day. But Naruto admits that this won't stop him from falling behind on his studies. Hinata was happy Iruka didn't collect there one question homework, because she can tell Sasuke's fan club was embarrassed saying their answers out loud.**

 **The two decides to head home for the day so they don't be up all night. Class was strange to Naruto, now that in the three weeks since he lost his eyesight. He was shock that he can throw a kunai perfectly now. He was also shock that Kiba wouldn't speak to him, what was his problem with him Naruto will never know. Iruka admits in his mind that in two more weeks, Naruto will get his eye sight. He was surprised to see that Naruto was patient. Iruka had thought that Naruto can get impatient, but looks like he was wrong. Iruka tells the class that this time they will be learning the Transformation Jutsu.**

 **Most of the boys were annoy hearing this but Iruka told them to deal with it. He asks for the girls to line up first and transform into the Third Hokage. Hinata went first and disappeared showing an exact copy of Hiruzen smiling. She undos the jutsu and sits down. Sakura went next and got the same results as Hinata. Ino went next and got a good grade. Ami went next but did it wrong. Kasumi went next and did it wrong too. Fuki went next but was close. Most unnamed students all got it wrong. Shino went next and did it perfectly. Kiba didn't go because he was taking a nap. Choji got a jutsu down right this time. Shikamaru exactly did the jutsu without complaining which shock Iruka making him fall on the floor.**

 **Sasuke did the jutsu as excellent as can be, and just walk away saying hmph. Naruto went last and Transformed just like Hiruzen, but forgot that Hiruzen had wrinkles on his cheeks. After undoing the jutsu, Naruto hears a classmate say he's lame. Naruto sighs to himself and hears most girls say "why he can't do a jutsu like this correctly since he gets good grades on tests". Naruto with a tick mark on his forehead, had enough hearing everyone say he was half good and half bad, he was sick and tire of hearing the same old thing.**

 **At least they didn't tease him about being blind. That is until Kiba woke up saying Naruto is mr popular, and is much better than stuck up Sasuke. Everyone was shock that boastful Kiba was standing up for Naruto. Especially Naruto who was shock by this too, he understands Iruka defending him but Kiba. Boy was this shocking, Naruto was glad he didn't shout out how he felt. And with that Naruto sits down while Kiba tells Iruka he stucks at the Transformation jutsu. Iruka tells Kiba he will make it up after school, and Kiba gets annoy hearing this.**

 **While it was break time, Kiba sat next to Naruto's group. Everyone wonder what Kiba thought of Naruto. Kiba says he has nothing against Naruto but wonders why he doesn't see Sasuke as a rival. Naruto tells Kiba his reason why he doesn't see Sasuke as a rival. Kiba says he understands a little bit but wishes that Sasuke wasn't there classmate. In reality every male classmate actually agrees with Kiba. No one can't stand how the last Uchiha is so great, and ignores everyone. Kiba tells Naruto that if he ever wants to ditch class let him know. Naruto sweats drop saying he will think about it.**

 **After school was let out Naruto decides to secretly follow Sasuke, since Iruka says the homework is for everyone to use there 5 senses. Naruto sees that this could be challenging but then again he loves a good challenge. Besides he will take a break pulling pranks until he gets his sight back. As Naruto followed Sasuke by using the alley, Naruto can sense that Sasuke lives very far from the village. Like he lives In the corner and not in the whole village. Naruto senses that Sasuke stopped at his objective, his compound and sees the Uchiha walk inside. Boy was Naruto lucky he hid behind a tree and that Sasuke didn't notice him.**

 **Hinata had kept smelling sweets for her homework. Sakura kept trying to touch things she thought Sasuke touched. Ino was filling different styles of flowers for her homework. Choji was taking different foods for his homework, while Kiba was trying to hear how people whispered for his homework. Shikamaru kept hearing birds while looking at the clouds for his homework. While Shino was trying to see different bugs try to touch him. While most unnamed students didn't care about the 5 sense homework.**

 **The fourth week was something not to take lightly, the whole class had to figure out what to do in a camping trip. It was the boys vs the girls. Each group was five people, unfortunately Naruto was grouped with Sasuke. However he was happy that Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba was with him. He can tell Shikamaru wanted Choji to be in the group instead of Sasuke. But like Iruka says they will have to deal with it. The group was tasked to find no poison berries. This is why the group wished they had Choji because this topic was his kind of thing.**

 **However Sasuke mockily says Naruto should be able to find berries since he eats healthy food. This annoyed everyone, Sasuke just didn't know when to stop being cocky. Naruto suggested that the group stay together, but Sasukecsays that they need to separate to find the berries faster. Both boys were annoy to the point that lightening was next to their foreheads. In the end Naruto tells Shino to come with him while Kiba and Shikamaru stay with Sasuke. Naruto says they meet back in 20 mins to show what they found, with that everyone separated.**

 **Shino was telling Naruto that they should find blue berries, since they taste sweet. Hearing that made Naruto try to touch a bush with berries. He can feel that these were raspberries. Naruto says they can take some to show to the others. He and Shino then found cranberries next to a bark tree and lastly they found a whole bush of berries next to a pine cone tree. 20 mins later they show Sasuke what they found. Sasuke says he couldn't find anything due to him arguing with Kiba. The Inuzuka say it's because he kept trying to touch mushrooms.**

 **40 mins later each group show Iruka what they found. Naruto had heard that Hinata was teamed up with Sakura, Ino and two other girls. Hinata's group exactly had found the same thing Naruto's group found. Sakura and Ino were heart eyeing Sasuke saying it's fate they found the same thing. Sasuke was annoy but seeing that Naruto manage to work with Shino was shocking to him. Iruka says everyone can go home since they earn a good rest for working so hard. Everyone cheered and parted ways as Sasuke was surrounded by fangirls.**

 **While walking home, Naruto told Hinata that Sasuke was trying to bring back mushrooms to show Iruka. He was happy Kiba kept telling him not to. Hinata told Naruto that Sakura was trying to touch fungus which she admits was poisoning because it had red spots. Hinata says it's a good thing Ino told her not to touch it or she would have gotten sick. Both laughed upon seeing the misfortune Sasuke and Sakura got into. The two parted ways as Hinata waves goodbye to Naruto. While Naruto says bye by waving back.**

 **The fifth week Naruto hear from gramps that the cure will be transported at the hospital. So Hiruzen told Naruto that he will notify Iruka to bring him to the hospital the week after this week. Naruto smiles upon finally getting his sight back, but decides to still work hard now that he knew what it's like to be blind. As Naruto left he heard the mean civilians calling him blind boy or demon. Naruto didn't care after all the festival was next week, not only that his second year of the Ninja Academy was next year. He just couldn't wait to get his report card in December, he really wanted to know what he can improve on.**

 **As Naruto hear Kiba saying he found a great spot Iruka won't find him during ditch day. Naruto was wondering if Kiba was talking about the training hall, but decides not to ask him. Kiba was surprised that Naruto showed up and notes he couldn't hear his footsteps. Naruto admits he is a great runner and can hide very well. Kiba says that it's perfect timing because he's racing Choji, Hibachi and Unagi for candy. Naruto hears that Shikamaru will keep track of everyone's time.**

 **On Q Hibachi and Unagi shows up with candy which made Choji's mouth watering. Shikamaru explains the rules and points to the Hokage Monument as the first one to the monument gets the candy. Naruto asks about second place and Kiba says he will give second place half of his candy. Naruto says he's in and everyone lines up outside Granny Yumi's shop. Shikamaru drops the flag and the runners are off. Choji takes the park as a shortcut, while Hibachi and Unagi took the store district as a detour. Kiba took the ramen shop as a shortcut but whined up at the school instead. Naruto took the alleys as a faster short cut and felt that he was close. He saw that Kiba was now right beind him and decides to make the racing a challenge by throwing toy shurikens.**

 **Kiba saw that Naruto was smart and admits there are no rules about using weapons or jutsu. As Naruto and Kiba was nearing the monument they can feel that the others were way behind them because they got lost. Naruto and Kiba kept running seeing that they reach the Hokage residence building. The two ran upstairs pushing each other by the arm. Glaring at each other with electricity saying "back off the candy is mine". Naruto admits in his mind that he only wants to give the candy to Hinata since she likes sweets.**

 **The two jumped on trees then both land on a wall. Naruto and Kiba both use Graphing hooks to climb up faster by running like crazy. Kiba was yelling saying "all the candy is mine no one will have it". Kiba felt that he reached the top but saw that Naruto reached the ledge the same time he did. Shikamaru says it's a tie and they both divide the candy 50 50. Kiba mumbles as Choji, Hibachi and Unagi were bum they didn't get the candy. Kiba gives all the chocolates and hard candy to Naruto. While Kiba shakes Naruto's hand saying he had fun racing with him. Naruto smiles saying no problem and leaves. Before Kiba can leave with his candy, Hibachi curses Kiba out for giving the candy to Naruto.**

 **Hinata was surprised when Ko showed up to her room giving her lots of candy. She asked how did he get this and he says Naruto was the one who gave it to him. Hinata was shock and starts to think what to give to Naruto as a thank you gift. But she decides to worry about it later because she wanted to see what kind of chocolate Naruto had got her, and so she begins eating all the chocolate.**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Finally it was the day that Naruto will getting his eyesight back. Iruka told Naruto to come with him to the hospital before class start, so they give him the cure. The two were in the hospital as Naruto lays down the bed. Junko had removed his bandages, so she can see if his eyes were close. And yep she saw that his eyes were close. She puts the medicine in a eye drop container. She begins by putting three drops in the left eye, then she does the same thing to the right eye. After both eyes are done, she says it should be working and Naruto starts to blank a little bit. He starts to open his eyes, at first he saw his sight being blurry but then his vision clears and now he can see everything clearly. The mecireally did work.**

 **Naruto thanks Junko by hugging her but she tells him to thank lord Hiashi. Naruto asks her why and she says that he went through many great lengths to help find this medicine that made him see again. Upon hearing that Naruto vows to thank Hiashi in the future just not right now. With that Naruto went to the Ninja Academy to show everyone he wasn't blind anymore. But as soon as he got there he found out that Shikamaru and Choji were talking to Ino and Sakura about something. He then saw that Sasuke was walking with flowers in his bag. "Ok what's going on is there something I miss", thought Naruto with a finger on his chin.**

 **As Iruka told Naruto he is going to figure out why no one is in class, Naruto says he will wait out here until Hinata shows up. After Iruka left Naruto sits on a monkey bar and looking at the Hokage Monument he starts to whistle. Sure he was sad Hinata didn't show up but he at least can tell her he got his eyesight back. However after he stops whistling he sees Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji looking at him. He can tell Sakura was mad, but what did he do. He just got his sight back, and decides to figure out what's wrong. Naruto asks them what's wrong and before Ino can yell. Shikamaru asks Naruto if he saw a little boy that they are hiding from the Anbu.**

 **Naruto jumps off the monkey bar, and tells them he has no idea what they are talking about. He says he only saw Iruka sensei today and that's it. But before he can that they should have notice he got his eyesight back, Sakura grabs him by the arm and told him to come with her. Now Naruto was at a location of a huge hollow tree that had a sign that said weather for sale. Naruto was confuse why would they hide a kid here. Sakura tells Naruto that there hiding a boy name Yota, who they now can't find. They go saying that the last person Yota had saw was him before disappearing out of the blue.**

 **But all Naruto saw now was that Sakura and Shikamaru were staring at him like how the mean civilians do. Turning away not looking at them, Naruto angrily tells them "why would they like some random kid they just met, and did think he might be a orphan". Before Sakura can explain Naruto runs off, and says them liking an outsider is annoying. Shikamaru admits he regrets putting too much pressure on Naruto, and now sees that Naruto never met Yota. While Ino can't stand how Shikamaru and Choji can hang out with him. Sakura who was sad now, felt bad blaming Naruto and regrets not noticing how he was no longer blind.**

 **Naruto was now walking in the forest, but sees he got lost. He sits thinking to himself but stops when hears someone crying. The young boy Naruto saw was on a tree branch. The boy was from the looks of it,** **a small and skinny boy with tan skin and a constant blush. He had spiky waist-length, brown hair with short bangs hanging over his eyes and chin-length strands framing both sides of his face. He had green eyes with no pupils.**

 **Not only that, the boy wore a dull green robe with a dull brown cloak, wooden geta, and bandages on his head and wrists, with a purple headband. But he also has grey sclerae. Naruto while looking up at the kid asks him what his name. The boy says his name is Yota, and Naruto punches a tree after meeting the boy his friends are looking for. However Naruto was getting wet on by Yota's crying and after getting soak. He decides to sit down at the tree for now until the boy stops whining.**

 **Naruto was amaze at Yota creating rain, sure he had his shadow clones but he just wish his jutsu skills can expand more. Smiling to himself Naruto was about to whistle until Yota jumped down from the tree, asking him to teach him how to whistle. Naruto tells him to buzz of but saw that Yota had a snake dark aura surrounding him. Naruto jumped up and smack the snake off of Yota, and saw the snake leave. Once the snake left Naruto looks at Yota and tells him he will teach him how to whistle. Yota jumps up in joy saying "yay** **maelstrom whirlpool Kon kon", while Naruto sighs thinking this will be tough.**

 **Sitting at a log with Yota, young Naruto shows Yota how to whistle. But Yota keep blowing and getting it wrongs. Naruto kept showing Yota that whistling comes from the lungs, and Yota finally does start to whistle by saying Kon Kon. Naruto smiles saying he finally got it. Yota was so happy he made the sun come out, and Naruto notices that Yota's emotions makes the weather change. As Naruto see Yota being happy, he says that Yota must be really happy. However Yota places his hand on Naruto's shoulder calling him F-R-I-E-N-D in whistle tone. After Naruto asks him if he's honest, Yota nods his head. The two laugh with Naruto covering his mouth to make sure no one heard him.**

 **But suddenly Yota runs away just when Kiba and Akamaru show up chasing him. Naruto asks Kiba what did do to Yota, as Yota uses Lightening to attack the duo with. Kiba says that he hear Yota say he hates dogs and went to chase him after he made fun of how small Akamaru is. Shikamaru and the others show up but fail to calm Yota down they all decide to hide until he calms down. But Shikamaru says "it's Troublesome but they should play hide and seek by having Yota join them". Ino asks Yota if he wants to play hide and seek. Yota stops making lightening, and asks what that game is. Kiba that you hide and one of them has to find him.**

 **Yota happily jumps in joy and wants to play. Everyone was relieved but only one problem who does Yota hide with. Kiba decides to be the person that has to find them while everyone hides. Shikamaru and Choji hide by themselves while Sakura and Ino hide as a group. Naruto sadly had no choice but to let Yota hide with him. He told Yota to stop talking so they can win the game without being caught. But Yota was just to happy hiding with Naruto, to be honest Naruto couldn't think straight with Yota talking. He told Yota to hide somewhere else because Kiba might had caught them, but Yota cries and leaves thinking Naruto didn't want to be his friend anymore.**

 **Sadly Naruto was caught and joined the others. Ino asks Naruto where Yota was and then they all heard Yota scream. Everyone had ran to where Yota was and saw that the Anbu had caught him. The Anbu says they are all under house arrest, but Naruto and the others kept begging the Anbu to free Yota. So now Naruto was in his house, trying to figure out how to save Yota. He decides to step out and as he gets outside. Much to his surprise he sees Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Sakura and Ino waiting for him. How they found out where he lives, Naruto will never know. However looking at them now, they were all thinking the same thing, they were gonna save Yota. Boy was Naruto happy he decides to finally show everyone that he is the mysterious prankster.**

 **One of the Anbu had told Hiruzen that the Hokage Monument was cover in black and white paint again. Everyone saw that Naruto was shouting out that he is "the mysterious prankster", and for any Anbu to come chase him. Hiruzen saw that Naruto wrote nicknames for the first three stone faces, but still left Minato's face alone. The first face has sulked written on it, the second face had meanie written on it, and the Third face still had the word pervert written on it. Naruto's shadow clone makes his leave being chased, as the real Naruto hiding in a bush tells everyone that Kiba and Shikamaru found Yota in the Anbu headquarters.**

 **Kiba and Shikamaru had found Yota. They were trying to figure when they could jump in and save him. But they stop when they saw Naruto, coming with Sakura, Ino and Choji. As the four sit down with Shikamaru and Kiba. They see that Shikamaru will use his shadow possession jutsu to stop the Anbu from moving. Naruto whispered asking him if he has a back up plan and Shikamaru says no but it's all he got. Kiba says let's just go in and beat up the Anbu. Sakura calls him a idiot and says they are stronger than them. While Ino agrees with Sakura, but Choji was panicking saying his stomach might growl so they should hurry up. Naruto had his arms cross saying Shikamaru should do his plan because the Anbu might have found them now.**

 **Shikamaru opens the air bent they were hiding in, and does his shadow possession Jutsu on all four Anbu. Everyone congrats Shikamaru who brushes It off. But then more Anbu show up behind them cornering them saying they finally found them. One Anbu even grabs Naruto in a head lock making it hard for him to escape. Everyone was shock seeing how an Anbu can just do that to Naruto, and boy were they angry seeing this. But Naruto elbows the Anbu in the stomach making the Anbu let go. The Anbu curses Naruto for nearly breaking his rib, but Naruto shields Yota from behind, and shouts out to let Yota go because he is their friend.**

 **Sakura and Ino were speechless sure Naruto was friends with Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Choji. But they never heard him say that he considered them or Yota his friends. Even Yota was shock hearing this, he thought Naruto hated him. The Anbu got off the ground and punched Naruto really hard in the stomach. Naruto fell to the ground afterwards being in so much pain, and Yota got angry. He hated seeing Naruto get hurt, and as pay back he uses lightening to knock out every Anbu.**

 **Kiba and Choji help Naruto off the ground. Shikamaru frees Yota from the ropes as he hear Sakura and Ino say they need to get Yota out of the village. The group then ran to the outskirts of the village, they were outside of the forest. Naruto was carrying Yota on his back while Shikamaru was trying to think of a way for them to cross the river. Sakura was yelling for Shikamaru to think faster because the Anbu could be near by. Choji thinks they can swim across because they don't know how to walk on water. Kiba agrees but he says he doesn't know if Akamaru can swim. Ino says two of them has to swim across with Yota.**

 **Naruto sighs saying he and Shikamaru should swim across. Just as planned Naruto was swimming with Shikamaru trying to see if they can get across with Yota, so he can be free. But the current was way to much to handle, Shikamaru was closer to drowning so he swim to shore quickly. While Shikamaru lays on the ground Ino and Sakura ran to him checking to see if he was ok. Choji and Kiba went into the water to make sure Naruto was alright. Because they can tell he was having problems with the current. Yota had woke up seeing that Naruto was now under water. The boy used a water whirl pool to get Naruto to shore, and as Naruto was coughing after being underwater. He turns around and saw Yota laying on the thick water. Naruto got up and ran to Yota as the others arrived.**

 **Seeing Naruto and the others risk their life for him made Yota sad. Shikamaru with his eyes close was cursing saying he should of had another plan. Ino and Sakura had sad expressions on their faces. Choji was sad as well even Kiba and Akamaru were sad. Naruto was furious, Yota was dying and there was nothing he couldn't do. He really wanted Yota to be apart of the group, to live in the village and be friends for the rest of their lives. But now that can't happen if he would have never told Yota to be quiet during hide and seek, none of this wouldn't have happen.**

 **However everyone was shock hearing Yota say something that was worse than death. Yota pulls out his hand and says, "You all have to forget about me. It's better this way so you don't have any regrets when your older. So let me erase your memories of me by placing your hand on my hand". Now Naruto was crying really hard, and shouted at Yota, "No Yota you can't erase our memories! We can look after you! We need you and you need us!". Naruto then places his hand on Yota's as everyone agreed with him placing their hands on top of Naruto's.**

 **Yota smiles and thanks everyone. He then erases Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Akamaru and Kiba's memories as they all fell to the ground. Naruto says one last thing to Yota before he falls to the ground, "Yota I'm so sorry". And with Naruto fell to the ground while Yota was never seen again after that. At night time Naruto and the others why they are in the forest. They had no memories of Yota, but Naruto remembers that tonight was the Hokage festival. Shikamaru says they should head back home because his head is hurting and it's too Troublesome to think about it. Kiba admits Shikamaru is just too lazy as everyone starts walking back to the village. Naruto meanwhile kept thinking he met someone today after he got his eyesight back, but doesn't remember who.**

 **Sakura and Ino was wondering why Sasuke had flowers In his bag. While Choji kept saying he was hungry. Akamaru kept barking saying they just reached the village. The kids have saw that everyone was wearing kimonos. Different colors in fact as everyone parted ways, to be with their families.**

 **Naruto saw Hinata calling out to him. Naruto ran up to her saying she looks great in a purple kimono. Hinata blushes saying thank you and tells him that they can the fireworks from here. However Naruto had a better idea he saw Iruka eating a fish on a stick outside a restaurant. Naruto calls out to Iruka asking him if he wants to join them. Iruka who almost choke on his food was shock his own students asked him to join them.**

 **He was about to cry but holds it in. He asks if he found a spot to watch the fireworks or he wanted to play games. But Naruto says he doesn't have any cash to play games, however he truly wants to wat h the fireworks. Hearing this made Iruka really glad to be a teacher. Most kids want to play games but Naruto was honest with his choice. The three saw that all of the Shinobi and civilians were enjoying themselves. Even the Hokage was enjoying himself by talking to the ichiraku family. Naruto along with Iruka and Hinata had heard the fireworks started. All the fireworks were in so many different colors, and Naruto was really bless he got his eyesight back because this memory is something he will never forgot. He smiles looking at the fireworks as he gently holds Hinata's hand.**

 **Sakura was trying to see where Sasuke was at during the festival. While Ino was angry her father was embarrassing her. Shikamaru was annoy his mother was arguing with him not having fun. While Choji was eating to no end with his mother. But Kiba was piss he couldn't win any prizes at games.**

 **Things had went back to normal at the Ninja Academy. Everyone was wondering what new topic Iruka would teach them. Some girls were still focus on Sasuke but at least Hibachi wasn't part of the class anymore. A few classmates had asked Kiba what happen to Hibachi and if he seen him lately. Kiba lays back in his chair saying the last time he saw Hibachi after he got expelled was when the jerk raced him, Naruto and Choji for candy. Every boy was amaze hearing this, asking if Hibachi got all of the candy. Kiba then looks at Naruto speaking to Hinata and Shino. He decides to be honest and tells them straight forward that it was a tie between him and Naruto.**

 **After hearing that Kiba was in a tie with Naruto. Most boys were saying that Kiba's races were never a tie. Some of the girls over heard and thought Naruto must be really good to beat Kiba in a race. Before more can be said, Iruka uses his big head jutsu telling everyone to be quiet. As everyone was silent, Iruka announces he has an assistant helper helping for now on. He tells everyone that it's his friend Mizuki and for everyone to treat him with respect. Mizuki then walks in saying hello to everyone but Naruto can tell the man was glaring at him. Mizuki then tells everyone about himself. He admits he dislikes Ramen which shocks Iruka.**

 **Letting that slide, Iruka tells Mizuki he can handle the sparring matches today. Mizuki says ok and tells everyone to come outside. Mizuki told the girls to go first. He has most unnamed girls fight each other. He thought they were ok. Then he asks Kasumi and Fuki to fight each other. They were lame from his point of view. Ami had fought Ino, but Ino had easily beat her by using taijutsu. Hinata was up against Sakura. The match was tough but Hinata mange not to harm Sakura too much. Hinata was declare the winner of match, as Sakura admits defeat.**

 **Now it was the boys turn. Most unnamed boys were lame as well to Mizuki. Shino went up against Kiba and won. Shikamaru forfeit due to not wanting to fight Choji. Now it was Naruto vs Sasuke. The Sasuke fan club voted for Sasuke. Whereas Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru voted for Naruto. Before the match can start Iruka came outside telling Mizuki to take a break from grading everyone's performance. Mizuki fake smiles and tells Iruka he didn't want to watch the last match anyway. Mizuki leaves thinking that Sasuke would beat the demon.**

 **As both Naruto and Sasuke start using taijutsu. Sasuke saw that Naruto's style wasn't the Academy style. But he gets side tracked when Naruto punches him in the face. Sasuke lands on the ground as his fan club were worry about him. Naruto asks Iruka if can forfeit and this shocks everyone even Sasuke who was getting up. Iruka asks him why and Naruto tells him he's not having enough energy to fight right now. He admits him training while exhausting himself to the point of passing out makes him exhausted. Iruka sighing in understanding, tells everyone to head back in class and that Sasuke is the winner.**

 **Back in the classroom while Iruka was writing on the board Naruto saw Kiba trying to sneak out of class, and tip toes to him trying to stop him from ditching class, as he opens the door. Iruka yells out that class is still going on but Kiba grabs Naruto by the arm showing him that this how he ditches class. Naruto was piss his plan fail to stop Kiba from ditching. He was even having problems running because Kiba was holding his arm too tight. Later on Naruto was secretly eating lunch in class with Hinata and Choji. Soon after Naruto saw Shikamaru and Kiba sleeping in class. Iruka was yelling at them to wake up. Naruto was starting to fall asleep too, however after he sees Iruka staring at him, Naruto was wide wake again. Naruto truly didn't want to be on Iruka's bad side. Unfortunately Naruto was now standing in the hallway with an angry Iruka as he was with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji.**

 **Iruka was angry that Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru had no focus or motive to be a ninja. What made it worse was that Kiba was making Naruto be apart of it. Choji kept complaining about being hungry while Shikamaru says this lecture is a waste of time. Kiba was saying he could be taking a nap, while Naruto was trying not to take a nap. Naruto was asking why is he with these three since he was really trying to stop Kiba from ditching class, and hears Shikamaru ask if the lecture is over.**

 **Iruka angrily tells Naruto to take off his goggles and Naruto asks why. Iruka angrily uses his big head jutsu, and says it doesn't matter because he is staying after school to make sure they learn Chakra flow. Naruto angrily ask are you serious, and points a finger at the trio saying that he "refuses to stay after school with these three". But Iruka places Leaf on each of their forehead saying this method will help them learn Chakra control. Shikamaru says he is making it up to make them work hard, and Iruka angrily shows a fist saying it's true. Choji says this is just dumb and Kiba says it's to hard to understand. Naruto smirks saying Iruka should use different styles to make them be strong lectures, while Kiba looks at him. Naruto then blows the leaf off his forehead leaving Iruka dumbfounded.**

 **As Naruto walks away saying he is heading back to class, Kiba turns around facing forward and tells him "oh no you don't your coming with us". Kiba grabs Naruto by the arm as Naruto angrily tells Kiba to "let go I'm not being a part of your ditching class scheme". Kiba didn't care about Naruto complaining and boastful told Iruka to catch them if he can. Shikamaru and Choji also joined in the fun with Iruka angrily telling them to come back after the four jumped out of the window.**

 **The next day Choji was sleeping in class, so Shikamaru throws a pencil. Choji was scare feeling something be thrown at him and sees that Shikamaru threw the item by seeing him pretending he didn't do it. So as payback Choji throws a book at Shikamaru which scared him. Naruto on the other hand being annoy, told them to keep the noise down because he didn't want to get in trouble after Kiba dragged him in the group of ditchers that ditch Iruka. Unfortunately Iruka heard Naruto's comment and was angry. Naruto was now looking at Iruka asking him if he was angry at him for ditching class. Iruka says he is still is angry and sends all three boys outside of the classroom. Hinata was worry seeing Naruto get punish as most thought Naruto was use to getting scolded by Iruka. Naruto who was looking out the window decides not to complain and does what Iruka say.**

 **Naruto as of now was in the hallway with Shikamaru and Choji. He was piss he didn't want to get in trouble and now most teachers think he is a trouble maker thanks to Kiba. Now he had to stand outside in the hallway with Choji and Shikamaru. Naruto had his hands behind his head, being annoy while hearing Shikamaru complain how Troublesome it was to be standing in the hall. Choji on the other hand kept saying how hungry he was again. "Man can't these two stop complaining for once", thought Naruto who started to get sleepy out of no where. He turns around seeing that Shikamaru and Choji were also falling asleep. Next thing Naruto knew he sits down on the floor and falls fast asleep.**

 **Iruka was wondering if the three boys were alright standing out in the hall for three hours. He sighs to himself, maybe sending them to stand out in the hall was too much. Iruka admits he should of have made them clean the windows after school was over instead. As everyone in the class was writing about if they have different goals in case they don't want to be a ninja. Iruka sees Hinata looking at the classroom door, hinting that she was worry about the boys. Therefore Iruka stands up walks out the classroom to check up on Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji. He goes where he last saw them and sees the three boys sleeping. But Naruto's way of sitting down while sleeping made Iruka laugh a little, he loves how Naruto thinks outside the box. However seeing Shikamaru and Choji having trouble standing up while sleeping made Iruka laugh even harder, but he closes his mouth so the boys don't hear him.**

 **"Yep time to wake them up", Iruka thought with a smirk on his face. He ironically wasn't using his big head jutsu this time. He leans back, and yells at the three to wake up. This stunt scares all three of them. Naruto fell on his back, while Shikamaru and Choji got scare still standing up. Seeing there reactions made Iruka laugh out loud, but Naruto including Shikamaru and Choji were annoy that they were woking up from there nap. While the three boys were walking back in class, Naruto was angry seeing Ami and Kasumi bully Hinata for being too kind. Naruto shields Hinata but tells Ami and Kasumi to buzz off.**

 **Ami and Kasumi tell Naruto to mind his own business while Shikamaru secretly agrees with them. He admits he hates when Naruto doesn't worry about himself and only worries about others well being. Shikamaru lays back in his chair saying Naruto should be normal and not buzz in Hinata's business. However Choji angrily has his head down saying to Shikamaru that Naruto is different and wants to be special. Shikamaru asks Choji what's his problem as the two start to fight. But Naruto walks up to laying his back on the desk, saying to the duo "You two should settle your problems outside". Hearing this cause Choji and Shikamaru to start laughing. Naruto on the other hand walks back to his seat saying "I really can't stand violence, why can't everyone settle things in a peaceful matter".**

 **While Naruto was sitting down watching Choji and Shikamaru laugh too hard. Iruka walks back in, and asks why Shikamaru and Choji are laughing. Hinata looks at Iruka and explains everything that had happen before he came inside. Now it was night time, Naruto had just finished walking Hinata home. So now he was waiting for Shikamaru and Choji, he was surprised when they asked him if he wants to see a girl get rejected. Well here he was waiting sure he was confused, but he wanted to see if the duo was talking about Sasuke's fan club.**

 **Shikamaru and Choji were happy to see Naruto. They thanked him for coming, and Naruto shrugged it off. To be honest he wanted to go to sleep. He never likes being in public at night, but he decides to try it for once. The three boys were hiding in an alley seeing Ino trying to give Sasuke a flower. But the emo boy walks off before she can give it to him. Ino was sad seeing Sasuke reject her. Choji and Shikamaru bursted out laughing seeing her get rejected, but Naruto decides it's time to ditch Ino from the looks of it. Naruto saw that she was piss and wanted to kill them. On Q Naruto grabs Shikamaru and Choji as Ino starts running after him.**

 **Naruto was now running with Shikamaru and Choji as they ditched Ino by running to the Ninja Academy. As they are exhausted from running, Shikamaru says Ino is too scary like his mom. Choji was saying Naruto was great at running because he couldn't keep up with him. Wiping the sweat off of him, Naruto says at least Kiba wasn't with them otherwise it could have been much worse. Both Shikamaru and Choji agreed but wonder why Naruto didn't bring Kiba with him. As the two were about to ask Naruto why he didn't bring Kiba. Naruto told them to shush, smirking Naruto saw Iruka being a pervert by flirting with a women. Turning around Naruto had a mischievous look on his face that scared Shikamaru and Choji.**

 **Naruto chuckled asking Shikamaru and Choji, "You two want a see a jutsu I created?". The two nodded and was interested to see this new jutsu Naruto had. As Naruto taps Iruka's arm getting his attention. The women was surprised to see how small Naruto was, while Iruka wonder what Naruto wanted from him. Naruto couldn't wait to see if Iruka was still a pervert and on Q Naruto shouts out Sexy jutsu. Shikamaru and Choji saw Naruto disappear, and replaced himself with a girl version of himself that wore clothes but was cover in fog.**

 **Iruka went down having a nosebleed while the women he spoke to left not wanting to be bother with him. Shikamaru and Choji were thanking Naruto for showing them his new jutsu. Naruto shrugged saying he only shows it to Iruka and sees him as a easy target. However he admits in his mind he will probably show it to gramps to see if he is a pervert too. As Shikamaru yarns he says goodbye to Naruto. Choji also bids farewell to Naruto, while Naruto says good night. As the three part ways Naruto walking by himself while Shikamaru is with Choji. Smiling to himself, Naruto says to himself by whispering "Shikamaru and Choji those two really enjoy themselves huh?". And with that Naruto continued walking back to his apartment.**

* * *

The invisible group was shock upon seeing everything about Naruto's past. They saw how he and his relationship with Iruka got better. The group saw Naruto how lost his eyesight. Pranked Hibachi, even became friends with Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Kiba. Seeing several times Naruto never wanted to ditch class, and him asking about his parents. Heck even seeing Mizuki made Boruto get angry, since Naruto told Boruto stories about him. Boruto was even shock learning Naruto's name truly means maelstrom whirlpool, when he thought it was fishcake whirlpool.

Now Boruto regrets hitting Iruka in the stomach after seeing the relationship he had with his father even further. He was also happy seeing this Ninja call Yugao, and this other Ninja call Genma. These two Ninja looked interesting. Boruto was happy his mom made his sister not look at the Sexy jutsu. Heck Boruto was surprise his dad created the jutsu. At least his dad wore clothes in his version. However Boruto felt Sarada staring angrily at him.

Himawari was sad her father lost his eyesight. But was happy seeing him hang out with her mom, and even got to see his rivalry with Sasuke. She was even more happy he met this boy name Yota. However Himawari wonders what happen to Yota after he erased her father's memory. Himawari also enjoyed seeing some fireworks and saw how Kiba raced with her father. She also love seeing her mom have a sweet tooth like her. Himawari then wonders how her mother felt by looking at her.

Hinata didn't mind seeing parts of her past. But she was happy Naruto got his eyesight back. However she wonders why he or Sakura never told her about Yota. She wouldn't have mind to have met him. The boy even reminded her a little bit of Naruto. Hinata wished her husband or friends memories of the boy didn't have to be erased. But she knows that someday Yota might come back, only time will tell. Hinata then looks to see how Iruka is feeling right now.

Iruka was relieved Boruto saw the rest of his bond with Naruto after the backhills incident. He enjoyed remembering about the sparing matches, trying to make sure Naruto didn't ditch class, even remembering the fact that Naruto did lose his eyesight. He alway remembers how Naruto acted around Sasuke, and forgot about the last day on earth question. Nevertheless he really loves watching the past, so the new generation can understand it more. He wonders how the rest will turn out.

Kakashi forgot about the backhills incident heck even when Naruto lost his eyesight. But he enjoy learning about Yota, and seeing how Naruto didn't want to be seen as a trouble maker. He even laughed seeing how Kiba was trying to make him ditch class. Kakashi also love how Naruto worked with Shino upon finding berries.

Konohamaru was shock seeing Naruto trying not to ditch class, barely showing his Sexy jutsu. Even seeing him kinda have fun with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji was interesting. He laughed seeing how Naruto got smart with Iruka during the Chakra flow lecture. However he felt bad his grandpa still avoided Naruto's questions about his father. Konohamaru hopes that his grandpa will come clean soon.

Mitsuki was shock seeing the young Seventh taking his training seriously, even to the point of being blind for two months. He can not even see Boruto can handle that. He was confuse why girls just love Sarada's dad too much. It made him feel creep out. Mitsuki is just glad girls don't like him. But he wonders how Sarada felt seeing all of this because she was either mad or piss from the looks of it.

Sakura was still embarrassed seeing how she focus more on Sasuke than training. She was happy to see Yota again. However she refused to let Hinata and Himawari know what happened to him. It wasn't time for that yet. Other than that she enjoy seeing how she try to do every jutsu correctly back then. However she still hated seeing Ami, Kasumi and Fuki. Heck she hated how Ami and Kasumi started to bully Hinata. Man she just hopes she didn't have to see more of the Sexy jutsu again, even hoping Naruto didn't show it to Hinata.

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto didn't want to ditch class. He was surprised Genma and Yugao wanted to look out for him. But he felt annoy finally knowing who put flowers in his bag. All this time he thought it was those annoying fan girls. Clenching a fist Sasuke vows to find Yota when this is done. He didn't care about his sparring match or that camping lesson. All Sasuke wanted to do was make Yota pay.

Sarada was piss seeing her idol create that jutsu, all this time she thought idiot Boruto made it. But now she knows the truth, and she's glad the Seventh doesn't do it to much anymore. Now all she has to do is make sure Boruto doesn't do it too much, and thank god Himawari didn't see it. She's 7 and way to small for Boruto to expose her with that jutsu. She calms down and enjoys learning how the Seventh acted in class, how he took his training seriously and saw how he tries not to ditch class. Sarada smiles enjoying how this boy name Yota came into the picture. She too wonders what happened to him.

Boruto finally calms down seeing that Sarada isn't angry anymore. He then says to himself "I wonder if dad will train using the weird looking kunai. Heck he might train with Genma, mom or grandpa Iruka. Boy I can't wait to see more of his days at the Ninja Academy!" Boruto the laughs and shouts out loud, "Heh men this is getting more interesting by the second". Boruto then makes a fist with a smile on his face. Himawari smiles and sees her much taller old brother is enjoying himself.

* * *

 **Authors note: And there you have it! Finally finished with another long chapter! A heads up, I will not be putting a notice on any of my stories, saying I haven't finish writing the chapter yet. I will only PM some of fans telling them that either I finish the chapter or if I'm still writing the chapter.**

 **To be honest I was going to also write a story about A Naruto Version of Crash Bandicoot. But at first I wanted to do it, however I thought writing about a video game character I grew up playing in the early 90s would be way to much to write about. For example who would play the villains, the allies, including boss battles and 100 levels to describe. Of course I wanted Naruto to be Crash, and Hinata to be Coco. This story idea was going to be base on Crash Bandicoot 1 to N Sane Trilogy. It made be weird to me, but PM me if you guys want me to write a story base on Crash Bandicoot with the Naruto characters playing the Crash Bandicoot characters. I just have so many ideas in my head, because my goal is to write 115 stories!**

 **As a reminder these will be the stories that I will write about in February, and you can go on my profile to see what ideas I have. While here is the stories I will be writing in February 2018:**

 **1st: A Naruto Version of Bleach**

 **2nd: A Naruto Version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters**

 **3rd: A** **Naruto Version of Fruits Basket**

 **4th: A Naruto Version of Digimon Frontier**

 **5th: A Naruto Version of the Boruto Anime**

 **6th: A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball Z**

 **7th: A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventures**

 **8th: A Naruto Version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds**

 **9th: A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball**

 **10th: A Naruto Version of Persona 4 the animation**

 **11th: A Naruto Version of Medabots**

 **12th: A Naruto Version of Eureka Seven**

 **13th: A** **Naruto Version of 1999 Hunter X Hunter**

 **14th: A** **Naruto Version of Trigun**

 **15th: A** **Naruto Version of Ajin Demi Human**

 **16th: A** **Naruto Version of INAZUMA Eleven**

 **17th: A** **Naruto Version of Onegai My Melody**

 **18th: A** **Naruto Version of Letter Bee**

 **19th: A** **Naruto Version of Letter Bee Reverse**

 **20th: A** **Naruto Version of Digimon Adventure Tri**

 **21th: A** **Naruto Version of Sengoku Basara**

 **22th: A** **Naruto Version of Major**

 **The Naruto stories that WILL FOLLOW THE JAPANESE VERSION ARE:** **A Naruto Version of Yugioh Duel Monster, A Naruto Version of the Boruto anime, A Naruto version of Dragon Ball, A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball Z, A Naruto Version of Onegai My Melody, A Naruto Version of INAZUMA Eleven, A Naruto Version of Medabots, A Naruto Version of Digimon Frontier, A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventure, A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventure Tri., A Naruto Version of 1999 Hunter X Hunter, A Naruto Version of Eureka Seven, A Naruto Version of Letter Bee, A Naruto Version of Letter Bee Reverse, A Naruto Version of Major & A Naruto Version of YuGiOh 5Ds. **

**The Naruto stories that** **WILL FOLLOW THE ENGLISH VERSION ARE:** **A** **Naruto Version of Bleach, A Naruto Version of Trigun, A Naruto Version of Persona 4 the animation, A Naruto Version of Ajin Demi Human, A Naruto Version of Sengoku Basara & A Naruto Version of Fruits Basket. BUT MY VOICE CAST LIST THAT I POST IN MY STORY WILL BE DIFFERENT 4 ALL MY STORIES.**

 **My second vote poll will be what Naruto Version of Video Games you can choose from for me to write about. My third vote poll will be what Naruto Version of classic cartoons/Power Ranger series you guys can choose that I should write about. The language style of my third vote poll will follow the Japanese version, but four of my stories will have a mix of Japanese and English. The four stories that will have a mix of Japanese and English are A Naruto Version of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, A Naruto Version of Sonic Satam, A Naruto Version of Sonic Underground & A Naruto Version of Family Matters.**

 **I will post those two polls in May 2018. My fourth vote poll of what movies that the Naruto characters will be cast in will be posted in June 2018! Well that's all I gotta say.**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors** **note: Happy 2018 everyone! It's finally February! I am ready to write more of my Naruto Version Stories Dattebayo! Good news I can write more stories now because my Wednesday job is now only for 4 hours instead of 6 hours. I work from 10am to 2pm! Anyway thank U for the positive reviews, and still loving this wonderful story!** **Please let me know what you guys think, or you can go to my PM to tell me what you thought. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter. Also if you guys can't PM me just post your idea of what you want to see in the next chapter in your review, that way I can squeeze it in for the next chapter!**

 **Also** **AnimeKing211** , **asyam** **harits09** , **cosmicblader12** , **my** **2** **guys** , **and** **Oblivion168 since you five are my biggest fans, keep suggesting your ideas by going to my PM. I love how you five keep giving me good ideas** **. Man new followers just keep coming, now the total is 34 followers that follow this story, and 35 people who favorite this story I'm so happy!**

 **Any new comers that follow or favorite this storythank you for your support! I really appreciate it from you guys! Please everyone who follows this story or favorite it, please follow or favorite my stories that are brand new. I started writing two new stories. Read this author note to find out what stories I wrote.**

 **Anyway I** **will have only Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Sundays off to write my stories! I will post new chapters on Saturdays as promise! Just ONCE A WEEK is my goal, because I want to double check for spelling errors. I will do the same thing for all my other stories starting now!**

 **Cosmicblader12, I know I already PM you about your question. But I'm just gonna let all my fans know about this in case they have the same question you asked me. I** **will do a two year jump gap in the Konoha 11's age. An example is at the end of Chapter 10 Naruto will be at the age of 6. At the end of chapter 11 he will be at the age of 8. Then at the end of chapter 12, he will be at the age of 10. And lastly at the end of chapter 13 Naruto will be at the age 12! Therefore he and his classmates are training to prepare for graduation when they reach age 12. Therefore Chapter 14 will be when Naruto's teammates are selected. Other than that Chapter 10 to 13 will be fanmade just like you guess it.**

 **Child Of God 16, thank you for the very long powerful message. It was interesting and understanding! Your message also made a lot of sense. Like Cosmicblader12, I love how you also find this story entertaining and don't worry more chapters are on the way!**

 **TheUnitedWritersVXN, thank U for finding Naruto to be cute (Kawaii)! Hope you stick around to read more of this story, and I'm happy you like it! And thank you Guest 1 for calling my story amazing, and I hope you stick around 2 for the rest of this story!**

 **For now I had originally put up a vote poll for who you guys can choose who Naruto's teammates should be in Boruto's Understanding of the Past. The teams of the rookie Nine will be reveal in chapter 14. I had closed the poll after getting four votes, and I know who Naruto's teammates are. I will not say who his teammates are, but I will say that his teacher will still without a doubt be Kakashi. The poll is no longer on my profile page just to let you guys know. I will post who Naruto's teammates are in Chapter 14.**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Remember when I said** **I made a vote poll. Since A Naruto Version of DBZ will be the 6 story I will be writing about. I have a little tiny problem, and here's the problem I have the cast list set for which Naruto character to play which DBZ character. But the problem is I have no idea who to cast as Vegeta. So far me and AnimeKing211 see that Sasuke has many similarities with both Vegeta and Piccolo. But me and AnimeKing211 thought it was best for Sasuke to play Piccolo.**

 **Well I just closed the poll, and thanks for voting! The winner who will play Vegeta in my Naruto Version of DBZ is Sasuke! Therefore Shino will play the role of Piccolo! Sorry AnimeKing211 the fans just see Sasuke as Vegeta instead of Piccolo.**

 **Also read my new story A Naruto Version of Sing (Japanese Version)! I already post the cast list posted for now. However I will write chapter 1 now that I'm done writing chapter 10 of this story, including chapter 1 of A Naruto Version of Bleach. For now on before I write the actual story, I will post the cast list first then write the first chapter. That way you fans can know who's playing who. But I will be doing the voice cast section in my author notes to make things easy for me. I will even add some trivia about the Sing characters in my story! However I am writing my voice section for now in both story versions.**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Please keep reading every word in my author notes before, and after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast section! Because THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA BE WRITING MY Naruto Version stories! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch as a child/teen & adult. **

**2\. Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **3\. Boruto: voiced by Maile Flanagan**

 **4\. Himawari: voiced by Melissa Fahn**

 **5\. Iruka: voiced by Quinton Flynn**

 **6\. Konohamaru: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey as a child, & by Max Mittelma as an adult.**

 **7\. Hiruzen: voiced by Steve Kramer**

 **8\. Sasuke: voiced by Yuri Lowenthal**

 **9\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**

 **10\. Sarada: voiced by Laura Bailey**

 **11\. Kakashi: voiced by Dave Wittenberg**

 **12\. Mitsuki: voiced by Robbie Daymond**

 **13.** **Hiashi: voiced by** **John Demita**

 **14.** **Yugao** **: voiced by** **Danielle Nicolet**

 **15\. Teuchi: voiced by** **Patrick Seitz**

 **16\. Inoichi: voiced by Kyle Hebert**

 **17\. Shikaku: voiced by Jonthan Fahn**

 **18\. Choza: voiced by** **Michael Sorich**

 **19\. Tsume: voiced by** **Jessica Strau**

 **20\. Shibi: voiced by** **Crispin Freeman**

 **21\. Unknown Anbu: voiced by Dan Green**

 **22\. Ibiki: voiced by** **Kim Strass**

 **23\. Kiba: voiced by Kyle Hebert**

 **24\. Shikamaru: voiced by** **Tom Gibis**

 **25\. Choji: voiced by** **Robbie Rist**

 **26\. Shino: voiced by** **Derek Stephen Prince**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 10

-A Day off from the Ninja Academy-

 **It was another sunny day in the hidden leaf village. A year had flew by, and Naruto saw his report card. He had mostly Bs but still kept failing at the clone jutsu and kunai practice. He had good cooperation skills and great teamwork skills on his report card too! Now he was at the age of five, and still refuses to get along with Sasuke. Heck he still refuses to ditch class with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. However he enjoys talking to them when they don't have class. Naruto so far only talks to Hinata and Shino, but hasn't pull a prank since he was 4. He wonders if he can pull pranks when he isn't in school. Come to think of it he hasn't shown gramps his Sexy jutsu yet. He makes a note to show gramps the Sexy jutsu before he graduates from the Ninja Academy, because he wants to see gramps reaction.**

 **So here Naruto was walking minding his own business as usual. It was hot and yet there was nothing to do. School was canceled because problems were still about the Uchiha clan. Seriously can't they get the civilians to do police work. It was already June, and sure the students learned a couple of jutsus but can't they learn about swords or Chakra elements. This school term was starting to make some of the students bore, and Naruto actually couldn't agree with them for once. In four months he will 6 for crying out loud. It's bad enough that he, and Hinata are the youngest out of the whole class.**

 **Sighing to himself Naruto stops at the Ichiraku ramen shop to buy some water. He has a short magenta t shirt on today instead of his magenta jacket. Not only that he was sweating and Ayame thought his hair looked long. Before Ayame can ask Naruto had already left the shop. As Naruto is walking he decides to improve his kunai training. The only problem he didn't know how to contact Genma, heck he didn't know where Genma was.**

 **Naruto already knows that Hinata is training at home, and hopes she is doing alright. Now at the training ground, Naruto starts throwing kunai's from far away. Some made it on the bull eye while three didn't. Naruto was gasping for air, and felt he was about to pass out. But he struggled to stand up, and passed out on the ground. Waking up Naruto saw he was in the hospital, and Iruka was staring at him. Before Naruto can ask, Iruka told him that an Anbu found him pass out at a park or something. This was strange to Naruto, since when did an Anbu watched him. Naruto then thought it was the unknown Anbu but he hasn't seen him since he was two.**

 **Naruto thanks Iruka for coming, and says he is fine. But Iruka hits him on the head, and tells him not to push himself. Naruto yells back saying he is putting a lot of effect into his training since he doesn't want to be a slacker. Iruka sighs and tells Naruto to get better soon. As Iruka leaves, Naruto thinks he should ask gramps about this mysterious Anbu that keeps finding him. But before Naruto can leave Junko comes in with a plate of food for him. To Naruto's surprise, the food looked more like junk food then healthy food.**

 **Looking at Junko, poor Naruto wonders if he should fake a stomachache so he wouldn't eat this. Deep down Naruto didn't want to be like Choji. Smiling Naruto thanks Junko, and starts eating the pretzels. Junko takes her leave, and when the door closed. Naruto eats the pretzels so fast that he almost choke. In reality he didn't want Kiba or Choji to see him eat junk food. No telling what rumors those two will be spreading at the Ninja Academy if they saw him eating sweets.**

 **After he finished Naruto got up off the bed and closed the door gently. As he walks no one saw him walk out of the hospital. Outside he saw that the Sasuke fan club was stalking Sasuke. Pouting Naruto felt annoy seeing this. He was so happy he didn't have a fan club. However Naruto felt Hinata's Chakra, and saw he hiding behind a wall. Naruto approach Hinata and says hi to her. However this shocked Hinata, and she fell on her butt. Naruto pulls her up off the ground, and apologized for scaring her. Hinata says no problem, and admits she heard from Iruka that he was in the hospital.**

 **Naruto angrily admits in his mind, he will get back at Iruka if he doesn't stop telling his business to Hinata. Nevertheless Naruto looks at Hinata and asks her how her training went. Hinata admits it was challenging but nothing she can't handle. Naruto was relieved at least the training wasn't brutal like his. As the two walk in the village they were coming up with ideas that Iruka should teach before they graduate. The ideas were:**

 **1\. Chakra blades**

 **2\. Walking on a tree**

 **3\. Chakra element**

 **4\. Kunai bomb practice**

 **5\. Medical ninjutsu**

 **6\. Navigation surroundings**

 **7\. Chakra sense**

 **8\. Poison**

 **9\. Genjutsu**

 **10\. Sword fighting**

 **These ten ideas were all Naruto can come up with. These were the choices he wanted Iruka to teach the class. Hinata asks him if he is sure about this and Naruto smiles saying it's fine. He admits he doesn't want to learn these topics after he becomes a ninja. Hinata admits he had a point even these topics would be on hard to learn if they were a ninja right now. She then tells Naruto that she has to go talk to Ko about something important.**

 **Naruto nods his head in understanding. Beside he wanted to give this list to Iruka anyway. As the two wave goodbye to each other. Naruto saw to his amusement that Kiba was asking Shino to be his training partner. Boy Kiba must have felt jealous that Naruto and Hinata had good chemistry as partners in training. Naruto felt relieved that Kiba, and his classmates don't know his secret training spot. He turns around, and see as usual Choji eating something while Shikamaru felt tire.**

 **As Naruto kept walking he saw how Sasuke was trying to ditch his fan club. Naruto wonder if that fan club will still be alive after they become ninjas. Scratch that if those fan girls become ninja. He then saw how a fan girl almost bump into him, but Naruto easily jumps over her as she falls to the ground. Naruto sighs saying how can these girls be training when they can't even see where they are going. The poor girl that fell to the ground was Kasumi, and she looked piss because all the other girls were no doubt laughing at her.**

 **Poor Kasumi gets up, and yells at everyone to stop laughing. She then notice that Naruto was staring at her, and she without thinking runs up to him. She grabs Naruto by his shirt telling him that he will pay for making her fall to the ground. Naruto with a tick mark on his forehead pushes her hand off him, and shouts out saying she fell on her own without paying attention to her surroundings. Kasumi says it doesn't matter because she was after Sasuke, and wanted him to go on a date with her.**

 **Hearing made Naruto place his hand on his forehead while every girl was angry at Kasumi. Because they had the same idea as her. Naruto sighs thinking that none of these girls wanted to be ninjas. All the girls care about today in this generation was love, at least Sakura and Ino might have motives to be ninjas if they drop the fan girl nonesense. However Naruto senses that Sasuke was hiding in the alley behind him. Cursing himself for doing this, Naruto hopes emo boy will thank him for this.**

 **Clapping his hands to get ever girls attention, Naruto smiles saying "If you want to find Sasuke. Why don't you go to his house or at the riverbank. He's probably done practicing his fireball jutsu". Upon hearing this Sakura and Ino thanks Naruto and gets a head start running to the riverbank. While Kasumi and the other fan girls go check at Sasuke's house.**

 **Walking to the alley, Naruto lays his back on the wall. With an annoy expression on his face, Naruto tells Sasuke he owes him one. Naruto then looks away as Sasuke comes out of hiding. Sasuke was piss how can the mystery boy get rid of fan girls when he can't. On the other hand he will pay the know it all orphan back somehow, but not just yet. Looking away from Naruto, while whispering Sasuke says thanks. Naruto was happy he had great hearing because he will use this incident to his advantage when he is a ninja.**

 **As Sasuke walks away, Naruto decides to find Iruka to give him his list of ideas. Naruto searched every place he thought Iruka could be. Heck he even searched the Ninja Academy, just where could Iruka. Naruto was already sweating again, and just like before he went to the ramen shop to get some more water to drink. He sits on the seat asking for water and some grapes to eat.**

 **But Naruto hears someone fall off his seat and saw that was definitely Iruka. He was surprised to see Iruka here. Naruto never thought to look for Iruka here. Now he can finally give his list of ideas to Iruka. However Iruka was shock beyond reasons he couldn't handle hearing. One he forgot Naruto eats ramen a little bit, and two he never hears a kid ask for water. Seriously who does that? Asking for water, there's no need do that. Getting back on his seat, Iruka sees Naruto handing him a piece of paper and takes it out of Naruto's hand.**

 **Iruka reads what is on the paper, and asks Naruto what's it for. Naruto happily asks him if he can teach these topics at the Ninja Academy. However Iruka sighs saying this stuff will be tough for him, and his classmates to do in class. Slamming his hands on the counter, Naruto says this is why he and some of his classmates are training on their day off. So that way when they are in class they can be prepared to learn these topics before they become ninjas. Seeing the determination in Naruto's eyes, Iruka says he will think about it by asking the Hokage.**

 **Seeing this put a smile on Naruto's face, and on Q the food came out. Iruka had ordered Beef ramen while Naruto had ordered green grapes with water. Seeing Iruka ate ramen got Naruto curious, and this question came out of his mouth. "Why were you here and not at the Ninja Academy? I looked everywhere for you to give you that list, and you show up here, so why?". Swallowing his food, Iruka tells Naruto he wanted to give him a challenge that is like hide and seek. He wanted to see how far he can go by finding a friend or foe. Iruka says he is surprised that it took Naruto five hours to find him, and he is impress that Naruto was determined to find him.**

 **Naruto pushes his food away for a second, and slams his head on the counter in frustration saying he will have to come here for now on, in order to talk to him about something. Iruka laughs saying it isn't that bad, and at least he had a reason to find him. As Naruto pouts eating his grapes, Iruka asks him how he found the ramen shop. Hearing this Naruto tells Iruka the story of when he was two years old. How it was raining and no one let him in there shops to get something to eat. He says granny Yumi only sells clothes and that this ramen shop let him have something to eat when he was about to pass out of hunger. And lastly Naruto says he will come here if he passes out or if he runs out of food.**

 **Iruka had forgot he heard this story from the third. But hearing it from Naruto's point of view made more sense. Iruka was angry how some of these foolish people can't see how Naruto is struggling to live. He admits he loves how Naruto is eating healthy, and prays he can keep it up. After they both finished their meals, Iruka pays for both of them since Naruto didn't have any cash on him.**

 **As Naruto bids farewell to Iruka, he walks off to ask granny Yumi something. Iruka on the other hand went to visit the Hokage. Naruto saw that Hibachi was asking Kiba for more candy, but Kiba kept ignoring him. Naruto can see that Kiba didn't have any candy with him this time, and from the looks of it Hibachi was angry. Akamaru saw Naruto, and walks to him barking happily to see him. Naruto goes down on his knees, and pets Akamaru. Kiba saw Naruto, and runs up to him asking him if he had any candy to give to Hibachi. Upon hearing this Naruto angry tells Kiba he doesn't eat too much junk food.**

 **Kiba was sad hearing this, he really wanted Hibachi to stop bothering him. Seeing Kiba be devastated Naruto sighs, and tells him he can have Hinata bake something for Hibachi. Hearing this made Kiba happy, but Hibachi says he doesn't eat anything from Byakugan Monster. After that word came out of Hibachi's mouth, Kiba and Akamaru got afraid because Naruto was in piss mode now. Naruto angrily looks at Hibachi, and tells him not to keep calling Hinata that word.**

 **Before Hibachi can get cocky, Naruto grabs him by the collar and tells him to be grateful he is doing him a favor. After saying that Naruto lets go of Hibachi, and runs to the Hyuga estate to ask Hinata for a favor. After Naruto left, Kiba tells Hibachi to not push Naruto's buttons like that or you will regret it. Hibachi didn't care, he just wanted sweets and he was too cocky to apologize for what he said about Hinata.**

 **As Naruto was talking to Hinata outside her clan estate, telling her Kiba wanted her to make a cupcake or something to give to someone. Hinata says she can make 5 cupcakes for now since she was done pressing flowers an hour ago. Naruto happily thanks her, and tells her to come find him when the sweets are done. Hinata nods her head, and goes back inside her house to make lemon cupcakes. She thought those should be sweet enough for this somebody.**

 **Naruto went back to Kiba to tell him the good news. After hearing the good news Kiba hugs Naruto, but Naruto tries pushing Kiba off as Hibachi secretly laughs seeing this. Naruto then punches Kiba in the face to get him to let go, and of course Kiba did let go by falling on the ground. So they waited, and after 20 minutes came by Hinata shows up with the cupcakes. Seeing the cupcakes smell good made Hibachi's mouth water. Naruto and Kiba both secretly admit that maybe Hibachi can be nice to Hinata after she did a favor for him by making him the cupcakes.**

 **Hibachi grabs the cupcakes, and starts eating them non stop. Of course he choked on the third cupcake, while Kiba laughs saying he deserves it by eating to fast. After Hibachi finished eating the last two cupcakes he turns away from Hinata and whispers thanks to her. Hibachi then leaves saying he is gonna find Unagi now, and Hinata was shock Hibachi thanked her. She just hopes he can stop being cocky. Kiba runs up to hugging her saying thanks while Hinata says to stop hugging her too tight.**

 **Kiba lets go and leaves saying he is gonna find Shino. Naruto wishes him good luck, and just like that Kiba and Akamaru left. Hinata looks at Naruto asking him why he is wearing a magenta shirt instead of his jacket. Naruto smiles saying he asked granny Yumi to make some new styles of his magenta orange stripe jacket. Hinata asks him what the designs were, and Naruto says it's a secret. Hinata sighs, and sees she can't force Naruto to tell her. The two parted ways as Naruto was walking he wonders who keeps spying on him from the shadows.**

 **Hiruzen was looking at the piece of paper Iruka had gave him. He had to admit Naruto surely was Minato's son coming up with these topics to have be taught at the Ninja Academy. He told Iruka that he can teach them to the students but to have teachers that didn't hate Naruto to supervise it. Iruka was happy hearing this he couldn't wait to tell Naruto about this. Iruka asks the Hokage if he can have the paper back as a reminder of what to teach his students and Hiruzen gave the paper back. As Iruka left the office, Hiruzen hopes no one didn't hear his conversation with Iruka.**

 **Sighing he goes back to his enemy, paperwork. He hopes he can find a way to go home quickly before it gets bigger. He looks at Minato's picture on the wall, and wishes he was here doing this paperwork instead of him. Meanwhile Naruto was sensing to see who was following him. So far he thought this person was good. Whoever this person was he or she must be skilled to hide their Chakra. Sighing Naruto saw there was no way this person would show himself or herself. He walks away as Yugao was breathing heavily. She was having a hard time watching Naruto now that he knows her Chakra presence. She wonders if she should start using the dark alleys to spy on him with when he walks in the village instead of using the rooftops.**

 **She puts her mask back on decides to use a genjutsu on herself, so Naruto doesn't see her. Yugao could see her plan was working. Naruto couldn't sense the mysterious person anymore it felt like this mysterious person disappeared. Smiling Naruto decides to work on his Chakra control, and runs off to the training ground. At the training ground Naruto was doing meditation to see if he can cut a leaf in half. However it wasn't working because he couldn't control his Chakra.**

 **Therefore he decides to do meditation all day so his Chakra control can increase. Sighing to herself Yugao admits she might go to sleep if Naruto stays out all day. Boy watching Naruto was tougher then she thought. But she see Naruto touch his hair a couple of times. She saw that his hair was longer than usual, the back of his hair was mad long. It was almost to his waste. Naruto thought he should get a haircut but then again he will have to ask granny Yumi. He gets up and takes his leave, however he kept tripping on his hair.**

 **While Naruto was walking in the village he goes to granny Yumi's shop. She was playing a card game by herself but when she saw Naruto come in with long hair. She fell on her butt, and she couldn't describe how Naruto looks with long hair. Yumi thought he looked like his late mother for a second there. Naruto looks away and shyness came over him. He asks while stuttering if she can cut his hair, and she asks him when was the last time he got a hair cut.**

 **Naruto admits he can't recall ever having a haircut, and Yumi pulls out a chair for him to sit on. She tells him she will be right back to get the scissors. As Naruto was waiting he saw that Yumi had new clothing styles again, but this time the prices were cheap. This put a smile on Naruto's face because it meant that Granny Yumi will have more customers than back when he was at the age of two. Time sure flys by Naruto thought.**

 **Yumi had finally came back with the scissors. She goes behind Naruto, and begins cutting the back of his hair. Yumi manages to cut off a decent amount of hair, but she had to make a hairline in the back of his head with a shaving raver. Naruto felt that the raver did hurt but not to the point that he got a piece of his skin cut off. The chair was turn around and Yumi saw that Naruto had side bangs again, so she cut those off to. Showing a mirror to Naruto, the boy smiles and sees he has his same old hairstyle back again.**

 **Yumi smiles as Naruto hugs her, and Naruto hands her whatever money he had. Which Yumi accepted, and saw Naruto happily walk out of the shop. Yumi knew that Yugao was watching them but pretended not to notice. Sighing Yumi decides to lock her door so Drunken men don't come in to harass her. She locks her door and goes up stairs to take a nap, or to get a cup of tea.**

 **Naruto was know in the forest, he saw Shino trying to get a bug. But this scared Naruto because he just couldn't understand why Shino likes bugs. He walks up to Shino and asks if he can get a lady bug instead of a fly. Shino looks at Naruto, and unemotionally says he doesn't mind getting different types of bugs instead of the same breed. Naruto admits he will never knew how anyone can handle having Shino as a teammate. Before Shino can explain more about insects, Naruto had already left. Shino sighs saying he needs to stop talking about his clan including his love of insects. Thus he continues trying to get a fly and not ladybug.**

 **Naruto was back in the village, he saw Shikamaru arguing with his mother. He also saw Sakura get embarrassed by her mother for being cute. Naruto smirks seeing he can blackmail her with that when they are older. He didn't see Hinata because she was probably shopping or something. Who knows where Sasuke's fan club, went probably went home after failing to find Sasuke. Sighing Naruto decides to head home, that's one thing he hated about being an orphan. He can hear stories about his mother but wished she was alive so he can tell her his problems. And thus he continued walking home not caring if villagers were smiling at him or glaring at him.**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Naruto was now at the age of 6. It was October 10, and Naruto was inside Granny Yumi's shop. She had gave him a new set of kunai s and shuriken as a birthday gift. Naruto smiles thanking her for the gift and heads to Ichiraku. At the ramen shop, Teuchi had handed Naruto a yellow square Ninja fanie pack that he can put all his weapons in. Naruto was happy to get this gift because he was looking for something to put his shurikens in. Ayame came and gave Naruto free no pork Miso ramen to eat as a lunch gift. Naruto smiles and begins eating his food, and Iruka walks inside greeting them.**

 **Naruto stops eating for a second and says hi to Iruka. The Ninja smiles back and says hi as well. Iruka orders the beef ramen and places a gift on the counter. As Naruto finally finished his meal, Iruka hands him his gift. The gift Iruka gave him was something he didn't expect. The gifts was scrolls of seals and books about sealing jutsus. Iruka can see Naruto was speechless about the gift. To be honest Iruka wanted Naruto to have something that reminded him of his clan. He just hopes that with these scrolls, Naruto can take his training to a whole new level.**

 **The boy smiles and thanks Iruka for the gift. He then gets up and leaves the restaurant. As he is inside his apartment he puts his gifts in the closet. After locking the front door, Naruto went to the park. He saw Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba there talking about some festival. Shikamaru kept saying he didn't want to go to this festival, while Choji wanted to go. Kiba was saying they should invite Naruto and Hinata with them. But Shikamaru says they don't know where Hinata is at right now.**

 **Unknown to them Naruto felt sad hearing Hinata being mentioned. Deep down he can tell Hinata would like this so call festival since she enjoyed the Hokage festival back when he was four. Sighing Naruto walks up them and greets them with a fake smile. To be honest they were happy to see him. Kiba says he was going to find him, but didn't know where he lives at. Naruto secretly smiles hearing this, deep down he didn't want no one to find out where he lives and intends to keep it that way.**

 **Looking at Shikamaru trying to go to sleep on the ground, Naruto asks why they are at the park. Shikamaru yawns saying that Kiba wants them all including Hinata to go this Kyuubi festival. Naruto pales hearing this, and nervously asks what the festival is for. Choji stops eating his chips, and says it's to celebrate the fourth Hokage for defeating the Kyuubi or something. Kiba asks Naruto why he is so scare right now, and Naruto says today so happens to be his birthday.**

 **All three boys were shock hearing this. They didn't know Naruto's birthday was on October 10, they thought his birthday was in September. Naruto says he doesn't like staying out too long on his birthday, and was going to meet up with Hinata to help her train. But admits he doesn't want to bother her, and her family because they might be busy with clan stuff. However Kiba slaps Naruto on the back, and jokes saying it's because you have a crush on her. Naruto angrily punches Kiba in the face shouting that he, and Hinata are just friends. But Kiba gets up, and sarcastically says sure by making kiss expressions.**

 **Naruto pouts saying he will go to the festival but just for an hour, and that's final. Kiba jumps up saying yes while Choji and Shikamaru begin walking away with Naruto. But Kiba tells them to wait up while Choji laughs seeing that Kiba hasn't been doing races for candy since last year. At the festival there was food and games every where. The boys hear that the Third had finally some famous speech an hour ago. Naruto had hoped to find gramps so he can speak to him, beside he wonders if he had gotten him a gift. Only time will tell.**

 **Walking the boys saw some mean villagers giving Naruto mean glares. They wonder why the mean villagers kept refusing for Naruto to try a new favor of food or to play a game. They were shock that some mean shop owner threw a rock at Naruto. Seeing this made Kiba angry, and shouts at the man to leave Naruto alone. However Choji saw that Naruto just ignores the mean villagers like they aren't there.**

 **Shikamaru wonders where his dad was at, he can see Naruto was about to get piss with the mean villagers. Then again they saw that some happy villagers were saying hi to Naruto. These villagers weren't mean or rude to Naruto which surprised Naruto's supposed friends. Shikamaru wonders why half Happy villagers open Naruto with open arms, while some villagers hate Naruto like he was a disease. He wanted to ask Naruto more about his birthday but can see that the subject was a bother to Naruto. Sighing Naruto says they should go to the Hokage tower to find gramps.**

 **At the Hokage residence Naruto asks the kind lady at the desk if the Hokage is here. The kind lady says the Hokage is in his office, and wishes Naruto a happy birthday. Naruto thanks her, and the four went to Hiruzen's office. At the door Naruto knocks softly to get gramps attention. But Kiba get angry, and impatient hates the soft knock. He then kicks the door open which annoys both Naruto and Hiruzen. Not only that Naruto angrily shocks at Kiba for doing that, while Kiba says the Hokage was taking too long answering the door.**

 **Hiruzen coughs getting everyone's attention. The Hokage hands Naruto his birthday gift, which Naruto accepted. He saw that Hiruzen had gave him a blue journal to write in. Naruto was touch by this gift, he never had a journal. He looks as Hiruzen explains that he can write anything he wants in there, and no one would find out about it. Before Hiruzen can say to hide the gift Naruto bear hugs him thanking him for getting him something that isn't a happy related birthday gift. Seeing Naruto hug the Hokage was something Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji never saw Naruto do. They thought he was a mystery but seeing him open up to the old man surprised them.**

 **The boys just couldn't wait to see how strong Naruto would become in the future. While Naruto gets off of Hiruzen, he thanks him again for the gift. The hokage smiles, and tells him to take good care of it. Naruto nods his head, then he and the others left. After the boys left Hiruzen tells Yugao to keep an eye on Naruto in case Drunken villagers want to harm him. The Hokage tells her to kill them if they go to far with ignoring his law. Yugao nods her head and takes off.**

 **Now that Yugao left, Hiruzen looks at a photo of Kushina he has in his hand now. He looks to the ceiling, and prays she watches over her son. Outside Shikamaru bids farewell saying he is going to bed. Leaving Naruto with Kiba and Choji. Come to think of it, where was Akamaru? Choji thought he should ask Kiba where the puppy was. Choji curiously asks Kiba where is Akamaru. Kiba sighs saying Akamaru got sick, and is trying to get better. Naruto asks how he got sick, and Kiba says he actually ate raw cookie dough.**

 **Upon hearing this Choji laughs which got Kiba angry. Kiba angrily tells Choji to shut up, and Choji says dogs aren't suppose to eat human food. Naruto thinks to himself that Akamaru might be allergic to chocolate too. Kiba angrily asks Choji to think of something he can't eat but Choji happily says he can eat anything. Kiba sighs in sadness saying an Akimichi never gets sick or full of food. But the happy moment was cut short when Naruto senses trouble for him.**

 **Because he sensed a group of Drunken men with torches and fire. Naruto shows a fake smile which confused Kiba and Choji. The group of Drunken men surrounded the three boys. The group didn't want to harm Choji and Kiba, they wanted to harm Naruto thinking he was a actual demon in disguise. One drunk man told Kiba and Choji to leave but they refuse. Choji asks them what they want, and another drunk men told them they just want to "talk" to their friend.**

 **Both boys knew something was up so Kiba asks what for. But a angry drunk men punches Kiba in the gut knocking him out. He was impatient and wanted to kill Naruto right now. Choji was scare after seeing Kiba get knock out, and kept shaking him to wake up. Naruto angrily tells the drunk group to leave Choji and Kiba alone. The drunk group ignores Naruto's plea and tells Choji to leave or he will get the same thing Kiba got. Now Choji was scare beyond reason because he felt a lot of killing intent.**

 **He gulps and cries telling Naruto to run. Including that he will get help, and make sure Kiba is alright. Naruto angrily looks at Choji, and sees how serious the chubby boy is. He looks around and grunts. Naruto then jumps out of the way, shocking the Drunken group. He lands on a streamer, which surprises Choji who was holding Kiba with one arm. Pointing a finger to his stomach, Naruto angrily tells the Drunken group to come, and catch him. The Drunken yell out to Naruto to come back as he runs off. After the group left Choji while carrying Kiba went to get his dad. However he was unaware Yugao was already on Naruto's tail. Including that Hiruzen had saw the whole thing, and was glad he told Yugao to kill those Drunken fools.**

 **Naruto was now in the forest, he didn't want Choji or Kiba to get involve with his problems. In fact he was happy Choji stayed behind to take care of Kiba. Because right now, he was going to give these drunken fools hell right now. Naruto stops to give these fools time to catch up, he sits on a branch waiting for them. An hour later the drunk group came cursing Naruto for making them come to a forest. However they were happy because they believe today was the day they finish off the demon for good.**

 **Before they can attack him, Naruto angrily asks them whatever did he do to them. Including that nothing was his fault, and that he actually was having a great day until they showed up to ruin it. The drunk group didn't care anyway what Naruto had just said. Instead one drunk man try to climb the tree Naruto was sitting at, but he was too chubby to get on. Another drunk man threw a brick at Naruto. But Naruto easily dodges it, and knocks the guy out by the neck. Another drunk man threw a kunai at Naruto but once again Naruto dodges it.**

 **He then kicks the guy in the stomach making the drunk man scream in pain. Because in reality Naruto broke all of his ribs. The drunk man angrily looks at Naruto, and Naruto says that was payback for making Choji cry. The drunk man says "fuck you" to Naruto, and falls unconscious. Naruto then looks around, and sees he has 60 people left to fight. He decides to attack with his shuriken for now because someone was secretly here. However Naruto couldn't tell if this person was an ally or foe.**

 **For now Naruto saw this next man had glass in his hand. Naruto tries to dodge him but he was kick to the ground and he gets a deep cut in his right leg. Falling to the ground Naruto doesn't scream out loud, and throws at kunai cutting the glass man in the neck killing him right away. Drunk 4 ran trying to choke Naruto to death. But Naruto cuts him in the eye as the man falls screaming loudly. Drunk 5 tries to stab Naruto with a sword but Naruto does the substitution jutsu to make the man kill drunk 6 instead. Naruto then stabs drunk 5 before he can realize what he did.**

 **Drunk 7 tries to burn trees to block Naruto's chance of escaping. But Naruto head butts him knocking him out. But the Fire does land on the ground forming a small circle.. Therefore Naruto or the drunk group couldn't leave now. Because now was survival of the fitness.**

 **Seeing the flames now, Naruto runs to drunk 7 and also breaks his legs to make sure he doesn't move. Drunk 8 throws bark wood but Naruto catches it and stabs him with it killing the man. Drunk 9 tries to use poison but actually poisoned himself instead of Naruto. Drunk 10 throws a torch but Naruto grabs it and kills the man will it. Naruto was angry seeing these 30 men have less weapons to use. He then continued to use the weapons they have against them.**

 **Drunk 11 got his jaw broken by Naruto. But drunk 12 got his arm cut off. Ironically drunk 13 got his hand cut off, and scream having fog coming out of his mouth. Drunk 14 got his feet cut off, while drunk 15 got his ears cut off. Drunk 16 got his tongue cut off. Drunk 16 got a bloody lip and his neck snap. Drunk 17 also got his arm twisted, while drunk 18 got his stomach cut. Drunk 19 was begging to be spare but Naruto cuts his head off. Drunk 20 tries to break Naruto's hand but Naruto easily cuts the man in half with a sharp piece of glass.**

 **Naruto saw he now has 40 man left to fight, and he was getting a little exhausted. How hard could it be to get rid of these fools. Naruto surely wished he had help right now, and hopes someone can stop hiding behind a tree or bush in order to help him. He angrily grunts, and decides to finish this battle. Naruto then makes hand seals, and poof Naruto had one thousand shadow clones to help him kill these 40 fools. The only problem is how long his clones can last before he himself goes unconscious.**

 **Smirking with a smile, Naruto thought in his mind "Only one way to find out". Shadow clone 1 hit drunk 21 with an uppercut, knocking the man out for the day. Shadow clone 2 twisted drunk 22's right leg. Shadow clone 3 breaks drunk 23's spinal cord. Shadow clone 4 punches drunk 24 in the nose by breaking it. Shadow clone 5 hits drunk 25 in the ribs. Shadow clone 6 breaks drunk 26 left foot, and shadow clone 7 broke drunk 27's right leg. Shadow clone 8 broke drunk 28's lungs, while shadow clone 9 burns drunk 29's back.**

 **Shadow clone 10 cuts drunk 30's thumbs off. While shadow clone 11 cuts drunk 31's pinkies off. Shadow clone twelve cuts drunk 32's index fingers off. Shadow 13 clone dispelled after cutting off drunk 33's middle fingers off. Naruto saw shadow clone 14 burn drunk 34's right eye, and saw shadow clone 15 burn drunk 35's left cheek. Naruto was happy he brought his clones out, because he wanted to find a way to get out of the cross fire. Naruto saw a paperbomb and grabs it. He then throws it a drunk 36 killing him it instantly.**

 **Shadow clone 15 saw a kunai, grabs it and uses it to cut drunk 37's gums to bits. Shadow clone 16 cuts drunk 38's liver. While shadow clone 17 cuts drunk 39's tonsils out. Shadow clone 18 splits drunk 40's gullet in half. Shadow clone 19 took out drunk 41's colon with a shuriken. Shadow clone 20 took out drunk 42's spleen with a sharp knife. Whereas shadow clone 21 removes drunk 43's bladder with 10 sharp pieces of a rose torn glue together.**

 **Shadow clone 22 eliminate drunk 44's rectum, and shadow clone 23 eliminates drunk 45's brain by slicing his head open. Shadow clone 24 got to remove drunk 46's uvula. But shadow clone 25 releases drunk 47's pharynx out of his body. Shadow clone 26 removes drunk 48's pancreas, while shadow clone 27 took out drunk 49's gall bladder. Naruto was seeing that removing body parts was getting tougher, until he saw that 100 more drunk people came to kill him. Damn now he has 150 people to kill, and he only killed 49 people. So that means he just had to remain conscious by finishing off 149 people.**

 **Naruto was starting to get annoy by seeing how many more people wanted to kill him on his birthday. He just hopes it ain't 200 people that want me dead. "Who is telling these fools where I'm at?", thought Naruto who furious now. In the shadows, Yugao was angry too. She can't believe 100 more people came to kill Naruto, and Naruto only killed 49 people. Deep down she wanted to help, but also wants Naruto to be independent by doing things on his own. Yugao has her head down now. Because she really wishes Kakashi was here to save Naruto from getting kill. Yugao prays that 30 more people don't come to kill Naruto in this forest.**

 **Getting sweaty because of the smoke, Naruto wipes the sweat from his forehead. He curses saying he really wishes these fools can just leave him alone. But no they hate him, and want him dead. Seriously why do they hate him, he didn't anything to him. Yet they keep blaming for the kyuubi attack 5 years ago, and the deaths of their love one. Argh don't they know the fourth die on that day too, seriously they should thank the fourth for saving their useless lives instead of taking their hate out on Ahim. "Man these fools really are fools blinded by there own hatred", thought Naruto as he really can't stand stupid men.**

 **Sighing Naruto decides to use his Chakra air palm attack to kill the last 101 people. Besides 49 people were already dead. Closing his eyes Naruto shows his shadow clones the air palm strike. Naruto himself runs and jumps in the air. He lands on drunk 50 using the attack on his heart. Drunk 50 was dead, therefore shocking the 100 people that came to kill the demon. The shadow clones understood what the real Naruto wanted them to do, and they all did the air palm strike technique on their left hand too. Naruto was trying not to show signs of exhaustion but tries to stop breathing heavily.**

 **Shadow clone 28 uses the air palm strike to remove drunk 51's eyes. Shadow clone 29 uses the same attack to cut drunk 52's anus. Shadow clone 30 did the same attack to remove drunk 53's large intestine, while shadow clone 31 removes drunk 54's small intestine. Shadow clone 32 removes drunk 55's windpipes, and shadow clone 33 removes drunk 56's appendix. Shadow clone 34 removes drunk 57's duodenum, while shadow clone 35 removes drunk 58's left kidney. Shadow clone 36 removes drunk 59's right kidney, and shadow clone 37 removes drunk 60's bile duct.**

 **Shadow clone 38 kills drunk 61 by removing his bronchial tube, and shadow clone 39 kills drunk 62 by removing his capillaries. Naruto started coughing again because of the smoke, and saw that the Fire was getting bigger. He thought the forest would get destroyed if the Fire doesn't go out. Praying to himself, Naruto hopes someone can put this fire out by the time he is done killing these fools. The only question is how long until someone can tell gramps where he is at. Boy Naruto hopes Choji found someone that can help Kiba, and him too right now.**

 **Hiding behind his clones, Naruto saw his clones hadn't disappeared yet. This was weird and strange. His clones should be gone, but there not. Something is definitely not right and his exhausted, but doesn't want anyone to see it. "Maybe my clones disappear when I pass out", thought Naruto while he is sitting down on the ground. He just wants to pass out after killing these fools, besides he didn't want no one to live after tonight.**

 **Back to the battle, well shadow clone 40 kills drunk 63 by slicing him to the left. Shadow clone 41 kills drunk 64 by slicing him to the right. Shadow clone 42 kills drunk 65 by killing his flank. Shadow clone 43 kills drunk 66 by cutting his hips. Heck shadow clone 44 did the same thing by cutting drunk 67's hips. Shadow clone 45 kills drunk 68 by cutting his penis off. Shadow clone 46 kills drunk 69 by cutting off his nape. Shadow clone 47 kills drunk 70 by cutting off his belly button.**

 **Shadow clone 48 kills drunk 71 by removing his teeth. Shadow clone 49 remove drunk 72's midriff, while shadow clone 50 removes drunk 73's orifice. But shadow clone 51 kills drunk 74 by removing his stump. Even shadow clone 52 kills drunk 75 by ripping out the torso. Man even shadow clone 52 kill drunk 76 by cutting the waistline. While shadow clone 53 kills drunk 77 by removing the loins. Shadow clone 54 does a lower cut to drunk 78, and shadow clone 55 does the same thing to drunk 79. Shadow clone 56 kills drunk 80 by removing his thorax.**

 **Drunk 81 gets kill by getting his butt remove from shadow clone 57, while drunk 82 gets the same thing from shadow clone 58. Shadow clone 59 kills drunk 82 by removing his voice box. Shadow clone 60 stabs drunk 83 under the left armpit. While shadow clone 61 does the same thing with drunk 84. Shadow clone 62 stab the right armpit by using drunk 85. Even shadow clone 63 does the same with drunk 86. But shadow clone 64 snaps drunk 87's neck. Shadow clone 65 also snaps drunk 88's neck. Shadow clone 66 does a triple uppercut to drunk 89 snapping his throat, and shadow clone 67 chokes drunk 90 to death. While shadow clone 68 uses his jacket to suffocate drunk 91, and shadow clone 69 smashes a brick on drunk 92's head.**

 **Shadow clone 70 breaks drunk 93's nose, and throws him at a tree knocking out. Shadow clone 71 does the same tactic to drunk 94. While shadow clone 72 also did the same to drunk 95. After 95 drunk men were eliminated shadow clones 1 to 72 started to get tire. However the clones can see that the real Naruto wanted to end this battle royale in a hurry. The clones also show the Naruto healed his leg wound a little bit so more blood didn't come out of him. It's when it hit the clones. Smirking the clones thought of a great plan.** **As of now the shadow clones were running out of ideas.** **The Shadow clones decide to finish off the remaining drunks by sensing them, and killing them with their eyes close.**

 **Shadow clone 73 senses drunk 96. The clone with his eyes close cut what ever part of drunk 96 off. The clones all agree not to look after killing a drunk. Shadow clone 74 cuts off drunk 97. While shadow clone 75 kills drunk 98, and shadow clone 76 kills drunk 99. Shadow clone 77 kills off drunk 100 hearing the victims scream. The clones and the real Naruto saw a lot of blood on the ground. However the fire was getting more intense to handle.**

 **"I'm running out of time. Show yourself you mysterious Anbu", the real Naruto thought while being tire and furious. But then again something occurs to Naruto, "Then again what if this person wants me to fight my own battles without help. It's like he or she want me to still do things on my own". Chuckling Naruto can only think of one thing, "Fine I'll play your little game. But you better save me when this battle is over".**

 **Continuing the battle, shadow clone 78 kills drunk 101. Shadow clone 79 kills drunk 102, while the other shadow clone kills drunk 103. Drunk 104 was kill by shadow clone 80. Whereas drunk 102 try to leave the fire but shadow clone 81 throws him in the fire. Drunk 103 was shouting at god to help him but shadow clone 82 throws a poison pill in his mouth to kill him. Drunk 104 was screaming and crying by shadow clone chops him to pieces with a butler knife. Drunk 105 was also chop to pieces and thrown into the fire.**

 **The real Naruto saw that all the clones were starting to get blood all over them. Not only that their eyes looked like they changed from blue to red. Naruto rubs his eyes to see if he was imagining things, but he tell he wasn't. It's like his shadow clones weren't listening to him. It felt like his shadow clones were listening to someone else. Out of no where Naruto started to fill the inside of his body was on fire. He felt his body get so hot he couldn't control it anymore. He falls to the ground and screams in pain. Drunk 106 took this as a sign to burn Naruto's hand while his guard was down.**

 **Drunk 106 saw Naruto rolling on the ground. He grabs his torch sets it on fire and holds Naruto down so he won't move. As Naruto struggled to move, drunk 106 burns Naruto's hand making Naruto scream in pain. Yugao decides enough is enough. Since she saw to her horror that the kyuubi was controlling Naruto's shadow clones, and that** **Naruto getting his hands completely burn was the last straw.**

 **First she saw drunk 106 laughing seeing Naruto suffering. Therefore Yugao messages Genma through her ear piece to notify the Hokage. Then she messages Iruka to bring backup to her location immediately. Now Yugao jumps into the fire area. Drunk 106 asks her who she is, but Yugao doesn't answer instead she kills him with her sword. Before all the other drunk men could react she burns them all with a fire jutsu. Now drunk men from 107 to 149 were all dead.**

 **But Yugao left the last remains drunk alive to have him question by Ibiki. All the other victims that Naruto left unconscious she made sure the Anbu took them all to I & Q headquarters. She can tell Anko was going to enjoy torturing the men that were unconscious. As Genma arrives he uses a water jutsu to burn out the fire. While she and Genma saw that Naruto's shadow clones had dispelled due to Naruto screaming in pain of filling the Kyuubi's Chakra.**

 **Seeing this Genma tells Iruka who had arrived with the Third to bring Naruto to the hospital right now. Iruka nods his head and quickly carries Naruto back to the village. Hiruzen angrily tells the remaining Anbu to make this area off limits. The Hokage then orders Genma to only notify the Shinobi council to have a secret meeting with him immediately. But also tells him to ban the civilian council including Danzo, Homura and Koharu from attending so they don't know what happened tonight.**

 **Genma runs back to the village to do what the Hokage told him. The Hokage calms down and asks Yugao what she had saw throughout the whole night. As Hiruzen saw that the Anbu put a do not cross barrier around them. Yugao told the Hokage everything how Naruto at fist wanted to leave each victim unconscious without harming them. But when he saw the men draw weapons Naruto uses his own weapons and the victims weapons against them. She goes on saying Naruto senses her Chakra and thought she was an enemy. So he used shadow clones to help him out.**

 **Then she says he uses this Chakra palm attack, and started to kill the victims by ripping out different body parts. She admits that Naruto was getting exhausted due to the smoke from the fire. But she was surprise that he manage to fight 105 men, and live. However she didn't know why Naruto's shadow clones didn't dispell while he was fighting, but she says it felt like the clones were protecting him.**

 **This information was shocking the Hokage, how could a clone not leave after a fight. He will have to look up more into this later. Hiruzen coughs to tell Yugao to continue the report. She continues saying some victims got kill in the fire as the flames were getting intense, and how Naruto saw that his clones had blood all over them while fighting. But notes that Naruto notices the clones eyes changing from blue to red. Including that he felt as if the shadow clones weren't listening to him. Along with feeling the Kyuubi's Chakra inside his body making him think his body was on fire.**

 **The last thing Yugao says is that she steeped in after the foolish drunk burned Naruto's hands. Including that she kill the remaining men that Naruto didn't kill. Sighing Hiruzen can see he is going to have a lot of paperwork after this. He wonders if Naruto learned doing shadow clones, before he got into the Ninja Academy or after he became a student at the Ninja Academy. Looking at Yugao, the Hokage tells her to guard Naruto's hospital room including that no one but him can see him and Iruka can see him.**

 **Yugao left after hearing, the Hokage went to visit Ibiki. At I & Q, Ibiki tells the Hokage that someone payed 150 drunk men to go kill Naruto by promising to give them 1 billion ryo. Hiruzen was furious hearing this, while Ibiki learns from the drunk group that wasn't kill. The group admits that the person who asked them to do this was a chunin working as a teacher assistant. Hearing this Ibiki is ordered to bring the group to Anko. As the whole drunk group begged to be spare, the Hokage left not caring about them for breaking his law.**

 **Hiruzen thought the person was no doubt Mizuki, but decides to wait to question him for sure. As Hiruzen gets to the hospital. The front desk lady takes the Hokage to Naruto's room. Hiruzen saw that Yugao was guarding the room. As the Hokage walks in he saw Junko, Iruka and Genma already in the room with an unconscious Naruto. Seeing Naruto's hand be cover in bangers broke Hiruzen's heart. He was happy that Naruto didn't lose too much blood from his right leg. Since he knows that Naruto can do medical Ninjutsu.**

 **He looks at Junko and with a serious look on his face, he asks Junko if Naruto can still perform hand signs. She sighs happily saying he can still perform hand signs. Hearing this made all three men happy. But the happy moment died when Junko says Naruto shouldn't train while it will possibly take at less a month or two for both of his hands to completely heal. Until then she requested he wears bandages, while advising him to watch his hands every day and every night, so they don't get infected. Everyone took account to what Junko said, it made sense because despite Naruto being a hard working he can really use a break from training. She also tells Iruka to make sure Naruto doesn't fall behind on his school work because it's serious now.**

 **Especially after what happened tonight. Junko takes her leave after telling Iruka to notify her if Naruto wakes up. As the door closes, Hiruzen tells Iruka and Genma what he learned from Ibiki. Both men were shock what they heard. How could someone from the Ninja Academy paid 150 people to kill Naruto, especially after the boy turned 6 years old. Hiruzen tells Iruka to keep a close eye out on Mizuki because he believes the Chunin is behind. Iruka says he will try, while Genma say he will make sure no more people will bet drunk tonight.**

 **As Genma and the Hokage leave, Iruka stays behind to watch over Naruto. But the scR chunin was surprise to see Shikamaru walk in with Choji, and Hinata. Shikamaru informs him that Kiba is being looked after by his sister. Iruka smiles hearing this because he heard from Choji that those drunk fools were harming them because they wanted to kill Naruto. Looking at Naruto, the scar face Ninja tells them that he hasn't woken up. But advises them to be quiet, and Shikamaru did just that by bringing out a shogi board.**

 **Shikamaru says he wants to challenge Choji in shogi until Naruto wakes up. Both boys sit on the floor while Hinata holds Naruto's hand. Praying that he wakes up because she didn't want him to be alone on his birthday. Hinata secretly got Naruto a birthday but forgot to bring it with her when she found out from Ko what had happen to him. Nevertheless she sits down next to Naruto's bed while Iruka looks out of the window. Outside everyone was having fun while some people got drunk trying to flirt with women. The women kept smacking the drunk men which Iruka secretly chuckles at. Since they all were on the top level of the hospital.**

 **However Iruka looks at Hinata, and asks her who brought her including Shikamaru and Choji to the hospital. Hinata shy fully answers that there parents brought them here. Iruka asks her why and she said it's because they wanted them spend time with Naruto. Iruka says I see and turns back to the window. He curses saying in his mind that their parents are here for a meeting with the Third, and didn't want their kids to know about it. Iruka can tell the clan heads care about their kids, but when you have a meeting with the Third it was a whole different story.**

 **He hopes this meeting with the Third won't be too bad. After hearing that the last meeting the Hokage had was about Naruto's fate after the boy was just born. Iruka hear rumors that back then that meeting was a mix of good and bad. Shaking his head, Iruka hopes this new meeting about Naruto can be 100 percent good. He puts his hands together and prays that everything will be alright after tonight.**

 **After all Naruto wasn't the only one suffering Iruka still felt angry that the fox took his family away from him. But still knows that Naruto isn't to blame, after all he vowed to protect Naruto from any threat and now can't believe this happened right under his nose. No wonder Choji told him that Naruto felt uncomfortable leaving his house on his birthday and now he knows why. This time Iruka vows to keep Naruto company on his birthday even from those drunk fools that want to harm him. Smiling Iruka walks back to Hinata and talks to her while they wait until Naruto wakes up.**

 **At the secret meeting, every Shinobi the Hokage told to come meet him came right away. Even the Anbu showed up to block the civilian council from entering the room. While Hiruzen told Danzo, Homura and Koharu to stay in his office until he was done with something important. When they asked for how long the Hokage silent them by saying to do what he just said. The three elders went to his office Hiruzen chuckles adding a barrier to make sure Danzo doesn't sit in his chair.**

 **At the meeting everyone can hear the civilian council demanding to be let in. They were angry that the Hokage didn't want them at the meeting and wanted to know why. But the Anbu were told to use force if necessary, and they did by using killing intent on the civilian council. Feeling killing intent made the civilian council pass out or piss on them self. But they wouldn't back down from a fight, and neither did the Anbu. The Anbu told the lame civilian council to sit down and be patient. The civilian council sat down and Hiruzen put a sound barrier over the door to make sure the civilian council couldn't hear what he had to say. The civilian council only had one thing to say what is the Hokage talking about in there.**

 **Inside the room the Hokage tells everyone what Yugao and Ibiki had told him. Everyone was shock hearing that this happened on Naruto's birthday. They were shock that someone payed those 150 drunk men to kill Naruto. However they were happy Naruto left some of them to be tortured and question with. But Hiashi was smiling that Naruto used the Chakra palm strike on those fools, but was worry about the Kyuubi trying to take over his mind. Tsume was happy that Naruto was intelligent by having shadow clones help him, but wonders why his clones don't disappear. Choza was shock that Naruto took down 105 people on his own, that was close to what Minato's did during the previous war.**

 **Inoichi wonders if he can read Naruto's mind to see if he remembers anything when he wakes up. Shikaku hopes Yugao was guarding Naruto at the hospital while this meeting is happening. Shibi wonders if Naruto will be alright in his shinobi training because with burn hands to use, it will be hard to fight. Boy Shibi doesn't know how wrong he is right now. The Hokage also tells them that Naruto won't fall behind in school, which made everyone relieved.**

 **The clan heads were glad they sent Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji to stay with Iruka and Naruto. But they hope no civilians don't spread rumors or lies about tonight. Because even though Naruto spared some life's those life's he spared have big mouths. But the Hokage also says Ibiki might put them in jail for breaking his law, and that he has a back up plan in case this happens again.**

 **Hiashi asks him what is this back up plan that he speaks of, and the Hokage laughs out loud. Everyone is confuse they never saw the Third laughs before not even in previous meetings. Tsume impatiently asks him to tell them, and the Hokage stops laughing. He gets serious getting everyone's attention. The Hokage says he will still have Yugao guard Naruto during the day. But he will have someone watch Naruto during the night, and tell Jiraiya about this incident. Shibi asks who the person will be to watch over Naruto at night.**

 **Smirking the Hokage says it's the copy Ninja Kakashi. Hearing that made Inoichi and Tsume shock. Kakashi was still in the Anbu, how could he watch a kid? Hiruzen explains that Kakashi was trained by the fourth during his youth. Including that he was officially added in the Anbu right after Minato had became the Hokage. Tsume say it still doesn't add up. The Hokage says Kakashi knows about Naruto's heritage because the copy Ninja was assigned to watch over Kushina when she was pregnant with Naruto.**

 **Seeing the looks on Tsume, Shibi, Inoichi, Choza and Shikaku's face made Hiruzen laughing even harder. The group expect Hiashi and the Anbu learns that Naruto is not only Kushina's son but Minato's kid as well. It all made sense to them, how the kid looks like his father but has both his parents personality in him. How could they have not seen it when the kid was just a baby back then. Oh right the council had try to order him to be kill, while the kid was inside a blanket making it hard for everyone to see how he looked like during that time.**

 **Coughing to get everyone's attention, he looks at Shibi and asks him how Shino gets along with Naruto. Shibi looks at Hiashi, and says Shino finds Naruto to be interesting but doesn't know why. Tsume says that her pup Kiba tries to make Naruto have fun. But laughs after telling them that Naruto always punches Kiba if he gets overexcited. Inoichi has his head down admitting he has a hard time getting Ino to interact with Naruto. Hiruzen asks why getting curious as well.**

 **Inoichi admits Ino sees Naruto as a weirdo, and only wants to be around Sasuke. Boy Tsume was piss she couldn't understand why girls today only care about love, and not Shinobi training. Hiruzen sighs thanking Kami that Rin god bless her soul, wasn't a total fangirl like the generation of today. But the Hokage looks up to hear what Hiashi has to say about Naruto. The Hyuga head closing his eyes said that Hinata is happy to be around Naruto. But he gets annoy when Tsume jokes about it saying it's love. Yep Kiba really is like his mom as everyone sees Tsume laugh like crazy.**

 **Hiashi angrily asks if she stop laughing so he can continue what he is going to say. Tsume waves her left hand back saying alright, and to hold your horses. Getting everyone back to the topic, Hiashi says his daughter is taking her training seriously because she finds confidences in Naruto, and sees this as a way to come out of her shell of being shy including to change herself even if it's just a little. Which inspires his daughter to become a great female Ninja. Hearing this made Tsume and the Ino-Shika-Cho change their view of the Hyuga clan. They thought the Hyuga were stuck up, and arrogant like the late Uchiha clan.**

 **Since both clans were rivals for a long time. But here was Hiashi's own eldest daughter being the opposite of her clan. Seeing everyone's reaction about Hinata put a smile on Hiashi's face, this was something no one saw him do except for his late wife. However he sadly admits that Hinata does get worry when she finds out that Naruto always get injured to the point of near death situations. Everyone can understand this because you truly don't want to lose someone you are very close too.**

 **Nevertheless he says they got good chemistry training in the Ninja Academy, and hopes they have good teamwork. Because he really wants to see how best friends work together. Hearing this made Hiruzen wonder if he can add Naruto to a team with a clan heads child, because no civilian child would want to be on a team with Naruto. Hiruzen just hopes to find teammates and a teacher that doesn't hate Naruto for his jinchuriki status. Guess he will see in the next 6 years. Shikaku says that Shikamaru finds Naruto Troublesome to hang out with, but enjoys seeing Naruto get angry if Kiba wants him to ditch class.**

 **Everyone stops as Tsume gets angry saying she is gonna punish her son for lying to her about being a top A plus student. That sentence means he is failing and not improving on his grades. Tsume angrily vows to punish her son when he wakes up from being unconscious. Shikaku says that's all he knows about Naruto's relationship with his son. Choza happily says Choji enjoys seeing Naruto cooperate with others, but feels bad that Naruto can't throw a kunai very well.**

 **Hiruzen says the meeting is over now, and advises them to go home with their kids including to say a word about this to no one. The clan heads disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Anbu undo the barrier, and the civilian council had left since the Anbu won this battle. Hiruzen gives the Anbu a message to notify Danzo, Homura and Koharu to leave his office because he will have a word with them in the morning. As the Anbu left, the unknown Anbu told Hiruzen that Naruto has woke up and had no memories of what happened tonight.**

 **The Hokage asks if Iruka is still there, and the unknown Anbu says yes because he requested to stay at the hospital overnight for Naruto's sake. Hiruzen tells the unknown Anbu he allows Iruka's request to be with Naruto for tonight only. But also learns that the head clans did took their kids home with them, and learns that Hinata will give Naruto his birthday gift tomorrow since he needs his rest. Great now that Junko had notify him that Naruto had to eat soup for the night since there wasn't too much food in the hospital, Hiruzen lets it slide because after hearing Naruto ate five bowls, and went to sleep right now. Including that Iruka has a pull out bed to sleep in.**

 **All the Hokage thought about was to see Kakashi, and it so happens that those old fools left his office. Including that Danzo went unconscious after trying to break the barrier off his chair. Hiruzen body flickers in his office, and sees Kakashi in his Anbu outfit looking at him with killing intent. While looking at the Hokage dead in the eye, all Kakashi can ask him in anger was what happen to his late sensei's son.**

* * *

The invisible group was shock upon seeing everything about Naruto's past. They saw how he and his relationship with Iruka got better. The group saw how Naruto felt being bore not having school. Of course Hinata stalking him heck they were surprised he sensed her. They love he wanted to have more topics be taught at the Ninja Academy. But seeing his birthday was something they all didn't expect to see at all. Not even Naruto's kids thought seeing his birthday turn out so cold and wrong was beyond them. They just couldn't grasp why some villagers wanted Naruto dead even though he looked nothing a demon.

Boruto was shock his father had many questions that he wants to be answer by old man Third. Heck even he wants these questions to be answer. However he laughed seeing his dad with long hair. He even enjoy seeing how his dad acted on his birthday, since he always wonder how his dad acted on his birthday. However he was shock seeing how his dad had to kill 150 on his own birthday just to remain alive. Shaking his head thinking about it, Boruto admits his dad really had it rough. He just can't see himself doing the same thing at his age, living in a world where you were going to be kill before you know it. Now Boruto really understands why things have changed for his dad and the village.

Himawari loves learning how classes at the Ninja Academy were taught. She also enjoyed seeing how a day off from school was. However she couldn't see how her father fights mean grown ups because her mother covered her eyes. Himawari was upset that her father had to go to the hospital, and was upset that the mean grown ups did this to her father. She was so angry to the point she nearly activated her Byakugan, and Boruto didn't want to see her be mad. So he calms her down, and he now looks at his mother.

Hinata admits she forgot about the cupcake incident, and hopes Hibachi is still around. She didn't mind seeing Naruto's hatred for Sasuke. But she enjoys the list Naruto came up with for the Ninja Academy, and seeing him with long hair. However she felt sick to her stomach seeing her husband having to kill 150 people who wanted him dead. Hinata was glad Naruto kill those fools because they deserve it, but wished that Yugao should of have help out before things got worse. Sighing she understands that everyone needs to be independent but also needs help once in a while. Hinata was also torn seeing Naruto's hands being in bandages. She then turns around to see what Iruka thought.

Iruka was happy seeing the list Naruto had came up with. Even visiting him the hospital was something he would always do from time to time. But he felt the same way Boruto and Hinata felt, just seeing Naruto kill 150 people was scary and terrifying. Iruka vomit after seeing Naruto get his hands completely burn. Good thing the Hokage said he can continue school and perform hand signs. Iruka wonders if Naruto will continue wearing those bandages on his hands until his hands are completely heal.

Kakashi was happy to see more of Naruto's rivalry with Sasuke. Even laughing when he saw that fan girls aren't Ninja material. He just love how Sasuke owes Naruto for helping him ditch the fan club. He wanted to use that to blackmail Sasuke later on. But was happy Naruto showed his talents by killing 150 people because it reminded Kakashi of the Third Shinobi War. But he was sad seeing Naruto nearly lose his hands in the process. However he was shock that he was assign to watch Naruto after he just turned 6 years old. Kakashi then turns around to see what Konohamaru is thinking.

Konohamaru was laughing seeing Naruto argue with Kasumi. Heck even laughing harder seeing Naruto punch Kiba in the face for hugging him. Konohamaru also loves when Naruto threatens Hibachi when the boy calls Hinata "Byakugan Monster". He can that Boruto hates when someone calls Naruto and Hinata by a horrible nickname. But he was horrified to see 150 people wanting to kill his big brother. Seeing how Naruto never told him this Konohamaru can understand why now, because Naruto has a hard time bringing his past up even now. Konohamaru hopes his grandpa can see if Naruto's suffering can end.

Mitsuki saw that the Seventh really had it rough. Despite him having a great school life and a little bit of people talking to him. Mitsuki can tell Naruto had it rough trying to stay alive on his birthday. Because the person that hates him try to kill him in a forest, and just because they don't know where he lives. Seriously Mitsuki is glad the people of today changed there view of the Seventh now than back then. Mitsuki wonders when did the people of today started changing there views of Naruto. Sighing to himself only time will tell, thought Mitsuki with a smile on his face.

Sakura was kind compare seeing Naruto argue with Kasumi. Sure she was angry Naruto lie to her about Sasuke not being at the riverbank like he say. But she was happy seeing Hibachi thank Hinata for baking him cupcakes. However she was angry that Hibachi still calls Hinata Byakugan Monster, and vows to punch Hibachi if she finds him alive. Man Sakura was crush seeing Naruto fight 150 people broke her heart all because they wanted him dead. Now she's glad those 150 fools ain't even alive anymore, and hopes Yugao regrets not helping Naruto. Sakura makes a fist because she also wants to punch Kakashi for not saving Naruto that day either. She then angrily stares at Kakashi, who was trying not to notice her killing intent.

Sasuke was stoic, he forgot that Naruto had saved him from those annoying fan girls. But he found it funny to Naruto have long hair. He admits he never saw Naruto with long hair before. Heck Sasuke even enjoy seeing Naruto threaten Hibachi, and Yugao using a genjutsu to hide her Chakra presence from Naruto. He even memorized Naruto's fight and wants to use the same method Naruto used in the drunk fight. Chuckling he didn't need his Sharingan to copy all of Naruto's moves. However he like everyone else was piss that 150 people wanted Naruto dead during his childhood. Sasuke was glad Naruto kill those fools because they didn't have a right to live. Boy Sasuke was glad he saw the error of his ways thanks to Naruto.

Sarada was shock seeing how her idol wanted more topics to be taught at the Ninja Academy. She was shock that he had the fourths intelligence. But she enjoyed seeing Naruto punch Kiba which reminds her of herself when Boruto irritated her. Sarada smiles upon seeing how Hinata was a great cook, and loves how she was great at making sweets. She wanted to know if Hinata can teach her sometime when she isn't busy with missions. But Sarada was shock seeing the bad side to her idols birthday. She love seeing the Seventh get gifts from Iruka, Hiruzen, and the Ichiraku family. However she was sick to the point of vomiting when Naruto had to kill 150 men that wanted him dead. Sarada was glad her generation didn't go through this because it would be hard to understand.

She then turns around and saw that Boruto wasn't saying anything. Boruto remains quiet because like Sarada, he too was glad his generation didn't go through what his father went through. Clenching a fist tightly, Boruto now wants to see how the last remaining years at the Ninja Academy will be for his dad. Because he can tell that in 6 years from now his dad will be 12 years old, the same age he is now. Hinata looks at her son, and prays that Boruto will snap out of being angry, and depressed after seeing his father get hurt on his 6 birthday.

* * *

 **Authors note: And there you have it! Finally finished with another long chapter! Yay no spelling errors and I'm happy I double checked everything in this chapter! Ok in this story Naruto will only kill mean villagers that are drunk. I had to make his fight with drunk villagers as dark as possible. Hope I did right for you guys, because I wanted that scene to have a lot of action in it. Especially when you have to rip out body parts, or get burn with fire. Well which ever comes first. I know Yugao helping out was a last minute choice. But I didn't want her to come until Naruto fought 105 people.**

 **In my previous chapter, I added a nurse name Junko in the story. The character is a tribute to Junko Takeuchi, because she's my idol when it comes to playing boy characters in anime, and I felt she deserves respect for making Naruto be famous and inspiring for years to come!**

 **I also added a extra scene with the clan heads asking one other about how their kids get along with Naruto. Since I wanted to see how the clan heads interact with one another without the civilian council being involved at the meeting. The reason why I added that scene is because in the Boruto anime series, Junko Takeuchi (Naruto's Japanese voice actress) wanted a scene where the Konoha 11 adults come together and complain about how hard it is to raise their children. I hope that scene comes true to be put in the anime, I want to see it so badly. Picturing it makes me laugh so hard.**

 **This chapter was 15,343 words. However chapter 11, and 12 will only be 15,000 words. But chapter 13, and 14 will be up to 17,000 words just so I can shorten my ideas. Chapter 11 and 12 will be Naruto, and his classmates training before they are at the age of 12. Chapters 13 and 14 will be the Ninja Academy graduation saga, and team section. Chapter 15 will be the Land of Waves saga!**

 **I just have so many ideas in my head, because my goal is to write 115 stories! And therefore that's my mission! To go up to 115 stories! I have 3 so far, therefore 113 stories left to write about.**

 **As I said before I have written a Japanese Version of A Naruto Version of Sing. I have also written a English version of the same story. I will be adding extra scenes in the story, but the storyline of the film will still stay the same. So please follow or favorite those two stories! I like all the songs in the movie, I will add all of them in my story. My favorite characters in Sing are: Johnny, Meena, Big Daddy, Mrs Crawly and the T-Qeez! The Japanese reference in the film was on point and funny! My favorite scene is when Johnny mimics his father while doing a practice drive when Drake's Hold On We're Going Home song is playing in the background. The saddest scene that broke my heart was seeing Johnny get shunned by his father after he hears him say he is nothing like him, while he visits him in prison.**

 **My favorite songs in Sing are:** **The Way I Feel Inside, Stay With Me, All of Me, I'm Still Standing, Don't You Worry About A Thing, Kira Kira Killer & Ninja Re Bang Bang! I made have Naruto go under a nickname in both stories, so let me know if you guys want me to call him Johnny as a nickname.**

 **As a reminder these will be the stories that I will now write about, and you can go on my profile to see what ideas I have. While here is the stories I will be writing in February 2018:**

 **1st: A Naruto Version of Bleach**

 **2nd: A Naruto Version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters**

 **3rd: A** **Naruto Version of Fruits Basket**

 **4th: A Naruto Version of Digimon Frontier**

 **5th: A Naruto Version of the Boruto Anime**

 **6th: A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball Z**

 **7th: A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventures**

 **8th: A Naruto Version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds**

 **9th: A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball**

 **10th: A Naruto Version of Persona 4 the animation**

 **11th: A Naruto Version of Medabots**

 **12th: A Naruto Version of Eureka Seven**

 **13th: A** **Naruto Version of 1999 Hunter X Hunter**

 **14th: A** **Naruto Version of Trigun**

 **15th: A** **Naruto Version of Ajin Demi Human**

 **16th: A** **Naruto Version of INAZUMA Eleven**

 **17th: A** **Naruto Version of Onegai My Melody**

 **18th: A** **Naruto Version of Letter Bee**

 **19th: A** **Naruto Version of Letter Bee Reverse**

 **20th: A** **Naruto Version of Digimon Adventure Tri**

 **21th: A** **Naruto Version of Sengoku Basara**

 **22th: A** **Naruto Version of Major**

 **The Naruto stories that WILL FOLLOW THE JAPANESE VERSION ARE:** **A Naruto Version of Yugioh Duel Monster, A Naruto Version of the Boruto anime, A Naruto version of Dragon Ball, A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball Z, A Naruto Version of Onegai My Melody, A Naruto Version of INAZUMA Eleven, A Naruto Version of Medabots, A Naruto Version of Digimon Frontier, A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventure, A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventure Tri., A Naruto Version of 1999 Hunter X Hunter, A Naruto Version of Eureka Seven, A Naruto Version of Letter Bee, A Naruto Version of Letter Bee Reverse, A Naruto Version of Major & A Naruto Version of YuGiOh 5Ds. **

**The Naruto stories that** **WILL FOLLOW THE ENGLISH VERSION ARE:** **A** **Naruto Version of Bleach, A Naruto Version of Trigun, A Naruto Version of Persona 4 the animation, A Naruto Version of Ajin Demi Human, A Naruto Version of Sengoku Basara & A Naruto Version of Fruits Basket. BUT MY VOICE CAST LIST THAT I POST IN MY STORY WILL BE DIFFERENT 4 ALL MY STORIES.**

 **My second vote poll will be what Naruto Version of Video Games you can choose from for me to write about. My third vote poll will be what Naruto Version of classic cartoons/Power Ranger series you guys can choose that I should write about. The language style of my third vote poll will follow the Japanese version, but four of my stories will have a mix of Japanese and English. The four stories that will have a mix of Japanese and English are A Naruto Version of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, A Naruto Version of Sonic Satam, A Naruto Version of Sonic Underground & A Naruto Version of Family Matters.**

 **I will post those two polls in May 2018. My fourth vote poll of what movies that the Naruto** **will be posted in June 2018! Well that's all I gotta say, have a good day everyone!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Happy 2018 everyone! It's finally July! I am ready to write more of my Naruto Version Stories Dattebayo! I will have a new job soon so I will write this story and my other new stories as fast as I can! Keep reviewing because this chapter is short only 7,000 words. Anyway thank U for the positive reviews, and still loving this wonderful story! Please let me know what you guys think, or you can go to my PM to tell me what you thought. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter. Also if you guys can't PM me just post your idea of what you want to see in the next chapter in your review, that way I can squeeze it in for the next chapter!**

 **Man new followers just keep coming, now the total is 61 followers that follow this story, and 65 people who favorite this story I'm so happy!**

 **Any new comers that follow or favorite this storythank you for your support! I really appreciate it from you guys! Please everyone who follows this story or favorite it, please follow or favorite my stories that are brand new. I started writing two new stories. Read this author notes to find out what stories I wrote.**

 **Anyway I will have only Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Sundays off to write my stories! I will post new chapters on Saturdays as promise! Just ONCE A WEEK is my goal, because I want to double check for spelling errors. I will do the same thing for all my other stories starting now!**

 **Sorry I didn't post this chapter because in February I had to celebrate my grandma's 70 birthday! The surprise party was so wonderful and I had a great time! Well I'm back guys! This story will go up to 15,000 words for now on!.**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **To be honest I took a break from this story because I was writing my Naruto Sing story (please check out that story). That story is almost finish because I got 10 good reviews. Including 4 followers and 7 favorites. My Naruto Sing story is really good! The title is call A Naruto Version of Sing (English Version). I have two reviews for the Japanese version of the said story so you guys don't have to read it if you don't want to.**

 **After that story is done, I will write my Naruto Bleach story, and my Naruto Yu-Gi-Oh story. I know I had promised to start writing these stories last month but some issues in job business came up, and it made me felt like I was on writers block in which I wasn't to be honest with you guys.**

 **Thank You QueenDeadPool for loving the story! And you too Guest (1) but FYI: I won't do the Naruto Sasuke kiss in chapter 14. I have a different idea for that part so I apologize there will be no homosexual stuff in this story! Also FanFictionman43 thanks for favoring this story but I am trying to improve on my writing skills, and it's not weak. It's tough coming up with new ideas that's why I PM some of my positive fans to ask them what ideas they want to see in the story.**

 **And Lastly thank you Saisri for pointing out that Boruto gets most of his personality from Hinata since he looks more like her than Naruto. But yes Hinata is a stalker even Tenten pointed that out in the Naruto SD anime. I'm glad you saw I put that part in chapter 10. However Hinata will probably stalk Naruto in the Part 2 storyline but I have to finish Part 1 to see where that goes.**

 **Also anyone who posts a negative comment will be block from reading this story. I already had to block someone who calls himself Requiescat1nPace, who say something about me making too many errors in my story when it don't and not liking why I love adding dialogue in my story. He also hates the original author who told me to adopt the story, anyway you guys he's been blocked from this story so don't worry!**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Please keep reading every word in my author notes before, and after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast section! Because THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA BE WRITING MY Naruto Version stories! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch as a child/teen & adult. **

**2\. Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **3\. Boruto: voiced by Maile Flanagan**

 **4\. Himawari: voiced by Melissa Fahn**

 **5\. Iruka: voiced by Quinton Flynn**

 **6\. Konohamaru: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey as a child, & by Max Mittelma as an adult.**

 **7\. Hiruzen: voiced by Steve Kramer**

 **8\. Sasuke: voiced by Yuri Lowenthal**

 **9\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**

 **10\. Sarada: voiced by Laura Bailey**

 **11\. Kakashi: voiced by Dave Wittenberg**

 **12\. Mitsuki: voiced by Robbie Daymond**

 **13\. Hiashi: voiced by John Demita**

 **14\. Yugao: voiced by Danielle Nicolet**

 **15\. Teuchi: voiced by Patrick Seitz**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 11

 **The Hokage was looking at every students name that has a list of jutsus in a Scroll. Every student's parents had name the scroll themselves. But the Naruto's Scroll was a certain case. Because the Hokage did that Scroll himself and he found out through Genma that Naruto made 4 of his own special jutsus. But the Hokage still didn't know about the Sexy jutsu. Nevertheless he found the names of the 4 jutsu that Naruto created and added them to the list.**

 **As a matter of fact the Hokage was not only looking at a Scroll of jutsus for Naruto to do. He was also looking at different scrolls of jutsu that his classmates can do. However Itachi had made a Scroll of jutsu that is for Sasuke to do, but the Hokage thought it was best to say that Mikoto had made the Scroll for him. In fact all the parents of Naruto's classmates had made these scrolls. The only Scroll that the Hokage made was Naruto's since his parents are dead. Including that no one knew what type of jutsus that his mother did.**

 **So here Hiruzen was looking at the Rookie Nine's jutsu list scroll that were all over his desk. He had to admit it was better than seeing paperwork.**

* * *

 **Naruto's jutsu list**

 **Naruto Rush**

 **Naruto Strike**

 **Naruto Stream**

 **Spiral Naruto Storm**

 **Lightning Release: Purple Electricity**

 _ **Lightning Style: Zeus**_

 _ **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**_

 _ **Water Style: Water Whip**_

 **Water Release: Surging Sea**

 _ **Ninja Art: Clone Great Explosion Jutsu**_

 _ **Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clones Jutsu**_

 _ **Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clones Jutsu**_

 _ **Fuinjutsu: Wind Absorption**_

 _ **Yin Release: Seal Restrain**_

* * *

 _ **Sasuke jutsu list**_

 **Surging Fire Wild Dance**

 _ **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**_

 _ **Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu**_

 _ **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet Jutsu**_

 _ **Fire Style: Flame Dance Jutsu**_

 _ **Fire Style: Fire Vortex Jutsu**_

 _ **Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu**_

 _ **Fire Style: Fire Blast Jutsu**_

 _ **Fire Style: Blaze Burn Jutsu**_

 _ **Ninja Art: Fire Style Shuriken Shower Jutsu**_

 _ **Ninja Art: Fire Style Kunai Shower Jutsu**_

 **Lightning Style Double Black Panther**

 **Lightning Style Black Lightning**

 **Water Style: Hiding in Drizzle Technique**

 **Yang Release: Izanagi**

* * *

 **Hinata's jutsu list**

 **Fire Release Bullet: "Blaze"**

 _ **Chakra Transfer Technique**_

 **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**

 **Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms**

 **Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack**

 **Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm**

 **Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm**

 **Gentle Fist _Gentle Step Spiralling Twin Lion Fists_**

 **Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists**

 **Lightning Strike**

 **Lightning Storm**

 **Lightning 64 Palms Strike**

 **Lightning Vortex**

 **Water Shield**

 **Spiral water Strike**

 **Water Bomb**

 **Water Vortex**

 **Water Tail**

 **Palm Bottom**

 **Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**

 **Lightning Release Bullet: Powerful Breath**

 **Water Release Bullet: Orca**

* * *

 **Sakura's jutsu list**

 **Sakura Blossom**

 _ **Chakra Enhanced Strength**_

 **Chakra Scalpel _Chakra Transfer Technique_**

 **Cherry Blossom Impact**

 _ **Combined Summoning Technique**_

 **Creation Rebirth**

 **Delicate Illness Extraction Technique**

 **Full Bloom: Cherry Blossom Impact**

 **Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique**

 **Earth Release: Earth Rock Pull**

 **Water Release: Tornado**

 **Yin Release: Mirror Flower Water**

 **Yang Release: Petals Thorn Whip**

* * *

 **Kiba's jutsu list**

 **Beast Human Clone Combination Transformation**

 **Earth Release: Rock Claws**

 **Fang Passing Fang**

 **Fang Rotating Fang**

 **Fang Wolf Fang**

 **Four Legs Technique**

 **Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf Human**

 **Beast Mixture Transformation — Three-Headed Wolf**

 **Passing Fang Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Super Fang Wolf Fang**

 **Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotating Fang**

 **Earth Release: Rock Tunnel**

 **Yang Release: Rock Smash**

* * *

 **Shino's jutsu list**

 **Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind**

 _ **Human Cocoon Technique**_

 **Insect Clone Technique**

 **Insect Jamming Technique**

 **Insect Jar Technique Iron Mountain Leaning**

 **Manipulated Shuriken Technique**

 **Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique (Giant Insect, Kidaichū, Kikaichū)**

 **Parasitic Giant Insect — Bug Bite**

 **Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon**

 **Secret Technique: Insect Gathering**

 **Secret Technique: Insect Sphere**

 **Secret Technique: Insect Tornado**

 **Spindle Formation**

 **Earth Release: Shadow Clone**

 **Fire Release: Splash Torn**

 **Yin Release: Leaf-Style Willow**

* * *

 **Ino's jutsu list**

 **Earth Release: Poison Fog**

 **Water Release: Blinding Bubbles Technique**

 **Fire Release: Many Blooming Flowers**

 _ **Chakra Hair Trap Technique**_

 _ **Chakra Transfer Technique**_

 **Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique Formation**

 **Human Bullet Yo-Yo Mind Body Disturbance Technique**

 **Mind Body Switch Technique**

 **Mind Body Transmission Technique**

 **Mind Clone Switch Technique**

 **Sensing Technique**

 **Sensing Transmission**

* * *

 **Shikamaru's jutsu list**

 **Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique**

 **Flying Swallow**

 **Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Shadow Clutch Technique**

 **Shadow Gathering Technique**

 **Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique**

 **Shadow Imitation Technique**

 **Shadow Sewing Technique Shadow–Neck Binding Technique**

 **Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet**

 **Yang Release: Shadow Human Bullet Tank**

* * *

 **Choji's jutsu list**

 **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall**

 **Fire Release: Fox Fire**

 **Yang Release: Chubby Go Round**

 **Ballistic Waterwheel**

 **Butterfly Bullet Bombing**

 **Butterfly Chōji Mode**

 **Calorie Control**

 **Double Human Bullet Tank**

 **Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique**

 **Human Bullet Yo-Yo Multi-Size Technique**

 **Partial Multi-Size Technique**

 **Spiked Human Bullet Tank**

 **Super Multi-Size Technique**

 **Super Open Hand Slap**

* * *

 **After reading the list of students and techniques they have to learn, the third decided to speak to Iruka in a private matter. He just couldn't think straight with all of his paperwork next to him. Another problem was the civilian council how can he do this plan with out them knowing. He might pull this off by having the Shinobi council know about this. "Man being the Hokage was not any easy task" thought Hiruzen.**

 **A few seconds later, Iruka was in Hiruzen's office asking him what the problem was. Hiruzen explains with a stoic look on his face and Iruka can see that Naruto's idea is serious. "What do you think is best for everyone? Because I think the student can at least learn 5 or 6 techniques when they aren't doing a test. The other techniques they can learn at home".**

 **Hiruzen thought about it and it was an okay idea but the civilian council they were the main problem and Iruka just realize why the third was so stress out. Iruka told the elderly Hokage to just have a secret meeting with the civilian council being involved. He explain by saying that the civilian council should have a day off from politics so they don't suspect that kids are learning something too advanced for their age.**

 **Hiruzen gets up and had asked for his Anbu to go to every member of the civilian council and tell them to just stay in their shop for today. Every Anbu left to do what the Hokage told them to do.**

 **Now Hiruzen tells Iruka to leave so he can have the Shinobi council learn of his idea for the Ninja Academy but mostly Iruka's class.**

 **At the meeting room everyone was present. It's a good thing the Ninja Academy wasn't open yet so the timing was perfect for Hiruzen. Shikaku was a little angry for not getting enough sleep because of his wife telling him to go to this meeting but he wasn't angry with the Hokage. While everyone was just confuse on why this meeting was call and why the civilian council wasn't present. Although everyone was relieved that the council or Danzo and the elders couldn't do anything with just them being present.**

 **Tsume was the first to speak, "So what is the meeting about Lord Third?". Standing up and looking at everyone the third began to speak. He said s with a serious look on his face, "I want to tell you all that one of Iruka's students has giving him a great idea on how to improve everyone's learning abilities".**

 **Hearing this made everyone surprised as Inoichi asks with confusion on his face, "Was it the last Uchiha?". Hiruzen says his answer with a smile on his face, "No it was young Naruto". Shikaku was impress and thought Naruto really had his father's genes in him. While Choza was speechless and excited to think about what the kid came up with.**

 **Shibi didn't say anything but was also impress. Hiashi was smiling but made sure only that the third could see it. Then it hit everyone as they thought, "So this explains why we all wrote jutsus on a Scroll for them".**

 **Hiruzen also says he wants to test the students with Chakra paper so they can see if the children have the right Chakra Elements that the parents suggested. Everyone nod there heads and Hiruzen was reviewing the names of jutsu that was on the Scroll.**

 **On a side note Hiruzen told Tsume that Kiba was slacking off with his studies and this made the women very angry. She then ran out of the room before Hiruzen could stop her. Everyone had sweatdrops on them and Hiruzen coughs by telling them they can leave as Hiruzen predicts he will get more paperwork if Tsume causes a problem for the students.**

 **As everyone left Hiruzen can sense that Anbu was keeping guard but he was unsure if it was a root Anbu. He was sure that he disbanded them after the Uchiha clan massacre only time will tell when he speaks to Danzo.**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **In the classroom Iruka was about to tell his students about the goods he got to share with them. But all of a sudden everyone heard sounds of someone running in the building. The sound was getting closer as if the person was coming to this very classroom. All of Sasuke's fan girls were angry because they want to hear what Iruka had to say and if Sasuke was interested. Sasuke didn't care as long as he can train to avenge his clan. Shino was making sure his bugs didn't leave due to the loud noise.**

 **Iruka was praying he wouldn't get a headache because he had a feeling one of his students were in trouble and he knew it wasn't Naruto, because the boy hasn't pull a prank since he was four. Only time will tell when that would happen again. Shikamaru was trying to get some sleep but Choji kept complaining about his chips falling under his desk.**

 **Sakura was annoy because she wanted piece and quiet but kept how this will annoy Ino if they can't be good rivals for Sasuke's love since they can't calm their minds from hearing this noise. Sakura admits Ino does have a point and wished she knew how to do mediation. Sakura and has her head down which confuse Ino because she never saw her former friend like this before.**

 **Kiba was shaking with Akamaru because he had a feeling his mom found out about him either slacking off or saw his last report card. Naruto looked to how scare Kiba was and felt a little bad for him but didn't want to show because he never what it was like to be scare of a parent that raised you. Hinata can see how everyone was reacting to this noise and was nervous because she had a hunch that this wasn't good to be good, and that everyone will remember this moment until they graduate from this place.**

 **And yet it happen standing angrily at the front door was Kiba's mother, Tsume Inuzuka. Oh and boy do she looking piss off I mean really piss off like having fire flow all over her body. Every student except Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Shino was hiding under there desk. Even through the intense killing Chi Iruka was use to this so he wasn't afraid. But he knew calming this women down would send him to his grave so he chose to let Kiba be embarrassed because this was a family matter and nothing related to school.**

 **Iruka guessed that Tsume found out from the HokGe about Kiba slacking off and ditching class. Yep he was right because Tsume slowly walked to Kiba's desk and grabbed him by the neck collar. The two looked at each other face to face as Tsume ask him why he isn't paying attention when he should be making their clan proud of being a good student. Kiba nervously says he wants to be the ace by trying to beat up stuck students like Sasuke and probably Naruto. However Kiba takes the comment back about Naruto being stuck when he saw Naruto clenching his fist.**

 **Tsume noticed the rude remarks and says this to her son. "Don't assume everyone is great because you think they are. Everyone here struggles to get where they are at and learns from their mistakes as they get older. You don't understand anything because you want be lazy like that Nara kid. Oh when you get home you are so going to up a bunch of dog crap for the next five weeks".**

 **After that she drops her son as he complains about his punishment. Tsume doesn't paid Kiba any mind as she goes to Iruka and apologized for interrupting his class. Iruka says that it's ok and she leaves the floor closing the door. With everyone being quiet starts to get a lot of scrolls out to give to each student as Iruka was handing out a Scroll, everyone was thinking about what they all just witnessed.**

 **Naruto was shaking in his mind saying this is what it feel like to have a mom. Hinata was thankful that she never saw her late mother get angry but she hopes everyone's mom wasn't like Tsume. Sakura thought she saw double because her mom gets angry with her and hopes she won't be like that in the future. Ino thought her dad was the only one to get angrbut never judge a book by its cover.**

 **Shikamaru thought that all women are troublesome hopes that Hinata wouldn't be next on his list. Sasuke didn't care just look at the Scroll to see what he can learn to have his revenge on his brother because a smirk came on his face by writing the Scroll. Choji was pass out after seeing what had happen while Kiba bangs his head down in shame. Shino was wondering about the Scroll and also did what Sasuke did by looking into it.**

 **Iruka tells everyone to look at there Scroll and see that there are jutsus written on it. He tells everyone to come up and get a Chakra paper. Everyone goes up to get a paper now Iruka tells them to put Chakra into it. Everyone does what is told and were surprised of the result. Iruka saw that the Shinobi council was right about everyone's Chakra Elements.**

 **Naruto has, Wind Lightening and Water not to mention Yin and Yang.** **Hinata has Water, Lighting and Fire. Whereas Sasuke has Fire, Lightning, Water and Yang Release. Sakura has Earth, Water, along with Yin and Yang Release. Kiba only has s Earth and Yang Release. While Shino has Earth, Fire and Yang Release. Heck Shikamaru has Fire, Earth and Yin Release. Whereas Ino has Earth, Water and Fire. And lastly Choji after waking up by being slap on the face by Ino found out he has Earth, Fire and Yang Release.**

 **Iruka says that this discovery will help them learn the techniques on there Scroll. Everyone sees the number of jutsus that are on there Scroll. Naruto already made up four jutsus so he had to only learn 10 on the Scroll. Sasuke had to learn 15. Boy Hinata needs help big time because she has to master 22. So she had the most which made her in the lead. Sakura had did one technique so she had to master 12. Kiba had to master 13. Shino had to master 16. Whereas Ino had to master 12. Choji had to master 14 while Shikamaru had to master 10.**

 **Shikamaru saw that he and Naruto were tie and thought this would be fun. Sakura and Ino glare at each other because they were tie as well. Girls were glaring at Hinata because she had more than them which made Hinata look away to see how much jutsu Naruto had to learn. Kiba was in the same boat as Sakura and Ino which made him made because he wanted to challenge Sasuke and Shino. Actually Shino was glad he was tied ahead of Sasuke because he wanted to fight him.**

 **Sauke was piss that he had to rival with Shino and not Naruto. On the other hand he was glad Hinata beat out all the girls in this class. Iruka coughs to get everyone's attention and says, "It's time to head outside to begin your training".**

* * *

Boruto was surprised about seeing the names of Naruto's jutsu including how Hinata had the most. Himawari was confuse because she doesn't go to the Ninja Academy yet but wanted to see how the jutsus look. Hinata fogot how Kiba was ashame to be embarrass and thought he only gets this way around Tamaki. Kakashi thought how more interesting this was getting. Konohamaru was surprised about them learning jutsu at a much younger age than Boruto.

Iruka was surprised about the meeting and how the third made sure Danzo didn't come. Mitsuki wonders who the mysterious Anbu was that spy on the meeting. Sarada was annoy by her mom's rivalry with Aunt Ino, but felt bad for Kiba. Sakura was speechless since she admits she should of told Sarada more stories about her Academy days. Sasuke was stoic and still wish he had the chance to fight Naruto with the jutsu list instead of Shino.

Boruto smiles as he can't wait to how the Rookie Nine learn all these techniques.

* * *

 **Authors note: And there you have it! Finally finished with another long chapter! I have decided to keep this story at 5,000 words for now on. This is so I can shorten my ideas, although coming up with good ideas for you guys is kinda tough. So PM me and give me more ideas!**

 **The Civilian council wouldn't appear too much until chapter 14. Chapter 12 will be Naruto, and his classmates training before they are at the age of 12. Chapters 13 and 14 will be the Ninja Academy graduation saga, and team section. Chapter 15 will be the Land of Waves saga!**

 **I want to give a special shout out to** **cosmicblader12 for always keeping in touch with me, and reminding me to finish this story! Including to ask me if I wrote any new stories while I been too busy in my personal life. You are one of my best friends and I enjoy when you give me good ideas for my Naruto theme stories, especially if it is a movie we both like. So thank again my friend you have been a good help while I was trying not to be on Writers block since March of 2018.**

 **I just have so many ideas in my head, because my goal is to write 115 stories! And therefore that's my mission! To go up to 115 stories! I have 3 so far, therefore 113 stories left to write about.**

 **As a reminder these will be the stories that I will now write about, and you can go on my profile to see what ideas I have. While here is the stories I will be writing in February 2018:**

 **1st: A Naruto Version of Bleach**

 **2nd: A Naruto Version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters**

 **3rd: A Naruto Version of Fruits Basket**

 **4th: A Naruto Version of Digimon Frontier**

 **5th: A Naruto Version of the Boruto Anime**

 **6th: A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball Z**

 **7th: A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventures**

 **8th: A Naruto Version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds**

 **9th: A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball**

 **10th: A Naruto Version of Persona 4 the animation**

 **11th: A Naruto Version of Medabots**

 **12th: A Naruto Version of Eureka Seven**

 **13th: A Naruto Version of 1999 Hunter X Hunter**

 **14th: A Naruto Version of Trigun**

 **15th: A Naruto Version of Ajin Demi Human**

 **16th: A Naruto Version of INAZUMA Eleven**

 **17th: A Naruto Version of Onegai My Melody**

 **18th: A Naruto Version of Letter Bee**

 **19th: A Naruto Version of Letter Bee Reverse**

 **20th: A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventure Tri**

 **21th: A Naruto Version of Sengoku Basara**

 **22th: A Naruto Version of Major**

 **The Naruto stories that WILL FOLLOW THE JAPANESE VERSION ARE: A Naruto Version of Yugioh Duel Monster, A Naruto Version of the Boruto anime, A Naruto version of Dragon Ball, A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball Z, A Naruto Version of Onegai My Melody, A Naruto Version of INAZUMA Eleven, A Naruto Version of Medabots, A Naruto Version of Digimon Frontier, A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventure, A Naruto Version of Digimon Adventure Tri., A Naruto Version of 1999 Hunter X Hunter, A Naruto Version of Eureka Seven, A Naruto Version of Letter Bee, A Naruto Version of Letter Bee Reverse, A Naruto Version of Major & A Naruto Version of YuGiOh 5Ds. **

**The Naruto stories that WILL FOLLOW THE ENGLISH VERSION ARE: A Naruto Version of Bleach, A Naruto Version of Trigun, A Naruto Version of Persona 4 the animation, A Naruto Version of Ajin Demi Human, A Naruto Version of Sengoku Basara & A Naruto Version of Fruits Basket. BUT MY VOICE CAST LIST THAT I POST IN MY STORY WILL BE DIFFERENT 4 ALL MY STORIES.**

 **My second vote poll will be what Naruto Version of Video Games you can choose from for me to write about. My third vote poll will be what Naruto Version of classic cartoons/Power Ranger series you guys can choose that I should write about. The language style of my third vote poll will follow the Japanese version, but four of my stories will have a mix of Japanese and English. The four stories that will have a mix of Japanese and English are A Naruto Version of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, A Naruto Version of Sonic Satam, A Naruto Version of Sonic Underground & A Naruto Version of Family Matters.**

 **I have posted my Naruto video game vote poll on my profile. So start voting now! My fourth vote poll of what movies that the Naruto characters will be in. That poll will be posted in September 2018!**

 **Here are the second vote poll suggestions:**

 **1\. Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (after story of Mecha Naruto)**

 **2\. A Naruto Version of Road to Boruto**

 **3\. A Naruto Version of Dragon Ball Z Budokai 1**

 **4\. 4 A Naruto Version of Sonic Generations**

 **5\. A Naruto Version of Crash Bandicoot**

 **6\. A Naruto Version of Crash Bandicoot 2**

 **7\. A Naruto Version of Crash Bandicoot 3**

 **8\. A Naruto Version of Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex**

 **9\. A Naruto Version of Crash Twinsanity**

 **10\. A Naruto Version of Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy**

 **On my profile you can vote up to 9 choices and not just one.**

 **And here are my suggestions for films:**

 **1\. Naruto story of Dragon Ball GT A Hero's Legacy**

 **2\. Naruto story of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie**

 **3\. Naruto story of Bleach The Diamond Dust Rebellion**

 **4\. Naruto story of Bleach Fade to Black**

 **5\. Naruto story of Bleach Hell Verse**

 **6\. Naruto story of Power Rangers 2017**

 **7\. Naruto story of Unleashed**

 **8\. Naruto story of Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo**

 **9\. Naruto story of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions**

 **10\. Naruto story of Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame**

 **11\. Naruto version of the Boruto Movie**

 **12\. Naruto story of Digimon Frontier Revival of the Ancient Digimon**

 **13\. Naruto version of Kung Fu Panda**

 **14\. Naruto version of Kung Fu Panda 2**

 **15\. Naruto version of Kung Fu Panda 3**

 **16\. Naruto version of Bratz Live Action**

 **17\. Naruto Version of Barbie as Swan Lake**

 **18\. Naruto version Disney's The Princess & The Frog**

 **19\. Naruto version of Purple Rain**

 **20\. Naruto version of Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper**

 **21\. Naruto version of Mickey Mouse The Prince and The Pauper**

 **22\. Naruto version of A Goofy Movie**

 **23\. Naruto version of Aladdin**

 **24\. Naruto version of An Extremely Goofy Movie**

 **25\. Naruto version of The Little Mermaid 2**

 **26\. Naruto version of Hercules**

 **27\. Naruto version of Eddie the Eagle**

 **28\. Naruto version of The Forbidden Kingdom**

 **29\. Naruto version of Romeo Must Die**

 **30\. Naruto version of The Bruce Lee story**

 **31\. Naruto version of The Drunken Master**

 **32\. Naruto version of Bratz Rock Angelz**

 **33\. Naruto Version of Kingsmen the Secret Service**

 **34\. Naruto Version of Zootopia**

 **35 Version of Shark Tale**

 **36\. Naruto Version of The One**

 **37\. Naruto Version of Kiss of the Dragon**

 **38\. Naruto Version of the Bratz (TV Series)**

 **And lastly my suggestions for TV series:**

 **1\. Naruto Version of Mighty Morphins Power Rangers (Season 2)**

 **2\. Naruto Version of Power Rangers S.P.D**

 **3\. Naruto Version of Power Rangers Ninja Steel**

 **4\. Naruto Version of Teen Titans**

 **5\. Naruto Version of Kim Possible**

 **6\. Naruto Version of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **7\. Naruto Version of Sonic Satam**

 **8\. Naruto Version of Sonic Underground**

 **9\. Naruto Version of Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **10\. Naruto Version of Courage the Cowardly Dog**

 **11\. Naruto Version of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi**

 **12\. Naruto Version of Family Matters**

 **Well that's all I gotta say, have a good day everyone!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


End file.
